Queens play
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: Weiss Schnee heiress to the schnee Dust company was beginning to remember a person of she held dear as she begins to open up to a certain knight. Jaunexharem pardon the summary it will change to be better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Long Lost Memories

 **Editor. Shasta115**

Dreams : Random students :

Weiss Schnee Heiress of the Schnee dust company, was busy enjoying herself as she sat in the garden seeing as she had finally found some peace and quiet from both her team and one blonde knight that had finally given up on asking her out. Weiss was actually happy she was able to sit and watch the clouds flow through the sky and listen to the birds sing.

She was happy. Not just because she was able to get some peace and quiet but because she had a very nice dream the night before. She had a dream or was dreaming of her past but instead of the nightmares of her father's cruelty,it was one of the few memories were she was with the first person she really cared about.

Sadly the dream ended before it ever began. She only remember what happened after her father had the first white fang attack. She was sitting in the garden outside her house, her father had an old friend come over to talk about the problem. She was in the garden after her father had begun to yell about how terrible the Faunus were.

Her father had lost his temper and begun to throw things around his study and it scared her so she had to get away. She had run till she got to the garden and sat there crying because of her fear. She only stopped crying when a boy she never met found his way into the garden and started to talk with her but sadly that is when the dream ended and she woke up.

She hated the fact that Ruby's constant complaining had woken her from her dream. She had thought the memory was but a fantasy her mind made up when she was younger but she knew that boy was real and she just wished she could remember his face. She sat down on a bench as she looked to the sky she figured she could get a little more rest as she shut her eyes and let her sleep take her.

Weiss' dream her childhood.

10 year old Weiss was running through the halls of her family mansion as she heard loud yelling echo through the halls. She put her hands over her ears as the yelling got worse and worse she could hear the e voice of her father as he shouted in his anger about some attack. She was scared she didn't want to hear the yelling,it was too much so she ran and ran till she found herself sitting in the mansions garden.

She pulled her knees to her chest as she e hated when her father was angry it would always lead to him yelling at her failures and she didn't want e was too scared so she just hid in the garden hoping her father wouldn't find her. She just sat in the garden as she wiped away her e wished she could be more like her sister Winter who was able to handle her father's rage when all she could do was run away and cry.

She was just going to wait till she was presentable before she went to talk to her father. She began to control her breathing as she tried to calm down as she slowed her breathing she heard some footsteps from her left. She began to tense up thinking it might be one of her father's servants or her father himself.

As the steps stopped right behind her she stood up rigidly as she took a breath and turned around. What she found instead was a boy who looked to be the same age as her as he held a toothy grin. She was was this boy?His face was shrouded in shadows being a memory she couldn't find the boy just reached his hand out for her to take. She looked to his hand as her mind began to run wild as she tried to figure out how this boy got into the garden let alone past the guards as her mind swam around in disarray. She was pulled from her thoughts when the boy grabbed her hand and finally spoke."Hey stop spacing out and come with me lets have some fun."

The boy said with great glee as he began to drag Weiss along with him as she stumbled behind trying not to fall. "Hey you fool what do you think you're doing?I can't leave without anyone knowing I could get in trouble!" She shouted out as stumble some more till he stopped and turned around making her run into his chest.

"If that's true then let's leave a note saying you left okay." The boy said as if it was that easy. "Are you stupid I can't just leave like that my father has set up specific rules on what I can and can't do and leaving without someone to watch over me because it's dangerous." She said trying to break free from the boys grip as she tried to pull her hand free of him.

"But you will have someone to watch you, ME!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air letting her go in the process. She began to step away from him as she looked at him as if he was crazy. "What is wrong with you? Do you even understand what i'm trying to tell you?"

She asked totally confused by the boy before her. "You're saying if you go out alone its dangerous but if someone went with you, you will be ok right." He said with the same toothy grin from before. "No I am saying if I don't have a proper adult around it could be dangerous. My father made it very clear that there are ruffians out there that want nothing more than to hurt me and my family."

She said as she began to make her way away from him turning around. "Well even if someone wants to hurt you,then I will protect you." She heard the boy say as she turned back to him to see he no longer had a smile but he held a more serious look but still his face was shrouded by shadow she just couldn't remember.

"Why would you do that I don't even know you." She said trying to understand what made this boy even talk to her in the first place. "Well do I need a reason to see a pretty girl smile?" He asked as a small smile made its way onto his face as he grabbed her hand again and began to pull her along with him again.

She looked up to him again as he pulled her along till they made it to the wall that cut the world off from the e looked up and then back to the boy before her. She didn't know why but after the boy said she was e could talk he was blushing and lost in thought at who the boy was but she was going to find out.

"Hey what's your name?" Weiss asked as she looked to the back of the boys head to see short messy blonde hair as he turned around to reveal ocean blue eyes as the shadows faded revealing his face. "My name is Jaune Arc." He said with the same toothy grin from before.

End of dream.

Weiss opened her eyes as she sat up and smiled at the memory till she realized that she just put Jaune into her dream as she began to freak out. 'What the hell why did I just see Jaune as that boy.' She was lost on what she had dreamt. Why was Jaune the one she saw she couldn't figure it out so she had no real way to understand it.

As she was lost in thought she heard some students behind her all talking and shouting out to their friends as they ran by. : Come on guy's there's a fight going on in the courtyard lets go before the teachers break it up. : One of the students that ran by shouted out as he got the attention of the heiress.

She turned around to see all the students running by to go and watch this fight, she stood up and began to go in the opposite direction not even caring about some stupid fight till she heard another student shouting out who was fighting. : Hey it's the Arc dork taking on team CRDL it looks like it's going to be one hell of a beat down! :

As she heard this she froze on the spot as she turned around to see the students crowding around the main courtyard in front of the stone statue at the entrance of Beacon. She began to make her way to see this fight. As she got closer she could hear the students cheering on team CRDL as an explosion came from the center of the crowd. As the cheers got louder as she saw a person with a crop of blond hair went flying into the air.

As soon as she saw that she began to run to the fight to break it up, hoping that Jaune was ok.

 **End of chapter 1 it is short but this is the first chapter so I only want to see what people think so far do leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 One good hit

 **Editor. Shasta115.**

 **AN/ I own nothing this chapter takes off with Jaune now and before his fight with team CRDL. This is for those that are confused. Note speech; words;**

Jaune Arc the lovable goof of team JNPR had just woken up early in the morning to get some free time from dealing with the fun craziness he has come to know from his friends and a certain Valkyrie. He was more than happy to find some free time for himself. He sat up from his bed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he let one last yawn leave him as he swung his legs over the side of his bed.

He let his feet rest on the floor as he sat on the side of the bed and lifted his arms over his head and stretched. As he finished his stretching he let out a relieved sigh as he let his arms relax as he rotated his neck letting it crack and pop. He looked around his team's room as he finished rotating his neck and let the tension from his muscles leave him and he felt more relaxed.

He was surprised to see that Pyrrha was still sleeping, but seeing as it was a Saturday and he woke up at 7 she would still be asleep for another thirty minutes or at least another hour till she woke up. As he stood he turned around to find Nora sleeping on the floor in front of the dorms door. He just let out a small chuckle as he watched her curl up into a little ball and pulled her blanket off her bed to her as she slept.

He wanted nothing more than to let her be but sleeping on the floor wasn't the best for ones back. As she slept he bent down and tucked her blanket under her cradling her in his arms as he lifted her off the floor bridal style and slowly moved her back onto her bed gingerly so he didn't wake her. He watched as she took a more comfortable position on her bed as a small smile spread across her lips.

He let a smile come to his own face at the sight of his normally hyper teammate slept with such peace. He turned to the team bathroom and decided it would be good to finish up his morning routine before he did anything else. 'I wish Nora could be both hyper but calm, as much of an oxymoron that is.' He thought to himself as he made his way to his closet to get some clothes.

As he opened up the closet he saw that his hoodie and jeans were gone, all three sets. In the clothes place was a note that said **; Sorry Jaune but Nora threw paint in the closet and ruined your clothes so they are being cleaned, sorry about this, Ren.;** As he read the letter he turned back around to still see Nora huddled up in a ball, happily sleeping away.

'I take it back I just want her to be calm.' He thought as he let out a sigh and looked back into the closet at his school uniform, then back to the note as he let another sigh escape his lips. "I guess the uniform will do." He said to himself in a whisper as he grabbed hold of the uniform and walked over to the bathroom and began his normal morning routine.

 _15 minutes later._

Jaune walked out of the bathroom with part of his uniform in a different style to make it more free and average. He had on the uniforms dress pants, dress shirt, and vest. He had rolled up the sleeves on the shirt for styles sake as well as left the vest unbuttoned just because he felt it would look better in his opinion at least.

As he walked out of the bathroom he had his onesie tucked under his arm as he walked over to his laundry hamper and dropped it in. He looked around his room to see that everyone was still asleep and Nora had fallen out of her bed again. This time next to his bed and had a hold of his blankets. He just sighed as he decided to leave her be this time and hoped that Ren would handle it.

As he walked to the edge of his bed he opened up a chest he had to store his armor and opened it to pull out his gear. As he pulled out his shoulder guards and chest piece, he looked to his gloves and arm socks deciding it would be best to leave them. He looked at the armor trying to figure out how he should mix it with his uniform to make it look good.

As he looked at the armor he decided on how to wear the armor. He threw his chest and back piece on over top of his vest as he tightened the straps. He then put on his shoulder guards. As he arraigned the guards to be comfortable, seeing as he didn't have the same thickness his hoodie gave the shoulder guards were a little uncomfortable.

As he finished up his armor adjustments he stood up as he looked back to the chest to see his family sword The Crocea Mors was laying on top of a red cloth that seemed to be covering something. He reached down and grabbed hold of the swords handle and pulled it out. As he held the sword he felt that he was just pretending and he had no right to hold it.

He shook his head as he dispersed those thoughts and clipped the sword and sheath to his belt. He stood up and looked back into the chest to see the red cloth and began to wonder if he should ever use that again. He just let out a sigh as he closed the chest and made his way to the dorms door. 'I just want some off time so I shouldn't be thinking about that stuff right now.'

He thought as opened the door and left, as he walked into the hallway he let out a sigh as he closed the door and turned to leave the dorms.

 _Outside first year dorms_

As Jaune made his way out of the dorms he was surprised at how many students were awake so early in the morning on a weekend, yeah it was eight but on a weekend for most that was early. He really didn't mind that the people were up so he just felt it was another normal day and he should just start his day. As he made his way through the halls he noticed that he was drawing attention from some people, all whispering about him.

He could only make out some of what the people were saying but it had to do with his choice of clothing which made him a little self-conscious about it, maybe he didn't look as good as he thought. He was about to turn back and head to his dorm to change when he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. "Hey Jaune like the look." He turned to his left to see Neptune standing behind him with Sun.

"Wait did you say like the look?" The knight asked as his voice carried his hope that the spearman was telling the truth. "Yeah I mean you don't look all that bad pretty normal but still a nice style." Neptune said as he looked at the way Jaune arranged his gear and clothes. "I think he looks the same as always." Sun chimed in as if he was some comic relief for an anime.

Both Jaune and Neptune turned to Sun as he looked at them while they gave him dead panned stares. "What did I say?" Sun asked as he looked at them confused by their stares. "Ok let's forget he even exists and get back to having a normal day." Neptune said as he looked back to Jaune all the while the Faunus boy could only say. "Hey." As the Knight and Spear man began to speak to each other again.

"So What are you two doing up so early on a weekend? I thought you and Sun over there might sleep the day away, no offense." Jaune said as Neptune just shrugged. "None taken. I would rather sleep the day away, over do what Sun has planned." The spear man said as he let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean, what does he have planned?" the knight asked as he looked back to Sun as he folded his arms over his chest and began to mumble to himself about If Neptune needed help he would have been all for it. "Sun wants me to help him figure out what Blake likes so the next time he tries to ask her out it goes better seeing as last time he needed to have Yang talk to her."

Neptune said as Jaune began to understand his situation. "So you are trying to get her attention right." Jaune asked as he looked to sun for confirmation. "Yep, you got any ideas?" The monkey Faunus asked as he looked between the two men.

"If you want to ask her out I will tell you what I have been told, and what I told Neptune here. Just be yourself people say that's the way to go." He said as he remembers what Pyrrha told him when he tried to ask out Weiss and when he told Neptune the same thing. "That sound like a plan to me if it is something that even was able to help Neptune over here, thanks."

Sun said as he remembered that Neptune mentioned Jaune giving him some advice that helped him with Weiss, and after hearing it, it sounded like the best thing for him to do. "Good now if you two excuse me I will be on my way." Jaune said as he turned around and began to make his way to the front of the school. "Wait, where are you going?" Neptune asked as he stopped Jaune. "I was going to head into town and buy some supplies I might need." The knight said as he rubbed the back of his head also noting he should by more clothes.

"Then why don't we join you it could be fun?" Neptune said as Sun shook his head as he pulled Jaune in and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah and with you giving use some advice, it's the least we can do to repay you." The happy Faunus said as he looked to Jaune for confirmation. "Well it doesn't sound all too bad so why not." Jaune said making Sun jump up with his fist in the yeah yelling. "Yes." As Neptune just shook his head with a small smile.

"All right lets go." Jaune said as he began to lead the two to the air docks.

 _Several minutes later Beacons gate_

As the three made their way past the gates to Beacon Neptune and Sun were having a small conversation as Jaune listened in just behind the two as he turned to see the statue that stood before the gates. He stopped in front of it as he looked up to the knight that stood before all the others leading the way as he held is sword high above his head.

As he looked to the knight he remembered that, this was what he was supposed to be, and not the weak guy he was when he started out as but a real leader and a real hero. He just sighed as he turned back to catch up with Sun and Neptune until he heard some yelling coming his way. He turned to his right as he came to the sight of the second year Velvet running his way with her hands over her head as she was chased by team CRDL.

As she reached the statue he stood in front of her catching her in his arms as she ran straight into him making him stumble back as she looked up to him as he looked down to see she had a black eye and a busted lip and one of her ears was crumbled up and bent. He could see the terror in her eyes as she looked up to him then back to team CRDL as they approached.

She was about to run again till she felt him pull her behind him standing in front of her as Cardin and his gang stopped in front of them. "Well what do we have here?" Cardin asked as he looked to Jaune with a cocky grin while his team mates all looked between each other. "What are you doing Jauney-boy?" the bully asked as he stepped up to him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jaune said as he looked to Cardin's goons as they as looked past him to see Velvet hidden behind him. "Hey Cardin, leave the dork and just go for the animal it's right there." Sky said as he pointed to Velvet behind Jaune as she slid even further behind him. "I know, I know, I was just about to get to that." Cardin said as he looked back to sky and then to Jaune again with a wicked grin on his face.

"Ok Jauney-boy why don't we talk this over, but fast seeing as the boys are getting bored not having their toy to play with." The heavy knight said as his goons began to laugh, only making Jaune grit his teeth and glare at the bully's. "Toy, is that what you call a person!?" Jaune growled out as he grabbed hold of his sword with his left hand tightening his grip until his knuckles were white.

Cardin looked surprised by what Jaune had said as he stared at him trying to understand what he had said. "Wait, did you just call that damned animal a person?" the bully asked as he looked to Jaune as if he had seen a ghost. "Know you call her an animal!" Jaune shouted gaining the attention of some students passing by.

"Wait, wait, wait are you being serious? Do you actually believe that freak of nature is a person?" Cardin said in shock as he looked to his team who all just stayed silent not wanting to piss Cardin off more than he was getting. "And you don't!" Jaune growled as his rage began to boil over as he saw from his peripherals that Sun and Neptune were making their way to him as more and more students began to crowd around them.

"Of course I don't. How could I when those freaks are the ones that caused the breach last week, they are monsters just like the Grimm!" Cardin spat out as he took his mace from his back and glared at Jaune. "Are you fucking stupid blaming all the Faunus, just because some did something wrong, is no different than the white Fang saying all humans are to blame for the Faunus hatred!" Jaune began as he stepped towards Cardin.

"Are you comparing me to some beast?!" Cardin shouted as he began to make his way towards Jaune. "No, because a beast is better than you!" Jaune spat out as he extended his shield and began to draw his sword. "You little shit! I am going to kill you! Get him boys!" the Cardin shouted as his teammates ran past him heading straight for Jaune weapons drawn.

 _In the crowd_

Sun and Neptune reached for their weapons as they began to run to the fight only being stopped as a cane came up in front of them as they saw Ozpin standing to their left watching as the fight began. "Do not interfere, I wish to see what Jaune is capable of." He said making both Sun and Neptune look to him in shock. "What the hell are you saying, we have to help him."

Sun said as he heard gunshots ring out as he turned back to see Dove firing into Jaune's shield.

 _In the fight_

Jaune dodged a slash from Russel as he brought his twin daggers down as they crashed into the stone walk way. He began to back pedal as Sky swung his halberd, over Russel's head. As he began to back pedal Dove came up behind him slashing at his back landing a direct him onto his armor knocking him forward into Sky's attack.

As the halberd crashed into his shield he knocked Jaune to the side as he hit the ground. As he hit the ground he used the momentum of the strike to turn his fall into a roll. As he came out of his roll he stood up and back pedaled just in time to dodge Cardin's mace at it fell past his face as the mace hit the ground. He saw Cardin had a cocky grin on his face just as the mace touched the ground.

"See you Jauney-boy." Cardin said as a bright red glow came from the mace as it began to dig into the ground from the force of his swing. As the glow got brighter Jaune had realized his mistake, he had forgotten that Cardin's mace was able to create explosions. As he brought his shield up everything slowed down for him as he watched the explosion grow easily passing his shield as the blast connected with him.

He felt as the burning force of the explosion lifted him into the air as his feet left the ground. He wasn't lifted all too high, maybe two feet as he began to fall back down he felt a sharp pain shot through his chest as he watched Cardin reverse his attack lifting his mace up as it slammed into his chest as it exploded again.

As the second explosion went of it mixed into the first only being louder as he felt his ears burst from the shock wave as he was sent flying. As he flew through the air he could only hear ringing as he reached what he had to guess was 20 feet into the air and he couldn't believe Cardin was that strong but the explosion had most definitely helped in his climb to reach the heavens.

He had lost focus on everything around him as the pain in his chest was far too great for him to think of anything else all he could do was wait for his fall back to the earth. As he fell he opened his eyes to try and see anything as everything blurred out as red filled his vision as blood spilled out of the wound on his chest.

He watched as the blood flew into the air, he could only think. 'Too bad I thought I might have been able to do something with my life.' He could only begin to scrutinize himself as he began to fall back towards the ground. He could only see odd shapes and colors as he came falling back towards the ground, he could tell that the shapes were people but he couldn't make them out. He began to try and piece the shapes together to make the people only for something farther behind the crowd to catch his attention.

He couldn't make out what it was, but all he could tell was that it was white. As he fell he could only watch as this white object came closer and closer to the crowd it began to take shape the closer it got but no matter how hard he focused it was still just a white blur. He wished he could see what it was that was running to him but he was content with this white object being the last thing he saw.

Whatever it was the pure white color it held was calming it was like a light leading him somewhere better. As he came closer and closer to the ground he could only hear ringing till one word caught him. Someone had shouted his name.

 _The crowd_

As Weiss raved through the crowd of students as some watched in horror as others watched in entertainment at what they saw as Jaune came crashing back down to the earth as his chest leaked blood from the attack he had taken. All she could do was watch in horror as he came crashing down , she didn't know what do, she couldn't think so she did the only thing that she could.

She shouted his name out. "JAUNE!"

 _Jaune_

As he heard his name, he felt as a distant memory came to him for a split second, only for an image flash through his mind as he finally crashed back to the ground with a heavy thud. His mind screamed at him as pain shot throughout his body as everything began to fade he couldn't see as the black tendrils filled his vision.

The last thing he saw before his vision gave in to the darkness was a girl with white hair kneeling over him.

 _Sun and Neptune_

As soon as Jaune crashed into the ground Sun and Neptune shot forward Neptune extending his spear from its rifle form and slashing at Cardin sending him flying back as he left a huge gash on the heavier knight's chest piece. As the mace wielder took the hit he was sent flying back with great force he wasn't expecting as he crashed into the ground with a clang as his armor skid across the stone floor.

Sun did the same only keeping his weapons in their gun form as he fired six quick shot hitting Dove, Sky, and Russel. As three were Hit Square in the center of their chest causing them to stagger as he closed the distance on the three bullies and swinging his gun-chucks taking down both Sky and Russel with one good hit each.

Dove was in between them and jumped back being the least disoriented of the three and dodged one of Sun's strikes while he paired the other. Sun let out an enjoyed grunt as he backpedaled away from the swords man as he reevaluated his attack. He was not surprised that Dove was able to handle his shots so well, seeing as both him and Russel were able to Pyrrha in a fight, while even being able to push her back some but only some.

He was more than ready to take on the swords man but with his teammates regaining their baring left fighting them alone little to be cocky. The three bullies were a bunch of fools who think too highly of themselves but they weren't push overs so he couldn't let up with his strikes.

Neptune watched as Cardin stood back up glaring at him all the more angry than he was when he took down Jaune. As that thought passed through his mind he spared a glace to the blonde knight to see Weiss on her knees next to him with a Glyph over Jaune's chest trying to heal his wound. That put Neptune at ease as he looked back to Cardin as he gripped his mace and began to growl.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The bully barked out as he glared at the spear man as he readied himself for another fight. "What am I doing, did you really ask me that after what you just did to Jaune!?" Neptune growled out as he glared at the mace wielder. "What's the matter? You worried about some two shit fake that doesn't even deserve to be in Beacon?" Cardin said more than asked as a cocky grin spread across his face.

As Cardin said this he got the attention of everyone around who was watching the fight as he looked around at everyone as he saw Ozpin standing on the side line as stoic as ever. "Jauney-boy here forged his transcripts to get into Beacon, he lied and cheated his way in." Cardin said making more than a few of the students gasp, as he looked to the blonde knight as Weiss tried to heal his wounds.

"That failure thought he could just walk right in here, and do what took most of use years to do, because he was some cocky little shit who was too stupid to know when to quit." Cardin said as he held his gaze with the headmaster. "What I just did was save his team from him." Cardin said as he looked to Neptune with that same cocky grin.

 _Weiss_

Weiss was beginning to lose her cool, as soon as Cardin shouted out about Jaune's forged transcripts, she felt as everyone around her began to glare at the boy. She knew about his transcripts and had come to terms with it, but with her dream and Jaune being in her memories she had all but forgotten that and now with everything crashing down around him she feared what was going to happen.

"Damn it Jaune. Wake up, you have to wake up." She pleaded as she looked to his chest only to see red. She didn't know how bad his wounds really were other than the fact that the wounds had taken him out, as she stared into the red as it seeped from his chest she saw a shadow pass over her as she turned around to see Sky with his halberd raised as he prepared to bring it down on the unconscious knight. As the halberd began to fall all Weiss could do was raise her hands to block the strike as she prepared to protect Jaune.

She was about to cast another glyph as the halberd closed the distance, but she froze as she didn't know what made her freeze up but she only felt a strange sense of fear as if something like this had happened before and she couldn't do anything. "Jaune." Was all she said as the halberd closed the last few inches.

 _Neptune and Cardin_

Neptune was shocked by the turn of events but he didn't have the time to worry about weather Cardin was telling the truth or not he had to end this fight quickly so he could help Weiss in getting Jaune medical attention. "Look I don't what you have to say, but I don't believe any of that bullshit!" Neptune shouted out as he shot forward with his spear aimed straight at the center of Cardin's chest.

Cardin greeted the strike with his own only for his parry to fail as he was knocked off balance and thrown back from the force. As he began to stumble back words his eyes widened in shock as he saw the tip of Neptune's spear only a few inches from his face. As the spear came closer and closer he knocked it to the side as it skid across his cheek as his aura protected him.

Neptune was more than a little angry but he didn't have the time to deal with Cardin as he spared a glance to Sun as the monkey Faunus fended off Dove and Russel. He was glad Sun was holding his own as he was about to get back to his fight when he realized Sky wasn't with the other two. As the realization hit, he only turned slightly to his right to see that Sky was about to strike at Jaune and Weiss, and the horror set in as he realized he was going to be able to get to them…

 _Jaune_

Jaune found himself lying in what looked to be a wide open field filled with hills and plains for as far as the eye could see. He tried to sit up only for pain to shoot through his body making him bite back a scream of pain. He didn't know where he was but all he knew he wasn't awake because he remembered Cardin landing a hit on him that left him more than some pain. He could only come to one conclusion, he was dead.

As he stared into the sky as the pain began to fade from his body he let out a tired sigh. "Well shit, I should have known trying to save someone would get me killed." He said to himself as he sat up and looked around the plains properly. "Well this can't be hell it's too nice." He said as he stood up and looked around till he spotted something in the distance.

He could only make out the outline of what it was but it looked to be a tree, one lone tree in a wide open plain that looked to go on forever. He let out a defeated sigh as he looked to the tree as he wondered what he was going to do. He looked back out into the nothingness as he felt as if something was calling to him he could only feel as if there was more but he just couldn't see it.

He was about to walk into the distance when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a women in a golden dress with straight golden blonde hair that almost faded into the dress, standing behind him with her back to him. He was confused, this women wasn't there before, and the presence she gave off left him with a nostalgic feeling, as he looked to the women he didn't know what to do as he felt like he had to reach out to her but something was stopping him.

As he stared at the women the gold in both her hair and dress began to glow almost pulling him into her, as the light grew he began to step to her slowly. He was almost to her when she turned around, as she looked to the ground as her hair covered the top of her face. Her bangs kept her face hidden from him but still he could tell she was beautiful almost too beautiful.

She looked up to him still with her bangs hiding her face, she reached out with an open hand for him to take, as she waited for him with a soft smile. He raised his hand slowly towards hers as he felt the warmth of her golden glow flow over him he felt as if he was safe, and he was ready to go. As his hand reached the women he heard a voice come from behind him calling out his name.

As the voice rang out it was a shaky sad voice that sounded as if the person calling to him was in pain. His hand began to fall as the golden glow from the women faded as did her smile as she looked back to the ground. He watched as the sadness began to flow from her and his heart felt like it was going to break.

He didn't know what to do. The women looked as if she was about to lose everything, but he knew if he stayed he would only be failing who ever needed him and he didn't want that. As he looked at the women he couldn't help but want to try and take her with him but he didn't know if that was even possible so he let out a defeated sigh as he turned his back to her to try and find the voice that called out to him.

He was only able to take two steps forward till he felt the women put her hands on his back as she pushed into him slightly. "I'm not really surprised, but it's painful to have to watch the first really person I have seen in so many years leave." The women said as she rested her head on his back. "But you have to go." She said as she began to push him forward.

"I will give you my power so please use it." She said finally pushing him away from her as everything around him faded away. "Good bye." Was the last thing she said in a voice that had begun to shatter his heart. He didn't know who the woman was but he knew he had to find her again.

 _Weiss_

Weiss watched as the spear came down causing her to clamp her eyes shut as she waited for the strike only to hear metal hit metal. Her eyes shot open to something she didn't expect to see. Instead of getting hit by Sky's halberd she saw a golden sword blocking the strike. To further shock her she saw Jaune leaning up with the golden sword in his hands as he began to push Sky back.

Both Weiss and Sky were shocked, they didn't know what was going on Jaune's wounds hand begun to heal the once gaping wound in his chest now healing before their eyes as they watched the gashes, rips, and breaks in his skin sealed up. The most shocking was the fact that the knight didn't even seem to notice the wound as it healed.

"Sorry about that. I had to regain my baring's but why don't we start from where we left off." Jaune said as he used a lot more force than Sky expected as he knocked the halberd to the side and he brought up Crocea Mors' pommel slamming it into sky's jaw. As Sky stumbled back he only got a small glimpse of Jaune before he slammed his fist into his face sending him flying back onto the ground unconscious.

Everyone who was around were dumbfounded as they looked on at the sight of the blonde knight in a sense coming back from the dead. As they all looked to the blonde knight as he rotated his now golden sword in his hands and gave a few swings. 'That's new.' He thought as he looked up to see Dove and Russel staring at him alongside sun.

"Sorry Sun but you mind standing down I kind of have a bone to pick?" He said as if it wasn't really a big deal but still with something else in his voice that didn't make it sound like a request more so an order, making Sun back away from the two bullies. "Thank you." Jaune said as he began to make his way to the two of them.

Dove spared Russel a glance as he nodded in acknowledgment as both shot forward weapons at the ready. "What, you think just because you got a sneak attack on Sky you can beat use, well thing again you damned Fraud!" Russel shouted out as he closed the distance between himself and Jaune. As he got within reach he swung his swords in a wide fanning motion with his left coming from the right side as his right came from the left.

He was aiming to take Jaune's head off but before he even had the chance to fully swing his swords he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest, as he bent slightly forward, as he came to the sight to see that Jaune hand lanced his sword forward in a stabbing fashion as the tip of it crashed into Russel's chest. As the sword pushed into him Russel was grateful for his aura as it stopped the sword from cutting into him as he felt the blade get a heavy push knocking him away from Jaune.

Dove was surprised to see that Jaune was able to knock Russel away so easily but didn't stop his charge as he went for an over the head swing bringing his sword down with all his might. As the sword came down he was ready to take out Jaune only for the blonde knight to side step him to the left as he shifted his hand bringing his pommel onto Dove's chest knocking the wind out of him.

As he fell down to the ground he noticed something that wasn't there before as he looked to Jaune, he saw his eyes weren't there normal Ocean Blue but they were golden like the sword. As he watched Dove hit the ground he looked back to Russel as he regained his barring's as he prepared to attack. "Don't think just because you landed a hit you can beat me!" Russel shouted out as he began his attacks.

 _Neptune_

As Neptune watched on as Jaune dodged, parried, and strike at Russel he was at a lost at first he was relieved to see the blonde knight up and standing even more so to see that he protected Weiss but now he was lost on what was happening. He had seen Jaune fight during the breach and to say he wasn't impressed would be an understatement, but now Jaune was showing a level of skill he didn't know the blonde knight had.

Even when he spared Cardin a glance he could see that the bully was more than shocked to see Jaune actually taking on two of his teammates and holding his own. Neptune had seen many of Jaune's fights with the mace wielding bully but he had heard that Jaune never won a single fight. So for Cardin to act the way he was he was seeing a side of Jaune that was new to him as well.

Neptune wanted to watch Jaune kick Russel's ass as much as the next but at this point he just had to keep Cardin from getting in the way. Jaune may have learned a few new skills but he didn't want to risk letting Cardin get into the fight and change the tides to Russel's favor. With that in mind Neptune shot forward stabbing his spear into Cardin knocking him back as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Don't look at him, I'm your opponent so keep your eyes over here or you won't stand a chance even though you never really did in the first place." Neptune taunted Cardin gaining a growl from the bully as he lifted himself from the floor. "You're going to regret that." Cardin growled out as he prepared his mace to fight Neptune.

 _Weiss_

Weiss was at a loss for words as she watched Jaune fight. She normally wouldn't let anything the blonde knight do surprise her but what she was watching was shocking. She never knew that Jaune had such skill but yet that wasn't what shocked her it was the way he looked, as soon as his sword turned gold it was like a completely different Jaune was standing before her even what he said to Sky was out of character he never would act so calm in a fight let alone joke and there he was a different man.

She was pulled from her thought when she saw Dove had regained his barning's and was heading for Jaune. "Jaune behind you!" She shouted out gaining his attention.

 _Jaune_

As Jaune heard Weiss calling him he turned around just in time to see Dove swinging his sword as he aimed for Jaune's head. As the sword came closer he ducked under bringing up his left elbow as it crashed into Dove's stomach knocking him back. As Dove stumbled away Russel took the opportunity to strike as he brought down his twin daggers only for Jaune to use the flat of his sword to block the strike and counter by sweeping his legs out from under him knocking him to the floor. Jaune stood up and turned to Dove as he began to charge him again as he lunged at him aiming for his right leg making Jaune jump back. Dove cursed as he missed his target and began to swing wildly no longer caring for being precise he just wanted to take Jaune down.

Jaune began to parry each and every strike Dove threw at him as he back peddled away hoping to put some distance. Dove gave one last swing finally landing a strike, as his sword cut into Jaune's left shoulder, drawing blood. As the blade cut through his shoulder Jaune bit back a scream of pain as he pulled his left back and shoulder charged Dove.

He didn't expect Jaune to counter so when Dove got hit with the shoulder charge it had far more force to it thanks to Dove's own momentum working against him as he took Jaune's shoulder to his face rendering him unconscious. As Dove hit the ground Russel came up from behind, another wide sweeping strike aimed for Jaune's throat only for Jaune to duck under the strike and reverse his grip on his sword bringing up his pommel into Russel's jaw sending him flying back unconscious.

As he watched Russel fall he heard a shout come from his left. "I will crack your damn skull open!" Cardin shrieked as he attacked Neptune.

 _Neptune_

As Neptune dodged a clumsy strike from Cardin's mace he brought up his spear slashing across the bullies chest piece with ease and he back peddled away to look at his handy work. Cardin stumbled away as he lifted his mace up to prepare for another attack, Neptune could see the second heavy gash across Cardin's chest piece as a smirk spread across his face.

"Hey what's the matter Cardin, I thought you wanted crack my skull, how can you do that if you are defending?" The spearman taunted as he readied himself to lunge at Cardin, only to feel a hand rest on his shoulder, as Cardin's eyes widened in shock. He turned to his right to see Jaune standing beside him with a small smile as he looked to him.

"Thanks for keeping him busy for me, but this is my fight, so I should be the one to take him down, ok." Jaune said as he looked back to Cardin with a more serious gaze as his entire appearance seemed to change, no longer the same easy going guy who didn't know how to fight but what stood next to Neptune was a strong respect demanding man.

Neptune would have refused if not for the aura that came off of the blonde knight, it wasn't like anything he felt before, the aura made it seem like that of a king was ordering his troops. "Fine but don't do anything reckless ok?" He said as Jaune turned back to him as he finally noticed his golden eyes. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He said as he stepped past him to face Cardin.

Neptune didn't want to let Jaune fight but with the way he was now he couldn't disobey so he decided to make his way back to the crowd as he saw the rest of both teams RWBY and JNPR arrived. "Jaune." Pyrrha called out first only for Ozpin to step in front of the teams and stop them. "Don't interfere. This is a fight Jaune must have." The Headmaster said in his normal stoic tone as Neptune walked up behind him.

"You said something like that before and Jaune almost died, so I think I'll pass on listening to you." The spearman said as he turned back to watch the fight as everyone in the crowd began to mumble about what was going to happen. : Hey didn't Cardin say Jaune was a fake if that was true then how did he take out Cardin's team?" One of the students asked as the rest of the crowd began to doubt Cardin's words.

"What do you mean he almost died? Explain Neptune." Pyrrha asked almost too frantic to even pretend she was calm. "I will explain later but let's see how this plays out. If it gets too dangerous for Jaune we will step in and help." Neptune said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But…" before she could even asked the sound of metal hitting metal drew her attention to the fight.

 _Jaune_

As Jaune stepped closer to Cardin to put him at the distance of a normal fight like they were in a ring he gave a small glance to the crowd as his team and the rest of team RWBY showed up. 'Damn I would rather them not be here.' He thought as he looked back to Cardin as the bully just stood straight shaking his shock off as he glared at the blonde knight.

"Would you look at that, the fake can come back from the dead. Neat trick but do you think it will save you a second time!?" He asked in a snarl as he got into his stance. "Not sure but I wouldn't want to risk it so I guess I just have to beat you." He said as he took up a stance. "Don't get cocky, you won't win, you never have and you never will!" the bully growled out.

"You know what they say, there's a first for everything." Jaune said in a mocking tone gaining another growl from the brute as he shot forward. Jaune did the same as they closed the distance from each other in seconds. Cardin brought his mace down with a heavy strike ready to crack Jaune's skull open. As the mace raced for his head he swung his sword parrying the strike with ease, as he moved in with a shoulder charge, slamming his right shoulder into Cardin's chest knocking him back.

The brute staggered back some as he growled pulling his mace back to swing, only to have Jaune's pommel slammed into his face knocking him even further back. As the brute staggered Jaune rotated his wrist going with a diagonal slash across Cardin's chest piece sending him even further back. Cardin let out another growl as he swung his mace aiming for Jaune's head only for him to duck under the strike and come back up with another pommel strike to the face.

As Cardin staggered his vision began to blur, if he took more strikes like that, he would definitely lose. He decided it would be best if he gave himself some distance to plan things out. Sadly he would never get the chance as Jaune gripped Cardin's mace arm pulling him back to him as he slammed his pommel into Cardin's face again. As Cardin fell back he decided he had to get an opening and took a big risk.

As he fell he slammed his mace into his chest piece. Causing it to explode sending him and Jaune back from each other. As he hit the ground he could feel his bone creak with pain but lifted himself from the ground as looked to Jaune, to see him doing the same. As he watched the blonde knight he began to make a plan to win with his aura already depleted from his little escape plan. He would need to keep from taking hits or he would be in real danger as his chest piece saved him from the explosion but he also destroyed it so it was of no use to him now.

As he watched Jaune shake the last of his daze away he figured he would do what he was best at taunting. "Hey Jauney-boy why don't you tell me why you faked your transcripts if you have the time." He asked loud enough to gain the attention of the crowd. "I mean what you were thinking coming to a school to teach people how to fight, and not even know the basics, I mean that is real stupid!" he spat out as Jaune just stared at him with a stoic gaze.

"Look at all these people, look at your team, they all stand better than you and want to know why? Because they earned what they have, on their own, unlike you who stole the chance of someone who had real skill from ever getting into Beacon!" He shouted as he readied himself for an attack, and to add another mental blow onto the blonde knight.

"They got here from hard work over some no good piece of shit, like you who can't eve…" but before he could finish Jaune answered back. " Will you shut up Cardin? You're giving me a head ache, shit man do you like the sound of your own voice that much?" He began as he ran a hand through his hair. "Shit, I bet you get off on the sound of your own voice, why else would you talk so much." He said gaining some chuckles from the crowd but a growl from the brute.

"What did you just say, you think you can look down on me, you damn fraud!" he shouted out, as he shot forward with his mace raised high, as he closed the distance between him and the blonde knight in seconds. As he got into range Jaune didn't even move as the mace began to fall straight for his head, only for him to side step to his right as the mace crashed into the ground creating an explosion that passed right by him, making Cardin's eyes widen in horror as his sword raised resting against his throat.

"You are really easy to bait you know that?" Jaune asked in a stoic tone, as he lifted Cardin from his leaned position to where he was standing at his full height with his sword still pressed to the brute's throat. "You know without your aura I just need to put some pressure and slide to cut your throat wide open?" He said as he pushed ever so slightly into the brute's throat.

"But I won't, I won't stoop to your level." He said as he pulled the blade away leaving a light gash across Cardin's throat. "Let's have that be a reminder, if I find you doing anything that will harm another person, in any way that isn't training, I will kill you." He said in a cold empty tone that had Cardin pissing his pants. "Now run back to your little hole and never crawl out of it again." He said as he turned away from him making his way back to his team till he heard a growl and the sound of metal moving.

"Damn you." Cardin barked out as he swung his mace for Jaune's head only for Jaune to duck as he turned around swinging his sword up slashing into Cardin's chest cutting him from hip to shoulder. As Cardin watched the blade pass through him he fell to the ground as blood flew into the air around him, he couldn't understand what happened as his mind began to shut down from the shock of being bisected.

Crowd

: What the fuck!: one of the students shouted out as others began to scream and run away from what they had seen, while Neptune, sun, team RWBY, and the NPR of JNPR watched on in shock while Ozpin just let out a tired sigh.

 _Jaune_

As Jaune looked down to a panting Cardin, who began to cough up blood, a pool of crimson spilled onto the floor beneath him. "You should have left when I told you." Jaune said as he knelt down next to the brute placing a hand onto his shoulder as he let his aura pass to him healing up the gash to only leave a light cut across his chest no bigger than 5 inches.

"You want a third chance? Do something like that again and I will leave you to die." He said as he stood up and turned back to what was left of the crowd as he saw his friends looking at him with confused and shocked stares. 'Shit.' He thought as he looked to the sky as he began to wonder what to do.

End/ **An/ yes chapters and its long sorry for the delay but with school back up I had to deal with all that before I got to this, but here you all go leave me reviews and your opinions, small notf my edits will come later so sorry for all the bad grammar, it will be there for some time till my beta fix's it sorry but still this is for all the loves. E/N: Since I just hopped on the editing train and only got a couple chapters done so far out of the 30, it may be abit before I go over the 30 that are out –Shasta115**


	3. Chapter 3

Queen's Play

Chapter 3 what's to come?

 **Editor. Shasta115.**

 **An/ I own nothing. 'Message' "normal speech." 'Thinking.'**

Jaune found himself sitting within Ozpin's office as he waited for the Headmaster to return so his judgement can be given. It had been 40 minutes since his fight with team CRDL and he could only hope for things to get better but with the way everyone reacted when he took down Cardin, it was obvious that he was going to have to explain things to everyone when he got back.

 _Flash back just after fight_

Jaune slowly made his way over to his friends as he held his gaze to the ground not wanting to see the gaze his friends were giving him. He could feel that they did not look to him like they normally would but they looked to him with fear. He slowed his pace when he heard Pyrrha call to him. "Jaune!" She called out as she was the first to school her emotions not really caring for what happened to Cardin and more worried for Jaune.

As she ran up to him, he held his gaze to the ground only to see her feet stop in front of him. "J-J-Jaune are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?" She asked with her voice shakily and lost as she tried her best not to look at the blood that dripped from Jaune's sword. "Come on answer me please." Her voice covered in fear as tears began to stream down her face. She was used to seeing him sad or upset but right now he was broken and she couldn't help him and it hurt.

He kept his gaze to the ground as he tried to muster up any kind of feelings other than his pure disgust in himself. Her words were all but white noise as he felt the pain of what he's done, he knew he had just tried to kill Cardin but that wasn't what made him so sick. It was the fact that when he cut into Cardin, he felt joy that he had at last taken down the bully who had belittled him so long. He didn't know why, but the over welling power of having that prick's life in his hands had felt great.

As Jaune was lost in thought he saw several tears fall to the ground causing him to look up at weeping Pyrrha. He was lost, he thought that she was angry but no she wasn't. The look she was giving him was one of pure worry, he had not thought of what his actions would do, but seeing her cry like that had pulled him from his self-wallowing to let him see he needed to help her, stop her pain and forget his. He wasn't the one that mattered as he had no real wounds, no real pain but his mental belittling, and that had to stop for her.

She was about to wipe her tears away when Jaune reached up with his left hand cupping her cheek and wiping the tears from below her right eye away. "What are you doing crying over me like that?" He asked as he let his grip on his sword loosen. "Don't cry over me Pyrrha. I don't deserve it." He said as she stared into his eyes. She could see he wasn't himself. Not just from the distant look but the gold that had crept into his eyes bleaching out his normal ocean blue.

She wanted to say something but her words were stuck in her throat and she had lost the ability to act calmly and just let her emotions blead out. As her tears began to fall she reached up and wrapped her arms around Jaune pulling him into a warm embrace. "You stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot. What were you thinking? You could have died!" She shouted as she cried into his chest. "Don't ever do that again, please don't." She begged him as she tightened her grip on his shirt.

As she let her emotions run he looked up from her to all the others seeing that they had started to come towards them as they all tried to not look at Cardin, as he was being pulled away from the scene of the fight. Ruby had finally pulled her gaze from the bully and decided it would be better to just let her feelings out just like Pyrrha, she shot forward into Jaune and the Spartan pulling both into a tight embrace. "Are you ok what happened!?" Her questions just started to shoot out as she started to cry just like Pyrrha. As he looked at the young leader he felt a slight pain seeing her worry for him but let it go when he saw Yang and the others coming.

It was obvious that the others were worried about him but he could see as Yang lead the others. Yang wanted to pull Ruby from him to protect her as she got close; she reached out and wrapped her arms around her. "Easy Rube's if he was hurt you could have made it worse." Yang said giving him a look of fear for a split second before schooling her emotions and tried not to back too far away to draw suspicion, but everyone could see that the normally fearless Yang was afraid.

Neptune was the first to try and break the tension as a heavy silence filled the air with the others arrival while they tried to think of something to say. "All right can you all give the man some space, alright?" He said he pushed past the others. He looked around to see Pyrrha backing up to be with the others doing as he asked. He turned back to see Weiss staying in the far back, her hands still covered in Jaune's blood. He could see the fear as she looked at her hands while she tried to step closer.

He looked back over to Jaune as he looked down to his sword and then at Weiss, Neptune could tell that that Jaune could see what was going on but was to lost in his own confusion. "Hey Weiss you were healing up Jaune back there. Explain to me how he just well, came back from the dead." Neptune asked as he waved her through everyone to get closer. "Let's get you cleaned up." He said only to stop when he turned around to find Jaune reaching out in front of him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Neptune asked confused as he looked to Jaune who was only looking at Weiss. "I have a question I would like for her to answer." He said as he turned back to the spearman. "A question, about what?" the spearman asked as he stepped in between Weiss and the blond knight. "I want to know, why?" Jaune said as he looked to the ground with a sad expression. What he asked caught everyone off guard.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked as she looked at Jaune confused by his question. "Why did you help me?" He asked as he looked her straight in the eyes, and as soon as it registered, she was taken by complete surprise just like everyone around her. She never knew he would ask such a question. It was shocking; she would never think he of all people would question her reason to help. "What do you mean why? I helped you because you were hurt, why else would I help?" She said her voice trembled at the thought of him not believing her, as she stepped back.

Pyrrha was even more shocked than Weiss by the question. She never thought Jaune would ask such a question to someone he once tried to ask out, as odd as it seemed she knew blonde knight had real feelings for Weiss. But for him to ask her such a cruel question? Neptune took the question as a sign Jaune wasn't being himself and slowly reached for his spear not wanting things to escalate. "Jau…" He began only to see Jaune drop his sword.

"Then you should have left me be." He said as he looked to her and turned to the ground. "If helping me led to this, then you should have left me be." He said as he gestured to Cardin and his team as they all cowered away. "I didn't want this but it happened and I am sorry you all had to see it." He said as he looked to all who were around. "I…" He paused as he took a deep breath and looked at them all again. "I never wanted any of this to happen but it did, and I can't change it. So I am sorry that I let it happen." He finished as he looked to the ground and let out a heavy sigh. Everyone was taken by surprise at his announcement and it was not to surprising but it still caught them off guard but settled most of their minds about Jaune being a killer. Pyrrha had decided that she should speak up about what was going to happen but stopped when she heard a cough come from behind her making everyone turn around to see Ozpin still there watching.

"As nice as it is to see and hear that Jaune here did not truly intend to kill Mister Winchester, I still have to ask for Jaune to come to my office to talk about his punishment as well as discuss his forged transcripts." Ozpin spoke up with his ever stoic tone as he gestured for Jaune to come his way only for the rest of team JNPR to step in front of him as did team RWBY.

"You can't expel him! He never meant for any of this, there is no reason for him to be punished for something like taking down a bully and you saw what he did he showed all of his skill and won the fight. That there is more than enough evidence to say that his "forged" Transcripts is a false accusation." Blake said defending the blonde knight as the others all agreed while some gave their own reason, like Nora's which was if they got rid of Jaune she would break their legs, which was more of a threat but still enough reason to listen for most people.

Yang had tried and fail at giving a reason as she tried to name his good traits only to get onto his bad ones, like his weak attitude or his awkwardness, him never winning a fight till now, but Jaune still gave her a A for effort. Ruby was saying things like he was a good leader but like her sister failed and began to say things that were true, but only helped prove the fake transcripts. Ren had stated that it was too far into the year for Ozpin to find a replacement teammate to replace Jaune.

Pyrrha just threatened to beat down anyone that tried to expel Jaune, fixing herself when she would say her Jaune and change it to their Jaune. With everyone trying to stop Ozpin only to get the same stoic stare that the headmaster gave everyone. "I am sorry but none of you have a say on the matter, so I suggest you stop before **I have to force you to**." Ozpin finished his sentence with cold tone that sent chills down everyone's spine freezing them in their tracks.

Everyone stopped and all but Jaune spoke up. "I will go but only to give my side of the story and if you don't like it then I will leave on my own. How does that sound?" Jaune said as stepped in front of everyone and stood in between Ozpin and them. "That is fine with me." The headmaster said with the smallest of smirks as he turned around and began to leave everyone behind for Jaune to follow, only for him to feel as Ruby and Pyrrha held onto him, stopping him.

"I know you want me to stay but there is nothing you can do. I don't believe even with all of you together, you could even slow Ozpin down, so let's just leave it at that." He began as he pulled Ruby and Pyrrha's hands from his arms. "If I leave, I leave, but we won't know until we see what Ozpin really wants, because if he wanted to expel me he would have done it right here right now." The blonde knight reasoned as everyone took a second to realize he was right.

As they all looked to him he just turned and smiled with a wave and followed after Ozpin.

 _Present time_

Which all lead to where he was now sitting in front of Ozpin's desk, as said man was in a back room to pull out the transcripts in question. As Jaune waited for Ozpin he thought back to the woman he had seen when he "died" or was knocked unconscious, which ever it was it lead him to a strange place where someone was waiting. In many ways he felt like he had met the women before but he seemed to have no recollection of her and the fact that her face had been concealed by something it made it hard for him to remember who she was.

As he thought back onto the women he remembered her voice how it seemed to flow smoothly like silk and pulled him to her. He began to dive deeper into his thought only for Ozpin to return and pull him from his wondering mind. "Forgive me for the wait." The headmaster said as he stepped back into his office and made his way towards his desk holding onto the blonde knights forged transcripts. "Now let's begin."

He said as he took his seat and looked to Jaune with the same stoic gaze he gave everyone. "Then let's start." The blonde knight said as he said he gave the headmaster all of his attention. "Good. So first I would like to know where you got your transcripts." Ozpin asked as he set down said papers and showed them to Jaune. "I got them from a man named Emile." He said as he looked at the papers remembering the shot gun crazed old soldier.

"This would be Emile Anton, correct." Ozpin said as he began to type into his computer. Jaune was surprised that Ozpin knew of Emile but knowing the headmaster it wouldn't be surprising if he knew all the old dogs from both the military and Hunter community. "Yes, that would be him." He said as he looked up at the transcripts and studied them. "Tell me Jaune, what would lead to Emile procuring you these transcripts?"

Ozpin asked as he pulled up some type of file on Emile on his computer. As the question passed through Jaune's mind an image of a red haired wolf Faunus girl flashed in front of him. "He had said it was to repay a debt." Jaune answered as he looked at his name on the transcripts. "A debt you say?" Ozpin's had asked with his interests peeked. "Yes I had helped him when his adopted daughter had been attacked by some Grimm."

He answered as he remembered when he ran head strong into a pack of Beowulf's to try and save a girl from being killed. Needless to say he had to be saved himself but still, he was able to lead the beasts far enough away the girl could run for help. "Oh is that right? If I remember correctly when he called me he said he wanted me to send him some transcripts for a young man that had slayed a horde of Grimm for him." Ozpin said as he looked to the shocked expression on Jaune's face as he tried to understand what was going on.

"If I knew you had saved Lupe I would have made these papers look even better." Ozpin said with a slight amused tome as he looked to Jaune's ever confused gaze as he could see the gears turning. "You think Emile would have given you some second hand papers for saving his daughter? Please, that man is many things but when it comes to his daughter he will always go above and beyond." He said as he lifted up the transcripts and put them in his desk.

"Wait, wait, wait. He said that he had some connections he never mentioned that you were the one who gave him the papers, let alone the fact that he said I slayed a horde of Grimm." Jaune said as he put all the pieces together. "Wait, which means you knew about the forged papers from the very beginning." He said as he looked to the headmaster with shocked eyes as he tried to regain his composure. "Yes, I knew that the papers were forged from the beginning, all though after what Emile had told me I believed you to be capable but when you arrived I began to second guess my helping in your enrolment." He paused as he saw Jaune let out weak sigh and wait for what he had to guess was his "execution" so to speak. "That was until I saw how you performed during the initiation, and how fast you were to act when you had to fight the Deathstalker."

Ozpin said as a small smile began to form on his face. "W-wha." Jaune stuttered out only to stop himself as he remembered what Ozpin said at the team a signing. "Yes I was surprised to say the least, but you showed that you had more than meets the eye." Ozpin said with an mused tone, as he pulled out an old fountain pen and some paper to start writing. "But I didn't just call you here to talk about you enrolment, I called you here so we could talk what happened with Cardin."

Ozpin said as his tone returned to its stoic state bringing the mood back to how it was when this all started, sober. "So tell me what caused that fight and what was that power you displayed?" Ozpin asked as he reached for his ever present coffee mug. "That fight started because I saw a student being chased by all of team CRDL." Jaune began as he started to tell the story of the morning event for event save for what he saw when he "died", if that is what it was called.

He had explained to Ozpin his reasoning for his actions as was more than willing to take any punishment he was given. "Well under normal circumstances I would let such matters go with a warning and detention for a week with Miss Goodwitch, but seeing as you had jumped to the aid of another student I do not truly feel you should be punished but still what you did when you cut Mister Winchester down, even if you had healed his wounds, which may I add a feat that not even I could accomplish. You will still have to deal with the detention all though it will be more of a counseling visit with Miss Goodwitch for the next two weeks."

Ozpin said as wrote up the papers and then began to type in a message onto his scroll for Goodwitch. "I understand whatever I have to do I will. Now to answer your second question, that power I used is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you, sorry I don't know more." Jaune said as he let out a tired sigh and looked at the head master. "Well that is fine all though I don't quite believe it to be your semblance but it does grant further investigation so that will be another of your task's while you serve your detention. Now you should go and speak with your friends as they are all probably more than a little lost on what is happening, so do clear things up."

Ozpin said as he handed the papers to Jaune and gestured he could leave. "Thank you." Jaune said as he stood only to pause. "For everything it means more than you know." He said as he left. "You're welcome." Ozpin said as Jaune slowly closed the door. As Jaune left, Ozpin leaned back into his chair and looked to the window behind him as he watched more and more airships fly by. 'I wonder if he will be able to handle what is to come.' He thought as he looked back to his desk to see a message on his scroll saying. 'The queen seeks a king.' -Qrow

As he read the message he wondered what that meant for the future to come and hoped that he would be ready.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Queen's Play

 **Editor. Shasta115**

Chapter 4 A Road to Follow

Jaune found himself waiting for the elevator to finally reach the bottom as he tried to think of something to say to his team and friends, alongside how he should apologize for what he had put them through. What was the most pressing issue was how he was going to thank them for standing up for him. He needed to thank them for all they have done for him and he owed them more than they ever would know.

As the elevator slowed to a stop he prepared for the door to open, as he watched the doors slowly open all he saw was a red blur, as he was shot back into the elevator slamming his back into the wall as the railing dug into his back painfully. "Ah, my back!" he shouted out as he looked down to see Ruby holding onto him tightly as she buried her face into his chest. "Are you ok? Please tell me you're going to stay?"

She asked as she looked up at him with teary eyes. "Please answer me." Ruby asked as she pulled herself from him as he looked down towards her. "Well I would answer you if I didn't have a piece of metal stabbing me in the back." He said as he lifted her slightly so he could get off of the railing. "Sorry." She said as she jumped out of the elevator and waited for him as he walked out holding onto his back. 'Ok maybe I shouldn't apologize to her if this is her way of punishing me.'

He thought as he rubbed his back. "Ok so before anything can you tell me, why are you here?" He asked as he looked around to see she was the only one there to his surprise. "I came here because I couldn't wait to see what would happen so I decided I wouldn't wait for you to come back, I would come to you instead." She said as looked to the ground embarrassed. He was glad it seemed that she was worried about him but he still needed some time to himself or he wouldn't be able to look any of his friends in the eye.

"Thanks Ruby but I need some time alone. I need to think over everything that's happened so please let me get some fresh air before I see you and the others?" He asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder as he gave her a light smile. "But what about your talk with Ozpin, are you staying?" She asked, her voice shaking in fear that he might answer no. "I am staying but not without some punishment for what I did." He said as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she grabbed hold of him again with another hug.

"Thank the gods." She said as she buried her face into his chest as she let out tears of joy. He didn't know why, but he really didn't want her to let go, but he still needed to clear his head to understand everything that happened that morning, and try and figure out what he saw when he "died", if he really did die that is. "Ok you should go back to the others. I will be back when I am ready just wait a little longer ok?" He asked as he pulled himself from her hug to both their displeasure.

"Ok but you better be quick I don't want to find out you lied and left without telling us. Got it?" She said as she pointed at him and gave a small glare only for it to come out kind of adorably seeing as she wasn't really angry. "You have my word I will be back as fast as I can." He said as he pulled her into a hug this time to her surprise but she still gave one back.

"Good because I know that Pyrrha is still freaking out, one reason why she isn't here right now." Ruby said as she remembered just before she left that everyone else had fought her down to keep her from running to him. "Just give me thirty more minutes and I will come back to tell everyone what is going on alright?" Jaune asked as he let her go and turned to head to one of Beacon's gardens. "Got it but I will tell everyone what you told me!" She shouted to him as he made his way to the garden. "That's fine they deserve to know!" He shouted back with a wave.

As he made his way towards the garden he saw that most of the walk ways were empty and the few students that were about had stuff to do, as he passed through the courtyard he turned to see the front gate's where his fight with Cardin and his cronies took place. As he looked onto the destroyed cobble stone and concrete as he scanned the damaged path he noticed someone off in the distance doing the same.

As he looked on to the person he notice that it was some girl who had transferred for the festival as he tried to get a better look he noticed that she was wearing a Haven uniform, and had green hair, but before he could get a better look he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around Jaune came face to face with Neptune who had a stern look as he stared at him. "I take it you are pissed?" the blonde knight asked in a joking manner as he looked at the spearman.

"You're right I am pissed. But I am also glad to see you still alive." Neptune said as his stern gaze faded to a calmer one. "I also want to give these back to you seeing as you left them when you went with Ozpin." He said as he raised his hand a showed Jaune that he had both his sword and sheath/shield. "I take it you want them back?" Neptune asked as he handed them back to the blonde knight. "Ruby cleaned the blood off the sword herself before she ran off." He said as Jaune drew the blade somewhat and looked at it.

"Yeah I saw her before I got over here, she was really worried." The blonde knight said as he sheathed the blade again and looked back up at Neptune. "Yeah she was worried. Everyone was." The spearman answered as he looked back to the destruction that the fight had caused. "You know Weiss asked about you right?" Neptune asked as he spared a glace to Jaune. "She did now? Well I better go and apologize to her for getting her involved in this." The blonde knight said as he looked at the destruction as well.

"What is with you? You already apologized right, why would you have to apologize again Weiss understands you're sorry." The spearman said as he looked at the knight. "I know I did but I don't think that is enough of an apology." He said as he looked to the ground. "You know what let's head back to everyone. They're all probably still waiting for me and I should go and talk with them now." Jaune said as he clipped his sword back to his hip and patted Neptune's shoulder for him to follow.

"Your right they are still waiting and trust me they are all worried so be prepared for what is to come." The spearman said as he walked beside the knight as they made their way to the dorms.

 _Team RWBY's Dorms_

WBY of RWBY and NPR of JNPR sat with sun as they waited for their three friends to return hoping for the best with Jaune and his return. Yang was a little jumpy still kind of worried what would happen to Ruby while she was with Jaune but she sent Neptune after her so if her sister was in danger he would save her. Blake had handled the whole situation far better than the rest, all thought she still was shocked at the turn of events, seeing as the loveable idiot that they knew as Jaune had just tried to kill another student all though she was more than fine with who he tried to kill. Blake still felt a strange chill run down her spine at how easily he took Cardin down.

Weiss, well she had asked about Jaune after he left, wanting to know about his eyes being gold only for Neptune to dodge the question and turn the subject back to her and how she was, to her displeasure she was no child although it felt like she was when Sky attacked her. She didn't know what happened but when Jaune saved her she had felt something nostalgic and it had brought her thoughts back to her dream when she first met Jaune as kids.

Pyrrha was being held back by Nora, who seemed to be the only other person save for Yang to keep her from sprinting out of the room to look for Jaune, and beat the shit out of anyone telling her that he had to leave, needless to say she was freaking out. Nora wasn't her normal self either, other than the fact she had to hold Pyrrha down, she was busy trying not to run out of the room herself to find Jaune, Nora was just as worried as the others, and she really wanted to find her friend.

Ren however was calm on the outside but inside he was debating asking for a team change for him and Nora, after watching Jaune cut Cardin down like he had, Ren was worried that he might end up harming them as well. Sun was calmer than the others in both appearance and mentality as he was only worried that Jaune had gotten in real trouble and he let it happen, but he felt there was no need to worry even if what Jaune did was wrong he knew Jaune wouldn't do it without a good reason.

"Ok I'm done waiting. Let me go now Nora or I will drop you!" Pyrrha shouted as she began to thrash about in Nora's grip. "Easy there Pyrrha, we're all tired of waiting but what do you want? We can't go barging into Ozpin's office as we would get in trouble." Weiss reasoned as she walked up to Pyrrha and tried to hold her legs so she didn't kick someone's teeth out. "Why do you care? You never cared about Jaune, what happened to him before and you didn't even try and defend him when Ozpin brought up his transcripts."

The Spartan remembered as when Ozpin came to take Jaune away save for Sun and Neptune who didn't know anything about the transcripts that Weiss hadn't tried to defend Jaune she just held her tongue and watched. "So why what you just want to wait to see him get kicked out don't you!" Pyrrha shouted as she began to kick at the heiress. "Pyrrha that's out of line! Weiss was the first person to jump to Jaune's aid during that fight so why would she want him gone when she tried to save him which she did."

Sun shouted at the Spartan remembering that Weiss was using her Glyph to heal Jaune back during the fight. "So chill she is probably just as or more worried than you so lay off her." He said in a more demanding tone as he stepped in between the heiress and Spartan. "You're right… I am sorry Weiss. I am just so worried." Pyrrha apologized as she stopped moving and stared at the ground in defeat. "I-I just don't want Jaune to leave…"

She said as she began to tear up. "It's…" Weiss began but before she could get past the first word, the dorms door shot open with Ruby running in with a huge grin. "Guys! Jaune will be fine, he doesn't have to leave, he gets to stay!" She shouted in joy as she sprinted into the room tackling into Weiss taking her to the ground. As they fell to the floor everyone in the room could hear a groan of pain come from Weiss as Ruby lifted herself off her teammate.

"Sorry about that Weiss, are you ok!?" Ruby asked franticly as she looked down at her partner. "I would be better if you got off me." Weiss hissed out as she pushed Ruby off of her and set up. "What did you say about Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at Ruby. "Like I said he isn't getting expelled he gets to stay." The little reaper said with a huge grin as she sat up and looked at everyone. "R-r-really?" Pyrrha asked as her voice shook and a smile began to form on her face as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. "He gets to stay." She whispered to herself as she wiped the tears away. "Where is he then if he gets to stay? He should be here right?" The Spartan asked as she got up to look for him.

"He said he wanted some time to himself before he talked to all of us, but don't worry he gave his word that he would come back." Ruby exclaimed with joy as she shot to her feet and looked to Pyrrha as she smiled. "Yep and an Arc never goes back on his word." A voice said drawing everyone's attention to the doorway where Jaune stood. "Did you miss me?" He jokingly asked as Pyrrha's smile grew and she ran straight for him tackling him into a hug.

"I take that as a yes." He said as he looked into the room. "Ok well then before this reunion continues we have to take care of some more pressing business." He said as he pulled Pyrrha from her hug and looked into the room so everyone could hear him. "So first, my transcripts being forged, was not true to my surprise, Ozpin just told me he was the one who made my transcripts." He said as everyone in the room gasped even the ever stoic Ren.

"Wait, what? Ozpin made them?" Weiss asked as she stood up trying to understand the situation. "Yes but before we go deeper on that subject there is my punishment for almost killing Cardin." He said yet again gaining some gasps from them all. "Punishment for what, defending yourself? That's bullshit!" Sun said more than a little pissed at the idea. "Well, it's not really a punishment it is more for show." Jaune said as he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket.

"I just have to talk or help Ms. Goodwitch at the end of every day to make it look like I am being punished when it is more so like a counseling session." He said as everyone tried to figure out what type of so called consoling he needed. "It's also supposed to help me understand that power I used this morning." He said as the other all shared a look as they remembered that he did indeed have a strange power in the morning as well as the fact that his sword and eyes turned gold but only Weiss, Pyyrha, and Neptune knew about that.

"So by counselling you mean training. Right if so then I will be there as well." Pyrrha said as she gripped his arm, seeing as letting him be alone leads to so bad things. "Sorry Pyrrha but no as this is all me and seeing as the Vytal Festival is only three weeks away I would rather you not get stuck with me and Ms. Goodwitch with what I bet will be a lecture each and every afternoon I doubt I would even get to test this power with her."

He said as Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Sun nodded in agreement remembering how strict Ms. Goodwitch could be, all while the others had to think on that. "But I still think I should help you learn how to control this power." the Spartan said as she worried he would disagree. "And you will during our normal training, especially if I don't get any with Ms. Goodwitch." The blonde knight reasoned. "Wait you two train together, alone?" Sun chimed in at probably the worst possible moment as a huge grin began to form on both his and Yang's face as they look at the two in question.

"Oh, now I got to hear this, when did you to start this little training and what time would it normally happen?" Yang asked as she and Sun stepped closer to the two while Pyrrha blushed and Jaune just let out a tired sigh. 'Well shit.' Jaune thought as he saw Ruby getting closer to hear while Blake pulled out a note pad for some reason, and Weiss well she seemed to look sad about the information strangely. "They train together at night time." Nora said her voice full of glee as she did so bouncing on the beds. "Really? Does that mean our dork of a knight is a stud?" Sun asked as he looked at Pyrrha who only started to blush more while Jaune just began to bang his head on a wall. "Ok why don't we all just stop and take a break here, we still want to know more on your transcripts Jaune, and well I do at least." Ren finally came to the rescue but only too late as Yang and Sun both had questions that would get answered.

"He's right I want to know more about this as well and why Ozpin was the one who made your transcripts?" Weiss asked as she stepped forward but more reserved than normal and without that ever proper manner she carried. "Can you please tell us what that is about?" She asked Jaune in a manner that had his heart skip a beat as she gave him a pleading look. This was not the Weiss everyone had come to know but one that had completely been turned upside down.

"W-well I guess I-I should tell you guys." He said as his face heated up under her gaze. It was strange Weiss would never have been so kind or formal with him but there it was. Jaune just couldn't deny her, all the while Pyrrha tightened her grip as she begun to dig her nails into his arm as she glared at the strange acting heiress. "Ouch, ouch, ouch Pyrrha my arm." He said as he tried to free himself from her grip. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

She said as she let him go and then looked back at Weiss as she the blonde knight a worried glance. The Spartan didn't know what was going on but she really didn't want Weiss to start trying to take her knight as she looked back at him as he rubbed his arm. "She's right; tell us why Ozpin made your transcripts." She requested as she led him to one of the beds and sat him at it while she sat right next to him locking her arm with his.

As Weiss watched she felt a strange sting in her chest at the sight but let that go to hear the story as the other all agreed to listen. Neptune had noticed the odd gaze Weiss had given Jaune as he looked at her, he wanted to say something but decided she was just worried, seeing as she had saved him so he pushed the thoughts aside. "Yeah let's go for your story." He said as he looked at Jaune and waited for him to begin as he took a seat next to Weiss.

"Where do I begin?" The blonde knight asked as he looked at everyone.

 _End_

 **Yeah another chapter and so quick too. Isn't that great? Ok not really, but please leave a review to let me know how the story is.**


	5. Chapter 5

Queen's Play

 **Editor. Shasta115**

Chapter 5 From the Beginning

"Ok so let's start from the beginning." Jaune said as he looked at all his friends as they waited to hear his story. "Well this all started 4 years ago." He said as he started his story.

 _Flash back 4 years_

A 14 year old Jaune was lying in an open path with in a forest, as he panted in exhaustion, while holding his chest in pain. "What are you doing Jaune get up, aren't you the one that wanted to be some hero!?" Growled out an older blonde man as he held a long sword in his off hand, the blade still in its white sheath as he reversed the grip of the blade and aimed to drive the blunted blade into Jaune's chest. As the blade came down he rolled out of the way to his right as he pushed himself back up to his feet only to have a boot collide with his face, sending him flying back into one of the surrounding trees.

 _Flashback Interruption_

"Wait, if this was 4 years ago you would be thirteen wouldn't you?" Sun asked as he interrupted the story. "No because I am 18, so its 4 years ago now don't interrupt the story." Jaune said as he glared at Sun. "Ok, where was I?"

 _Return to flashback_

As his body collided with the tree he felt as the tree's bark splintered into his back from the force of the kick. As his fell the older blonde man shot forward slamming the pommel his sword into Jaune's chest pinning him to the tree as he felt several of his ribs give out from the force as a sickening crack echoed through the woods alongside his screams of pain. "You should just give up. I broke two of your ribs with that strike." The older man said as he glared down at Jaune as he held his chest and heaved on the ground.

As he watched his spill his launch onto the ground he let out a tired sigh and begun to leave. "Ever the failure." The man said as he clipped his sword back to his hip. Jaune let the last of his lunch spill onto the floor as his lifted himself up and glared at the older man, his father Jeramiah Arc, he balled his hands into fists, scooping up some dirt in his left as he looked past his father at his own old rusted training sword laying ahead of him.

Jaune took one pained breath as he forced himself to sprint past his father to his sword. Jeramiah watched as Jaune reached his blade scooping it up and getting into a sloppy stance and glaring at him. "You never learn do you?" Jeramiah asked as he unclipped his sword and let out a bored sigh as Jaune sprinted at him. He didn't even feel like taking the fight serious, he was just going to knock Jaune unconscious and ask one of his daughters to come get him later.

As Jaune closed the distance Jeramiah swung his sheathed blade, aiming for his head in what would seem like a lazy manner only for the sword to swing at great speeds and whistle through the air as he ducked under it. To Jeramiah's surprise Jaune had dodged the strike as his eye's widened ever so slightly at that. 'He got faster.' The older Arc thought just before Jaune through the balled up dust in his hands into Jeramiah's eyes blinding him.

As the dirt flew into his eye's Jaune took the chance to slash at Jeramiah's sword arm to disarm him only for the older Arc to jump back dodging the strike as he cleared the dirt from his eyes a glared at Jaune. "I'll give this much, you seem to be learning!" The older Arc growled out as he shot forward and swung his blade diagonally only for it to crash into Jaune's own as he blocked the strike. Sadly as Jeramiah's strike collided with Jaune's own blade, his rusted old training sword shattered under the force as he was sent flying back into another tree, as another one of his ribs gave out.

As his rib snapped he felt like a fire had been set within his chest as he began to cough up blood and his breathing became harder and harder. Jeramiah watched as Jaune coughed and wheezed as some blood trickled down the side of him mouth. Jeramiah sped over to his son as he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out his first aid kit and pulled out a vial of medical dust. As he laid Jaune onto the ground he opened the bottle and had Jaune drink the whole thing.

As Jaune felt the strange liquid slowly make its way down his throat he could feel as his ribs seemed to slowly tingle as the pain subsided and a cool feeling washed over his burning chest. "Lay still I will use some of my aura to help speed up the healing that dust you just drank. It only helped with the blood that was pooling in you lung that collapsed." Jeramiah said only to see his son had fallen unconscious. 'At least he isn't in pain anymore.' He thought as he let out a tired sigh.

 _Flashback interruption, again_

"Wait, why are you telling us all this? All I hear is that your dad is a dick." Yang said as she looked at some of the others as they nodded. "I am telling you this because it helps you understand my situation back home. And didn't I say don't interrupt the story?" Jaune said somewhat angrily as he glared at Yang. "Right, sorry continue." She apologized as she signaled him to go on, he cleared his throat and started talking again.

 _Return to flashback, Again_

Jaune found himself laying atop of something soft as he opened his eyes to see a ceiling instead of the sky. 'Ouch, why does my chest hurt?' he thought as he looked around to find he was back in his bedroom with his youngest sister Lily, sitting next to him her head on the bed as she seemed to be sleeping. His sister had short blonde hair tied back in a ponytail as she slept, she was wearing blue long sleeved t-shirt that was a size or two to big and some shorts which were hidden by the shirt.

'Seems like I lost. Again.' He thought dejectedly as he tried to sit up without waking his sister. As he slowly made his way to a sitting position he looked back to his sister as she held onto his hand. He chuckled at that seeing as she was so adorable it was nice to know she was worried. As he watched her he heard the door to his room open up as another one of his sisters walked in. "Jaune you're awake." Said his second youngest sister May, she had long blonde hair that she left to hang similar to Yang's and was wearing a formfitting sleeveless t-shirt with some skinny jeans.

"Shush. If you were any louder you might wake Lily." He said as he looked at Lily to see it was already too late. As she lifted her head she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she let out a yawn before she turned to see him. "Jaune you're awake!" She said as she shot forward and pulled him into a hug, sadly he was still hurting from his fight with their father so the hug caused him some pain. "Ok I get it, you're glad I'm awake but please let go I'm still hurting." He said with a pained tone making Lily let go of him and looked worriedly at him. "Are you ok?" She asked as backed away worried. "I am fine. Even more so now that you are here." He said as a smile formed on her face as she lit up at the complement.

"Hey I am here too, what about me?" May asked as she jumped onto the bed to his right. "Yes you too." He said as he patted her head. His sisters seemed to be even happier about that as they scooted closer to him. "Jaune what happened to you when dad brought you back? You had some dried blood on your face?" May asked as she gaze a worried look to her brother as he leaned on the bed's head board. "I took a nasty hit from dad when I wasn't paying attention, so he got me in the face busting my lip and rendering me well unconscious like you just saw." He lied not wanting his sisters to know how bad their dad beats him during training.

"But your lip isn't busted." Lily pointed out as she looked at his face. "That's because I heal fast." He lied again knowing full well his dad had given him some heavy duty medical dust to help with the healing. "Ok, but if you were hurt real bad you would tell us right?" Lily asked as she and May gave him puppy dog eyes. "Of course." He lied again this time feeling sick about it. "Good, then we'll go get your dinner. You were out for a long time but we had saved you a plate." May said as she got off the bed and made her way over to the kitchen with Lily right behind.

 _Yet another flashback interruption_

"So how old are your sisters and what does this have to do with your transcripts?" Ruby asked as she tried to figure out what the point of the story was. "For crying out loud I am telling you this so you understand why I am here, so you know what made me come to Beacon, why I left home and why I suck at fighting!" Jaune shouted angrily at the fact that he was interrupted AGAIN! "Sorry but it is just taking so long and we all want you to get to the punch line!" Ruby yelled back as she started to glare at the blonde knight.

"You know what fine I ran away from home and helped some guy out who decided to pay me back he would get me into Beacon. Thanks for making the story boring Ruby!" He shouted angrily that he didn't get to explain the exact reason's or give the proper details. "So what? That's better than telling us a long winded story!" She shouted at him again also angry that he was yelling at her. "That long winded story had plot to it and would let you all better understand me but I guess you don't really care now do you!?"

He shouted out making some of the people cringe at the fact it might have been true, but all they got was Jaune had a bad father and his sisters really cared about him and he seemed to want to keep them from knowing about his failures… oh that explains why he lied his way in and kept it a secret. He was trying to keep the burden to himself. "I do care but it's just I don't know what this has to do with your transcripts." Ruby said defeated, and sad that he thought she didn't care.

"It has to do with it because I never went to combat school, I never even attended a normal school and had only my family to deal with, and this story was helping you understand how that was, so you can see why I am me." He said as he stood up and began to walk away. "Wait Jaune, sit back down and finish the story we won't interrupt you again." Pyrrha said as she stood up stopping him. "We're sorry you can continue." She said as she looked at everyone who all agreed.

"Yes please go on Jaune?" Weiss asked drawing everyone's attention. Neptune was surprised but let it slide and decided she just felt back like he did. "Yeah it may be a long story but it is pretty just skip some parts k?" the spearman said as he looked back up to the blonde knight. "Fine but don't interrupt please?" He asked as he sat back down as everyone nodded. "Before that to answer your question Ruby my youngest sister Lilly would be your age right now." He said as he got a nod from the little reaper.

 _Back to the story, time skip_

Jaune was in the family study as he reached up and pulled down the sword his father had used in their training earlier that day and clipped it to his hip as he pulled up a duffle bag fool of supplies and let out a tired sigh. 'I am going to get into a whole lot of trouble when they find out I am gone.' He thought as he left the study and made his way to the front door, only to stop when he saw his sister Lily sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a bag and her own weapons, waiting for him. "What are you doing?" He asked surprised to see her there.

"Waiting for you, if you are leaving then I will join you." She said as she stood up and put her own long sword on her hip as she fixed her gear. She had on a white long sleeve turtle neck sweater, some skinny jeans, which were covered by some light armor. She had on a white diamond shape chest piece alongside, some bracers and shin guards. Simple armor but it worked for her seeing as she was a lot more skilled than Jaune, for 11 years of age she was on par with his older sisters.

"How did you even know I was leaving?" He asked worried that more of his sisters might be coming down to either stop him or follow, he didn't want either of that he decided to leave because he wanted to try and accomplish something on his own over having to live in everyone else's shadow like he had. "I knew because I saw you readying your duffle bag so I did the same.' She said as she smiled at her brother and waited for him to say let's go.

"You're not coming." He said sternly as he grabbed hold of her duffle bag on put in on the floor, she was surprised she didn't know what just happened but he had just told her to stay. "Wait, I want to go with you." She said shocked at what was happening as he took her sword from her hip and put it on the duffle bag. "And I can see that but you can't, if you got hurt I wouldn't know what to do let alone be of use to you."

He said as he looked at the ground. "Look I want to go on my own, if I do I might finally be the hero I want to be, not the weak failure who can't even learn the basics of fighting." He began as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I do this I will become strong and I will be able to protect you and the others like I want to." He said as let go of her shoulder and turned to the door. "But I could go with you, if I did you wouldn't be alone." She said as she grabbed his arm not wanting him to leave.

"You're right I will be alone, but remember all those old stories I used to read to you?' He asked as she nodded. "Good. Remember the hero always has to be alone, so no one else could get hurt." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "I don't want you to get hurt, that would destroy me so please just wait, ok?" He said as he let her go as he saw tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry I will come back, you have my word because." He paused as he wiped her tears away as so she could look up at him. "An Arc never goes back on their word." They said together as they started to laugh.

"You promise right? You will come back?" She asked as she looked up at him with glossy eyes. "I will, just wait." He said as he patted her head and turned away to walk through the door, as she held onto his arm till it slipped from her grasp. As he walked away he could hear her start crying again but bit back his own emotions as he continued to leave.

 _Flashback pause_

"After that I spent three of those years to try and get better at fighting but like usual I failed more and more, when I asked for help, everyone I asked to teach me refused saying they didn't want to deal with a brat with no skill." He said as he let out a defeated sigh. "Up till about a month before I got to Beacon did I start to get better." He said as he started to tell how he got his transcripts.

 _Flash back 7 months_

Jaune was walking along a path towards some small village named Cross Roads, for some odd reason when he started to hear someone calling for help. He turned in the direction the call was coming from and started to run in that direction. As he sprinted through the forest towards the calls only to start seeing that there was damage all along the route he was heading, the ground had been dug up while some of the trees had large gashes across them, as he continued on as the calls got louder and louder as growls begun to follow.

As he reached a clearing he came upon the sight of a girl who was a wolf Faunus, who was surrounded by a pack of Beowulfs, at least 10 of the beasts. The girl had her back to a tree as the beast closed in on her as he could see the terror in her eyes as one of the beast came face to face with her. He didn't hesitate as he sprinted forward drawing his sword as he shouted to get the beast's attention as the ones at the back of the pack turn around and growl at him.

He didn't really have a plan save for draw the beast's attention for the girl to run, as he closed the distance between him and the back of the pack he started to piece a plane together. 'This is going to suck.' He thought as he went into a baseball slide as he slide between the legs of one of the Beowulf's and come up right behind the beast directly in front of the girl as it opened up its jaws to bite her only for it to be run clean through by his sword as he stabbed it into the beast's back.

Beowulf's were known for killing their pray slowly so he was glad that this Beowulf followed that trend. As he pulled his sword from the beast, he turned around swinging in a wide arc behind him as he slashed at the beasts that tried to close in on him and the girl. As he swung his sword it only cut into two of the 9 remaining beasts killing one making him the center of attention as he dove forward and rolled away from the beasts.

"Run and go get help now!" He shouted as he jumped away from one of the Beowulfs at it dove at him. "Go! I will draw them away!" He barked out as he ducked under a slash from one of the beasts. Sadly as he ducked he missed another beast as it dove at him pinning him to the ground as a sharp pain shot through his left shoulder as it growled in his face. As he felt the warm breath of the beast flow over his face as it glared at him. "How you doing?" He asked as he lifted up his sword hand as he dove the blade into the beast's gut making it howl and screech in pain as blood began to spill from its mouth.

He watched as it lifted itself up off of him to try and get the sword from its side, as it did so it gave Jaune the chance he needed to get away from the beast. As he rolled away to his right as he pushed himself back to his feet as he began to back pedal away as he spared a glance to his right as he saw the girl he saved running off into the distance. 'Good, she listened.' He thought as he looked back to the pack, then at his left arm which seemed to be dislocated.

'Well self-sacrifice is kind of cool.' He thought darkly knowing he wasn't going to last against the last 7 Beowulfs as some of them circled around him while others began to turn in the direction the girl ran. "No you don't." He said as he brought his sword up to his left hand and cut into it letting the blood flow down the blade before he swung the sword sending the blood at the beasts causing them to become more aggravated as they all looked to him. "That's right, look at me." He said as he turned around and started to sprint in the opposite direction from the girl.

 _Flashback Pause_

"After that I ended up running for about an hour till I became exhausted." Jaune paused remembering the day very vividly. "But it seemed luck was on my side." He started up again.

 _Return to flashback_

As he ran through the woods he came to a stop at edge of a small lake as he came to a stop as he looked at the lake. 'Well shit.' He thought as he turned back around to see the Beowulfs coming his way, all he really could do was fall back onto the ground and wait, his dislocated arm was all but useless and his tired body was beginning to give out. 'Things could have gone better.' He thought as he watched the beasts reach the tree line only to see the beast leading the pack head explode.

'I think I am losing my mind.' He thought as his vision blurred slightly till he heard the crackle of gun fire, drawing his attention to his right were what he had to guess a soldier was as he started to fire at the Grimm killing them easily. 'I should really get a gun.' He thought as he fell onto his back and passed out.

 _End of story_

"The guy that saved me turned out to be the father of the girl I saved, so as his way of repaying me he got me the transcripts I used to get into Beacon. He seemed to have personally asked Ozpin for them." Jaune finished his story as he looked at everyone waiting for their reply. Throughout the story he dumbed it down removing some of it, in his mind the cooler moments of his story. With all of that all he could do was watch as everyone thought about what he told them. "That was a great story! Tell another." Nora said as she jumped in her seat as she broke the silence.

Everyone looked at her as she hopped in place and waited for another story. "Well thank you for that Nora." Jaune said as he looked at Ren to see what he had to say. "Well I can't really say I'm as enthusiastic as Nora but I have a question. Who was this soldier who saved you? I mean he seems to have some friends in high places if he was able to talk with Ozpin personally for you." Ren said as he asked the question most of the people were thinking.

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Yang asked as she moved her thought from her joker she had about Jaune being the knight in shining armor saving a princess in need. "Well he was just some old retired soldier; his name is Emile Anton, why?" Jaune asked while several of the people in the room gasped at that. "What did I say?" Jaune asked confused by their reaction, that being of Blake, Weiss, Neptune, and Ren as they all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wait a minute are you serious, Emile Anton the Emile Anton?' Weiss asked shocked at the turn of events. "DO you know who he is!?" She shouted shocked at his obliviousness. "Well no, who is he?" The blonde knight asked as he looked at the others for some help. "He is one of the main supporters of Faunus rights within Vale, as well as one of the former councilmen, also the founder of one of the largest gun manufacturing companies on Remnant. The company is Crescent Arms." Blake said as she looked at Jaune in pure shock just like Weiss. "Wait I buy ammunition from there." Ruby chimed in. "Really?" Jaune asked as he looked at her. "Then does that mean you know who Emile is too?"

He asked as he looked to the reaper. "No but I know the company since I buy parts for Crescent Rose from that company." She said as she thought about it wondering why she never knew about the company founder. "See? I am not the only one who didn't know who he was, he just seemed like some crazy old nut with a lot of guns." The knight defended himself as he looked at the others to try and help him.

"Wait, remember he didn't even know who Weiss or I was before he met us so why is it so surprising that he didn't know who this Emile Anton is." Pyrrha defended him as she tried to defuse the situation. "That's right. He probably never thought about it, that and he doesn't even own a gun so why would he know about the weapon companies." Ruby also defended her friend as she jumped to his side as she helped.

"Yeah so please don't get so upset about it, also I never really thought about the Faunus right's thing because I never really saw the difference between humans and Faunus." He said to both Sun and Blake's surprise. "So why don't we just let that go for now since I still have to talk with Ms. Goodwitch to set up my detention." Jaune said as he stood up not wanting to get hounded like he did when he didn't know who Pyrrha or Weiss was. "So if you guy need me I will be with Ms. Goodwitch getting screamed at."

He said as he made his way to the dorms door and left. "So if you don't like that why don't you tell us about your late night training?" Yang asked as she made Pyrrha blush again. "You know what I think I should wait in my dorm for Jaune." The Spartan said as she stood up and made her wait out of the room to her own. Yang just start to laugh as Ren decided to follow as well as he took Nora with him, Neptune said him and Sun should get going too while they gave their good byes, Sun's being kind of long as he said goodbye to Blake specificity.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **AN/ follow and fav if you wish. Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Queen's Play

 **editor. Shasta115**

Chapter 6 A Problem

Jaune was making his way through Beacons halls towards Glynda Goodwitch's class room to inform her of his detention and get the lecture over with quickly. Truth be told he was pretty sure Ozpin had already called her and told her what was happening, but he felt it would good to talk with her. 'I should at least ask for some help.' He thought as he made his way towards Beacons training room, hoping to find Ms. Goodwitch there. As he made his way up to the double doors to the training room he noticed a shadow move behind the door.

"Ms. Goodwitch is that you?" He asked as he went to open the door only for it to swing open and a boot collide with his face as what sounded like a gun shot rang out in his ears causing the world to go silent as his vision began blur as he was shot back onto the ground. As he fell onto the ground his ears began to ring and the lights in the ceiling started to blur and blind him, his head felt like it was hit with a sledge hammer.

As he laid across the ground he watched as a shadow came over him blocking the light as it looked down at him, he had to guess whoever it was the one who attacked him. He tried to crawl away only to feel a boot collide with his chest knocking the air from his lungs as he was pinned to the ground. He could see the person waving their arm around lazily above him like they were talking but all he could hear was the ringing.

His vision wasn't fairing any better as all he could see was some off kilter shapes as the person waved their arm some more. 'Shit I need to get out of here.' Jaune thought as he watched the shadow lean back in a manner that seemed like they were laughing, as it did so he grabbed hold of his sword unsheathing it as fast as he could slashing up at the person making them jump back to dodge the swing. As he felt the weight lift from his chest he rolled in the opposite direction pushing himself back to his feet only to feel as a sharp pain shoot through his chest as what he had to guess was the person's boot collide into him sending him flying into the wall.

Strangely enough the kick seemed to help stop the ringing in his ears as he heard the muffled sound of another gun shot. As he crashed into the wall he could feel as into cracked and splinted into his back, the pain was excoriating but he couldn't lose focus, if he did he was positive the person he was fighting would kill him but he was beginning to lose consciousness and only caught some of what his attacker said. " ** _Would you look at that you still have some fight in you._** _"_ The attacker said as they laughed, or at least what he had to guess was a laugh. _"_ _ **Well I guess I will leave on that, I really don't know why she wanted me to look into you, but I guess she was wrong."**_

The attacker said as their form faded away into the distance as the attacker left. 'What the fuck was that about?' He thought as he slid down the wall as his consciousness began to fade as he passed.

 _Several minutes' later Beacon transfer student dorms_

Cinder sat on her bed as she re-watched a video of a fight that had taken place earlier that day, at first she thought it was only a simple school fight that started over some stupid argument but as the fight continued, she thought she had found a team of Beacon students that could become some useful pawns. As she watched she saw the blonde boy for all she could tell get killed during the fight, but instead of finding it entertaining she was surprised, for some reason she had been hoping for the blonde boy to win. She was confused as she had never seen this boy before but as she watched him die she felt as if she had just lost something of great importance to her.

Cinder didn't know what had taken control of her, but she was ready to hunt down the team that attacked the blonde boy and burn them alive. She only let those feelings go when watched the blonde boy seemingly return from the dead to help two of his comrades in defeating the team that attacked him. It was an interesting turn of events. Cinder had felt she had seen a fight like the one in the video happen before, it was a nostalgic feeling. Though through her thoughts she had let go of thinking about the blonde boy and decided that she would make him hers.

As she did so she began to look through her files of Beacon students until she came to the one she had on the blonde boy. The boy's name was Jaune Arc, he was 18 years of age and a first year student partnered with one of her targets, Pyrrha Nikos as well as being the leader of team JNPR. It was interesting to say the least. Cinder had never once considered this Jaune Arc a threat let alone even paid him mind. From the file it was very obvious why she might have thrown him to the curb before digging into him.

His combat record was weak and extremely lacking and the file read that he had not once one in any of his battle in the schools combat class. It seemed as if his thoughts of him being something more were all but a strange emotion being brought up from him reminding her of something that she couldn't place, that was until she read his leadership scores and strategic marks. This no good green horn had scores on all his combat Sims higher than some of the fourth years on her list of targets.

Normally, she wouldn't take any of those stupid training sims into account but after going through one herself as part of her cover and only barley passing while losing a majority of her troops, she had to reconsider them and now that she saw what Jaune was capable of as a leader it seemed he would be of great help in leading some of her pawns. She had sent Emerald to survey the scene of the battle while she sent Mercury to watch her new "subject". So now all she was doing was wait for Emerald to return and inform her of what she had found.

She began to replay the video again as she watched Jaune fight of team CRDL, it was strange as she couldn't stop watching the video. She was enticed by Jaune, it was like he was the only one that mattered and it made her feel ecstatic when she watched him fight. She was pulled from her thought when Emerald came back into the room. "So I take it you have something for me?' Cinder asked as Emerald closed the door. "Sadly no, all I found was the destruction left from the fight that and the blood from both that blonde kid and the one from the mace wielder, I collected some of the blood from where the blonde kid seemed to die, so I guess that could be of use to you."

The mint haired girl said as she showed pulled out a bag with a rag that had blood on it. "Think you can get some DNA from it? Maybe we can find something in his blood to explain why he didn't die from that attack or at least pick up an aura signature that could be of use." Emerald said again as she handed Cinder the bag. "You might be right. I will see if Adam could procure us some of the equipment we need to do that." The queen said as she looked at the bloody rag, as she pulled it from the bag.

"So what do you think happened out there? I mean I've fought people that didn't know when to go down but that's the first time I have seen someone come back from the dead like that, I mean seriously what the hell was that?" Emerald asked as she looked to her queen. "I wouldn't know but I can tell you this. We need him for that power; he will be of great importance to us." Cinder answered as she held an evil grin as she lifted the bloody rag above her head as she looked at it bringing it down closer to her face. "I truly can't wait to see what else he can do." She said in a dark tone as she put the rag back into the bag. "Cinder are you ok? You've never shown this type of interest in anyone before." Emerald asked confused by what was going on.

"I truly can't say." The queen began as she looked at a paused image of Jaune from the fight. "It's just that this Jaune Arc has brought out something I didn't know I had." She said as she smiled at the picture of him. As she looked to the picture she was pulled from her thoughts again as the room's door opened to reveal Mercury walk in like he just accomplished something great. "You seem chipper." Emerald said as she watched him walk towards his bed. "Yeah I just got to get rid of one problem we had." He said drawing Cinders attention fully.

"Oh and when did I give you an order to remove one of our many problems? I thought I told you to watch Jaune Arc." She said as she glared at the silver boy. "I killed two birds with one stone. That kid didn't seem all too tough and I proved that just now." He said not really reacting to her glare. "Oh really now, and how did you do that?" She asked as her tone darkened and she stepped ever so slowly towards her enforcer. Now he reacted to her as he gulped ever so slightly seeing that he had enraged his queen.

"Well after you told me to watch the kid I thought I could test him to see what he was made out of, but after I got the drop on him he just kind of let go." He said as he slid back across his bed till his back was touching the wall as she stood right in front of him her burning gold eyes searing holes into him as she held a dark grin while her eyes shouted she was going to kill him. "I have told you this before. Don't think. Obey!" she hissed out as she leaned towards him as her dress began to glow and she created one of her dust swords pushing ever so slightly into his chest.

"Now tell exactly what you did?!" She ordered as she pushed the blade harder into Mercury drawing blood as she started to slide it across his chest from shoulder to shoulder, making him grit his teeth in pain. "I waited for him at the training room behind the double doors, when he got there I had kicked him in the face firing of one of my concussion rounds so he wouldn't be able to see me and pinned him to the floor. Ahhhhh!" He began to scream in pain as the sword dug deeper into his chest, Emerald was terrified as she had never seen Cinder get this mad at Mercury before and she could only watch as her queen let her rage out on the one that instigated it.

"Please continue?" She asked darkly as she started to twist the blade making him scream even more. "A-as… hah… I… hah... p-pinned… him... down… he… had one swing before her rolled… ah… away and I kicked… ah, ah…him in the gut… hah… sending him… into the wall hard… hah… with a-another… hah, ah! Concussion… ha… round." The enforced said in between his ragged breathing as he tried not to enrage Cinder more. "A-after that… hah… I-I left…hah." He said as she pulled the blade out of him.

"Now tell me why you did that." She asked her tone never changing. "I-I didn't think he would be much… hah… help to us, he is just some goody too shoes that can't even defend himself." He said as he held his hand to his chest along the cut as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Now, now Mercury. Tell me did you see him use this golden blade of his or was it just some old sword?" She asked as her toned turned to a darkening playful manner that had sent chills down his spine as he gulped again as she showed him the picture of Jaune holding a gold sword.

"I-it was a-a simple sword w-why?" he asked shakenly as she pushed himself even more into the wall hoping he could shrink away. "It would seem that you didn't get to see him use his real power thanks to your little surprise attack, he was taken off guard and you never even let him have a chance." She said as she pulled away from her enforcer. "I didn't think you would be so foolish as to put everything we have worked so hard to build at risk just because you disagreed with me." She said making his blood freeze at was she was implying. "Please wait Cinder, I didn't mean to put everything at risk it was just…" But before her could finish Cinder slapped him. Hard.

"You just what don't believe I made the right decision or was it that you thought you could do better!" She shouted as she began to smack him more and more, till she started to punch him only stopping when she heard his nose break. "Never go on your own again or I will kill you!" She said as she gripped the silver boy's collar. "If you wanted to test him I will let you on Monday when classes start again, go to his combat class and request a fight, then you can see what he is made out of!" she hissed into his face as he held his broken nose as blood streamed down his face.

"Emerald." She said drawing the meant haired girl's attention. "YES MA"AM!" She yelped in fear as her queen turned to her. "From now on it is your job to watch over Jaune, I want you to report back to me on what he does, if you even think of going off on your own like this fool, well you can see what awaits you." She ordered as she lifted Mercury off his bed and threw him towards the bathroom. "Now clean yourself up and start me a bath!" She ordered him as he hurried to oblige. "YES MA'AM!" both shouted as they got to work.

She returned to her bed as she wiped Mercury's blood from her hand and sat back down to re-watch the video of Jaune again. 'Just wait. You WILL be mine.' She thought as a smile formed on her lips as she watched the blonde knight fight, her king. 'You will become something greater than you could ever imagine.' She thought with a small chuckle as she watched him cut down one of the fools that fought him.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **AN/ Yeah a new chapter again and one with a twist. Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Queen's Play

 **Editor. Shasta115**

Chapter 7 Something New

"Talking" 'Thinking': random student:

: **Scroll message:**

Jaune found himself with a heavy feeling across his chest as he felt a stinging pain come from his back as he laid in darkness. As he was laid out, he tried to lean up only to feel cold metal across his chest as he tried to open his eyes to find a rag covering them loosely. 'Ok this is weird.' He thought as he let out a grunt until he felt a hand rest on the back of his right shoulder. It wasn't large; rather it was small and soft. "Lay still Mister Arc, I have almost finished applying the medical dust to your back." a feminine voice said softly as concern was evident in their words.

He let out a small grunt as he reached for the rag covering his eyes so he could see who was helping him. As he pulled the rag down light began to shine through his eye lids as he began to slowly open his eyes so he could see. As his vision came into focus some of the things around him became unfocused as they blurred. 'Ok what happened to me?' He thought as he slowly looked around to find he was lying on his stomach as Glynda Goodwitch applied medical dust to his back.

He was lost, he didn't know how he got to where he was and he was certain he had a shirt on before. 'Ok remember what happened you left team RWBY's dorm and headed to find Ms. Goodwitch. When you got to the training room you… Oh Shit that's right someone attacked me!' he thought as he turned up to see the worried expression on Ms. Goodwitch's face. "Ms. Goodwitch was there anyone else here other than me when you arrived?" he asked as she looked to him. "No. When I arrived you were unconscious in the hall next to a broken wall." She answered as her worried gaze became more so.

"Did you get a good look at the person who did this to you?" she asked she finished up applying the medical dust as she pulled out some bandages and gauze. "No, sadly I got kicked in the face and blinded by the hit so I couldn't see anything." He said as he let out a defeated sigh. "That's a shame, but could you please sit up so I can finish up bandaging you?" she asked as he lifted himself from the bench he had been laying on. "Doesn't the school have medical staff for this stuff?" He asked as he turned towards her so she could bandage him.

"We do but seeing as your wounds weren't that severe so I figured it would be best not to waste their time. That and I wanted to talk with you about what happened this morning." She said as she had him lift his arms up so she could start wrapping him with the bandages. As she said that he flinched ever so slightly as he let out a defeated sigh. "I take it you're angry about that?" he asked as he let her wrap him as he looked up to the ceiling. "Not at the moment, right now I am more worried about you being attacked." She said as finished up bandaging him as she tied the bandages off.

"I am glad to hear that but it doesn't feel as if this was a planned attack, it felt more like whoever did it just wanted to prove something." He said as he lowered his arms and shifted himself too see how it felt as small stings came from his back as he focused on letting the pain go. "Well it seems my fast healing doesn't always work, so thank you for this." He said as he slid one hand along his back. "That is another reason I didn't call any of the medical staff." Glynda said as she put a hand on his chest moving some of the bandaging.

"I looked over you to see what remained from Mister Winchester's attack, to see if you might still be wounded or even scarred. But there is nothing, not even a trace that you had been in a fight that had left you so severely wounded." She said as she showed him what she was talking about. "If that's true than why hasn't my back healed?" Jaune asked as he looked at his chest surprised by what he was just told. "It seems you might have used most of your healing powers when, as some of the people have been saying you revived yourself." She answered as she reached for her scroll tablet. "It would also seem that we haven't set the aura meter for you correctly." She said as she showed him his aura on the training room's monitor, as it came up it showed his school picture with a completely empty aura meter. "If my aura was completely used up there should be aura damage; there should have been a loose sensation in my body, as well as having necrosis set in!" He said shocked at what he was seeing on the monitor. "In most cases you would be right." She paused as she looked back to him. "I'm surprised, you shouldn't have learned about that until your second year."

She said impressed that he knew about the side effects of depletion. "Pyrrha had me read up on aura after she unlocked mine." He said remembering hours she made him spend reading text book after text book on aura. "Well it seems what she had you read give you some insight on something of great use." She said as she wondered what else he might know on the subject. "Still what does this mean if none of those side effects have taken place?" he asked as he tried to piece together what was going on. "It would seem we miscalculated the amount of aura you truly have as well as how powerful it is." She said as she walked over to another bench and retrieved both Jaune's shirt and his weapons.

"For now we should just let you rest up before we go any further on the subject, it would be good to get some food into you as well." She said as she walked back to him with his stuff. "Is that fine with you?" Glynda asked as she tried not to ogle him as he got dressed. She would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed how well he was filling out, add in the fact that she just had her hands all over him and felt the muscle for herself when she was bandaging him. 'No, no don't think about that his your student.' She thought as she shook the thoughts from her mind.

"I guess you're right. It would be best if I get some food in me alongside the fact that I really haven't even eaten all day." He said as he began to button up his dress shirt. "If that's true than I suggest going to the mess hall to get some food into you." She said as she turned so he wouldn't notice the fact that she started to blush when she watched him get dressed. "Yeah again thanks for patching me up." He said as he turned to her and gaze his usual grin. "There is no need to thank me it's my job to look after my students." She said as she turned away from him to hide her growing blush.

"I know but is it your job to give them medical aid when there's medical staff for that?" He said as he started to walk away as she started to blush more as she turned around to see him leaving. "What's wrong with me giving you the help you needed!?" she shouted at him embarrassed that he was playing with her. "Nothing I'm just glad that this means I'm your favorite." He said as he waved to her. "T-t-that isn't true." She sputtered out as she started to blush embarrassed even more. He didn't reply and just continued to leave as he chuckled to himself at how she was acting; she was just like his mom always having a soft spot for the underdog like him.

 _Several minutes later Beacon mess hall_

Jaune had just arrived at the schools mess hall when he noticed Ruby making her way towards to doors. "Hey Ruby." He said drawing her attention as he waved. "Hey Jaune you done talking with Ms. Goodwitch?" she asked as she waited for him at the doors. "Yeah just got done, you getting some lunch too?" he asked as he walked up to her and opened the door for her. "Yep, I asked the others if they wanted to come with me but they all said later, but Weiss said she would be down after she cleaned herself up." She said as they walked over to the line for food when she noticed that some of the students were looking at Jaune. "Hey what do you think they are looking at you for?" she whispered to him as she scanned the mess hall to see they most of the students looked either scared or ready to fight. "I bet they saw the fight this morning or they watched the video that was taken, which should be making its rounds through the scroll net." He said not even giving the students a passing glance as he waited to get his food.

"Wait there was a video?" She asked as she pulled out her scroll only for him to grab hold of her arm stopping her. "If you mind could you not watch it?" Jaune asked as he looked down to her giving her a pained look. "Yeah sure if you don't want me to." She said surprised by his reaction she didn't think he would mind but it seemed she was wrong. 'I guess he doesn't want me to worry.' She thought as they finally got to get some food. "What would you like?" The ever perpetually angry lunch lady asked as she looked to the two teens. "Just give me some cookies." Ruby said cheerfully as she waited for her plate.

"I'll take a cheese burger and fries." He said as he waited with her for their food. As he did he overheard one of the students behind him talking. :Shouldn't that bastard be expelled?: The student said as he talked with his table, Jaune really didn't care what the guy thought but if more and more people started to talk about it sooner or later it could cause some problems for him and his team. 'Damn I guess I should get Ozpin to do something before this gets out of hand.' He thought as he grabbed his tray and turned to make his way to his and Ruby's usual table. As they walked in between the rows of tables she just munched on her cookies happily, ignoring all the looks the students were giving Jaune.

As they reached their table they heard the mess hall doors open to reveal Weiss making her way to the line to get her own food. "Hey Weiss hurry on over!" Ruby shouted as Weiss just waved at her with a small glare that she wasn't being supple. "You know you could have just waved to her, right?" Jaune said as he fixed up his burger. "I know but I just wanted to make sure she noticed." She said as she munched on her cookies some more. "If you say so." He said not really caring as started to eat his burger as Weiss made her way up to them with a salad.

"Could you be any louder?" Weiss said angrily as she glared at Ruby. "Hey don't be so angry I just wanted you to notice." Ruby said as she shrunk some as Weiss glared at her. "Easy now Weiss you don't have be so angry." The blonde knight chimed in drawing the heiress attention. "She's just glad you made it." He said waiting for her to yell at him. "Sorry." Weiss said as she turned away from him and looked to the ground defeated. 'Wait what just happened?' He thought shocked by her reaction as he turned to Ruby as she gave the same confused gaze.

"Wait, you ok Weiss?" Ruby asked her partner as she looked over Weiss to see if she was ok. "I'm fine." Weiss said as she sat down, next to Jaune. 'Wait why is she sitting next to me?' He thought confused by what was happening. "Uh… Weiss is there a reason you aren't sitting next to Ruby?" Jaune asked as he scooted over some. "She just made me angry so I'd rather not sit next to her." Weiss said as she looked at Ruby slightly angrily, and then she turned to look at Jaune only to blush and turn away. 'Wait did she just blush?' he thought as he turned back to Ruby as she shrugged not knowing what was going on either.

"Ok, so are you feeling any better? You know after the fight this morning?" He asked Weiss as he looked to her for an answer. "Yeah I mean you've been kind of out of it after what happened, is that why you're acting so weird?" Ruby asked going straight to the point. 'Nice job at being discreet Ruby.' Jaune thought as he face palmed. "What do you mean I've been acting weird!" Jaune said offended by what Ruby said. 'Wow this went downhill fast.' He thought as he looked between the two partners as Weiss glared at Ruby. "Ok calm down let's just catch a breath before this escalates any further."

He said as he placed a hand onto Weiss' shoulder hoping not to get hit. "Sorry." The heiress said as she looked to her salad sadly as she spared the blonde knight a glance. 'Wait did she really just apologize?' He was at a lost as he never thought that Weiss would apologize to him of all people. "Hey Weiss if this is about what happened this morning I think you should get some rest in your dorm." He said as he looked to Ruby for some help. "Yeah he's right if what happened really did shake you up this bad I'm with Jaune." The reaper tried to help her partner.

"It's not that." She said not wanting to go any further into the subject. "Hey why don't you and Ruby head into town to help get your mind off it? I could ask Neptune to go with you if you wanted." He said not wanting to cause her any more stress knowing he was the cause. "No look I, can I have a few words with you Jaune?" She asked confusing both him and Ruby. "Sure but I don't think I should…" but before he could finish she interrupted. "Please just for a second?" Weiss pleaded as she turned to him with saddened eyes shocking him. "Sure, when do you want to talk?"

He asked as he gave a small glance to Ruby. "After we finish eating if you don't mind." She said as she went back to eating her salad. "No problem." He answered as he went back to eating his own food. As he ate he took out his scroll and typed in a message and sent it to Ruby. She pulled out her scroll and read the message. **: Give us a minute I will get back to you on what wrong after Weiss and I talk.:** It read as she looked up to the two of them as Weiss slowly ate her salad not even noticing what just happened. Ruby decided that if Weiss wanted to talk she would so she couldn't say anything about it and sent her own message.

 **: OK but if she doesn't want others to know don't tell me.:** Her message read knowing full well everyone was entitled to their own secrets. He looked up to the little reaper and nodded as he finished eating him burger and just sat to wait for Weiss. "Well I guess I should get some training in for the Vytal Festival so I will see you two later." Ruby said as she stood up and pulled out a baggy she had on her and put the last of her cookies in it. "Good luck." He said as he waved good bye to her. "So I guess if you want to talk we can talk." Jaune said as he looked at Weiss as she put her fork down and looked to him.

"Can we take this somewhere else?" She asked as she stood up and made her way out of the mess hall with him right behind her. 'Ok this is weird, I hope she's ok' he thought as he followed her.

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **Yeah a new chapter again means even more fun. Do leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Queen's Play

 **Editor. Shasta115**

Chapter 8 A Memory

"Normal speech": **random student:**

Jaune was following Weiss throughout Beacon as she lead him towards one of the schools more secluded gardens. As they made their way through some of the lesser used paths he noticed that the path they seemed to be used by some of the Faunus students. He had wondered why when he made his way around the school he hadn't run in to any of them, but after what he saw Cardin do to Velvet during the first semester he had come to know that the Faunus student that didn't hide their heritage used some of the older school corridors and kept from going where the human students were out of fear they would be abused like Velvet.

As he thought about it he had to guess Velvet was more of the fearless Faunus that was willing to be bullied so she could try and change things. But to his surprise the Faunus students in the corridor with him and Weiss weren't looking at him the same way the students back in the mess hall had. The Faunus were looking at him with pride like he was important. **: Hey isn't that the guy that beat up Cardin and his goons? :** He overheard one of the Faunus students ask their friend as more and more started to talk about him.

 **: Hey it's the guy who defended Velvet. :** He heard another student say as their voice was filled with joy. "You seem to have become pretty popular amongst the Faunus students haven't you Jaune." Weiss said as she spoke for the first time since they left the mess hall. "Uh, yeah I'm surprised I didn't think anyone was going to treat me like this after what I did to Cardin, I mean I almost killed him." He said solemnly as he remembered the fight and when he tried to bisect Cardin. "Cardin deserved what he got even if it was extreme, what you did was defend yourself and there is nothing wrong with that."

She said as they continued down the halls. "I know but it still doesn't feel right." He said as he saw some light coming up at the end of the corridor they were in. "Whether it is right or wrong doesn't matter. What matters is that you were able to change the outcome of your fate." She said as they made their way out of the corridor they were in to come upon the sight of a beautiful garden much larger than all the rest in the school. It was quite the sight even with the grass that had grown far too tall and the vines that had begun to climb the walls.

"I believe that only you are able to do something like that." She said as she turned to him as he stared in awe at what was before him. "Hey! Are you even listening!?" She said somewhat peeved that he wasn't listening to her complements. "Uh, sorry I spaced out for a second; this place is amazing so I kind of got lost in the sight. What were you saying?" he asked as he chuckled slightly embarrassed that she caught him spacing out. "Never mind that, I have something I would like to check so just stand there." She said with a hash tone like the one she use to use.

"Wait are you angry at me?" he asked surprised that the nice Weiss had disappeared. "Not if you do as I tell you." She said as she walked into the garden and began to walk into the flowers and knelt down as she sat with her legs underneath her fixing her skirt. "I want you to tell me if this jogs any memories.' Weiss said as she let out a sigh and brought her hands to her face in a manner that made it look like she was crying. As he watched her he felt as if he had seen a similar seen in the past as he watched her.

It was strange but the more he looked at her the more it reminded him of one of his friend from when he was a child. "So tell me does that bring up any memories that you might have?" she asked as she removed her hands from her face to look at him. He took a second to think before he answered. "It does remind me of someone that I was friends with as a kid why do you ask?" he replied with a question of his own as she stood from the garden and made her way to him.

"Because I started to remember someone I once knew as well and it seems you looked like this person, and it seems I can't remember his name so can you tell me if you and I have met before?" Weiss asked as she hid her blush if it was in deed him she had met. "Well I do remember meeting someone who was in the same state as that but in my memories the girl had black hair not white." He said as he looked up to the sky and placed a hand under his chin in thought. If he tried really hard he might remember everything but no matter how familiar a scene that was he wouldn't be able to remember right off the bat, but as he thought about it he kind of felt like he was lying when he answered her.

"That's fine I just wanted to check I was probably just over thinking it." She said as she let out a sigh of relief that her memories were probably just wrong, or she hoped so, seeing as the other option was that Jaune just couldn't remember. "Well is that what you wanted me for? If so there was no need to be all secretive about it." He said as he looked down to her and gave her a small smile. "Well if I just came out and said it I know Yang would have started to make fun of me." She said as she turned away with a small blush. 'Damn why am I still acting this way?'

She thought as she wondered why his smile made her feel so good. "You might be right, after what happened when I brought up my training with Pyrrha she went straight to her teasing." He said as he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with that when he got back to his dorm. "I saw that and I hope you and Pyrrha have fun with your nightly sessions." Weiss said with a slightly irritated tone. 'Wait why does that bother me?' she thought confused by her own reaction. "Well it's not like the sessions are bad so I don't know why I wouldn't like them?" He asked oblivious of the tone she had and not really noticing her reaction.

"Well good for you." She said getting more irritated that he didn't notice her reaction and deciding to leave. "Is that all you needed me for or is there anything else?" Jaune asked as stopping her at the corridor entrance. "Nothing at all you dunce." She said in her normal harsh and cold tone as she let out a humph and walked away leaving him confused by what had happened. 'What was that about?' he thought as he scratched the back of his head confused. 'Oh well I guess she was only acting odd because she thought I was someone else.' He thought as he looked back to the garden.

'I should go and check on my team and explain some things to them.' He thought as he started to make his way back to his dorm. While across from him in another corridor was a mint haired girl who was recording the whole thing.

 _Several minutes later team JNPR dorm_

After his little trip with Weiss Jaune had sent a message to Ruby letting her know that everything was ok and Weiss just wanted him to help with something small and didn't want Yang to start making jokes about them. After word she sent back a thanks and said if he needed anything he should just ask, so now he was laying atop of his bed arms under his head as he stared at the ceiling in thought. He was trying to figure out what it was that made Weiss think he was the person she had met, but at the same time he wondered why when she sat in the garden it felt so nostalgic.

He had thought he might have met her like she believed by when he watched her he saw someone else. It was odd he couldn't remember why but the girl he remembered when Weiss sat in the garden but it was different, when the memory flashed for the second it did, but the girl he remembered was sitting under a tree. At the same time he remembered a garden it was like two of his memories were overlapping. It was a strange feeling to have two memories colliding like that but he didn't really know what it was, but when he said he wasn't the one who met Weiss it had felt like a lie all though he would never admit it but it was all he could do to keep from causing a problem.

As odd as it was he really felt like he was missing something, but with his memories now being jumbled up and the fact that he is being targeted by some unknown assailants, alongside the fact he had met some type of spirit or god. In all accounts he had met something when he "died" or whatever had happened to him back during his fight. 'Damn I really don't know what is going on but I hope that I can at least understand this.' He thought as he heard the door open up drawing his attention to Blake who was looking around the room suspiciously till her eyes fell onto him as she froze like a dear in the head lights.

'What the hell?' He thought as he watched her slowly try to close the door. "No you don't!" Jaune shouted as he jumped off his bed and shot forward towards her before she could escape grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her into the room and pinning her to the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he pinned her to the wall and looked at her like she was insane. "What me, nothing I'm not doing anything." She said as she fidgeted in his grip trying to break free only to find he was a lot stronger than she thought. "Really, you're going to play it that way when I caught you?" He said shocked that she would try to play it off like she wasn't doing something wrong.

"I- I well l-let me explain." She said as she started to look around to try and figure out what she was going to say next. "You have got to answer me or I am going to tell Yang that you just tried to sneak into my room." He threatened making her flinch and start to sweat. "Ok I'll tell you why I'm here." She said defeated knowing she couldn't get out of the situation. "Good but you better be straight, because I am not in the mood after the day I've had." He said as he lifted her and tossed her onto his bed making her yelp.

'Shit he's strong.' She thought as she looked to him shocked by his reaction to her trying to sneak in. "Now would you please tell me what it you were doing trying to sneak into my room?" he asked as he walked right in front of her as he waited for an answer. "Ok I snuck in to try and find out if you might be hiding anything else from the rest of us like you had been about running away from home." She said as she looked up at him with guilty eyes. "IF you wanted to know more about me than you could have just asked." He said as he turned around and walked to the edge of his bed and opened up a chest placed at the foot of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him. "This chest holds everything I own." He said as he pulled out a red cloth that looked to have had better days. "This scarf belonged to someone I had knew two years ago." He said as he put it on the bed for her to see. As she looked at the scarf she got a strange smell from it as she looked at it she picked it up to examine it to see that some of it was white, when she realized what it was she was smelling come from it making her drop it. "Th-that scarf it's covered in…" she paused as she stared at the scarf in shock. "Yep, that red is from the blood of the person who owned it." He said as he lifted it back up and looked at the tares in its fabric and sighed.

"Why is it covered in blood?" she asked as she looked at him shocked by what he showed her. "This scarf belong to a girl named Sara, she lived in a village named Arcadia before she was attacked by the Grimm." He said not wanting to go into any more detail as he put the scarf back into the chest and pulled out a broken sword. "This sword belonged to a man who I had admired, his name was Uther. Strange name I know but he said it was one of the names used before Remnant was Remnant." He said as she looked over the broken silver blade as it shimmed in the light. "Who was he?" she asked as she looked at the sword.

"He was an old Huntsman that had lived in Arcadia as well; he was retired after he lost his wife to a Grimm attack 18 years ago." He said as he placed the broken sword into the chest as he pulled out an old leather back book that had some burns along it. "This book belong to him before he died, he had given it to me when I found him buried under the rubble of his home." He said as he looked at the old book solemnly. "What had happened?" Blake asked hoping he would open up some. "The village he lived in Arcadia had been destroyed by Grimm two years ago, I was there when it happened I was one of the survivors." He said as looked at the book.

"Tell you the truth I've never really had the courage to even look at this book in the two years I have had it, let alone talk about it." He said as he put the book down. "Look I have some things I can and can't share so any more is pushing it for me." He said as he looked back up to her as he tried to smile. "Ok I won't ask." She said as she looked away as she felt a slight ping of pain at the sight of his broken smile. "But why are you telling me this?" she asked as she looked back at him as he looked into the chest again. "I am telling you because you wanted to know about my past so I told you."

He said as he pulled out an old burned neckless from the chest and looked at it. "Jaune you don't have to tell me anything else, I shouldn't have tried to pry." She said as she walked towards him placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the neckless. "I have all of this stuff because it is all that remains of the people I used to know." He said as he put the neckless back in the box. "Look this is everything I own aside from my own sword and my clothes, this is all I have and I can't even look at it without thinking I have made mistake." He said as he stood up and closed the chest as he looked back to her.

"You mind not telling the others about this?" he asked as he looked down to Blake. "Sure but, can I ask one last thing?" she asked him as she reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you want to be a Huntsman?" She asked as she tightened her grip. "I want to become a Huntsman so I could save people." He said as he let out a sigh. "It can't be that simple." She said as she looked at him hoping for more. "I really wish there was more to it but all I want to do is protect people no matter who they are, no matter what either, I could really care less about what any say's about my reasons because they are mine and no one else's." he said as he smiled at her.

"So than what do you plan on doing?" she asked as she looked at his box chest. "Sorry but you only got one question and I answered so could you call it a day?" he asked as he looked at her. "Sure but I want to talk with you later ok?" she asked him as she made her way to the door. "No problem, just call me whenever you need to." He said as he walked to her. "Good I will talk to you tomorrow." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door. 'He sounded like Adam before the white fang turned violent.' She thought as she remembered some of Adams old beliefs.

As Jaune watched her leave he could only sigh at the thought of him memories. 'I wish I could change things.' He thought as he fell back onto his bed as sighed. 'I wish i could change things.' He thought as he fell back onto the bed.

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **AN/ More surprises! Oh no things have become more complicated. Please do leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Queen's Play

 **Editor Shasta115**

Chapter 9 A Strange Feeling

 **AN/ Just a small note to tell you readers that had seen the end of the last chapter that I have removed Nora. I also removed her from this chapter do to her character and how I placed her in the last chapter just didn't work with the flow of this chapter. More notes at the bottom.**

 _Beacon transfer dorms_

Emerald walked into her dorm to see Mercury put some bandages on as he waited for Cinder to get out of the shower. "Oh would you look at that; little old Mercury is having trouble." She taunted as she walked over to her bed and sitting down. "Fuck off!" he growled out as he glared at her. "What, upset you got punished by Cinder?" She taunted some more all though she pitied the poor bastard after what Cinder had done to him. "You can shut the hell up, you whore!" he shouted at her only to wince in pain as he grabbed hold of his chest. "Easy now, you don't want to make your wounds worse." She taunted some more as she laid back.

"Fuck you!" he barked out as he finished up bandaging himself as he looked to the bathroom door. "At least tell me that this little prick Cinder has you watching is dead after what I did to him?" he asked as he looked back to Emerald. "Sorry but he's just fine." She said in a mocking tone as she looked at the displeased look on his face. "Shit, so what are you doing back here if you should be watching him?" he asked in a displeased tone. "He went to his team's dorm so I can't really observe him when he is within a locked room with his team." She said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Well than could you share with me what Jaune was up to before he returned to his room?" Cinder asked as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body as it clung to her while steam drifted from her body as she toweled her hair. "Well when I found him he was in the mess hall with little red and the Schnee Heiress eating." She began her report. "I see. And what would said girls want with him?" Cinder asked as she walked over to her bed. "It would seem they were just friends until the Heiress took him to talk in private." Emerald said as she sat up and pulled out her scroll. "I recorded what had happened between the two." She said with some pride that she had thought up recording the incident.

"Really? Show me." Cinder asked as she held her hand out for Emerald to give her the scroll. "Also before I recorded the two I overheard some of the Faunus students talking about the fight that the Arc boy had in the morning, they seemed to be happy that the team that fought him were defeated, and it seems that the boy has gained some popularity with the Faunus populace of Beacon." She said as she handed the scroll over for Cinder to see. As she watched the video she had noticed the way that the young heiress had been acting towards Jaune and found it more than annoying.

"So what do you believe this little showing was about from my perspective that the Schnee was looking for a specific reaction out of Jaune, what do you think she wanted?" the Queen asked as she looked to Emerald. "I couldn't say but from what I picked up on it seems that she was trying to get him to remember something, what I couldn't say but I noticed that she had been acting very strange around him." The mint haired girl said as she remembered what had happened in the mess hall. "How so?" Cinder asked wanting more details on the subject. "Well from what I saw it looked like she was a girl with a crush on the boy, but from the reactions both little red gave as well as the Arc it seems it wasn't normal for her to act like that around him."

The mint haired girl said getting a laugh out of Mercury. "Really she has a crush on that dork, please I bet she was afraid of him." The silver boy said as he slowly put on his shirt to not re-open his wounds. "Oh afraid of Jaune, why would you say that?" Cinder said as she looked over to her enforcer making him gulp. "Well if you remember in the video of the fight she was there healing him and when he cut down that brute, what was his name, Card something." He said as he remembered in the video seeing the heiress being the first person to help the dork. "Well then that changes things. Emerald dear I would like for you to keep an eye on the heiress as well, she might have some information on that golden sword we saw Jaune use in the video."

Cinder said in as she thought about how to move forward with her plans as well as getting a hold of Jaune. "Yes ma'am." Emerald said as she gave a nod. "Cinder may I ask you a question?" Mercury said as he looked to his queen in a slight fearful manner as held his arms to his side. "You may." She said as she looked at her enforcer curious of what he wished to ask. "I was wondering why you keep using the kid's first name?" he asked as he stepped back some as she stared sharply at him for asking question causing him to tense up in fear. She turned from him as she looked to the ground as she thought about the question as to why she had not once called Jaune anything other than his first name sense she first saw his file.

"Now I wonder why that is myself." She said as she looked back up to him making him freeze on the spot. "I truly don't know but you have given me something to think about." Cinder said as she walked past him towards her dresser and pulled out her clothes to get dressed. "I will tell you when I find out the answer to that question myself. I would like you to run along and get that nose of yours fixed." She said as she let her towel fall to the ground giving Mercury a show of her body as she turned back to him. "Go or I might just have to make that damage permanent." She said making him gulp and run out of the room.

'I wonder what it is that has made me so infatuated with Jaune?' she thought as she began to dress herself.

 _Team JNPR dorm room_

Jaune laid atop of his bed in thought about what he had discussed with back about his past, wondering why he had gone into so much detail on the subject and what it was that made him talk to her. 'Damn I should have just made up some lie to get her to leave.' He thought only to shake the thoughts away knowing it would be wrong to lie to his friends. 'Well at least it was Blake that I told. At least she can keep a secret.' He thought with a relieved sigh as he sat up and made his way towards the door to head out and get some fresh air.

As he opened the door he came upon the sight of a small brown haired bunny Faunus standing alongside a brunette with a beret on her head as she held said bunny in front of her making her fall forward into his chest. 'Well that's new.' He thought as he looked down to the blushing Faunus as she pulled her bunny ears over her face to hide from his sight as the girl in the beret started to laugh. "Look at that Vel you seem to have fallen into his arms again." She joked making velvet pull her hands from her face and glare at her friend. "That's because you pushed me into him Coco!" Velvet shouted trying to give the angriest glare she could only to look extremely adorable while doing so, in Jaune's opinion.

"Well I am glad I was able to catch you, but what would you two be doing outside my team's room?" Jaune asked as he looked at Velvet making her blush again and hide her face in her hands as she ran behind Coco. "Why do you think blondie? To thank you for saving Velvet this morning." Coco said as said girl gave a small nod from behind the fashionista making her bunny ears bob cutely. "Why would you thank me, I didn't do anything." He said as he scratched the back of his head not really knowing why she wanted to thank him. "Wait are you joking?" Coco asked as she gave him a confused look. "Well I mean I helped her out but she doesn't need to thank me since I only did what any right minded person would have done."

He said while he didn't really think a right minded person would try and bisect another but seeing as he lived in a world where 15 year old girls could make a scythe sniper he might just be right minded for his actions. As he said that Coco just started to laugh while Velvet gave him a shocked look as she stared in awe of what he had said. "So you're telling us that what you did was normal?" Coco said as she finished laughing. "Well its normal to help someone I mean why wouldn't I?" Jaune asked as he looked at the girls as Velvet began to smile slightly at that. "Ok then well I don't care what you think so we are going to thank you for helping Vel." The fashionista said as she looked back to her little rabbit. "K so Vel now thank your savior."

Coco said with a wink making Velvet blush as she looked at him. "Thank you for saving me this morning!" Velvet shouted out as fast as she could and turned to run away with Coco chasing after. "Hey that's not what you're supposed to do; you have to give him a kiss as a reward!" The fashionista shouted out at her partner making her stumble and blush a dark shade of red. As the girls ran out of the dorms all Jaune could do was chuckle at how they were acting. 'Well I shouldn't be surprised by that.' He thought as he looked down the hall all though he did have a slight blush at the thought of Velvet giving him a kiss. 'I wonder what Pyrrha's up to.' He thought as he pulled out his scroll checking the time. 'How could it be 4 in the afternoon already?'

He was surprised that the day had gone by so fast as he pulled out Pyrrha's contact and sent her a message. **: Hey Pyrrha head to the roof I would like to get some early practice in.:** the message said as he sent it to her hoping she would be willing to go for it. As he began to make his way towards the roof his scroll went off, he pulled out his scroll to see Pyrrha had already replied. **: Got It.:** the message read bringing a small smile to his face. 'At least I can always count on her.' He thought as he put his scroll into his pocket.

 _Several minutes later on Beacon's roof tops_

Jaune sat along the edge of the roof with his legs hanging over the edge as he looked off to the distance. 'This day has gone by fairly quick hasn't it?' He thought as he looked off into the distance as he saw airships from Atlas flying through the skies. 'I don't like the look of that.' He had started to wonder what the future had in store if Atlas kept letting their military forces bleed over into vale. As horrible as it was he didn't really feel all too comfortable with the way Atlas was handling the whole breach situation within the city. From the reports he was reading on the scroll net it would seem that the Atlas military was acting just like Cardin and his goons had been about the Faunus blaming any and all.

As he was thinking he got pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door to the roof opening. He turned around to find Pyrrha walking up to him with a smile as she waved. "So you wanted to get some training in right?" she asked as she stood at the center of the roof. "Yep so are you ready to get some practice?" he asked as he stood from his spot and walked over to her. "Of course I am ready but the question is are you? I mean you were almost killed this morning." She said somewhat hesitant to take action. "Well I don't really know if I am in tip top shape but I do know I should start to get a hang of my new found power if I want to make up for my short comings so far." He said as he rubbed the back if his head. "Jaune you don't have to push yourself, its fine if you just rest." She said as she rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to make up for any short comings because you have none." She said as gave a reassuring smile. "I thought you might say that." He said as he let his hand fall to his side and gave her a small smile. "I get you believe in me but I really think I should at least start to improve the skills I have."

He said in a confident tone as he put his hand on her shoulder. "No matter what I want to at least say I can handle this once in my life to at least bring up my coolness." He joked as he waved his offhand lightly making her giggle. "Look all jokes aside I do want to get some practice in, I don't care if all you make me do is push-ups, I will do them till you say I can do anything else." He said patting her shoulder. She was surprised she had come to talk him out of any training but with the way he had put it the sound of his voice the confidence he had. She couldn't deny him; he just seemed to have a way with words.

"Fine if you really want to get some training in, I guess it's the least I could do." She said as she took a step back from him. "But I won't be fighting you, I will take your suggestion into account and have you do 100 push-ups." She said with a small evil grin on her lips she was trying to hide while his eyes widened at the suggestion. "After that I want 100 sit ups, 100 jumping jacks, 100 squats, and 100 pull ups." She said as she pointed to the door frame where he could do the pull ups, making him gulp. "As you say she-devil." He said making her give him a light glare. "Please, if you think that isn't enough I guess I should make you do 200 each then." She threatened causing him to gulp even louder and fall to the floor the start his push-ups.

"No 100 each is more than enough." He said as he began to count off his push-ups as she giggled at his actions. Even with her insane idea of doing an insane exercise routine he couldn't help the smile he had as he looked at her from his peripherals as she giggled at his expense. "I hope I can meet your standards commander." He said as he continued his push-ups making her laugh some more. "You're ten years too early to believe that." She taunted lightly getting a laugh from him. "Then I have a lot of catching up to do." He said as he continued his push-ups.

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **An/ Yeah new chapter to those who read the small note at the top I did indeed go back into the last chapter to remove Nora's character at the end, so to those that wanted to see her interact with Jaune I am sorry but it just didn't work with the pacing of this chapter and how I had it, so small apology to those who might have wanted that. Please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Queen's play

Chapter 10 the wait.

"Normal speech" _dream world._

Jaune found himself laying atop of his bed thinking back on his day as he looked at Pyrrha as she finished up cleaning her gear as she prepared for bed. It had been about 30 minutes sense he had finished up his exercise routine she had him do which he may add took him about four hours to do. 'Damn my body is sore.' He thought as he let his sore muscles rest in all reality he made the exercise last longer than needed but he did that so he didn't worry her about him going over bored. "So tell me Pyrrha what are you going to do about everything that is happening?" he asked seeing as he had brought up the subject of his fight being something that might bring some unwanted attention to him and his team. "I will let you decide like always." She said with a smile as she puts her armor up in the closet and pulls out her sleep wear.

"You really think that's a good idea?" He asked as he started to doubt himself some not really knowing if he would be any good in a situation like the one they were in as he looked to the ground. "Jaune look at me." She said as she walked up to him and lifting his face up from his chin to look him in the eyes. "I have faith in you and I know that whatever you decide will be the right thing." She with a reassuring tone as she smiled. "But what if it isn't?" he asked still doubting himself. "It won't be. Want to know why I am so certain of that?" She asked as she placed her offhand on his shoulder, while he nodded. "I am certain that you will do the right thing because you are Jaune Arc the lovable goof ball of team JNPR and you care more for other people than you do yourself."

She said as she let him go and turned around to head to their bathroom. "And no matter what anyone else believes I will always follow you because you are my leader, my friend." She said with a smile as she entered the bathroom and left him to his thoughts. 'I guess if she has that much faith in me I should at least prove that she's right.' He thought as his confidence began to come back. "Right time to take things serious." He whispered to himself as he laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Just as he laid back the door to the room opened up reviling Nora and Ren returning from their day. "So how was your day?" Jaune asked as he stretched his arms and legs but remained on his bed. "Our day was great Ren made me pancakes and took me into town to buy more pancake mix and then I ate even more pancakes."

Nora said in her normal exuberant tone as she jumped onto Jaune's next to him and looked down at him with a smile only for it to fall. "Sorry are you still hurt?" she asked in a worried tone jumping off his bed. He didn't expect her to react the way she did it seemed even with her overly hyper nature she was still worried about him and that brought a small smile to his lips. "I am fine my wound have all healed and I am back to a hundred percent so you don't need to worry about me." He said as he sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Are you sure?" She asked still somewhat worried. "I am sure." He said giving her his ever boyish smile. "Ok." She said lighting back up pulling him into a hug and then ran over to her dresser and pulling out her little pink shorts and boop shirt.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked hoping to do something fun with everyone. "Well other than me having to talk with Ms. Goodwitch some more about what happened this morning I guess nothing." Jaune said getting a sigh from Ren and a displeased grown from Nora. "Oh but I wanted to head into town with everyone." She complained as she fell onto her bed as she waited for Pyrrha to get out of the bathroom. "Hey I said I had nothing to do that doesn't mean I can't plan something for us if you want." He said making the young Valkyrie perk up and smile brightly at him. "Really you will plan something for us?" She asked as she bounced over to him with glee. "You bet." He said patting her on the head making her smile even brighter. "Woohoo, we get to do something fun tomorrow!" she shouted out with glee as she bounced over to Ren and smiled at him only for him to give a small smile back and nod. "What's this I hear about doing something fun?"

Pyrrha asked as she walked out of the bathroom in her night wear. She was wearing a bronze bight gown with tiny black shorts on, her hair was down and she had a small smile as she watched her teammates. "We are going into town tomorrow." Jaune answered as he watched Nora bounce her way into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Really than I can't wait." Pyrrha said as she walked over to her bed and sat down. "Nor can I." the blonde knight said as he laid back across his bed and stared at the ceiling again. 'Right make up a fun day how hard can that be?' he thought as he tried to figure out what he was going to do with his team tomorrow as what seemed all the energy in him started to disappear and he fell asleep.

"Hey Jaune what do you think…" Pyrrha started to ask a question only to pause when she noticed that he was asleep. 'He fell asleep.' She thought with a small smile as she sat down next to him and looked at his sleeping face. "Hey did Jaune fall asleep?" Nora asked as she jumped out of the bathroom and made her way over to the two. "Yeah, not like it's that surprising he had a hard day." Pyrrha said as she placed a hand on top of his head. "Oh but I wanted to plan our day tomorrow with him." Nora complained as she walked back over to her bed. "Now Nora don't be like that you could plan what we are going to do tomorrow." Ren said as he took a seat on his bed.

Pyrrha watched with an amused smile as Nora and Ren started to bicker between each other over the work. 'I wonder how you do it.' She thought as she looked back at her sleeping partner as she watched his chest rise and fall with every breath.

Dream scape

 _Jaune found himself laying atop of a hill in the plains he had seen when Cardin had "killed' him. He sat up to look around to find that the woman he had seen the first time he was here was sitting atop of a fallen branch with her back to him. She turned around to look at him. He was finally able to see her face clearly as her emerald green eyes shimmered in the light in all accounts she was beautiful but if not for the strange situation he might have blushed at her beauty. "I didn't think you would come back so soon." She said with a slightly amused tone as she stood and dusted off her dress. "Wait if I came here when I "died" last time does that mean…" he started only to be stopped when the woman raised a hand interrupting him._

" _No you didn't die so you have nothing to worry about." She said reassuringly as she walked up to him. As she walked up to him she leaned forward as she examined him. "You didn't heal your wounds why?" she asked as she looked at the bandages that seemed to transfer over to the world he was in with him. He looked at her confused by what she was talking about he never healed his own wound they just healed so her remark was confusing to him. "I don't know what you're talking about, doesn't my aura heal the wounds by itself?" he asked as he watched her circle him and gave him an amused look. "If you believe that then you don't understand how your aura works than." She said as she put a hand on his chest and closed her eyes._

" _In death we find release, through life we find pain, as my soul fades I ask but why." She spoke an incantation of sorts that had his aura pulse as the same feeling he felt when Pyrrha unlocked his aura. "For now your aura will heal your wounds but don't think it will always heal you." She said as she looked up at him as he looked at his hands as his aura covered them even brighter than before. "What did you do?" He asked as watched his aura fade away. "It was simple I increased the flow of aura throughout your body by opening up some extra." She paused as she thought of the right words. "Some extra water ways so to speak think of it as a new path for aura to flow throughout your body in both higher speeds and with less resistance." She said with a smile._

 _He just gave her a confused stare. In all reality he understood what she had meant but for it to be such a simple task that all one must do is have their aura unlocked again was kind of surprising. "Ok so I guess I should just ask, but what the hell is this?" he asked as he looked around at the plains in constipation waiting for the girl to answer. "Well I can't really say because this place isn't something of my making but if I had to guess this was but a memory." She answered as she walked to his side and locked arms with him. "What are you doing?" he asked confused by her actions as he started to blush. "Nothing I just wanted to be closer." She answered with a small smile making him blush. "W-wait w-what do y-you mean?" he stuttered out as he started to pull away slightly._

" _What do you mean, it's pretty simple I want to be closer." She said as she laid her head on his chest. "You know your heart is strong." She said as she listened to his hearts beat. As she leaned closer to his he started to blush even darker as he leaned back trying to back away from her. "Wh-wha…" His stutter was stopped when she put a finger to his lips and gave him a huge Cheshire smile. "You get flustered easily don't you." She said as she let him go and backed away with her hands locked behind her back as she spun and came to a stop in front of him, looking over her shoulder with a smile at him. As he watched her all her could do was turn away embarrassed. 'Shit she's like Yang.' He thought as he turned back to her trying not to blush anymore._

 _It seemed even with the odd situation he was in he couldn't keep the blush away. "Ok fine you win." He said in defeat making her giggle at him. "Well aren't you interesting, hey do you want to know my name." she asked as walked in front of him and leaned forward with her hands still behind her back. "I wouldn't mind knowing." He said as he leaned back from her still blushing only for her to giggle some more at him. "It's Crystal." She said as she turned from him and looked off into the distance. "Shame it seems we are out of time." She said as the world around them began to fade away into blackness. "I guess till the next time we meet." She said as she waved him off as the world disappeared around him._

Back to the real world.

Jaune found himself with a strange weight on his chest as he began to open his eyes was came upon a sight he wasn't expecting, what he saw was Pyrrha laying atop his chest asleep. 'What.' He thought as his eyes widened as he started to look around the room franticly only to find that both Nora and Ren still asleep. 'Crap what do I do?' he thought as he looked back at the sleeping Spartan to try and think of a way get up without waking her. He slowly started to lift her as he slid out from under her grip and laid her down. 'Right now just to get up.' He thought as he leaned up and got off his bed. 'Why was she in bed with me?' he thought as he looked down at her only to notice his shirt was off and all that was there was his bandages from Ms. Goodwitch.

His eyes widened as he laid his hand on his chest and looked back at her. 'Did she take off my shirt?' He thought as he watched her sleep. He turned back to look around the room to find his shirt. 'This is going to be a hard one to explain.' He thought as he let out a sigh and looked back down to his partner.

End.

 **An/ yes a shorter chapter by a few hundred words so sorry but yeah update so please leave a review. Also hype for volume three. Woohoooooooooo!**


	11. Chapter 11

Queen's play

Chapter 11 a small slip.

Jaune had begun his day like he normally would all though he did remove the bandaging he had on to see if the wounds healed. Just as he thought the wounds were gone not really surprising because when he would be hurt during combat class his wounds healed within a few hours all though Pyrrha had mentioned that his healing had slowed from when they were in initiation. With something like that he just assumed that his aura was in over flow when it had been unlocked the first time. All though now with what had happened in his dream with Crystal he was able to feel his aura flow in a much more smoothly. It was strange it seemed that whatever Crystal had done had left Jaune in a state of permanent aura, or what he had to guess was permanent all though he would have to test it some. 'Right this is going to hurt.' He thought as he sat at his desk watching as his team slept.

He reached for his sword which he had left out and unsheathed it some leaving at least 4 inches of blade exposed from the sheath. As he looked at the edge of his blade he put his thumb on it and slid his thumb up the blade cutting into like butter, causing him to hold down the hiss of pain so he didn't wake his team. As he shook his head at his stupidity he looked down to his bleeding thumb. He thought his aura was meant to protect him but the wound was easy inflicted so he had debunked his permanent aura theory. All though it seemed his aura's healing ability was back to what it was during initiation with its high healing ability. He let his sword fall back into its sheath and turned to his desk and opened one of the drawers. 'Well at least I can heal faster again.' He thought as he pulled out a small hand book and pencil.

'So if I go off of what I know it seems that aura is leveled by how it passes through one's body.' He thought as he began to take notes in the book and write up what he had been thinking since he woke up. It was something Pyrrha had said he should do to better understand his power over aura or his tactics in fighting it was like a record book on his training and improvements, as well as a good way to let her know how he thought he was doing seeing as she had left notes in it for him so he could better improve his skills. As he wrote note after note he had found an interesting, when he would fight it seemed his aura would defend him instinctually being active so long as there was a true threat, but when it came to him having either cut himself or had an accidental wound it would heal him. It was strange but left him with a better understanding on how his aura worked over how it worked for other people.

His aura was more reactive over constant he had seen Pyrrha sharpening her blade and letting her had slide over the edge not even noticing it let alone getting cut. It was odd he understood that no one's aura would act the same as another but from the things he had read aura was a constant that would always defend the user. It was definitely odd but he really didn't have all morning to study his weird aura he had a day to plan and seeing as Nora was going he would need to add in a visit to a pancake place for her. The rest of his morning till his team woke up was him writing in a second note book on what he was going to do with his team. After finishing up his planning he decided it would be good to wake his team so they could get ready. "All right Nora if you don't wake up you wont be able to reclaim all the stolen pancakes." He said in as he stood at the foot of her bed only for her to shoot up from her bed.

"I will never let that happen!" she declared loudly waking Pyrrha and getting a grunt from Ren who fell back asleep. "I must reclaim what is mine!" She shouted out jumping for the door only for Jaune to catch her. "Easy you don't have anything to worry about the pancakes are fine, no one stole them." He said setting her onto the floor. "Oh are you sure?" she asked as she hopped in place as she looked up to her team leader. "Yes I am sure so don't worry now get dressed remember we are heading into town today." He said with a light grin on his face as he patted her head. "Yes my captain!" she proclaimed in glee as she turned around and hoped over to her dresser and retrieved her clothes as she bounced into the bathroom to prepare for her day. "You seem to have gotten us to handling Nora haven't you?"

Pyrrha asked as she walked up behind him placing a hand onto his back as he turned around to see her with her hair down flowing beautifully behind her as she gave him a small smile. He blushed at her appearance she was breath taking but he knew what she was doing she was going to ask about the bandages he had on yesterday and he really hoped she didn't get mad at him when he tell her what happened. "Yeah I guess after watching Ren take care of her I guess he has rubbed off on me." He said turning away to look at the green gunslinger only to find him still huddled under his sheets. "I don't doubt it." She said resting her head on his shoulder. 'Hear it come.' He thought as he prepared for her to start asking questions.

"Jaune you know you should have told be your wounds hadn't fully healed yesterday if you did I wouldn't have had you do so much work excursing." She said in a saddened voice taking the boy by surprise. 'Wait she thought that the bandages were from my fight?' to say he was confused would be an understatement he had really thought she would be angry not sad that he didn't tell her about the wound alongside the fact she thought the wound were from his fight with Cardin. "Wait you should worry about that I mean they were just some scrapes and cuts across my back nothing to bad." he said as he pulled from her and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "But you were still hurt me making you go through such a rigorous excurses routine was wrong." She said as she looked to the ground.

"No it wasn't listen to me Pyrrha it wasn't anything too bad it was a few small cuts that took a little longer than the rest to heal and no matter what you put me through I can handle it." He said lifting her face up by her chin "Look if doing some excurses would kill me I would have died when you started my training." He said as he cupped one of her cheeks letting her tilt her head into his palm. "If you think that you helping me is wrong than stop." He said making her flinch as she stared up at him in shock. "But I don't want that you want to know why?" he asked as he lifted his head some a stood straighter looking down at her as she nodded. "It's because I couldn't ask for a better teacher, a better partner, a better friend."

She felt butterflies in her stomach all though the fact he only thought of her as a friend hand caused said butterflies to die down some but still the fact that he wanted her to train him had her heart fluttering. "All right I was wrong I was over reacting I'm sorry." She apologized as she stepped back from him and let out a sigh. "I won't let it happen again." She said looking up to him with a smile. "I didn't say stop caring." He said in a mock offense, causing her to slug him in the shoulder lightly. "Hey." He said as she turned around and made her way to her dresser. "So fun." Was her reply as she began to get ready for the day. He could only chuckle at that as she her morning routine, he turned to his last teammate and decided he would leave the green boy to his own partner.

'The start of a new day.' He thought as he gave his partner one last glance. 'I shouldn't worry her about the attacker yesterday.' He thought as he pulled out his scroll and sent a message to Glynda asking when he should be at her class for his detention. She had replied quicker than he thought she would with the message coming in only 3 minutes after he asked she had said the time would be at 4 in the afternoon so he had the day to kill so he was ready to get on with his team outing if that was what it could be called. 'Seems I didn't have anything to worry about.' he thought as he heard the door to the bathroom open as Nora walked out and Pyrrha walked over to the bathroom taking the Valkyries place. He turned over to look at Ren to see that the young martial artist was still sleeping. He turned back to the pink girl and waved to get her attention. "Hey wake Ren for me." He whispered causing a huge grin to spread across her face as she turned towards her sleeping partner.

As she walked up to Ren's bed she lifted one hand up and slowly formed a fist. 'Is she going to do what I think?' Jaune thought somewhat worried that he had made a grave mistake. "WAKE UP!" she shouted as she brought her fist down onto the edge of Ren's bed causing it to flip with the green gunslinger still on it as he screamed. The terrible thing was that the bed just didn't seem to want to stop spinning. 'I counted the first three flips but this is getting out of hand.' Jaune thought as he looked back to Nora as she laughed manically. "HAHAHA I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP!" she declared as she watched the bed continue its spin. "Wow hey I said wake him up not make another vomit boy." The blonde knight said as looked at his poor teammate as he started to see the poor green gunslingers face turn his signature color.

"All right I'll stop him." The pink girl said as she reached out her arm stopping the spinning bed only to cause Ren to go flying into the ceiling. 'Oh that's got to hurt.' Jaune thought as he watched Ren stick to the ceiling and slowly fall. "Ha-ha he got stuck." Nora said laughing up a storm. "He did." Jaune chimed in somewhat shocked by the fact that he had seem his teammate deify all logic and break physics. "But I bet he's awake." Nora said as she turned and walked over to her bed. Jaune gave one last look up to Ren as he finally fell from his place om the ceiling with a heavy grunt of pain and a sigh saying that this had happened before. "Sorry." The blonde knight said as he turned around only to have his dorm door come flying off its hinges and crash into him. As the crashed into the wall of the opposite side of the room on top of the blonde knight, for him to let out a grown of pain. "Carme's a bitch, right Jaune." Ren said as he lifted himself off the floor.

"Alright I deserved that one," he answered back as he pushed the door of him to see Yang standing in the door frame with a very guilty look on her face and Pyrrha glaring daggers at the blonde brawler as she made her way over the Jaune. "What do you think you are doing taking down our door like that!" the Spartan hissed as she helped her partner up while giving him a concerned look only for it to turn back to a glare when she looked at Yang. "Sorry I heard shouting and I thought that you guys were in trouble after what…" She was stopped by Blake as she clapped a hand to her face with a terrified look as she passed a glance over to Jaune only to see him glaring at while the rest of the occupants just stared on confused by what she was talking about. "After what?" He asked in a harsh tone only for Blake to throw Yang back and step into the door way while the others gave him a strange look at his change of tone. "After the fight you had yesterday knowing Cardin he would want payback and we just thought he was attacking you."

She lied as she looked from him to the floor to the ceiling. "But I guess we were wrong it looks like you have your own problems so we should get going." Blake said as she began to drag Yang away. "Not so fast." Jaune said drawing the two girl's attention. "Me and my team were going into town but what I have planned would be better with an extra team so if you don't mind could your team come along?" Jaune asked in his normal tone but Blake heard it, he wasn't asking he was telling them they had to go or at least Blake had to. "Hell yeah we'll tag along if you are heading into town than you can't leave the life of the party behind." Yang said gleefully as she pointed to herself when she was referring to the life of the party. All she got was the blonde knight to role his eyes and chuckle. "Well than get your team ready." He said as he looked to Pyrrha and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can let go of me now." He said as she turned to him to see their faces were but several inches apart and she was using her own body to support him as she had her arms wrapped around his chest. She blushed madly at that and shot back away from him as she started to stutter out a reply only for him to start chuckling at her. "Calm down I get it you were worried so don't freak ou." He said as she started to take deep breaths to calm herself.

Across the hall.

Blake glared at Yang as she sat on her bed with a guilty look on her face as she looked at the floor. "Did I not tell you that Jaune said to keep it a secret he was attacked I didn't tell you so you could go bursting into his room and let him know I betrayed him by telling you!" The cat girl hissed as she glared at her partner only making the blonde brawler shrink some. "What after you told us what he told you do you really expect me to not react the way I did and how was I supposed to know he hadn't told his team." She defended herself as she remembered the confused looks she got from the rest of team JNPR. "Wait he didn't tell his team?" Weiss asked as she looked at her teammates while Ruby nodded thinking the same thing. "I don't know but it seems he hasn't said anything about it."

Blake said as she rubbed her temples in frustration. "Ok but do you think he will tell them?" Ruby asked as she pulled her knees to her chest as thought about what Blake had told her and the others last night. "I mean why would he keep quiet about such a thing doesn't he trust us?" The reaper asked as she looked to her partner for answers. Weiss didn't really have answer but she was thinking the same thing, from the way he made himself seem was more of the goof ball everyone thought he was but with what he said about his past. Having run from home all to him still to hide something else within his story. "I would have to guess that he kept it a secret and still is because of the pain it causes him." She said while Yang gave a knowing stare having secrets like that herself knowing full well that the Heiress might be have secrets just like that.

"Yeah but if he wants the pain to go away he shouldn't hold onto what hurts him." Ruby said as she looked at her team. "Your right but do we even have the right to talk about this I mean we all have something to hide from one another." Blake said as she looked up at her leader. "I guess." The reaper said as she looked out of their room's window in thought. 'I guess this village he was at must be a memory that hurts him.' She thought as she remembered her mother. She was pulled from her thoughts when the door to the dorm got a knock. "I got it." Weiss said as she lifted herself from her bed and walked to the door and opened it only to freeze up at who was there. "J-jaune?" she said making everyone in the room turn to the door. "I need a few words with you girls." He said in his normal tone but they all could hear the pain hidden within his voice, as he stood a little straighter.

The girls all shared a look as they gave a small nod to the blond knight. "Come on in." Weiss said as she let the boy in. Yang gave a look to Blake who had backed away from the boy as he walked in and headed straight for her she looked scared and Yang was worried what Jaune would do. "Did I tell you not to let the others know." He said as he walked right up in front of her as he gave a pained stare. Ruby jumped down from her bed and walked over to the blonde knight as he looked at Blake. "Jaune don't be made its just we kept asking her till she told us so it's…" she began only to be stopped when the boy spoke up. "I'm not made its just…the pain was something I wanted to hide from all of you as long as I could." He began as he turned to acknowledge the other girls. "I didn't want you to see me in pain, I didn't want you know of my failure, I didn't want you to know how powerless I was, am." He said as he looked to the floor defeated surprising all the girls. Ruby had taken a step back in shock at what he had said she couldn't even start to understand his pain. Yang had been frozen to her bed as she stared to Jaune in shock, everything he said was nothing but a surprise she had thought he would get angry but instead he did something that was unthinkable to her he had admitted his pain.

Blake was stuck where she stood full of guilty at betraying him as she saw the pain he was in, that she caused him. Weiss was just as shocked as the others but she couldn't even began to understand what had happened even with the small amount of information she was given on the subject. "I Know you want more information, I know you want to help, but you don't know what I went through so please don't try and consul me but don't." he said as he looked up to the girls and gave them all a sad smile. "For now just leave the subject alone, I will tell you more later on but please just don't ask me about it and please this time don't tell anyone about it this time." He pleaded as he looked between the girls. They all gave a nod in understanding as he walk to the door. They all watched as he took a deep breath and held it for a secant.

"Ok now if you guys don't mind getting ready you need to get ready for our day on the town." He said falling back into his goof attitude. The way he changed was fast and surprising but it brought the girls from their depressed mood. "Now all we have to hope for is Nora not doing anything to bad or Yang doing something bad." he said turn back to the girls while the blonde brawler made a mock offense. "Hey." She lifted her arms slightly to show the mock frustration as a small smile spread across her face. "And no terrorist fight got it." The blonde knight said pointing at Blake as she rolled her eyes at him. "No promises." She joked as the same small smile that marred her partner spread to her. And we will only need to thaw Weiss' heart to find so happiness in her." Yang joked making the heiress glare at her partner all while Jaune just gave a sympathetic look to the poor heiress.

Ruby just let out a small chuckle as her team started to fall back into their normal antics. She spared a glance to the blonde knight as he turned for the door. "And don't go making everyone worry." She said to him as he opened the door and turned to her giving her his normal childish smile. "This coming from the girl who searches for trouble." He said getting a small pout from her only for a smile to spread across her face. "Then you should start helping." She said as he shrugged and left the room.

End.

 **An/ yeah new chapter please leave a review also fav and follow if you wish to. Small note I figured I would make a small Halloween chapter as a filler for this story so expect that in some time it may be a late thing to add but hey Halloween is fun with costumes and stuff.**


	12. Chapter 12

Queens play

Chapter 12 the day off.

Jaune walked back into his room through thje broken door way as Pyrrha gave him a conserved glance. "Is everything ok." She asked as she noticed the stiffness to his shoulders. "I Am a little worried that going in there was a bad idea." He said as his shoulders lowered some but still held a stiffness to them that bothered the red Spartan. "Why all you did was tell them not to brake our door down again." She said knowing he had lied about the real subject of his visit but left it be not wanting to push him, as much as she wanted to. "Well remember Yang can crack my skull open with her pinky so why shouldn't I worry." He said as he lifted his arms above his head and stretched and let out a heavy sigh. "It doesn't matter they will be coming into town with us so let's wait for them." He said falling into a more relaxed position as the stiffness he had faded as he picked up his sword and felt the ever familiar comfort of it resting on his hip.

Pyrrha saw how he relaxed and decided she would bridge the subject of his discomfort another time. "That is fine but what are we going to do about both the ceiling and door?" she asked as she looked at the imprint Ren had left in the ceiling and the open door from as the door was laid out across the floor. Nora apologized about the ceiling while Ren just sighed. "We will get it fixed, I will ask Ms. Goodwitch to do it for us when I see her for the "detention" I have this afternoon." He said as he made quotations with his hands at the word detention. "Wait why do you have to go today it's a weekend?" she asked as she looked at her partner as he let out a sigh. "I Have to go to make a good show people are not going to forget what I did yesterday like they would some school yard brawl yesterday was a fight to the death no one can deny that and I doubt team CRDL is scot free on the subject." He began as he ran a hand through his hair.

"All though with the way people see me on the subject of my transcripts is what might make a difference in the matter, I wouldn't doubt that because of that people will hold a greater hate for me than Cardin and his goons. Add in the fact that during the fight people hadn't ran when I was well killed or whatever you want to call it but they ran after I took down Cardin." He said as he waved his hand and leaned back against his desk. "If I had to guess what people were think is 'That cheater is going to silence those who know about his lie.' I mean to them I am a villain." He said as he looked back to his partner and teammates. "That's stupid what would make people think such things!" the Spartan shouted in frustration. "IF they believe such drivel they must all be blind to who you really are, I mean you have never once shown any ill will towards another save for the refusal to except Cardin's out right abuse and for them to see you as the villain is just down right idiotic!" she said frustrated that people would be so stupid as to believe Jaune was in the wrong, all till she heard a small chuckle escape the blonde knights lips.

"And I would agree but people all have their own views. Some may see Cardin as the villain, but others see me as the villain and not for what I did to Cardin but for what I did to get here." He said drawing her attention to him as she saw something unexpected, she did not see sadness no she saw acceptance. "If I am to be the villain then so be it, I can't stop them from believing that. I mean if I am only the villain because of method I choice to get here how can I deny it, I mean in their eyes had stolen the chance to of someone who had the skill the determination and the power to have what I do, to be a leader that no other could match, to be a fighter who would be a true match for you, and someone who did not have to rely on everyone else to fight their battle." He said as he walked up to her while both Ren and Nora gave him worried looks. "But I don't care I would rather rely on you guys than be the lone fool thinking he can take on the world, because I couldn't ask for a better team, family." He said as he placed a reassuring hand on the Spartans should as he looked back to his other teammates. "You guys are the only reason I will not let what anyone says change who I am." He said with great confidence making Pyrrha blush at his determination and will. Ren and Nora had let out relieved sighs as a huge grin spread across the Valkyries face as she bounced in joy at is statement. Ren just let a small grin spread across his lips as he looked to his leader with even more respect. "Now that is how a team should be but come on vomit boy you can't leave us out." A voice called from behind the Spartan as she turned around to find team RWBY standing in the door way. "I am never going to lose that nickname am I." the blonde knight said dejectedly. "Nope." Yang said with a huge grin."Well leaving that subject or later, she's right we are all in this together I mean we did survive initiation together so we have to survive everything from here on out in the same fashion, even if we do our own thing we still have to rely on each other." Ruby said as she walked up to Jaune. "Now let's all go into town and have some fun." She said getting a nod from the others. "You got it." He said as he walked out of the dorms with everyone.

As they all made their way down the dorms stairs they were greeted with the sight of Neptune and Sun waiting at the doors having a small chat till they noticed the group of eight. "Yo, were you guys off to?" Sun asked cheerfully while Neptune gave a more reserved greeting as he walked up to Jaune who was leading the group. "How you doing man?" He asked as he stood in front of the blonde knight. "Good, and to answer your question we are heading into town for a day off." He said as he answered Sun's question looking past the blue haired spearman to acknowledge the monkey Faunus. "Really mind if we tag along." The spearman asked as he looked back to his partner who was all aboard visiting town. "I don't mind how about the rest of you?" the blonde knight asked the group as he turned around for their reply. They all were fine with the added guest's not really caring if the two boys joined.

"Well they agree so let's go." The blonde knight said as he patted Neptune's shoulder and walked past him. The two new add on to their ever growing group took spots next to their respected companion, Sun walked next to Blake and began to chat with her, Neptune had taken his place next to Weiss and asked her how she was handling things after what had happened Yesterday. "I am fine I was just caught off guard when I was trying to heal Jaune but thanks to him I was unharmed." She said as she looked at the back of said blonde knight. "I haven't thanked him for that yet though so I should do it today when I have the chance." She said as she kept her gaze on the knight. The way she watched him confused Neptune but he didn't think too much about it he would be lying if he said after yesterday's commotion that he didn't look at the blonde knight with more respect.

"Well when we get on the airship why don't you tell him." The blue haired spearman said as he looked to the heiress. "I would but with everyone around I don't feel all too comfortable saying in front of everyone." She said somewhat dejectedly as she lowered her head some contemplating he apology. "Well if you need a chance I could make one for you when we get into town." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder drawing her gaze from the blonde knight. "Thank you that would be nice, I am sorry I am talking about such a subject with you I should be more concerned with how you are doing." She said as she moved closer to the blue haired spearman. "You don't have to be concerned about me and after what happened yesterday I too have had a few things I would like to say to Jaune." He said warping an arm around the small girl pulling her closer to him.

Weiss allowed the embrace without a fuse but had felt a strange regret to letting him do so, she didn't know why but she just didn't feel right in his arms. She thought she was over thinking it but still she felt alienated in his grip as if her actions and filling for the boy had begun to fade and she was beginning to see him as nothing more than good counsel. It bothered her but when she looked to Jaune she felt as if he should be the one to hold her, all though the thought had shocked her she pushed it aside to continue her embrace of Neptune. Throughout the rest of their time they had made their way to the airships as they flew towards town with little fuse all thought Yang had begun to tease Jaune in believing that he would vomit again even betting 20 lean that he wouldn't last the flite but to her surprise and disappointment he hadn't and as the group landed in town the blonde knight took his winnings and taunted the blonde brawler with his winnings.

"I Told you I am vomit boy no more." He said victoriously as in the bet he had said if he would last she would have to destroy his nickname. "Shut up I will never accept this it is a lie you will for forever be…" but before she could finish Pyrrha wacked the brawler in the back of the head. "Stop it a bets a bet and you lost so forget the nickname." She said as she glared at the brawler who turned away defeated as she mumbled that it was unfair. "Well with that over with let's head down towards the arcades." Jaune said drawing everyone's attention. "Why and arcade?" Yang asked as she looked between everyone nodding save for Neptune and Sun who fist pumped at the thought of head to and arcade. "One that place has game's which could work for most of use and next to there is a café and book store for those who don't want to run around the arcade." He said getting an impressed nod from the group.

"I can go for that is it a god café?" Weiss asked as she looked to the blonde knight as he cupped his chin and looked to the sky in thought. "Well seeing as it is right next to the arcade it gets high traffic so it is fairly large and with that I would guess it's should be fairly decent so it can accommodate all the people who pass through." He answered as he looked back to the heiress with a small smile. "But if it isn't to your liking you may choose another venue to spend your day." He said as he gestured to Neptune who understood he was giving him a chance to spend more time with Weiss. It was odd but the spearman appreciated it. "I will wait and see." She answered as she walked over to the blue haired spearman and locked and arm with him. "Good and Yes Blake I choose this one for the book store so have at it." He said as he saw her nod in eagerness.

They all made their way through the town with smiles as they chatted away about random subjects from what they were going to do when the tournament started to who they wanted to fight at the end. Yang was eager to taking on Pyrrha, while Neptune to everyone's surprise said Jaune. "What really mean." The blonde knight said in a confused tone as he thought of how the fight would go with an image of him being run though being the most prominent ending all though one of his imaginations was of him standing over a defeated Neptune with Weiss clinging to his side, though he shook that thought away quickly. "Yeah you would destroy me." He said waving his hand dismissively as he laughed at the idea of him being in the finals. "If anyone were to fight you it would be Pyrrha no doubt." He said as he turned around and began to walk backwards as he looked at his friends.

"I mean maybe in the doubles round but not the singles, I wouldn't last." He said as he spun back around and continued forward. "I doubt that if Pyrrha gets taken out in the doubles than you should be the one to take her place." He said making everyone look at him in slight shock all though Pyrrha had giving him a grateful look glad to see someone other than herself thought of Jaune in such high regards. "Ha I would be destroyed, but hey if you want to fight me so bad why not have a match with me when we get back to Beacon." He said with a cheerful grin as he stood in front of the blue haired spearman. "If you would be so kind." He said as he bowed slightly. "With that I declare battle with thee!" He said in a loud but exuberant voice as he bowed as well causing both men to break out laughing. "All right if you want I would love to have a battle." Neptune said in with a grin as Jaune nodded and gave a coincident look. "Then we shall see who the victor will be." He said as everyone fell back into their conversation as they made it to the arcade. Most of them gave impressed looks at the arcade at how large it was, while Weiss was looking at the fancy café that was next to it in stark contrast the two looked as if they shouldn't even be together with the well maintained and somewhat silent café next to the loud and exuberant arcade.

All while Blake looked at what she thought was a library only for the words above the door to say book store, it was surprisingly large building. "How do you know about these places?" Blake asked as she looked to Jaune. "I came into town about a week ago and got lost and then I found myself here." He said as if it was the most normal thing. "Wait you got lost, for how long?" Sun asked as he looked to his fellow leader. I guess long enough that I had missed three flights back to Beacon." He said as he looked up cupping his chin. "That long, it seems you spent the howl day in town." Neptune said surprised that Jaune had gotten lost for that long seeing as the airships to Beacon run every two hours. "Yeah but hey I found some pretty cool places." He said as he waved everyone to do their things which they all did.

Neptune choice to stick with Weiss as she went to the café and opted to grab a coffee as they entered they were given a window seat. Weiss had asked for a latté, while she began to chat about small things with Neptune and asked about how he would give her a chance to thank Jaune. "Just leave that to me I will get him when the time is right." He said as he drank his coffee as the two fell into a comfortable silence. Blake had choice to head to the book store while sun tagged along to try and catch her attention. While she choose not to really knowledge the monkey Faunus she still found him so what entertaining with how he acted when he pulled a smut book from one of the shelves as a huge blush spread across his face as he read the first few lines and put the book back as fast as he could. "What not a fan of the human body?" she teased all the while he just shook his head trying to push down the blush. "It's not that I just didn't expect it to be two guys that was what caught me off guard be to each their own." He said embarrassed that he found such a book, Blake on the other hand pulled said book from the shelves to Sun's surprise and began to read.

"Now that there would make any man fall to his knees." She said with the same Blush as her companion and put the book back. He just gave a nod as the two began to walk through the book store in silence, while Blake had thought about diching sun for a minute to retrieve the book but pushed the thought aside seeing as she had another book in mind. 'Now where is the new Ninja's Of Love book?' she thought as she searched throughout the shelves. Ren and Nora had made their way through the arcade to find a whack a Grimm near the back with a line of kids waiting for a turn. Ren let out a sigh as he knew once Nora had a turn on it the machine would be rendered a heaping pile of broken metal and plastic but he couldn't stop her now as she bounce in the line behind the kids as she started to play with several of them as they waited. Yang had grabbed hold of Jaune and dragged him to a DDR and challenged him to a dance off saying that if she won she could call him vomit boy again.

"Fine but if I win you owe me 20 more lein." He said as she glared at him. "Deal." and they jumped onto the DDR and began to dance with it set on the highest difficulty, Pyrrha and Ruby opted to watch the dance off at the two blonde went at it. The dance only lasted 5 minutes but in those five minutes a crowded had formed as they cheered on the two blondes all the way up to the conclusion. Yang fell down to her knees in defeat as she saw that she had lost to Jaune by 100 points while he gained the new high score. "No." She said as she pulled 20 lien out of her pocket and handed it to the blonde knight. "Hey you saw me during the dance are you really surprised." He said as he reached his hand down to her only for her to knock it away and her to jump to her feet and glare at him with teary eyes. "I will never accept defeat you wait I will find another game and I shall be the victor!" she exclaimed as she ran off to find another game to challenge him at. "She never did take losing to well." Ruby said as her and Pyrrha walked up behind the blonde knight.

"I can see that." He said as he turned to the girls. "Well what are you to going to do?" he asked as they looked around the arcade. "Well we can find something because I wouldn't mind a having a friendly little match." Pyrrha said as she patted Ruby's shoulder. "Come let's find a game more suited for the two of us." She said as she led the red reaper off. "That looked like fun." A voice came from behind Jaune making him turn around to find Neptune leaning on one of the packman machines. "It was, hey where is Weiss don't tell me left her alone." He asked as he looked around not seeing the heiress. "Well I did leave her alone but that's because she wanted to ask you something in private would you mind going to see her?" the spearman asked as he walked up to the blonde knight putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well I am free till Yang finds a game so if she needs to talk to me I will go but why?" he asked as he turned to head for the café. "Just talk to her and you'll find out she is in a window seat." Neptune said as he pushed the blonde knight towards the exit.

"Ok but don't get mad if I steel her from you." The blonde knight joked getting a roll of the eyes from the blue haired spearman. "If that was one of my worries I wouldn't have helped you yesterday." He said jokingly with a grin. "Ouch that one kind of hurt." Jaune joked back as he waved off Neptune while he headed for the café. As he entered the fancy café as he looked around to see servers walking about and standing at tables while they took and delivered orders. 'Now Neptune said that Weiss had a window seat.' He thought as he looked around till he spotted her sitting at one of the far off windows all though she looked different. 'Whatever she wanted to talk so I should go.' He thought as he made his way over to her he noticed something that just didn't seem right her hair looked to be done up in a bun. 'That's not right.' He thought as he finally reached the table and saw that it wasn't Weiss he had walked to but a women who looked like an older version with a much more refined appearance even if that seemed impossible but somehow was.

The woman looked up from her coffee to see Jaune standing before her making him blush in embarrassment. "I am sorry I thought you were someone else." He said as he took a step back till he noticed a shock look on the woman's face. "It can't be, is it really you?" she stood up and looked him up and down. "It really is you." She said as placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" he asked confused by what was going on. "Wait do you not remember?" she asked as she pulled her hands from his shoulders and looked at him shocked. "It's me Winter, Weiss' older sister we were friends when we were younger." She said as she looked at him as he stared at her in shock. "What?" he was dumb struck he didn't remember such a thing let alone even know he had met Weiss when he was younger, but he remembered that Weiss had asked him if he remembered something about a crying girl.

"Winter?" a voice came from behind Jaune as he turned around to find Weiss standing before him as she looked to her sister in shock. "What do you mean we were friends?" she asked as she looked between the blonde knight and her sister. "Do neither of you two remember?" She asked socked that they both nodded. "Then I have some explaining to do." Winter said as she took a seat and gestured for them to do the same. "Where should I began?" She said as she looked at the two.

End

 **An/yeah new chapter. Please leave review and follow and fav.**


	13. Chapter 13

Queen's play

Chapter 13 do you want to hear a story?

Jaune walked off of the airship with his friend all in tow as they talked about random things from what they did in town to saying things like they would like to do it again. He watched as they all chatted and smiled at the fact that his plan had actually work on getting everyone's mind off of the previous day's events. 'This is good, thing might settle down finally.' He thought as he looked between all his friends smiling at their antics. As he scanned everyone his smile started to slowly fade as his gaze fell onto Weiss and he remembered the conversation he had with her and her sister. He turned his gaze to Pyrrha who was walking at his side as she gave him a worried glance at the fact his smile fell. He just gave her a small grin to reassure her as he looked back forward and remembered the conversation he had with Winter and Weiss.

An hour and a half ago.

Winter let out a sigh as she looked at Jaune and Weiss as they took their seats in front of her. "So to start off before I say anything can you tell me what it is that you two remember about one another if you remember anything at all?" she asked as the blonde knight shook his head no causing Winter to frown somewhat at the thought of him not remembering. Weiss on the other hand fidgeted in her seat some. "I think I remembered the first time I met him." The younger Schnee said as she looked to her older sister who seemed somewhat satisfied with the answer. "Good." Winter said as she looked the blonde knight who gave a small glance to Weiss as he looked to the table in contemplation. "Ok Weiss tell me what you remember?" she asked her sister as she looked at Jaune as he turned his attention towards the younger Schnee making her nerves. "Alright what I remember is when I was 10, Father had been yelling about one of the white fang attacks, what happened was I ran as far as I could to get away from his outburst of rage. I ran all the way to the garden in the back, you remember right, the one full of white roses?" She asked winter who nodded at the memory of her sisters favorite garden.

"While I was in the garden I began to cry at the fact that father was angry I was scared and couldn't understand fathers anger so I cried when I had begun to get my emotions in check out of nowhere some random boy was standing in front of me. I didn't know who he was he just stood in front of me with a grin he took my hand and said he wanted to have some fun, I tried to protest but he wouldn't listen I tried to explain it would be dangerous but he said that it would be fine because he was with me." She said with a small smile at the memory of the boy's exuberant attitude. "After that I stopped protesting and let him lead me to one of the wall. As the stood before it I asked his name but, I had thought it was but a dream and I was confusing myself with who he said he was, but if what you say is true than Jaune was the boy I met." She said as she looked up at her older sister and then spared a small glance to the blonde knight as he looked to the table in thought.

"I See and You Jaune does this bring back any memories?" Winter asked in an almost businesslike manner but it still held a more worried tone one she didn't normally use, but Weiss had heard it many times when Winter had worried about Weiss' wellbeing when she started her training to be a huntress. It was nice to know Winter was still kind but after an argument they had she was worried that her sister might still be angry. "It is familiar to memories I have but as of now my mind is in tatters and some of my memories seem to be jumbled together thanks to yesterday's events." He said solemnly as he held his gaze with the table. "What do you mean yesterday's events were you harmed?" the older Schnee asked as she looked to her younger sister to explain. "There was a fight yesterday and Jaune was hurt." She paused as she looked at her older sister. "Badly hurt, if not for his aura he would have died, well he did die from my perspective." She said solemnly as she saw the shocked expression on her sister's face. "Is this true?" Winter asked the blonde knight as he turned his gaze to her

"Yes, from what u felt to what I remember there is no better way to explain it other than the fact that I had died yesterday only to somehow be brought back." He said just as confused as the older Schnee. In reality to say he died wouldn't be too far from the truth knowing somewhere along the line his heart had to of stopped, but it still didn't seem right to say he died, all though it felt like it was true, that's an oxymoron for you. "That's imposable what happened?" Winter asked shocked by Jaune's words. "There was a student being chased by another team, this team is known for bullying the other students that they think are weak. While chasing the student I ended up being pulled into the fight when the student that was being chased ran into me, and with the fact that the one leading the bullies has had more than ones used me as his target things escalated with a clash of belief's and I ended up taking a strike that had ripped my chest opened." He said as he looked the older Schnee's reaction to the story as she stared at him in shock.

She wanted to say something but she just couldn't as she looked to him to try and find any sign of what he said happened but she couldn't see anything so she was doubting their words. "I can see you are doubting our words not like I can prove it to you but I could show you something that might have played a role in keeping me from reaching heaven or…" He paused as he leaned back in his chair lifting his left hand in front of him. "Hell." He said in a heavy tone while drawing a small pocket knife and cut into his hand with the blade in front of the Schnee sisters causing both to gasp in horror as they heard the sickening sound of flesh being cut. The girls were about to shout when he pulled the knife away from his hand. "Easy it was just to show you what I mean." He said as he held back a grimace. "Just look?" he asked as he lifted his left hand for the girls to see as they lookedat the deep gash he put in his hand.

The girls didn't want to but they did as they were asked and looked at the hole in Jaune's left hand as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. They watched as his aura began to glow around his body and the gash in his left hand began to heal in a matter of seconds, shocking both girls. "See I heal really, really fast." He said in a more cheery tone as he put the knife back in his pocket and pulled out and handkerchief and started to wipe of his blood from his hand. Winter was at a loss she had never seen a person with such healing ability's before yes healing a small cut could be done in a minute but a deep cut that reached the bone like the one Jaune put in his hand would take a week or two. Weiss was just shocked not at the fact that the blonde knight could heal so fast but at the fact that he was so willing to cut his own hand open. "Are you insane?!" She growled out as she grabbed him by his collar. "Woah hey what are you doing?" He asked as he looked up to the younger Schnee.

Winter watched as her sister interacted with Jaune and began to wonder if what she was watching was really her sister and the same blonde boy that would sneak into the mansion to play when they were younger. She was confused from what she remembered was when the boy had tried to carry Weiss over the mansion walls to take her out to go to a park only to fall with her. At the time when Weiss can in giggling and covered in flower peddles Winter hadn't thought about it but when she saw Jaune. She was shocked to find the fact that someone had gotten in but when she confronted them they explained themselves and the fact that at the time Jaune was so forward and honest. It seemed that that forward nature was never going to change but it seems there was something wrong with him he was different from before but what it was she couldn't figure out.

"Please let me go I won't do anything like that again." she was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Jaune's pleases as he tried to break free of Weiss' grasp. "Fine but don't you dare do something so stupid again!" she said in a frustrated tone as she crossed her arms and turned away from him with an hmph. Winter could only smile at that as she thought the two looked like a bickering couple. Though she was pulled from her thoughts when her scroll went off. She pulled the device out and opened it to see it was a message from the general giving her orders. She stood from her seat drawing the attention of her younger sister and the blonde knight they had been conversing with. "What's wrong Winter?" Weiss asked as she looked at the older Schnee. She told them that she was being called away and wouldn't be back as Weiss gave a sad look but allowed it.

"I will see you another time." Winter said as she turned to leave the café. "Will you come to see me in the Vytal festival?" Weiss asked hopefully. "I will see what I can do." Winter answered as she turned away and left.

End flash back.

Jaune watched as Weiss and Neptune chatted. 'It seems we all just find comfort in different places.' He thought as he looked to his side at Pyrrha walking beside him it was odd he had decided to leave Weiss alone and let Neptune have her seeing as he had been nothing but trouble to her but now with what he knew he felt it was wrong to let Neptune be in his place. "Hey Jaune lets head down to the arena and have that fight." Neptune said as he walked up behind Jaune and wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. "You did challenge me." He said as he looked at everyone to see their reactions. "Wait you were serious?" Yang asked as she looked at the blue haired spearman in confusion. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Neptune asked as everyone glanced at each other in thought. "He is right I did challenge him." Jaune answered as the others all gave a confused look but nodded in agreement. "Then its settled lets go and have our match." Neptune said letting Jaune go raising his arms above his head as he smiled and turned in the direction of the arena.

As everyone followed Weiss gave a small glance to the back of the blue haired spearman and then one to the blonde knight that had been plaguing her thought ever sense she spoke with her sister. She had originally planned for her café meeting to just be her and him so she could properly thank him for saving her but when she saw him and her sister everything just fell apart and she finally found her answer to her strange dream being true or not, and with her sister confirming that Jaune was indeed the boy she met 7 years ago she had begun to remember the time she had spent with him. In her memories Jaune was so different than her was now though almost a completely different person. For starters in her memories Jaune had confidence he was able to speak freely and was always forward with anyone he met. She even remembered the time when Winter had tagged along on one of their park adventures when he came with a wooden sword In hand saying he was the brave knight to save the princess' from the tower.

The memories were fond ones that made her heart flutter and a smile form and her face. She had even remembered making a promise with the blonde knight making him promise to always be her knight. A stupid childish promise that had no really meaning at the time other than she never wanted him to leave her side. But now with him starting to become more and more of the knight he would talk about in stories she was begin to want him to truly fulfil that promise. 'What is wrong with me why am I think about these things now?' she mentally asked herself as she looked back at Neptune as he and Jaune chatted away about a random subject. She was at a loss she really didn't know what to think, she had thought Neptune to be something more and was going to be happy having a proper relationship with him but her feelings for the spearman were beginning to fade and the person to take his place was Jaune. She wasn't sure what to think on the matter it made her happy to think of being at the blonde knight's side but at the same time she felt a guilt for just throwing Neptune to the curb like that.

She was pulled from her thought when Blake walked up to her clearing her thought to draw the heiress attention. "Yes what is it Blake?" she asked her Faunus companion as she turned to her so she could give her full attention. "I was wondering what you were thinking about, you were spacing out for a minute." Blake said as she gave a small worried glance to the heiress. "Was I? I am sorry it was nothing." She said as she waved off her teammates worry. "Yes you were, it seems you have been staring at Jaune." She said as she turned to look at said blonde knight. "It seems something happened between you two again." The Faunus said as the heiress just flushed and turned her gaze away from her. "W-why would y-you say that?" Weiss stuttered out embraced by the fact someone noticed her watching him. "You have been watching him sense Neptune and him decided on having this fight." Blake pointed out as she watched Jaune as well.

"It's just… you know, I was…" she paused unable to think of what to say. "Are you worried that he could still be hurt aren't you?" Blake asked as she looked to Weiss who turned to look at Jaune. 'Let's go with that.' She thought as that made a good excuse as to why she was staring and turned back to Blake and gave a small sigh. "I just don't think he is ready to fight after what happened yesterday." The heiress said as she looked at the blonde knights back as she thought about what this fight was really about. "Well I would agree if not for what we saw when he fought yesterday." Blake said as lowered her gaze to rest on Jaune's sword as she looked at the simple weapon or what she thought was a simple weapon. "What do you mean Blake?" Weiss asked confused by her teammates reply. "I mean when Jaune's sword turned gold, it didn't just turn gold it gave off an aura." She said as Weiss' eyes widened at the notion of a lifeless object having aura. "What are you saying that can't be right, there is no way a sword can hold its own aura!" said in a hush voice not wanting the others to over hear them. "Like I said normally I would agree but after what I saw, what we all saw can you really tell me that it is such a farfetched thing."

Blake said as she looked to Weiss who had a contemplating look as her own gaze rested on Jaune's sword. "But how a doubt a sword can just up and have an aura?" Weiss asked as she turned back to Blake as she turned her gaze to her left and looked up to the statue that stood in front of Beacon. "I don't think I just had an aura I think it gained one over time." Blake said as she pointed up at the center statue of the three. "Look at the main statue and tell me who does that remind you of?" She turned her gaze back to the heiress as she pointed at the back of the statue. As the heiress looked at the back of the statue she noticed that it matched Jaune's style of clothing when he wore his hoodie and that the armor looked almost identical to his. As she turned back to look at Jaune she could see the resemblance even if he wasn't wearing his hoodie she could see that his stature looked similar to the statues. "Than does Jaune have some connection with the person that statue is based off of?' Weiss asked as she turned back to Blake. "More than likely but I doubt he has a direct connection seeing as the person depicted by the statue was one of the first hunters."

Weiss wasn't too surprised by that but if what Blake was saying was true than that meant that Jaune must be related to that man in some way. "So what you are saying is Jaune might be a decedent of the man depicted on the statue." Weiss said as she cupped her chin. "That could very much be the case, and if so than the sword in the statues hands could be Jaune's sword, we should ask latter." Blake said as she and Weiss gave one last look at the statue and then turned back to see Jaune and Neptune entering the arena. "Well let's see how this fight plays out." Blake said as she patted Weiss' shoulder and then made her way over to Yang, as Weiss gave one last look at the statue. 'I wonder what this means?' she thought as she turned around and made her way into the arena.

Tree line near in front of the arena.

Emerald leaned back against one of the trees as she watched her target and his group enter into the arena as she let out a sigh of relief. She was tasked with watching the boy and she had already screwed up by losing him when he went into town two hours prior. 'Thank the gods I caught him when he got back.' she thought as she pulled out her scroll and called Cinder to inform her of what they were doing. {Yes Emerald what is it you would like to tell me?} Cinder asked as her face appeared on the mint girl's scroll. "Your new toy has entered the arena. I thought you might want to see him fight first hand over a simple video." Emerald spoke as she did her best as not to enrage her master after yesterday's events with Mercury. {Thank you for informing me I will be down shortly remember your other role as well take this chance to get some information from your "friends" on him.} Cinder said in a bitter sweet tone laced with sarcasm at the word friends as Emerald held back a groan of displeasure at the fact she still has to get all nice with that team RWBY. "Yes ma'am." With that Cinder nodded and hung up the scroll.

Emerald groaned in displeasure as put her scroll back into her pocket and made her way to the arena. 'That's great I still have to pretend I am those brats friend.' She thought as she begrudgingly made her way into the arena as she saw the eight talking and she let out a sigh and got into character. 'Well I guess it's better than what happened to Mercury.' She thought as she put up a smile and walked up to the group. "Hey there, what brings you guys down?" She spoke in a cheery tone while on the inside she was stabbing herself in the throat as she got team RWBY's attention.

Transfer student dorms

Cinder dressed herself in her new combat gear as prepared to head to the arena to see her king in action. "So why am I going to?" Mercury asked as he fixed his boots and checked the chambers to make sure they were clean. Mercury was still bandaged and his nose had some butterfly stiches in it to help with his broken nose which would take a week or two to heal with his aura. "Ow dear Mercury you are coming so that way you can see his current level of skill." The queen spoke as she walked up to Mercury who took a step back out of fear as she reached up to his face with her right hand cupping his cheek. "This will allow you to see what might be needed to fight him tomorrow in the combat class." She said as her hand slid down his chin till her hand was at his throat and she let it hover making him gulp. "Is that a good enough reason to you?" she asked as her smile never fell. "Yes m-ma'am." He answered in a shaky voice as he waited for her to pull her hand away. "Now that is good, let's go then." She said as she turned around and made her way towards the door to leave, while he hastily stood and followed after her.

It didn't take long for them to get to the arena, only 8 minutes or so, when they arrive they noticed that the fight hadn't started but strangely Emerald was sat behind Team RWBY, the other three members of team JNPR and one of the transfer students that really was from heaven. Mercury gave Cinder a small glace that she ignored as she made her way over to Emerald. "What might this be?" She asked in a confused tone as she took a seat next to Emerald as she ignored both Sun and Neptune who stood in the arena, gawking at her as she walked by, even in her combat gear be it fake gear she still was capable of making men's head turn, especially seeing as she did use some bandages and a sleeveless jacket to cover her upper chest and breast. Weiss noticed Neptune staring and if not for her confused emotions she would be ordering Jaune to slaughter the blue haired spearman when the blonde knight came out. "We are waiting for Jaune he just went to get his new armor." Emerald answered as she turned back to the arena and looked straight and someone Cinder did not expect, Ozpin and Glynda stood off to the side of the arena and looked to be waiting like the rest. 'Well this is interesting.' Cinder thought as she took a more serious attitude at the unwelcome guests. "What happened?" She asked as she turned back to the mint haired girl.

15 minutes ago.

"Hey there, what brings you guys down?" Emerald asked as she walked up to team RWBY and looked at everyone in the arena. "Hey Emerald, we are going to watch Jaune here have a match with Neptune, what brings you down?" Ruby spoke first in a cheery tone as she walked in front of Emerald. "I came down to have a practice match with one of my teammates." Emerald answered as she tried her best not to strangle the overly happy little girl. "Oh sorry if you want we could let you have the arena there are others rings we could use if you had this one reserved." Ruby said as she gave a small frown at the fact she forgot that others might be using the ring they chose. "No I think that's just fine I didn't reserve it or anything, so it's open to you if you want, now that I think about it I might want to watch if you don't mind the company?" she didn't like the way Ruby was looking at her it bothered her that this little brat would feel bad for her. "Are you sure we really don't want to get in the way of anyone else's training?" Ruby said as she gave a more conserved look. 'Like I need training if I wanted I could skin you and your little friend all alive right here and now if Cinder gave the order.'

Emerald thought as she kept up the act and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please what would missing one day of training do to me?" She did her best not to vomit at the overly cheery town she had to use to convince the girl. "Ok if you say so." Ruby said as shelet a small smile appear on her face. 'Oh my god I can't believe this brat is even here.' Emerald thought as she turned away from the sight of Ruby being happy as she pretended to look at everyone. "So are those two the ones fighting?" She asked as she looked at Jaune and a blue haired boy talked. "Yeah come on you should meet them." Ruby said as she turned around and headed for the two.

Jauna and Neptune.

"So let's wait a bit before we start so that way if Ms. Goodwitch comes in we can have someone that knows what they're doing." Jaune said as he typed into his scroll sending a message to Glynda so she could come down. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Neptune said as he looked at a control panel that activated the arena outer force field that stopped any stray bullets from hitting the audience. "Why do they make this so complicated, it should just be here's the on button and here's the off button. Is that so hard." Neptune ran a hand through his hair as he looked at all the blinking lights and buttons on the control panel. "I think it was made like this so that way no one mess with it." Jaune looked at the control panel. "Hey Guys meet Emerald." Ruby said as she walked up to the two boy with a dark skinned mint girl. "Hey Ruby." Jaune said as he turned around to see the Ruby and this Emerald girl. "Hello beautiful." Neptune said as he looked up and down Emerald as he took in the sight. Jaune smacked him in the back of the head really fast as he looked at him like he was crazy. "Really, remember you're supposed to be with Weiss." The blonde knight said as Neptune turned around to see said girl glaring at him. "Oh right sorry force of habit." Neptune said rubbing the back of his head were Jaune hit him.

Emerald interlay was seething at the fact that some blue haired idiot thought he could flirt with her. "Sorry about that, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Jaune." The blonde knight spoke up as he extended his hand for her to shake. She looked at his hand and then him as if she didn't understand what her was trying to do, making him chuckle nervously as he withdrew his hand and rubbed the back of his head and looked to Ruby who just shrugged. Emerald just sighed and looked Jaune up and down examining him trying to find what it was that made Cinder want to take him to their side. "Well Jaune it's a pleasure to meet you as well like Ruby said I am Emerald." The mint haired girl said as she looked up to his face with a small smile. "Sorry about that just now I wanted to get a feel for what type of person you are, you know see how you react." She said as she extended her hand out for him to shake. He smiled all the same and took her hand, but as he took hold he felt something, wrong as he heard Crystal's voice ring out through his mind. 'Don't trust her.' That was all he heard as he felt a sickening aura start to flow from the girl in front of him.

He let go of her hand shook his head as he took a small step back. 'What the hell was that?' he thought as he brought his hand to his head and looked to the ground with a small grown. "Hey you ok Jaune?" Ruby asked as she walked up to him her hands out stretched to support him if needed. "Yeah, I don't know what that was." He stood back straight and looked at her while he noticed that everyone else was giving him a concerned look. "I must be thinking too hard, I guess its true what they say if a stupid person thinks to much they will hurt themselves." He joked only to get slugged or what he had to guess was slugged if the tiny little push he felt from Ruby's fist could be called a punch. "Don't say that you aren't stupid!" She said as she glared at him for insulting himself. He just rubbed the back of his head as the others all said the same thing. "Don't go calling yourself stupid!" Pyrrha shouted as she glared at him like the others. Everyone was saying he should belittle himself like that.

Emerald just watched in confusion at what was going on. 'What the hell is wrong with these idiots, if he wants to belittle himself just let him.' She thought as he turned to look at him. "Well that is what I like to see from my students." A voice spoke up from behind everyone as they all turned around to find Ozpin standing with Glynda who was holding a box, as they watched everyone. "Ozpin, why are you here." Jaune asked as he looked at the headmaster and vice headmistress. "Well I came down to deliver you a package." The headmaster said as Glynda walked up to Jaune and handed him the box, it was fairly large it seemed to have some weight to it so he didn't really know what was in it. "I don't recall ever requesting a package." The blonde knight said as he looked up to his to instructors while Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug. "You are right you didn't but I did, this packaged is from Emile, I gave him a call after our discussion yesterday and asked if he could send you some armor and have it overnight delivered."

Jaune was taken by that he didn't think Ozpin would make a request like that to Emile let. As Jaune looked at the box wondering what type of gear Emile had sent him. "Hey go change into it lets see if this Emile guy is as good as they say." Yang said as she walked up behind Jaune and smacked him on the back knocking him forward some. "Hurry up lady killer let's see if you make a good model." She joked as a hug grin spread across her face as she started to push Jaune towards the lockers. "Alright, alright I get it." He said as he walked into the lockers to put on the new armor.

Current time with Cinder and Emerald.

"That was about a minute ago, when he went into the lockers Ozpin had everyone head up here and wait while that Neptune kid took his spot over there." Emerald said as she looked at her queen. "Well then let's wait to see what he looks like." As Cinder said this she saw as Jaune had walked out of the lockers in his new attire. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight before her. He came out with a black waist length coat that had fur lining the collar and wrists of the sleeves. The coat seemed to fan open as it reached his waist as it seemed to be buttoned at the tope under his chest piece. He had on underneath the coat was a plain white t-shirt, black jeans and combat boots. For his armor which was all white save for the grey trimming, he had a diamond shaped chest piece and should guards. His left arm had armor going all along it over top of his coat as his forearm and bicep was covered by the armor. His right arm was left free though no armor save for his shoulder guard, both his hand had on full armor gloves with had metal covering the knuckles allowing him to fully flex his fingers and if wanted use a gun. He had shin guards on the looked to connect to a type of metal covering at his boots. The collar seemed to be a bit longer than most as it had a button connecting it in the center, it seemed to be a larger nehru collar to help keep him warm it was fall after all and it was getting colder out each day so it fit they just hopped it wouldn't be too hop to wear during the summer when it came around.

Jaune's knew attire was formfitting making his broad shoulders more defined as well as letting the white shirt he had underneath hug him some as it showed the muscle he had been building with his training. All the girls wear looking at him as he adjusted his forearm guard to feel right as he walked into the ring. As he made his way into the ring he heard a wolf whistle from the stands as he turned to see all the girls as well as a new one stripping him with their eyes save for Ruby who was just staring in amazement (thank god she is this young an pure.) he looked between all the girls as they gazes varied from ones like Yang and Pyrrha who were drooling at the site of him. Blake seemed to be lost in a fantasy as she stared with barley restrained lust all though it felt more like she was just taken by his new look. Weiss well she was staring at him as if he was the only thing in the world like he was what she desired more than anything. Surprisingly Nora was even giving him a look far from what he expected she had a huge smile as she eyed him from head to toe. Emerald was eyeing him just like Nora but the way she was looking seemed more like she was evaluating him again. All thought the raven haired girl to Emeralds right was giving a different type of look he just couldn't place.

He turned to see if Glynda was staring like the rest and lo and behold she was. 'What is with them I just changed clothes.' He thought confused as he turned to look at Neptune who was glaring for some odd reason. He looked up to the stands to see Ren just sigh while Sun was glaring just like Neptune, he turned back to Ozpin who just gave a knowing smile and nothing more as he took a sip of his coffee. "So how do I look?" he asked as he turned back up to the stands. "You look awesome!" Ruby shouted out first as she bounced in her seat. "You look like a real knight from the fairy tales!" She shouted out in glee only for Nora to do the same as they stared at him. "I think you should wear those types of clothes more often!" Yang called out as she ogled him some more. "I think you look great it really suits you!" Pyrrha shouted as she continued to drool. "It is absolutely fetching!" Weiss called to his surprised as he looked to her to see she had a small smile making his heart flutter. "It looks really good!" Blake called simply as she seemed to be writing in a small note book. "I must agree with that!" the raven haired girl who was sitting next to Emerald called out as she waved to him as the others all turned to look at her. He didn't know her so this would be his first time seeing her. "Well thanks for that!" He called back as he turned back to Ozpin and Glynda. "So let's start." He said as he took his spot in the ring. "All right then this will be like most fights the loser is the first to have their aura reach the red." Ozpin said as Glynda typed into her scroll as the arena outer force field activated. "You ready?" Jaune asked as he looked at Neptune as he took out his sword and shield.

"No the real question is are you?" Neptune said as he drew his weapon in gun form. "Let's find out." The knight answered as he eyed the spearman. 'If he is going to use his gun first that means my shield will be my best friend, but if he wanted he could be faking to draw me in and then he could switch over to his glaive or the trident to try and disarmed me by pinning my arms or legs.' He thought as he began planning as he watched the spearman closely. "Remember this is but a training match so don't think you can slack I want you two to fight with everything you have." Ozpin said drawing their attention. "Please remember that I expect you to do everything in your power to win." He said as the two fighters looked back at each other and nodded. "Understood!" they answered in unison as they turned back to each other and got ready for them to start. "Now begin!" Ozpin shouted as the two boy shot forward at each other.

End.

 **AN/ Yeah cliff hanger. Ok so I hope everyone enjoyed their thanks giving. Sorry for the wait but yeah longer chapter. Please do leave a review and favorite and follow if you wish to.**


	14. Chapter 14

Queens play

Chapter 14 the first challenge.

Jaune and Neptune shot forward at full speed towards each other as the match started. Jaune was taken by surprise as Neptune closed half the gap between them in seconds while he barely even made it ten feet. The most surprising was that Neptune had yet to change his weapon into its glaive or trident but left it in its gun form. 'Shit what's his plan?' the blonde knight thought as he closed in on the blue haired spearman. As the two reached each other he went in with a horizontal slash only for Neptune to jump over him with practiced ease. "Got you." Neptune said as he flipped over Jaune's head as he aimed his rifle and fired. As the Neptune fired Jaune stopped and spun with his swing as he lifted his shield up above his head blocking the two shots. 'Damn his defense is impeccable.' Neptune thought as he continued with his flip as he landed. As Neptune feet hit the ground Jaune spun around going for a thrust, aimed for Neptune's back. As his he finished his spin he thrusted forward for his sword to stop short as the shaft of Neptune's spear extended and slammed into his inner elbow stopping his thrust as well as forcing him back a step.

As the spears shaft slammed into Jaune sending him back, Neptune turned around and brought up the head of his glaive only for the knight to bring his shield up to parry the strike as it came across the knights shield sending sparks flying as he held the strike back. 'Shit I need to get past that damn shield.' Neptune thought as he pushed hard against the shield to try and knock the knight away, only to see that Jaune wouldn't budge an inch. As he held his ground against the spearman he took his chance as Neptune Paused in slight surprise, he thrusted forward again aiming for the center of Neptune's chest. Neptune fixed his misted quickly though as he lifted the shaft of his spear to parry the thrust causing it to fly over his head. As Jaune's arm was lifted up he used the momentum of thrust to shoulder charge the spearman knocking him back. 'Damn he reacts fast.' Neptune thought as he began to back pedal as he righted himself after the shoulder charge. As he back pedaled he readied himself for further attacks only to find that Jaune was still where he was last holding his shield at the ready. Neptune stopped his back pedal as he took his spear in hand switching it into its trident form as he took a low stance and readied for another charge.

'What's he playing at?' the spearman thought as he took a heavy breath. Jaune kept himself hunkered down behind his shield as he watched the spearman closely waiting for his chance. 'Damn I should have known what he was planning. If one has three different types of weapons he need not stick to one, when he is capable of switching between each.' He thought as he watched Neptune closely. As Neptune examined Jaune he tried to find an opening that he could exploit, as he followed the rim of his shield he saw that Jaune's legs were still exposed to an extent making them his only visible target other than the blonde's head. He let out one last breath as he shot forward again as he closed the distance with ease, only to find that the blonde knight began his charge as well Neptune took the chance as he started to close in on the knight he thrusted forward as the knight lifted his shield causing the glaive to grind across the face of the shield as he lifted it over his head as he slashed at the spearman's gut. Neptune felt as the sword slashed across his stomach he started to back pedal to put some distance as he went to jump over the knight again. Jaune watched as Neptune jumped and flip over him and spun so he could swing his sword aiming for the spearman's chest only for it to crash into the shaft of the glaive and get knocked to the side.

Neptune was forced to land in an odd way after blocking the strike as him stumble back falling into a back pedal to correct himself but this time he didn't have much room for correction seeing as Jaune didn't give him any space as he kept him within his reach as he started to slash at the spearman. He wasn't going to give Neptune the chance to change his weapon back, and he wasn't letting the spearman even swing his glaive as he stayed close enough for his sword to still be effective but rendering the longer weapon useless. 'Damn it he isn't going to give me a chance is he.' Neptune thought in frustration as every time he tried to mecha shift or slash at Jaune only to get slashed at as he dodge by a hair. The fight was beginning to become one sided as Jaune started to force Neptune to the edge of the ring. As Neptune back pedaled he finally felt his back crash into the arena force field as Jaune shot forward to try and slash at the spearman, only for him to see a smile spread across the spearman's face as the knights sword slammed against the force field to his surprise as Neptune leapt overhead of him again, this time mecha shifting his glaive into its trident form. As he landed he spun quick as he trusted his trident forward pinning Jaune's neck to the force field as the knight turned around, he then activated the electric dust within the head of the trident as it began to electrocute Jaune. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaune began to scream out in pain as the volts of electricity passed through his body causing him to thrash about violently against the force field. He force himself to move through the pain as he brought his shield up and bashed the trident away using all the force he could muster as his shield slammed into the shaft of the trident knocking it away from him.

As the trident released its hold on him he fell forward onto his knees in Neptune's guard just barely dodging a second thrust that most definitely would have locked him back up against the force field and ended the match. As he fell to his knee he lifted up his shield and shifted his grip on it to have the point aiming forward with his knuckles as he used it as a gauntlet and punched Neptune in the gut sending him flying back. The strike had caught the spearman off guard he didn't expect the knight to still have any strength left, let alone enough strength to send the spearman flying into the air and ten feet back. Jaune spared a glance to the aura meters only to see he barely had enough aura to let him keep fighting if Ozpin or Glynda didn't stop the match, Neptune though was only just forced to half his aura. 'Damn if I block or take any more hits I lose I have to get one good hit at his head to force his aura to zero with a knock out.' Jaune thought as he turned back to Neptune as he stood back up after taking the hit. Jaune shot to his feet against his bodies will as it scream in pain as he exerted his aching muscles as he could still feel the burn from the current that had just passed through him. As the spearman righted himself after trying to reclaim all the air knock from him such a powerful hit his vision was blurred as well, so the sight of the knight to charge him was surprising.

As he stood back up he shifted his trident back into its gun form and took aim and fired, but with his blurred vison his shots were both wide. "Damn!" He cursed as he shifted his gun back into its trident form being unable to shoot straight. He readied himself as Jaune closed the distance and thrusted forward only for the knight to fall into a baseball slide letting the trident pass over head as he came up under the spearman's guard and slashed into the spearman's stomach and following through with another punch with his shield sending Neptune flying away again. He bent forward from the force of the hits as he folded onto the shield and was sent flying back several feet, this time he stayed standing as he watched Jaune close in only to swing his trident in a wide sweeping motion aimed for the knight's feet, forcing him to jump over it. Sadly as he did the spearman shifted the trident back into its gun form and took aim. With only him only 4 feet in front of the spearman he couldn't do anything but block the shots as he brought his shield up as Neptune fired at the still airborne knight. Sending him back as he fell onto the ground and rolled as a ding rang out signifying Neptune's win.

Jaune was sprawled out on the floor as he stared up at the aura meters to see that he only had but a sliver of aura left as it was red just behind the line indicating when a normal match would end, while Neptune had but a small sliver aura left ahead of the line showing that Jaune had just lost by a hair. Neptune stood panting as he looked at the aura meter as well. 'Damn just a hair that was a close fight.' He thought as he looked back to Jaune who was still laying on the ground. He began to make his way over to the sprawled out knight as he stood over him as he reached his hand out for him to take. "Thanks." Jaune said as he took Neptune's hand and stood. "Bravo that was a splendid fight both of you." Ozpin spoke as Glynda deactivated the force field so Ozpin could walk over to the two boys. "Indeed you two did magnificently, all though Jaune I have told you to watch your aura when fighting." Glynda said as she walked up beside Ozpin as the two professors walked up to their students. "I know Ms. Goodwitch, but I figured if I got one last good hit I might have won, but I was wrong."

Jaune said as he dusted himself off with a shrug as he turned to look into the stands as all his friends started to make their way down to him and Neptune. "Well at least you improved I am glad to see that." She said as the smallest of smiles formed on her face. That wasn't what he had expected but to see her smile was a new and very nice thing that he hoped he would see more often. 'She really should smile more.' He thought as he looked to Ozpin. "Well now with that finish I think you should have the rest of the day to yourself Glynda let's have this count to his "Detention"." Ozpin said as he did the air quotes and turned to a wide eyed Jaune. "Wait really?" He asked confused by why Ozpin would do that. "Because I told you that your detention was more of a consoling time or training to help you improve this was training and Glynda was here for it so I don't see why not." The headmaster waved his hand dismissively as he turned around and began to leave. "I guess I could be a little less strict this time but I still want you to stay after class tomorrow understood." She said as he gave a firm stare at the blonde knight. "Yes ma'am."

He said as he turned back to Neptune who just looked at him with a small smile. "Nice job man you got the rest of the day off." The spearman said as he patted the knight on the shoulder. "Yeah I guess I do." He said with a small chuckle as he turned to see Pyrrha Goggin up to him with the other in tow. "That was amazing I told you didn't I you have improved!" she cheered as she stopped right in front of the knight as she smiled brightly. "I have no doubt the next time you two fight it will be your win." She said confidence spilling from her as she stared at him with great pride. "She's right you did great!" Ruby cheered as she jumped at him, making him catch her as she hugged him with a hug smile. "You were awesome, I mean you were like swish, block, and stab then swish, swish!" she let him out of the hug and began to wave her arms around as she made sound effects. "I have to agree with Ruby you were amazing killer, were you been hiding all them skills?" Yang said as she rested her elbow on top of the little reapers head as she looked to the knight. "I just learnt them." He said as he smiled at the blonde brawler as she started to laugh. "Well, for first time use that was an awesome fight." She said as she laughed some more.

"You did great Jaune." Blake said with a light smile as she walked next to her partner. "Jaune-Jaune you were so cool!" Nora cheered as she bounced on Ren's shoulders. Said boy just nodded with a smile at his team leader. "Dude that was awesome!" Sun said as he jumped up behind the two boys and got them in a head lock. "I wish Jaune here was on our team now he would make a great addition." Sun said as he was pushed off by the two boys. "I must say I am very impressed you both did great." Weiss said as she walked up to Jaune and Neptune as they shoved Sun away. "I had to give it my all or I would have lost." The spearman said as he put his weapon back on his back in its carry form. "He's lying if he gave his all I wouldn't have even stood a chance, hell I still didn't he just let me get those hits in." Jaune said as he dismissed Neptune's claim of giving his all jokingly. Weiss could only sigh as she looked back to Neptune. "Why don't you two go get cleaned up and we all will wait for you?" She said as the two boys looked at themselves to see they did indeed need to get some dirt and grime off of themselves. Jaune had suet from when he was electrocuted and Neptune had dirt and dust all over himself from when he was knocked to the ground.

They shared a look and nodded. "You got it, mom." They said together as the heiress just glared at the two boys as she began to shove them away. "Just go and get cleaned up, I don't want to be seen around slobs!" She growled as she started to smack at them as they laugh and made their way to the lockers. "Alright, alright we get it." Neptune said as he made it into the lockers with Jaune as she stopped her swings and hmphed at them and turned away as she went back to the group. They both laughed some more as they entered the lockers fully. Weiss returned to the group as she strode back over why Ruby snickered and Blake held her book in front of her mouth hiding her smile, as yang laughed at her. "That's not funny!" the heiress said as she glared at her teammates as yang held her hands up in a defeated manner as she snickered. "Well whatever so what did you think about the fight Emer…." Ruby paused as she turned around to find Emerald and her teammates as she looked around to see they were gone. "Hu, where did they go?' She asked her teammates only to get a shrug.

Outside of the arena.

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury all are making their way back towards their dorm, while Cinder carried a smile at the fond memory of what she had just witnessed, even if Jaune wasn't the one to win to still be able to watch him fight was exhilarating it tingle with excitement at the thought of what she could mold him into. Mercury spared Emerald a glance as she watched their queen only for her to ignore him. He let out a sigh as he mustered up the courage he needed. "I am sorry Cinder but I still don't see what it is you need from that boy he is only barely capable and compared to be or Emerald he is far from close, in skill and power." The enforcer said as Cinder stopped in front of him and his partner. She turned around still carrying the smile she had before. "Mercury, can you really not see it?" She asked as she walked up to him as he stared down to his Queen. "I can't so please tell me what are you after with this boy?" he asked even with his questioning tone he was terrified he knew she didn't care if he died by he still wished to have an answer. "It's because he doesn't have any proper training any real skill or guidance, he is a child looking for his teacher to tell him what to do, and I will be that teacher. I will become the sole thing he needs, I will make him into my loyal pawn and mold him into the perfect tool, he already has the power he needs to be of use to us, he just doesn't have the guidance to use it."

She spoke in a soft tone as she looked up to her enforcer. "I will be that guide and make him mine to teach him to never betray me, he will become my greatest pawn." She said as she turned around and began to head back towards their dorm. Mercury just straight were he stood as he watched her leave, lost on what she truly was after but could see she had no doubt in her mind that he would be hers and that bothered him. He didn't like this one bit but how could he go against her, even if her were to fight her she would destroy him without a second thought, 'Damn, I really can't understand any of this.' He thought as he sighed heavily and decided to catch up to her. Cinder continued to walk towards her dorm as she hummed lightly, as she thought about what she had said. She had said the wrong thing by calling Jaune her pawn she just didn't wish to disclose all of her plans at the moment so she had decided to play with Mercury some so not to have him act out again. Though she found Mercury to be loyal he still had a knack for acting out and that was something she didn't like. She let out a sigh as she entered the transfer dorm building and made her way up the stairs to get to her room. She still carried her smile as she remembered the fight piece by piece, she didn't know why but she felt as if she had seen Jaune fight before. She couldn't place were the feeling came from but it was something that made her heart race as she tried to remember what it was that Jaune reminded her of, it was something that felt as if it was all that mattered as if it was what lead to this or more so a dream that only now was being achieved.

As she continued throughout the halls of the transfer dorms she turned to open up the door to her room as she saw Emerald walking up beside her. "Please go and watch him some more I would like to have some piece and quiet for some time so do not call for me unless it is unguent." She said as the mint girl nodded and turned to leave. Cinder let out a sigh as she opened the door and entered the room as she threw the jacket she had on at the end of her bed and laid down as she let her legs hang off the edge of it as she thought more on what it was she had felt from Jaune that was making her think so much. 'What is going on?' she thought as she looked up at the ceiling as she lifted her hand up and reached out. 'I feel like if I reach out he would come and take my hand. I feel like he has to be by my side no matter what. Why?' she was confused she was lost at what it was that she was after she couldn't place the feelings let alone make sense of them. She was so used to being the one who was chased after but never the one to chase after someone. But jaune was the one thing she truly wanted and she didn't know why.

She let her arm fall as she let out a sigh and let her eyes close. 'I should get some sleep before I think about this anymore, it won't do any good if I am not thinking straight.' She turned onto her side and let herself fall into a piece full sleep as she tried to remember a past that had been forgotten.

 _ **Memories.**_

 _ **A young girl who looked no older than 13 with ebony black hair, the girl was wearing a red sun dress with decretive designs across it. The girl seemed to be walking down an old stone bridge over a small river, as she carried a bag of groceries in her arms as she made her way home. As the young girl walked down over the bridge at the end of it sat a group of more girls all about the same age as her all sitting at and waited. 'Not again.' The girl thought as she held the bags closer and let out a deep breath as she resolved herself to get past the girls without trouble. She looked down as she started to walk to the end of the bridge. As she came up to the girl's one of them, a girl with long brown hair and a very fancy dress turned with a dark smirk as she looked at the girl. "Well if it isn't the little witch Cinder, I thought we dealt with you already I guess you were just too stupid to learn!" the brunette said as she walked in front of Cinder and stopped her. She didn't look up she didn't want to, she just shifted uncomfortably as the other girls walked up behind their leader. "Now either we teach you a lesson or you pay to pass back into that damned forest you call a home with your little Grimm pets!" the brunette hissed out as she stepped into Cinders space and looked down at her.**_

" _ **P-please just let m-me pass May I don't have a-any money I just want t-to go home." Cinder said as she turned to walk past the girl now identified as Amber only for the brunette to grab hold of Cinders arm and throw her to the ground causing her to drop all of her groceries. "Then we will teach you a lesson as to why witches don't belong in Eden!" May said as she kicked Cinder in the stomach and started to laugh. "What's wrong aren't you going to fight back, I guess I want to curse us, you want to make us disappear right do it and then watch as the whore of a mother of yours gets killed because of you!" May said as she kicked Cinder again, this time instead of just cowering she balled her hand into a fist as the design on her dress started to glow slightly causing May and the other girls with her to back up. "Your right I want you to disappear so let me burn you to ash!" Cinders voice was cold and empty as she stood up as the girls started to back away as they saw Cinders eyes glowing. The girls all looked scared till a voice came from behind Cinder. "Hey what are you all doing?"**_

 _ **Someone asked as Cinder turned around to find the source of the voice to see a young boy, he looked 13 like her and the other girls, he was were blue cargo shorts with a red t-shirt on with an open black hoodie on over top of the shirt. The boy had a crop of messy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, in his right hand was a practice wooden sword. "Are you girls picking on Cinder again, you know I asked you to stop." He said as he walked up to the red girl and stepped in between her and May's group. "But Jaune that witch is dangerous she was about to attack us for no reason." May said in a fake act of fanning innocence's as Cinder hid herself behind Jaune while giving the group of girls the finger and smiling. "Come on Cinder wouldn't do that, what is wrong with you, I told you she isn't a witch if she was I would be in danger whenever I was around her." He said making May take a small step back in shock, only for her act to break as she puffed her cheeks and glared at the blonde boy as she ran up to him and slapped him. "Fine than do what you want I don't care if you get burned to death!" May shouted at him as he held his cheek as she ran away wither group of followers behind her.**_

 _ **He just rubbed his cheek as he watched her go. "What did I do?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek some more as he turned to Cinder. "Hey are you ok?" He looked down to her as she smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Jaune, for saving me again." She said as she stared up at him as she let her forehead rest on his chest. "Of course I would save you, I would be keeping my promise to be your knight if I didn't." he said as she let go and looked up at him with a hug smile. "Right!" She said cheerfully as she smiled even wider at him.**_

 _ **End of memory.**_

Cinder woke from her sleep as she stared up to the ceiling as she remember her dream. 'That was Jaune.' She thought as she sat up and looked out the window as she thought more about what she just remembered. 'I found him again.' She smiled at that as she held her hand to her chest as she thought back on the memories of the person she held dearest. 'I need to tell him.' She thought as she stood up and reached for her scroll only to stop. 'No I must be patient I must first find out if he remembers.' She thought as she sat back down and pulled her scroll out and called Emerald. {Yes what do you need ma'am?} Emeralds voice came through the speaker as she answered the scroll. "Do return I must talk with you." Cinder said as she let a smile form across her lips. {Yes ma'am I will be right there.} Emerald said as she hung up the scroll as Cinder placed it down onto the bed and looked up to the ceiling as she thought back onto her promise with Jaune. "I will always be you knight I will never betray you so long as I remember you so don't forget me, I shall never go back on my word because an Arc never goes back on their words." She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips at the thought of the memory of when Jaune had said those words to her. 'Jaune, I am so glade I found you again.' She thought as she laid across her bed and smiled.

End

 **An/ yeah quick update. Do leave a review and feedback. Follow and fav if you wish.**


	15. Chapter 15

Queen's play

Chapter 15 A knight with two queens.

Cinder sat on her bed as Emerald entered. "You called for me." The mint haired girl said as she pulled the chair from the desk and took a seat. "Yes I did." The queen said as she pulled out her scroll and began to type into it as she pulled up a file reading Jaune Arc. "I need to talk with him personally, but first I must find out something that is very important." She spoke as she looked down at the file picture as she smiled, but not with a smile that said she was scheming but a true genuine smile, something Emerald had never seen. "Wait why, you only just decided to take him as your own so why meet him so soon, should we not watch him some more to see what type of person he is?" The mint haired girl asked as she was lost on what was going on, she both felt confusion and jealousy, and she had not once seen Cinder seem truly happy. But now this boy who just showed up out of nowhere had brought out a side of Cinder that Emerald had thought would never be seen, and yet there it was being brought out by this Jaune Arc. "That won't be needed, I already know what type of person he is, and I just hope he remembers our promise." Cinder spoke in a soft tone as she stared down at the boy that meant everything to her, her one true desire. Emerald was taken aback by her queen's voice, she had expected her to yell at her for questioning her orders but no, she just acted as if it was the most natural thing ever and the fact that she was talking about a promise it had confused Emerald.

"W-wait, what promise are you talking about?" Emerald asked a little shakily as she hoped she wasn't crossing a line. "Emerald I will not scold you for questioning me, but I must warn you I do have a limit so do learn to restrain yourself." Cinder spoke in her normal tone as she glanced up at the mint haired girl making her flinch slightly. "I am sorry but I was just confused is all I understand you want him as a pawn but to move so fast I just wanted to be prepared is all." Emerald said as she stared down to the floor fearing making eye contact with her queen. "Oh you need not lie to me." Cinder said as she stood up and walked up to Emerald and cupped her cheek lifting Emeralds face so she could look in her eyes as she cupped he cheek in her right hand. "Oh Emerald I can see you are jealous, it doesn't suit you." She said as she slid her finger tips across Emeralds cheek. "I-I-I just don't understand what's going on, normally you don't have to tell me what else I have to do but I can't understand the situation." Emerald said as she lowered her gaze in disgrace at doubting her queen. "Oh Emerald you needn't worry, you just have to get him alone, and I shall handle it from there if you wish to stay and see what this is I cannot stop you." Cinder said as she turned sat back down on her bed and waited for Emerald's response.

"No I will not interfere with your plans but I wish to make a request?" The mint haired girl asked as she looked up to her queen as she nodded for her to go on. "Let me watch Jaune for 2 more days I just want to be sure that you are not going to have any troubles from the people around him." She said as she looked back to the ground as she hoped Cinder would at least think about her proposal. "I shall grant this request but you mustn't act on your own understand just watch, and you only get one day, tomorrow I will speak with him." The queen said as she crossed her legs as she leaned back using her arms to support herself on the bed. "Thank you, one day is fine, I shall return to watching him." Emerald said as she stood up and made her way to the door. "Wait, if you see Mercury do not tell him what we are doing, I do not want him going off on his own again." Cinder said as emerald stopped at the door and looked at her for a second, as she paused to think about it but nodded in understanding. "Yes ma'am." She said as she left the room. Cinder just let out a pleased sigh as she fell back onto her bed as she stared at the ceiling as she thought about Jaune. 'I wonder what he is doing right now?' she thought as she looked out the window of her room. "Jaune do you remember me?" she whispered as she reached out towards the endless sky as if to touch it.

In the arena locker room.

Jaune walked up to his locker as he opened it up as he unclipped his armor and sat it down on the bench in front of the locker and removed his coat. 'Damn I was really electrocuted.' He thought as he looked in the small mirror in his locker as he saw that his neck was light red from where the current passed through him. He reached into the locker and withdrew and extra, long sleeved white t-shirt like the one he had on and removed the one he currently wore as he changed it out for the new one. Neptune was on his left as he to change the white dress shirt he had on for a clean one. "That was one hell of a fight." The spearman said as he slipped on his clean dress shirt as began to button it up. "Yeah it was, who knew that I could actually go toe to toe with you." Jaune said as he slipped his shirt on, as he pulled on it to get out some of the wrinkles from it. "I did, and damn was I right, well to an extent I didn't get destroyed like I thought, but hell if you got one last hit in I would have lost." The spearman said as he started to shake his jacket to get the dust off it as Jaune did the same. "Yeah but damn, if I didn't get out of that hold you had on me I would be a well done Jaune." The knight joked as he slipped his coat back on when he felt he got all the suet off it. Neptune laughed slightly at that as he slipped his own coat back on. "Well I had to stop you somehow and well shocking the shit out of you seemed like a good idea." The spearman said as he waved his hand in front of him as he laughed.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised, but hell if you have something like a stun rod at your disposal there's no reason not to use it." Jaune said as he started to clip back on his armor. "Well yeah what are you going to do." Came a voice from behind the knight as he turned around to find Sun walking up to them. "Hey dude, let me guess they want us back right." Jaune joked as he pointed at Sun as he laughed. "Nah, I just came in to talk with Neptune a bit before he went back to the others if you want you can go." Sun said as Jaune nodded and walked past him. "Then I will see you guys out there." Jaune said as he started to leave the lockers. As he made his way through the small tunnel that lead to the arena he let his mind wonder for the few second of peace he would have as he thought about what happened when he meet Emerald. He had heard Crystal telling him not to trust her, and with that sickening feeling he had it was like he could feel her hatred but seeing as it lasted only a second he couldn't really do much with it so he was going to leave it till he meet with Crystal again. As he let the thought go another one came as to the ebony black haired girl that sat next to her when he came out of the lockers, he could have sworn he never meet her but there was just something about her that felt familiar. He also had to talk with Weiss and he knew that what he had planned would probably end badly. 'Oh well I will leave that for another time as well.' He thought as he walked out into the arena to see everyone chatting.

"What you guys up to?" He asked as he walked up to them as they all turned to look at him. "Hey Jaune, do you think you can have a match with me?" yang asked as she walked up in front of him causing his eyes widen in terror. "Wait what, hell no I value my life to an extent!" He shouted as he dove behind Pyrrha. "Please Pyrrha protect me from the monster!" He shouted both jokingly and truly terrified at the thought of having a match with the blonde brawler. "Hey that hurts I just wanted to have a small fight." Yang pouted as she looked to the ground sadly. "Yang we all know a small fight with you will end with Jaune in a body cast, no offense." Blake said as she looked between the two blondes. "None taken, I agree with you." The knight said as he waved off the small insult for the fact that if Yang fought with most of the people around her she could send them all to the hospital. "Hey I know how to hold back!" the brawler shouted as she glared at her partner. "Yang he uses a sword, if he barley tussles your hair with it you would kill him." The Faunus said dryly as the others all nodded. The brawler could only look to the ground in defeat and sadness as she mumbled about her hair being important.

"It's ok Yang." Ruby said as she walked up beside her sister and patted her shoulder. "Thanks Ruby." The brawler said as she looked to her little sister with a small smile. "Anytime. Alright let's forget that Yang wants to kill Jaune and do something fun." The little reaper said causing Yang's head to drop again as her sadness returned while the others to laugh slightly. "Yeah, let's do something." Jaune said as he looked back towards the locker room while the others nodded in understanding. "Fine by me." Ruby said as she got nods from the others as she turned back to Jaune and smiled. In the lockers.

Neptune leaned against a locker as he turned to Sun who just walked up to him and gave him a small frown. "Please tell me that you saw how the girls reacted to him when he came out in his new clothes?" Sun asked worry evident in his voice as he took a seat at the bench in front of the spearman who just sighed. "yes I saw the looks and I would be lying if I sad it didn't bother me, but if he was able to get the girls attention like that what can I do, but it's not like I really have to worry about I mean they were just looking at him." The spearman said as he looked back over to his partner. "Just looking dude they were stripping him with their eyes, I bet if they wanted to could have just dove down and tore off all his clothes and have his way with him!" Sun exclaimed as he stood up waving his hands around. "Woah calm down, what's your problem man, its Jaune were talking about its not like he did it to purposely make the girls look at him I didn't even ask for the new clothes." Neptune was confused as why Sun was getting so upset, he was a little jealous that Jaune had drawn the attention of the girls but it's not like it was so surprising. "Dude he got Blake to literally drool over him I have been trying for weeks now to get Blake's attention and she barely even notices me, and he did what I have been trying in only 4 minutes, and don't tell me that you haven't noticed that Weiss was checking him out to." Sun said causing Neptune to flinch slightly.

"Your right I noticed but, come on if I lose Weiss to him what can I do, yeah I will feel sad but it's not like it's that bad I mean… what… ok your right I am jealous but come on what can I do ever sense yesterday she been acting differently and she has been looking at him more." The spearman said as he looked to the ground. "So what are you going to do?" Sun asked as he watched his partner run his hand through his hair. "I will just wait and see what happens." Neptune said as he started for the lockers exit.

The arena.

"All right but first let me look at your armor!?" Ruby exclaimed as she ran up to the knight and started to examine the armor. "Hey I thought you were a weapon person not armor." The knight said as he watched Ruby bounce around him as she looked at his armor. "Normally I am but this armor looks so cool I had to check it out!" Ruby said in glee as she lifted up his left arm and started looking at his forearm guard as she looked at the armor piece she paused for a second as she noticed something odd. "Hey Jaune when you opened the box with the armor did it have a note telling you what type of armor it is?" She asked as she looked closer at the armor as she slide her hands over it to feel for something.

"No, why is it some kind of special armor?" He asked as he looked down at his chest piece as he tried to see what she saw, whatever that was. "I don't know but it's just I haven't seen a metal like this before." She said as she looked at the armor some more. "Wait what do you mean metal is that a bad thing." He asked as he looked to the other as they all just shrugged, save for Weiss who walked up towards them as she placed a hand on Ruby' shoulder. "Whatever it is it can wait, let's get out of here ok." The heiress said as she pulled Ruby from the knight to let him have some space. "Jaune can let you look at the armor in the dorms when he takes it off but for now let's all head back to our room and take a break for the day." The heiress said as she looked to everyone as they nodded While Ruby gave the armor one last look then nodded as well. "Fine but I want to see it when we get back got it." The little reaper said as she pointed at the knight as he chuckled and nodded. "That is fine, I don't mind." He said as he patted her on the head causing her to smile at the action. "Come on lets go." He said as Neptune and sun came out of the lockers and walked up to them. "Hey sorry guys but we got to get back to our room so we will see you later." Sun said as he walked up to them. "No problem." Jaune said as the others all gave their own good byes as they walked away.

Outside the dorms.

As they all walked up to the dorm buildings Wiess paused as she let the others all pass through the doors as she turned and gave a look off to the front gates were she could see the silhouette of the statue. while the others all to walk away into the dorms Jaune noticed the small Pause that Weiss had as she watched looked off into the distance and he thought it would be best to talk to her now and reached out and grabbed hold of her arm they stayed behind while the others started to walk up the stairs. "Hey can I have a minute?" he asked as she turned around and looked at him. "That is fine what it is?" she looked at him in slight confusion as he looked to the ground with a sad expression. "I know after what your sister told us it will…" He paused for a second as he took a breath. "It has changed things, and I don't want that I don't want things to change so I want you to just let go of whatever memories you have of me." He said as he held is gaze on the ground as she took a step back in shock at his words. 'I know this is wrong but I don't want things to change.' He thought as he took a deep breath and looked back up to her as she stared at him in shock. "I know it seems cruel, but I don't remember any of the time I spent with you when we were kids and I don't know if I ever can, if you tried to go back to that time I don't think I can and I'm afraid if I do I will only hurt you."

He said as he watched her slowly look to the ground as he bangs covered her eyes as her shoulders shook. "Please I don…" but before he could finish she swung her hand slapping him across the face stopping him. As he reached up for his cheek he turned to see she was teary eyed and glaring at him. "Damn you, who do you think you are to tell me what I should remember you have no right, if you think I could forget then you are dead wrong!" She shouted as she glared at him. "Why I know you don't hate me but I most certainly am not your favorite person in the world, so why do you care if you remember some little boy who had little to no importance in your life." He said in an almost cruel tone as he did his best from saying she was right only for her glare to intensify. "Little to no importance, is that really how you see our meeting is that really how you feel!" She shouted at him causing his eyes to widen in slight shock, he was about to talk when she slapped him again. "Do you really think I hate you that much, that I would be so cruel?! I do care about you and now that I remember the time I had spent with you, as short of a time as that was I would never just up and throw those memories away do you want to know way!?" She shouted as she took a step forward putting only a few inches in between them as he stared at her in shock.

"I won't throw those memories away because those are the only truly happy memories I have of my childhood, because of a stubborn little boy had come to me and saved me from my fears by saying things like "I will always protect you," or "I promise to always be your knight," those are the only things that had made me happy other than my sisters care because of that stupidly stubborn boy who made me love him!" She shouted with tears in her eyes as she slammed her fist into his chest as her head fell down as she rested her forehead on his chest as the tears streamed down he cheeks. "Are really telling me to forget that, to forget you?" he voice was little more than a whisper as her hands grasped at the edge of his chest piece as she leaned into him. He couldn't say anything, he was lost on what to say, he knew from the start of this it was wrong of him to tell her to forget him, but for it to cause her such pain for her to say she had loved him he could only stare at her in shock as he tried to think of something to say. He could only stare at her as he let out a heavy breath as he looked up to the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do if I couldn't remember I didn't want to hurt you by trying to act like the person you knew I was afraid that if I made one mistake no matter how small that I would do nothing but hurt you and I thought if you just let go of the memories you could find something, someone else to make you happy."

He said as he brought his arms up around her small frame wrapping her into a hug as he pulled her into his chest. "I thought that even with our past, you would still reject me so to keep from causing a problem I believed if you forgot about that time I could save you from the pain of me letting you down so I couldn't hurt you in the future but I was wrong." He held her in his arms as her small frame was pulled closer into his chest. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you, but that was all I did." He said as he let her go as she took a small step back and looked up at him as she wiped her tears away. "If you think that is all it takes to make me forgive you then you are wrong, and don't you ever tell me to forget the time I spent with you, I never want to forget again and I never will you understand." She said as she glared at him some more. "I understand, I guess after that I have to keep my promise now don't I?" he asked as she turned from him slightly. "Of course and don't you forget, you are my knight understood." She said as she turned her back to him. "I understand, but what you said, that you loved me." He said he looked to her as she kept her back to him. "I did so you better remember what that means." She paused as she started to walk away from him. "You better not go back on your word, if I call for you to save me, you have to come." She said as she turned back to him and gave him a soft stare as a smile spread across her lips. Causing his heart to flutter. "Yes my lady." He said with a small bow as she continued on a head of him.

He looked up to her as she made her way up the stairs as a goofy smile spread across his lips. 'She said she loves me.' He thought as he started up the stairs to head to his dorm. Weiss though was busy blushing like a madwomen as her cheeks turned a crimson that would put Ruby's hood to shame. 'What did I just do?' she thought as she began to worry about what to do next.

Outside the dorms.

Emerald had s hold of a tree as she dug her fingers into the bark as she watched Jaune enter the building. 'I will kill that bastard.' She thought as her grip on the tree tightened so much she ripped a huge chunk of it off in her rage as she turned from him and began to walk off to find Mercury. 'I am sorry Cinder but I will not let some sleazy bastard take you away.' She began to plan on what she was going to do to cause Jaune the most painful death possible. Meanwhile Cinder just laid a top of her bed as she dreamed about her past with Jaune.

End

 **An/ yeah new chapter. Do leave a review. Follow and fav if you wish.**


	16. Chapter 16

Queens play

Chapter 16 jealousy.

Jaune walked up the stairs as he slowly made his way towards his dorm as he walked behind Weiss. As he walked behind her he couldn't help the smile that he had on his face as he watched her. He could only admire her as he walked up the stairs. Weiss though was busy trying to think of how to move forward after what she had said as she still carried a dark blush as she did her best to not run up the stairs away from the knight behind her. 'Oh my god, what do I do, I can't let the others know yet or this is going to end badly.' She thought as he mind began to wonder as she tried to think of something to say when she got back to her room. As they made it up to their floor she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch as she turned around to see him smiling at her. "W-w-what is it?" she stuttered out as she did her best to push down her blush as she took a small step from him. "I wont to apologize again it was wrong of me to say what I did, I had no right to say any of that." He said as he let out a sigh and looked off down the hall. "Let's get back to our rooms, we can figure everything out tomorrow ok." He said as he slowly walked past her. She was taken by surprise for a second as she turned around and watched him walk away, she slowly let out a breath and walked up beside him. "Alright tomorrow, we will figure this out but don't tell the others yet." She said as she looked to her dorm room's door. "Yes ma'am." He said as he turned to his door, as she turned back around to him with a small flush.

"Ma'am?" She questioned as he turned back to her with a small smile. "Well yeah I am your knight so I will act as such, or would you rather me call you my lady." He joked as her face lit up red as she began to punch at his back. "Don't do that, just call me Weiss nothing weird!" she began to blush even darker as she started to back away from him as she still swung her fist at him while he just smiled. "Ok, ok I won't call you anything weird." He said as he caught her hands and stopped her as he just smiled. "Don't worry, I will always keep my word so I won't call you anything weird, but no matter what I am your knight and I have to keep that promise so don't worry." He said as he turned back to his door and waved to her good bye. "Fine." She said slowly as she pulled her hands to her chest and turned to her own door and let out a breath. As he walked into his dorm he found Pyrrha sitting on his bed waiting while Nora bounced on her own as Ren worked on his weapons at his desk. "Sorry about that I had to do something, but don't worry I took care of." He said as he walked up to Pyrrha as she looked up to him. "That's fine, was it something important?" The Spartan asked as she patted the bed so he could take a seat next to her. "No… just a small thing I had to take care of… nothing to worry about." he lied as he rubbed the back of his head looking up at the ceiling. Pyrrha didn't like that but she didn't want to press as much as she didn't like the idea of him keeping the truth from her she really couldn't do anything about it or she could mess things up again like the situation first semester with Cardin.

"Ok I won't worry, but if you need someone to talk to just say when I will be there." She said as she leaned forward and turned to him as she looked up at his face as he looked at her from his peripherals as he started to blush slightly at the way she was acting. 'Shit what's wrong with me I just said all that to Weiss and now I am already messing up by acting like this to Pyrrha.' He thought as he did his best not to react to her. 'as much as I care about her it would be wrong to do something like go after Pyrrha just when Weiss final showed interest in me, well maybe I could just... no, no, no bad Jaune don't think like that.' He began to shake the thoughts away as he stood up and walked to the chest he kept at the end of his bed. "Well I guess I will take you up on that offer whenever I need to so don't worry." He said as he opened up the chest and put his weapons away as Pyrrha stood up from her spot and walked over to her wardrobe. "Good I will be taking my shower first then when I'm done I was wondering if you would like to start our training a little earlier today?" She asked as she began to unclip her armor in front of her wardrobe. "Yeah I wouldn't mind that, but wouldn't it be better to take your shower afterword?" he questioned confused by her actions. "You may be right but I feel like I should get cleaned up some after we walked around town all day." She said as she turned from him hiding a small blush.

'And I wouldn't mind if when we got back we could share the shower later.' She thought as she remembered the time she walked in on him when he was getting out of the shower as she pulled out a set of clothes. "I guess that makes sense don't take too long." He said as she walked into the bathroom. "Jaune." Ren said drawing the knight's attention. "Yeah Ren." He said as he looked at the stoic boy who just stared for a second before sighing. "Never mind it wasn't Important." The green clad boy said as he went back to working on his weapons. 'You really can't see what's she doing can you.' He thought with a sigh as he finished up cleaning his weapons. "Ok, I guess." Jaune said confused by Ren as he stood up and walked over to his desk and pulled out a note book. "Hey Jaune-Jaune what's you doing?" Nora asked as she bounced over to him as he opened up the note book and started to write. "I am logging my fight with Neptune and drawing little doodles to help me improve." He answered with a small smile as he started on the drawing a small little picture of when he blocked Neptune's first strike as he did little stick figures fighting in his and Neptune's place. "Ooooh does that mean you know how to draw?" the Valkyrie said as she looked over his shoulder as he wrote notes and drew lines pointing to the stick figures as he worked. "Well I can sort of draw, if I wanted I could do a drawing of X-ray from X-ray and Vav he said as he continued to doodle away as he pieced the fight together in his mind.

"That's so cool, hey could you draw me?' She asked as she leaned over his shoulder as she held her head next to his, a little too close for comfort but what was he to do, it was Nora and she always did do things differently. "Sorry but I'm not that good at drawing so if I did try to draw you it would come out weird." He said as he leaned back from her as she frowned. "Ah, but I wanted you to draw me in a castle." She pouted as her head fell over his shoulder and she pretended to cry on him. "I guess I could try and make you a drawing, how's that sound." He said causing her to jump up in joy as she spun around him and pulled him and his chare back from the desk as she got right in front of his face. "Really you will draw me!?" she exclaimed as she started to bounce in place as she stared at him with sparkling turquois eyes that screamed with her joy. "Yeah, why not." He said as he chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yes!" She shouted out in joy as she started to spin around the room again as she came to his bed and fell onto it as she curled herself into a ball as she looked at him. "Good but draw me tomorrow I am taking a nap now!" she exclaimed as she wrapped his sheets around herself and fell asleep on his bet. He just chuckled at that as he turned back to Ren who was just watching the whole ordeal.

"I really don't understand how you do it." Jaune said as Ren shrugged as he looked at his childhood friend. "Well to tell you the truth I just stay quiet and hope it doesn't go too far, but you handle it well I wish you luck in your future." The stoic boy said as Jaune turned his head slightly in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as Ren let out a sigh and looked to him. "Your team leader, so you will have to take care of Nora when I can't so I am wishing you luck for when the time comes." The stoic boy said as it all came clear to Jaune. "Oh, I understand now, you got it I will do everything in my power to meet your expectations." Jaune said with a smile as he turned back to his note book and continued to write. 'I mean what I said but I really hope you won't be blind to both of them.' Ren thought as he started to polish the surface of his guns.

10 minutes later.

Pyrrha walked out of the bathroom with a content sigh as she lifted her arms above her head and looked into the room only to stop at the sight she saw. As per usual Ren was sitting on his bed re-cleaning his guns, but what caught the Spartans eye was the fact that Jaune who was sitting on his own bed leaning against the head board as he wrote in a note book had a sleeping Nora's head rested on his thigh as he wrote. "Um, what's going on?" She asked as Jaune looked up to her and closed his note book. "Well you just walked out of the shower and Ren is working on his guns again like always and Nora is sleeping in my lap." The knight answered with a small grin as he patted Nora's head who just let out a content sigh as she snuggle into his lap some more. "I can see that, why is Nora in your bed and using your lap as a pillow?" Pyrrha asked with a sweet smile hiding her jealousy and rage as the metal in the room began to shake. Ren just held onto his guns firmly as he gave Jaune a look of pure terror while said knight didn't seem to notice. "She was shaking and muttering in her sleep so I kind of acted on my brotherly instincts and came over to calm her, I used to do this for my sisters so I kind of got used to it." The knight answered as he slowly got out of his bed and slid a pillow under Nora's head as to not wake her and walked over to his partner. "So you wanted to get some early training in right." He said as he placed his note book on his desk and turned to her as the metal stopped its shaking and Ren finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, please get your weapons, we are going to practice on you technique and form." She said as she turned back to her wardrobe and began to put on her armor. "Got it." He said as he walked over to the chest at the end of his bed and pulled out his weapon when he heard a small mutter come from Nora as he looked to her as her face held a small frown. He walked over to her and began to pat her head again as the frown faded and she seemed to relax. "Hey Ren does Nora usually have nightmares?" the knight asked as he looked over to the stoic green boy to see he had a small frown on his face as well as he looked at his childhood friend. "Everyone has nightmares Jaune, it's just when Nora has them they are a bit worse than most." Ren said as he stood up and walked over to Nora and Jaune. "You go train I will watch her like always." The stoic boy said as Pyrrha walked over to the door and waited for Jaune. "You sure we could cancel our training if Nora needs some help I don't mind."Jaune said as Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder. She really didn't want to give up her alone time with him but she knew he was always caring for others so she couldn't stop him. "He's right if this is something that happens often we are more than willing to help." She said as she smiled at her partner. "That is fine, trust me you two go and train." Ren said as Jaune let out a sigh and gave one last look to Nora. "Alright but call if anything happens."

The knight said as he walked to the door with Pyrrha and began to leave. "I will, and thank you Jaune." Ren said as the knight gave a small nod and closed the door. 'That's the first time I have ever seen Nora calm down so quickly before.' Ren thought as he looked at the door for a second and sighed. 'Guess Jaune can do what I can't.' He let out a sigh and lifted Nora up and carried her back to her own bed gingerly.

Beacon roof tops.

Pyrrha walked up to the center of the roof top and looked off to the horizon as she let out a sigh as Jaune walked up behind her. "This sight never gets old, it's just so beautiful." She said with a smile as she watched as bird flew across the horizon as the sun set. The knight though couldn't take his eyes off of the Spartan as the setting suns light shined around her as she watched the horizon. "You are." The word came out before he could stop them as his mind took a second to register what he said, while Pyrrha to turn back around and look at him as his cheeks turned crimson. "I-I-I mean y-you are… right it really is a beautiful sun set." He stuttered out as he walked to the edge of the roof top and looked at the sun set trying his best to hide his embarrassment. 'God damn it what is wrong with me I finally have a chance with Weiss and here I am being a sleaze bag trying to hit on Pyrrha.' He thought with a heavy grown as he looked over the edge thinking he should just jump. "W-well, I agree fully, why don't we get to training." She said as she did her best to hold down the blush that was forming, as she took her spot on the roof while he did the same. "Ok I want you to come at me with all you got and we will start to improve on your mistakes as we go." She said gaining a small nod from the knight as he drew his sword and extended his shield.

"Understood." He said as he took his stance and Pyrrha analyzed it closely. To her surprise his stance didn't have the same flaws as before in fact it was ten times better than it was the last time she had him working on his techniques and from. "Good now come at me." She said as she took her own stance and readied her spear. He took a deep breath and then shot forward bringing his sword in a quick horizontal slash as it grinded against her shield as she deflected the strike with a grunt of effort. She was surprised she had taken plenty of his from him before but for the strike to carry such force caught her off guard as she did her best to deflect the strike without her semblance. As his sword grinded off the shield he pushed forward charging her with his shield like a ram pushing her back as she was forced to back pedal. As she began to pack pedal she noticed that he hadn't once taken himself from behind his shield. 'He had improved so much.' She thought with a smile as she thrusted her spear forward as it slammed into his shield with great force making him stumble back from the heavy strike. He did his best not to let his stance folter but as he felt a sting come from his right shine he knew he already messed up. "Don't leave your legs exposed like that it gives your opponent the opportunity they need to win." She said as she shifted her spear into its gladius form and made three quick strikes against his shield causing his defense to faulter and his shield be knocked from in front of him as she then came up slamming the edge of her shield into his chest and sending him flying back onto the tile floor of the roof.

"And don't let your guard be broken so easy keep your shield arm strong and if the strikes are too heavy to keep blocking parry them." She said as she walked up to his prawn form and reached down with her open had for him to take. "Right I will remember that." He said with a grown as he took her hand and stood up. "Good then let's try again." She said as she took her spot again as he did the same.

Transfer student dorms.

Mercury sat a top of his bed as he let out a relieved sigh as he felt a cooling sensation as the pain in his nose faded while he applied medical dust to it. "So what you want to talk about?" He asked emerald who sat at the desk in front of him with a displeased frown on her face. "I want your help in getting rid of the Arc boy." She said as she watched as a smile spread across the enforcers face as he heard her words as he whistled. "Really, little Emerald is going against Cinders orders now something must have happened, what did the boy make her fall in love with him." He teased as he laughed as her frown grew. "If I didn't know better yes." She said causing his laughed to stop as he looked back to her as his smile slowly fell. "Wait, you're kidding right?" he asked as she shook her head and looked to the side. "I don't kow what happened but that boy somehow made her smile and I don't mean her normal smile that is hiding all of her true emotions but a true genuine smile." She said as she remembered her queens face as she thought back to when she was given her new set of orders. "Bullshit, theres no way some no name runt can do that you must be seeing things." The silver haired boy said in a displeased tone as he looked at his partner.

"No because, she wants to see him tomorrow." She said causing him to pause as he looked to her in shock. "Wait what, she's going to meet with that little punk!" he shouted as she shot to his feet rage evident across his body. "Alright then what do you need me to do?" He asked as she looked up to him. "For now nothing, Cinder would know exactly why you or I started something with the boy, but if we get someone else to do it we can fain innocence." She said as he let out a grunt as he turned from her. "If that was your plan then why are you even telling me this?" He asked as he looked back to her as he sat back down. "I want to prove that the boy is of no use, but I want to hurt him." She paused as she pulled out her scroll. "Badly, so badly that he won't forget, so I need you to take care of his little princes." She said as she showed him a picture of Weiss and Jaune holding each other causing an evil grin to spread across the silver haired boys face. "Oh, so you want me to fight the Schnee bitch." He said as he looked back to his partner. "No I want you to hurt her." Emerald said in a dark tone as his grin grew even wider. "But of Cinder asks why what do I say"' He asked as he leaned back. "just ask her if you can take care of the princes, if she says no then we can find another why, but I want to make this Arc boy suffer!" She said as she leaned back in her seat and looked at the picture of Weiss and Jaune. "This disgusting little piece of shit will feel true pain when the object of his affection is rendered completely useless as she is beaten down."

She said as she stood up and made her way towards the door as Mercury chuckled. "My Jealousy is and ugly thing, but damn does it suit you." He said causing her to turn back and glare at him. "Don't make me regret asking for your help!" She threatened making him laugh. "don't worry I would much rather you be Cinders then this punk so you don't have to worry." He said as she hmphed and left. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought as he laid down and looked at the ceiling with a dark grin. Meanwhile Jaune and Pyrrha continued their practice as the sun slowly set of in the distance while. Cinder sat on her bed with her scroll open to a picture of Jaune as she smiled at it warmly and imaged him being by her side. Weiss just sat on her bed while her team went about their routine as she thought of how she will tell Neptune that she didn't have feelings for him.

End.

 **An/Yeah new chapter whoop, whoop. Do leave a review. Follow and fav if you wish.**


	17. Chapter 17

Queens play

Chapter 17 new problems.

Jaune was laid on the roof staring at the night sky as he panted as he let his body rest. "Y-you done." Pyrrha said as she leaned over him, panting as she looked down with a smile. "I-I really think you should at least give me a chance." He said as she chuckled and reached down to him. "I did." She helped him stand. "Well ok." He said as he sheathed his blade and looked back up to the sky. "Maybe but that still hurt, a lot." He said as he let out a heavy breath and then looked back to her as she watched him with a light smile. "And yet you still keep improving, I know you will surpass me in no time." She said as she smiled grew as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I guess, but I still have a long way to go." He said as he looked off into the horizon. They had been training for the past 4 hours and the sun hadn't set that long ago but earlier than during summer thanks to it being fall and Winter coming up so quick. Jaune had done everything in his power to stand against the Spartan but that still only got him a few strikes, and still it was luck in his opinion seeing as she literally knocked him flat on his ass over and over again. 'Well I guess it isn't so surprising, but hell it would have been nice if at least knocked her down.' He thought as he turned back to her and smiled. "Let's get back to the room, we should get ready for bed, don't want to miss class tomorrow." He said as he patted her shoulder and turned to the roof exit. She just nodded and followed him back to their room. The walk was quiet and peaceful, as the two enjoyed each other's company while she moved to his side letting their arms brush against each other, as she passed him small glances hopping he would understand what she was trying to do.

He didn't notice her meaning the entire walk back to the room he just let her stay close to him thinking she might be cold. As they got to their dorm he noticed that she had a slight sad look as she reached for the door knob. "Hey are you ok Pyrrha?" he asked the Spartan as she turned back to him and gave a small smile. "Yes I am fine." She said with a slight sad tone. 'All thought you didn't take the opportunity I had given you.' She thought as she opened the door and walked in. "Welcome back." Ren said as usual as she was reading this old looking note book with a green cover. "Glade to be back." Jaune said as he walked in and made his way to the end of his bed to store his gear. As he walked into his room he noticed to his sheets were gone and on Nora's bed still wrapped around her. He turned around to look at his stoic teammate to see him just shrug. "Ok so I guess I will have to sleep in the could." The knight said as he started to unclip his armor only to get hit in the face with his sheets as he heard laughter coming from the pink Valkyrie. "Look I got him Ren!" She cheered as the stoic boy just sighed. "Nora apologize to Jaune that was rude." Ren said as the knight stood up still coved by the sheets as Nora bounced with her back to him. "Ok, hey I am…" but before she could finish Jaune had thrown the sheets onto her and wrapped her up lifting her in a tight hug as he spun and plopped her on his bed. "There's no need to apologize we are even so what would the point be." He said as he could hear her laughing as a small smile formed on his face as he sat up and finished unclipping his armor.

"Let's do that again it was fun!" She shouted in glee as she untangled herself from the sheets jumped up in joy with the sheets behind her like a cape. "Could you put my sheets back?" He asked as she spun around and stopped on her heals and held the sheets at her collar with one hand and pointed at him with a mock frown. "Sir Knight Arc you would go against the queen of the castle, you must be punish, no pancakes for a week, I decree this!" she declared exuberantly as she walked up to him with her head held high and her chest puffed up. "Forgive me my queen, but I simple request the necessities to survive the night, I only wish for a sheet of clothe to warm me in the night, please my queen grant this fool of a knight a small request." He spoke in a knightly tone as he bowed to Nora and acted. They both started to laugh while Pyrrha just smiled as she put her own gear away and Ren just let the smallest of smiles form on his face as he started to read his book again. "If thou shall grant their queen a request." Nora said as she puffed back up going back into her queen mode. "Anything for my Queen it is my duty to serve." He said as he took a knee and looked to the ground, if he was looking he would have noticed that Nora's cheeks turned a slight pink color at his action.

"I shall take thee bed." She said causing Jaune to fall forward as he looked back up to her and then at Ren and Pyrrha, the former just sighing, while the latter was staring wide eyed and shocked. "U Nora you have your own be, why do you want mine." Jaune asked as he stood back up and put his gear into the chest at the end of his bed. "I do but Ren told me you helped me when I was having my nightmare so I was wondering if I could sleep with you just in case." She said as she turned away from him with a blush as she walked back to his bed and flopped down on it and curled into a ball. "You don't mind do you?' She asked as she slide up and leaned back on the head board as she looked at him from behind the sheets she was using to hide her face. In any other situation he would have thought it was cute but seeing as she was asking because of her nightmares he couldn't really decline her. "No I don't mind, I would feel good if I find out you ended up waking in the middle of the night because of these nightmares." He said as he rubbed the back of his head as he looked over to Ren who just gave him a nod and mouthed his thanks. Pyrrha was just shifting her gaze from Nora to Jaune with a frown as she looked to be thinking about something that was bothering her. "Thank you Jaune!" Nora shouted out as she shot up and jumped at Jaune taking him in a hug knocking him to the ground with a heavy umph.

"Your welcome." He groaned out as she got up and walked over to her bed and pulled the sheets off and flopped back onto his bed. 'Not like it's that bad, it's like when I use to help Lily when she had nightmares.' He thought as he looked over to see his onesie still in the laundry hamper and thought it would be good to stop wearing it for now, even if it helped keep him warm during winter. "Ok let's all get some sleep we still got class tomorrow, Pyrrha you take the shower first I will go when you are done." He said as she nodded and went in without a word, Ren just closed up his little green book and gaze one last glance at Nora and gave a sigh. Jaune just shrugged and walked over to his closet and pulled out some sweets and a black t-shirt. He turned back around to find Nora laying on her stomach watching him with a small smile. "What?" he asked as she just rolled onto her back humming. "I was just thinking what a nice person you are." She said as she moved around on the bed some and got comfortable. "Well not really I just don't like it when you don't smile." He said as he took of his coat and laid it across the back of his chare. "I think you should always smile, if not then you aren't really yourself so if you ever lose your smile trust I will be there to help." He said as he walked up to her as she laid and watched him with a slightly surprised look. "Really?" she asked as he sat down and began to pat her head.

"Only if I you call for my help, but really, I will be there to help when I can." He said as he patted her head some more as she just smiled. Her cheeks were slightly pink again but she just didn't care as she started to giggle some. "Right because I am the queen of the castle and you are the knight who protects it." She said cheerfully, but caught him off guard as he remembered Weiss saying he was her knight, but a memory was there, someone else had called him that someone else as and yet again his memories seemed to blend together and that bothered him. But he was too tired to think about it and just smiled. "It seems to be a common thing with me so I guess I am fine with it." He said as he patted her head one last time and then stood up and walked over to his desk and took a seat as he waited for Pyrrha to get out. "Hey Jaune." Ren spoke up next to him in a whisper. "Yeah what?" The knight asked as he moved over to the green boy. "Don't go making promises you can't keep like that, I don't want her being sad because you don't keep your word." He said a little more serious then Jaune liked. "I said if she calls I would come but I am a man of my word and I will not go back on my word." He said as he looked over to the little Valkyrie as he sighed. "But I understand what you mean, so don't worry I won't make her cry, I never want anyone to cry, it might just be my own selfishness but I want to protect everyone I can." He said as he pushed himself and his chair back to his desk and pulled out his note book again and started to write and draw about his training with Pyrrha as he waited for said Spartan to come out of the shower. Ren just watched him for a second and then sighed as a small smile spread across his lips. "Well I can't really argue with that can I." he said as he laid in his bed and wave good night to the knight. As Jaune turned back to his note book he started to draw and he thought about how odd Nora was acting, wondering if his helping her meant more than he thought as he watched her over the edge of his note book as she slowly began to fall asleep.

'Whatever not like it's bad, I guess it's like when I took care of Lily when we were little, but maybe I just want to be a knight for whoever I can, I am one hell of a greedy person.' He thought with a small smile as he let out a tired sigh and continued to work in his note book.

Team RWBY dorms.

Weiss and Blake sat on their beds while Ruby and Yang played a game on the little holo Tv. "You are going down!" Yang shouted in joy as she let her character get a knock out on Ruby's. "NOOOOOOO! You monster!" the little reaper shouted out in despair as her character fell on the screen and it said K.O. Yang just started laughing as Ruby started to pout at her loss and mope up to her bed till she stopped and noticed Weiss just staring off into space. "Hey you ok Weiss?" The little Reaper asked as the heiress was startled slightly but her partner's appearance. "Hu, what, sorry did you say something?" She asked as she looked around like she just lost sight of something. "I asked if you were ok, but I guess not, what's wrong Weiss, you look like you were really worried about something." Ruby said as she sat down in front of the heiress as Yang and Blake gave their attention to her. "What nothing's wrong I was just thinking that's all." Weiss said as she turned and looked out the window of their room in thought. "Are you sure Weiss?" Blake asked as she walked over with Yang. "Yeah I mean really you usually are screaming at me and Rubes when we are yelling about games." The brawler said as she leaned forward and looked at the heiress. "Yes I am fine, I was just thinking that's all." Weiss said as she looked at her team as they still watched her with slightly worried eyes. "Yeah and I am a brunette." Yang said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms displeased.

"Look I was just thinking that's all." The heiress said as she pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. "I was just thinking about my past that's all." She said, which wasn't a full lie she had been thinking about the things that have happened with her and Jaune, but she was also thinking about what was going to happen with her and Neptune. She really didn't know how that would go, but when she thought about it she noticed how often Neptune would flirt with girls so she really didn't think she had much to worry about with hurting his feelings. But she was more so thinking about what she was going to do now that she had feelings for Jaune, she had said he had to keep his word and to save her if she called. 'I can't believe I said that out loud.' She thought as she looked back at her team as they still waited for her to share. "Look I was thinking back on when I was younger, I was about ten." She said as the other nodded and took a seat on the floor in front of her. "I had a dream the other day about someone I had almost forgotten." She said as a small smile crept across her lips and she told the story about Jaune but left out that it was really him saying she couldn't remember his name or face and she hadn't seen him sense, but she still told how he would come by and play games with her when she was little how he would always act as if he were a hero from a fairy tale and act like a knight.

As she told the story Ruby beamed at how it sounded like a fairy tale and asked all types of questions about the boy as she tried to think of his appearance as the image of a small boy in cardboard knight armor with a wooden sword stood in front of a smaller version of herself in a dress in Ruby's head as she imagined the boy only for the image of his face to come up as the only goofy boy she knew. Jaune causing her to blush slightly as instead of Weiss being in the image she put herself. She shook the thought away as she looked back to Weiss. "Hey do you think that boy might of…" She paused as she started to blush some more still thinking about herself being saved by Jaune. "Do you think the boy might be Jaune?" She asked as she looked at Weiss who just gave her a shocked look. 'How did she figure it out so quickly!?' Weiss thought in panic as she tried to think of an answer. "Hey come on Ruby you are just over thinking this, remember Weiss here has be cold hearted to Jaune from day one, there's no way she wouldn't remember him if saw him again, especially if the way she is talking about this boy he had to be her first love." Yang said as she teased the heiress as she started to blush. Blake just sat on the floor and watched as she thought about something. "Hey Weiss do you think this boy could have become a Hunter?" The cat asked as the others all looked at her. "I-I wouldn't doubt it." Weiss said as she looked at her teammate. "Well if so I bet you will get to see him at the Vytal festival in two weeks, so don't worry about him too much." She said as she stood up and walked back to her bed. "But I think we all should call it an early night, so we can prepare for class tomorrow." Blake said as she tucked herself into her bed and decided to sleep.

"Yeah, little Blake-y is right we should get some sleep we should save our energy for tomorrow." Ruby said as she climbed up onto her buck as yang just shrugged and walked back to her own. "OK well good night." The brawler said as she climbed into her own bunk and tucked herself in while all the girls shared their good nights and the lights went out. Weiss just pulled her sheets up to her face and looked at Ruby's bunk. 'That was close.' Weiss thought with a sigh and turned over in her bed and decided she would think more about it tomorrow.

Team JNPR dorm.

Jaune sat at his desk as he heard the door to the bathroom open up and Pyrrha walked out. "You can go in now Jaune." She said as she walked past him toweling her hair some as she finished up drying it. "Thanks." He said as he stood up and turned to the bathroom only to stop when he felt Pyrrha grab his arm. "Can you tell me why you agreed to let Nora sleep with you?" she asked in a whisper as she passed a glance of the sleeping Ren and Nora. "I just didn't want her be wake up in the middle of the night because of her nightmare's." he said as he looked back at the Valkyrie for a second. "Well I really did it because I felt like I had to, she reminded me of my sister for a second so I felt like I had to do something and granting her request seemed to be the only thing I could do." He said with a small smile as he looked to the floor for a second and sighed. "Hey listen Pyrrha, I don't want you to change ok." He said as he looked back at her with a smile, causing her to blush and turn away. "Why are you telling me this is something wrong?" She asked as she tried to push down her blush. As she did this she felt a hand rest on the top of her head pulling her towards Jaune as she found forehead resting on his shoulder. "I don't know but I just don't want any of the people of care about to change, that's all." He said as he looked up to the ceiling as he held her. "Ok, but what about you, aren't you changing." She saidas she rested her hands on his chest.

"I'm just a hypocrite that likes to preach to others when I don't even listen to my own advice." He said as she felt his aura pass over her body for a second. "But I know I have to change, so I can protect what I hold dear and make sure what I want to protect never changes." He said as he pulled her closer as her head came to the crook of his neck. She was confused for a second she could feel it his aura had grown it was far more warmer than when she first unlocked it and now it carried a strength that made her want to let go. "But that means you will be alone." She said as she balled his shirt up in her hands. "No, because I'm weak I have to rely on those around me to give me their strength. I won't be alone not if I have you and the others with me." He said as he let her go, looking down to her with a smile that made her heart flutter. "I will always fight but I will never be alone, even when I have the strength to fight by myself I will always rely on you, my partner." He said as she could see the honesty on his eyes and the determination. "Alright, I will always stand by you." She said as a smile formed on her lips and she leaned forward resting her head on his chest, moving her hand over his heart to feel it. "I will give you the power to protect everything you hold dear." She said as she let her own aura flow for a second. "And I will stand by your side, so you never fall." She let her aura pass to him as she had when she unlocked his and felt as their auras merged and his aura flared out again. "So I will let you hold what is dear." She finished and took a step back to see his aura flowing over his body in waves that were like flames that mesmerized her.

"And I will never let you fall." He said placing his hand on her shoulder as he smiled. He turned around and walked in to the bathroom leaving her to stare as she felt her heart beating a hundred miles an hour. 'I will give you everything.' She thought as a smile formed on her lips and she went to her bed and started to tuck herself in. 'This is what I want to be by your side.' She thought as she looked at the bathroom door for a second and smiled.

End

 **AN/ Yeah new chapter wooohooo. Do leave a review and fav and follow if you wish.**


	18. Chapter 18

Queens play

 **AN/ Ok so I wanted to get this out real quick but I just finished the chapter 6 in volume 3 of Rwby and I was caught off guard by what they did and on something they talked about. I will not spoil it but I have to get this out that what they were talking about has sounds almost identical to what I used in this chapter for a part of Jaune's semblance so if you haven't seen the latest episode do watch it first. I must say that I didn't copy this it will seem like it for those that saw the episode, but Jaune's semblance and what it is has been something I was working I sense I started my first story back in May, so please do understand that I didn't intend for it to be so similar to what they talked about in the show. I also must say I don't wish for his semblance to change, because I really liked the idea when I had it so please do try and not completely kill me with angry reviews.**

Chapter 18 a semblance of the truth.

Jaune was in got in bed slowly as to not wake Nora, as he got ento the bed she wrapped an arm around his waist causing him to look down at her. When he saw how peaceful she looked when she snuggled into him as she slept he couldn't help the smile he had. He just let out a small chuckle and patted her head as a smiled spread across her lips. 'At least she is at ease.' He thought as he smiled at her. He turned his head to see Pyrrha sleeping in her own bed with a smile of her own as she held her hands to her chest. 'You seem to be having fun.' Crystal's voice shot through Jaune's head almost causing him to shoot up out of his bed. He started looking everywhere to try and find her to see if she might have come out of that weird dream world of hers only to find nothing. 'What?' he thought as he looked around again still seeing nothing. 'Oh sorry I forgot you can't see me just yet can you let me bring you back to my world.' Her voice came back again and this time Jaune didn't have to look around the room because instead he found himself laying under a tree in Crystal's dream world again or whatever it was. He shot to his feet and started to look around to find her when he saw her spinning around in what looked like a reflecting pool. "what." He was very confused at the moment but she turned back around smiling at him. He had some questions for her but at the moment he was still trying to understand how this weird dream meeting thing is going to work.

"Hello." She said as she twirled some more as she kicked at the water like a kid playing in a lake. "I was surprised, I was going to unlock some more of your aura but it seems that your partner beat me to it." She said as she ran up to him and spun around him like she did the other night holding her hands behind her back. "I was also very impressed by your display in the fight with your little blue haired friend you did wonderful, and without my power to." She said as she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back to the tree only for it not to be there and a town having appeared in its place. "What how did?" he started only for her to pull him towards a food stand and was handed what looked like crepe from what he had to guess was a shadow person. "Oh this, well when I brought you here last night I didn't have much time to show you anything but now I can." She said as she started to eat into the sweet treat with a happy smile. "I know you might have questions but first I need you to take a seat." She said as she shoved him into a bench and stood in front of him with a devious smile. "First I have rules that must be followed if we are going to form a contract like we did when you fought that stupid brute of a man with the mace." She began as she pushed a finger into his chest. "I don't really understand how this power of yours works just yet but it gives you some interesting trick." She said as she stepped away from him again and took a bite from the crape with a squeal of happiness. "First rule…." She started only for Jaune to stand back up waving his hands stopping her. "Wait, wait, wait what the hell, do you mean by contract, what power are you talking about!?" He shouted completely confused by what was going on.

She just watched him as he stood as she took another bite of her crepe as she gave him a stoic stare. "What do you really not understand what you did?" She asked him as she tilted her head to the side giving a look saying, 'are you serious' as he just sighed. "What do you mean what I did, you gave me your power didn't you?" He asked as she shook her head a tsted him. "Oh dear you really don't know do you." She said as she gave him a look his mother had given him when he didn't understand her. "Ok so I guess I just have to explain it to you." She said as she sat on the bench and patted for him to take a seat. "Come let Crystal explain everything." She said as she puffed her chest with pride. "What?" He was still confused but she just patted the spot next to her again as he let out a sigh and did as she wanted. "Ok first off do you know your semblance?" She asked as he sighed dejectedly. "No, at least I don't think I do, it should have something to do with defense if what Pyrrha had told me is true." He said as he looked at Crystal. "Well at least I have some understand but it isn't just defense that your semblance has." She said as he gave his full attention at that remark. "Wait are you telling me you know what my semblance is?" He asked with some hope that he could finally figure it out. "I don't have a clue but I think we have seen parts of it take effect." She said with a smile only to cause him to deflate. "Then what are you talking about?" he asked a little peeved that she was playing around with him still. "I don't know what your semblance is but I do know some of its powers." She said as he leaned back in the bench and waited for her to elaborate.

"Ok so what do you know about semblances?" She asked as he started to think. "Well some semblances are more so an extension of a person's personality taking traits from its wielder right." He said as she smiled. "Yes, that is one of the explanations of semblances. But no two semblances are alike." She said as she stood up and took a spot in front of him again. "Ok so there are all types of semblances out there and if I were to name them all it would take a life time, so I will just explain how one can get their semblance. As you know already ones semblance is a part of them and sometime taking traits of their wielder for example your partner her semblance is polarity right." She said as he nodded at that. "Well her semblance is taking the form of her desire to attract things, she wants to have something come to her, but it only takes one trait from her but that isn't always the case." Crystal said as she pulled a marker and white board out of no were and started to doodle little images of Pyrrha and her semblance. "Ok so Pyrrha wants a connection I already know that, she was tired of being alone because of her fame and she desired to connect to someone, so her semblance was given that trait to attract objects as a show of her desire, but what do you mean it only took one trait?" Jaune asked as he looked at the doodles of Pyrrha pulling him to her. "Ok well semblance's like these can take more than one trait having like some type of secondary function so that's one example of how a person gets a semblance, so what are the others?" He asked as she stared to erase the doodles and started to draw another. "Now I won't go over every way you can get a semblance so let's move onto your little princes." She said causing him to flinch for a second. "Wait did you hear my conversation with her?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice. "Yes I was there for the whole thing you are really good at getting girls to want you, aren't you." She started to tease causing his face to flush as he turned away.

"Forget it just keep going on the semblance thing." He said in a slightly angry tone as he did his best to push down the blush. "Right, ok so your princess' semblance is hereditary meaning she was born with it and she inherited it from her father." Crystal said as she drew a doodle of Weiss using a glyph to freeze Jaune. "Semblance like these are less common than most and are some times more powerful." She said as she drew a very accurate copy of one of Weiss' glyphs. "Ok so that means if she had a kid they would inherit the semblance as well?" he asked only for Crystal to shake her head. "I don't really know I mean if she had a kid they could have her semblance but I think it has to be passed down from father to child, but I could be wrong." She said as she started to erase the doodles. "And then there are semblances that are the powers of old legends that have long been forgotten like your friend Nora's semblance." She said as she started to doodle up a picture of the Valkyrie. "Semblance's like these carry a different type of power, they are rawer, with extreme amounts of destructive capabilities. But semblances like these are even less common than hereditary ones." She said as she drew Nora with her hammer getting struck by lightning. "Wait what do you mean old legends like the fairy tells people read now a days?" He asked as she shook her head. "No these legends are far older and have long sense been lost. I doubt you could find any book or story that could explain it." She said as he leaned forward.

"So which one of those is a semblance I have?" He asked kind of hoping his was like Nora's being that of a legend, it sounded pretty cool. "If I had to guess which I don't, it would be the first type being one given form by your personality." She said as he kind of deflated again. 'Well a semblance that is like me doesn't sound so bad.' he thought as he sighed and looked back to Crystal. "Ok so what traits did it take from me?" he asked as she smiled and erased her doodle of Nora and started a new one again. "Ok so we know your semblance has a protective ability seeing as you wish to protect others." She began as she drew a doodle of him with a force field around him. "But you are always doubting yourself so your shield isn't perfect so it only last for a second. But I bet it will last longer if you train more and stop doubting yourself." She said as she drew his force field shattering and then one of him stronger with a larger force field. "Ok so that is my wish to protect people but you said it has more than just that trait." He said as he smile grew. "Yes I did because I only realized what that second trait is when you were having your little moment with your partner before your shower." She said as her smile turned sly and he blushed again. 'She even saw that.' He thought with a defeated sigh. "Ok so go on." He said as he lowered his head.

"Ok, so what I noticed was that you like to rely on people and you put great trust in them so that way they know you need them and they need you. In doing so I believe your semblance does the same thing seeing as when you used my power you formed a connection so to speak, letting me pass my power over to you a contract that connects us." She said as he lifted his head. "Wait a contract that doesn't seem to be like me putting my trust in someone." He said confused by what she was saying. "Well I can't really say why it's in the form of a contract but it was more of a mutal understanding." She said as she pondered the idea some more, as she doodled. "I wouldn't really know the extent of it but that is what I can say I know from when you first used my power. If I had to guess though it only takes the form of a bond because it isn't full unlocked yet. I really couldn't say till we see what its full extent is, but I am certain that this part of your semblance lets you use the semblance of others if you for this "contract" with them." She said with a smile as she finished explaining as he started to understand what she was saying. "Wait so you mean my semblance is to use other people's semblance, how?" He asked as he looked at a doodle of him and her on the white board.

"Well it would be like connecting a charger to your scroll letting the power from the electrical outlet pass into the device giving it energy." She said as she showed him a doodle of him and her with a chain connecting their hands. "Does that make sense?" She asked as he brought his hands up and intertwined his fingers as he thought taking things more serious. 'So if that's true than I am by passing the laws of nature, to take another's power and make it my own by using them as an external aura supply. To do so means I am taking another's aura and using as if it was my own, meaning I don't just take their semblance but there soul as well if so this semblance must have side effects.' He thought as he tried to understand more of what this power of his was. "Does this mean you are a soul that I use as an extra battery when I am fighting and how do I form these contracts?" He asked as he looked at Crystal. "Well yes but seeing as I am locked away inside your sword any of the side affects you might think this semblance has shouldn't affect me seeing as I am not even a living being and how you form your contracts I don't really know yet." She said as it took a second for him to understand what she said as it caught him off guard as he stared at her in slight shock. "Wait you are inside Crocea Mors." He said shocked by the turn of events. "Well yeah where else could I be." She said as she smiled down at him like it was common knowledge that his sword had a soul. "Wait that can't be!" he shouted in confusion. "Well normally no but when you are talking about a weapon that has been forged from dust and used for centuries by different wielders all from the same family with the same hereditary aura and semblance over the ages you shouldn't be surprised that that aura ends leaving a piece of itself within said weapon."

Crystal said with a smile as she looked back at Jaune as he paused. "Hey you ok?' She asked as she walked up to him as he stared at the ground and put his hand in front of his face. 'Wait a family with the same hereditary aura and semblance, my family the Arc family, but if that's true than why don't I have the same aura or semblance?' he thought in confusion as he looked back to Crystal as she gave him a worried look. "Are you ok?" she asked as she reached out and held his shoulder. "Yeah just, what you said just now about your users having the same aura and semblance is that true?" He asked as he looked back at her as she took a step back. "Yes it is, why does that bother you?" She asked as he let out a heavy breath. "No it doesn't bother me it just begs the question why do I have a different aura and semblance than my family." He said as Crystal was taken by surprise. "Wait you mean you are an Arc." She said in confusion as she examined him. "You do look like an Arc but your aura is white not gold. How is that possible?" She mumbled to herself as she tried to piece things together when there was a wave that came through causing the world to blur away. "Tch. Shit you are waking up." She said as she clicked her teeth. "Look we will talk more when you go back to sleep for now just try and understanding your semblance is your job." She said as everything began to fade. "Wait!" He shouted as he tried to reach out to her only for himself to sit up in his bed back in his dorm room.

He looked around the room to see the light on in the bathroom as he heard the shower. 'Damn it.' He thought as he moved to try and get out of bed when he felt a weight on his stomach when he looked down to see Nora still sleeping with him as her arms were wrapped around his stomach. 'That's right, I shouldn't be upset right now, and I need to calm down.' He thought as he took a breath and tried to calm himself. He let out one last heavy breath and finally calmed his nerves as he passed one more glance at Nora as her arm was locked around him holding onto his shirt. He smiled at that, he was glade he didn't disturb her sleep, but he couldn't help the uneasy feeling he had about the whole thing with his conversation he had with Crystal. 'If what she says is true, than am I really an arc?' he thought as he pated Nora's head as she let out a pleased sigh and snuggled into him some more. He turned to look out the window of their room and sighed. 'I will think about this later.' He thought as he patted Nora's head one last time and then began to shake her lightly to wake her. "Hey its morning, get up." He said as she grumbled something about a sloth and the her eyes fluttered open as she slowly lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. "Goooooooood mooooorniiiiiiing." She said with the yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. "I slept like rock." She said as she looked at Jaune and paused for a second as she tried to understand what was going on. She looked at him as he just waved with a small smile.

He then pointed so she could see the position she was in, as she looked down her face lit up red as she noticed she was straddling him. She shot up and began to apologize as her face began to turn darker and darker, only for him to laugh. "Hey its ok, you didn't mean to so its fine." He said as he got out of bed and stretched himself. "Let's get ready for the day ok." He said as he patted her head again as he walked over to his dresser. 'I just need to distract myself for a bit that would help.' He thought as he pulled out his gear and uniform.

Transfer student dorms.

Cinder was sat at her desk as she looked at a picture of Jaune. 'I can't believe I found you again.' She thought as she remembered when they were kids.

Flash back.

Little 13 year old Cinder sat on a small stone wall in front of a river as a 13 year old Jaune was skipping rocks across the water. "Hey Jaune why aren't you afraid of me like everyone else?" She asked as he stopped skipping the rocks and turned back to her. "What do you mean why would I be afraid of you?' He asked confused by her question. "Well I mean everyone else calls me a witch and say I am evil so why aren't you afraid of me like the?" She asked as she turned away from him waiting for his answer. "Well because I know you aren't are witch or evil, just pretty." He said as he turned back to skip rocks missing her blushing face as she looked at back to him. "Is that it?" She asked as his worlds made her heart flutter. "What does there have to be another reason?" He asked as she just stared at him still blushing. "Well yeah it can't just be that you think I am pretty I mean what do you think of me?" She asked as she blushed some more as he walked over and sat on the wall with her. "Well then if you want to know what I think about you it's that I think you are really kind always helping your mom by shopping. You are a strong person who cares about others and you are pretty." He said smiling at her as she blushed even more. "Is that really it?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Well yeah why do I need any other reasons?" He asked as she just turned from him and smiled.

End of flash back.

She was so happy she couldn't hold herself back from giggling as she walked back over to her bed and laid down and looked at the ceiling. 'Just a little longer and then you will be with me again.' She thought as she turned and looked at the picture again.

End

 **AN/ yeah new chapter. Ok so please do leave review and please be gentle. Follow and fav if you wish.**


	19. Chapter 19

Queens play

Chapter 19 the day brings more.

Jaune sat at his desk as he watched Nora spin around the room some as she grabbed her uniform from the dresser and jumped back over towards him. "Hey Jaune what do you think is going to happen today I combat class?" She asked excitedly as put her uniform on the desk and ran behind the knight wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned onto him. "I would say we are baking cookies but that doesn't sound right for combat class but I could be wrong." He joked as she leg go and pushed him and his chair across the room causing him to spin some till he was facing her. "Hey that's mean." She pouted slightly as she puffed her cheeks and glared at him. He just chuckled and apologized as he slid back over to her and patted her shoulder. "Your right that was mean I shouldn't have said that, please forgive me." He said as she turned away and pouted some more till she turned back to him. "Fin but I will be taking your pancakes!" She said as she pointed down at him causing him to chuckle some more. "Alright, you will be getting my pancakes." He said as he stood up causing her to look up at him as he turned and looked out the dorms window in thought. 'I need to figure out why my aura isn't gold.' He thought as he watched the clouds pass through the sky. He really didn't like how things went when Crystal pulled him to talk, yeah he learned some stuff on is semblance but the questions that were answered left even more unanswered. As he looked to the sky he felt Nora grab his arm lightly drawing his attention. She gave him a worried stare as she held onto his arm. "Is something wrong?" she asked as he gave one last look out the window. "Nothing, I just got lost in thought about the dream I had." He said as he turned back to her as she still looked at him worriedly. "Hey remember what I said, I want you to smile so lose the frown." He said as he patted her head and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry I worried you it's just a weird dream that's all, I should just forget it and move on, so please smile." He said as he held onto her. She was surprised but didn't mind the action but it was odd, something was bothering Jaune and she wanted to know but she didn't know how to help. "OK but if something is wrong you should tell use." She said as he chuckled little nervously. "I guess, sorry I made you worry." He said as he let her go and walked over to his bed. "It's just I had a weird dream that seemed to real, that's all." It wasn't a full lie he was thinking about something a kin to a dream. "What was it about?" She asked as she walked up beside him and sat on his bed. "It's just I was dreaming about well my family and I kind of let it get to me about what I did." He lying and he hated it. He would rather have Cardin blow him up again. "Oh well if so why not call them, write a letter something." Nora said as she patted his bed next to her for him to take a seat. As he was about to sit down they heard the bathroom door open and out walked a dressed and ready Pyrrha with a small smile. "Ok whoever wants to use the shower next can go." She said as she say Jaune and Nora at his bed and let her smile fall for a split second before putting it back on. "Who wants the shower?" Pyrrha asked as she walked up to the two. "I will be taking it." Jaune said as he walked over to his uniform and grabbed it. "You should go and get some breakfast, don't forget to save us a spot." He said to Pyrrha as she nodded and left the room as he got into the shower.

15 minutes later.

As Jaune walked out of the shower full dressed he let out a sigh as he looked around the room to see Ren up shaking out wrinkles from his uniform as he sprayed it with a small spray bottle. "Hey Nora you can hit the shower now." Jaune said as Ren turned to him and nodded. "Yeah!" The Valkyrie cheered as she skipped into the shower. Jaune just chuckled and turned back to Ren. "I will be down in the mess hall with Pyrrha." He said as he walked over to the door. "Fine by me." Ren said as the knight walked out of the room.

Team RWBY dorm.

Weiss was the first awake out of her team and was the first to get ready for the day. With herself prim and proper she just had to wake her team, which was easier said than done. Blake was the easy one, the heiress just had to tell her to wake up and she did. Ruby, well the little reaper was a little harder to wake. "Ruby get up." Weiss said only for her partner to grumble and roll over on her bunk. "Ruby get up now before I decide to freeze you were you lay." The heiress threatened like she always did getting a grumble again only for Ruby to lift herself up from her spot and yawn. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up." She said as she flung her legs of the edge of the bed and jumped down. "Geez Weiss you don't have to be so mean." Ruby said as she stretched. "I wouldn't be mean if you just listened." She said as she crossed her arms and sighed. "Now wake up Yang." The heiress ordered as Ruby grumbled about Weiss being mean and went to wake her sister. As Ruby went to wake up her sister she did her best to keep away from Yang's arms and legs in fear of getting knocked unconscious. "Hey Yang wake up, I think I see a split end." Ruby said in mock shock as she made sure she had at least three five feet of space between her and her sister. "What where?!" Yang shot up pulling her hair forward examining the ends to try and find the split end. "Nowhere, I just needed to wake you up." Ruby said as she turned away and walked over to the closet not caring for the death stare Yang was now giving her. "Don't joke like that you almost gave me a heart attack!" Yang growled out as she got out of bed and stretched.

"Looks like I can go you all better hurry or you won't get breakfast." Weiss said as she turned to leave. "Alright Weiss we'll see you in the mess hall." Ruby said as she pulled out her uniform and walked over to the bathroom to shower. Weiss just gave her team one last look and nodded satisfied that they were starting the day right and left the room. As she walked into the hall she let out a sigh as she thought of what she should do today. 'Well I should talk with Jaune later when I have the chance.' She thought as she looked at team JNPR dorm in thought.

Beacon courtyard.

Jaune walked through the courtyard in thought as he did his best not to think about what Crystal had said, but with the why things had gone it left him with far more questions than he hoped for. 'Damn it, this is too much, first I find out my semblance might be stealing the power of others and then I hear that my family the Arc has a hereditary aura and semblance. What the hell kind of sick fucking game are the gods playing with my life?' He thought as he let out a heavy sigh and looked around the courtyard as he continued on his way to the mess hall. He just took a deep breath and decide some food would be good for him and hoped maybe he could talk with Ozpin or maybe Ms. Goodwitch they might have some answers for him, but if not they could help him find the answers. As he continued on down to the mess hall he decided watching the other students and transfer students would be a good way to keep his mind off of everything that had happened. As he watched the students he noted how some of the transfer students looked. There was a Faunus girl with pink hair rollerblading around some jazz looking guy as she talked animatedly reminding him of how Ren and Nora interact. As he turned to another group it was a full team of girls four of them all very pretty, they seemed to be chatting about something funny as they seemed to laugh. He just chuckled at that seeing as the girls reminded him of team RWBY being an all-girl team as well. He then turned and saw some girl in a red and white hoodie and track suit pants with a beanie laying up in one of the tree's with a rifle resting on her shoulder as she held out one of her hand holding onto the scope of her rifle as she looked threw it. The knight wasn't really surprised by the people but he did feel kind of out of place seeing as they all looked like they could handle themselves a hundred times better than he could. He looked around some more noticing that most of the students weren't in uniform meaning either they weren't going to class or they were transfers, but the ones in uniform looked like they couldn't wait for the Vytal festival all talking animatedly about it. 'I guess people are excited.' He thought as he turned and continued on to the mess hall.

The walk to the mess hall went by fairly quick Jaune had entered the mess hall got his food talked with Pyrrha who had saved him a seat and waited for the rest of his team. As the knight and Spartan waited Weiss had entered and greeted them with her own serving of food and joined in on their conversation. "Good morning you two." She said as she took her seat next to Pyrrha. "Morning Weiss, where is the rest of your team?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around for the rest of team RWBY. "On their way hopefully." She said with a sigh as she looked up to Jaune. "How are you this morning?" She asked as a small smile crept across her lips as she looked to "her" knight. "I am just fine, and you?" He gave the same smile back as he slide across his seat to position himself in front of her. Pyrrha just looked at them in confusion as she tried to understand what just happened. She looked at Jaune for answers on for him to keep his gaze on Weiss. "I am alright but I still have a few question I would like to ask you." She said as he nodded and let out a sigh. "I will answer them all to the best of my ability." He said as he nodded to her as she smiled just a little brighter. Pyrrha wanted to say something but she didn't know what as she watched the two she was at a loss and she looked back to Jaune. "W-would you mind telling me what is going on?" She asked getting their attention as the knight turned back to her while Weiss just "glanced at her. "Oh I…' he began only for Weiss to interrupt him. "I wanted to ask Jaune a few questions later about something private." She said in her business tone. Pyrrha didn't like that answer seeing as it sounded so smug and rood. "Is that so, well sorry but I was going to have some early training with Jaune after he had his little meeting with Ms. Goodwitch." Pyrrha said as she held up a smile and looked to the knight while Weiss just kept her calm persona. "If you don't mind that is."

He just looked in between the as he tried to understand what was going on as he gave his attention to Pyrrha. "I don't mind." But just as he said that he had to hold back a small yelp of pain as he felt Weiss kick him as she began to eat her food. He just glanced at her from his side as she looked up with a glare. That she hid as she went back to eating her breakfast. 'Shit.' Now he went and did something to piss of Weiss. "That's great, then when you are done with your meeting send me a message or if you don't mind I could wait for you outside of class." She smiled brightly at him as she then turn back to Weiss who didn't look too pleased and gave a smug look to the heiress. 'No you lost your chance whatever it is you are doing he's mine.' She thought as she looked back to the knight who was looking at the two quizzically. The rest of the time they waited for their teams went by in an awkward silence seeing as Weiss didn't feel like talking and Pyrrha just wanted to be in the presence of Jaune having also moved seats to be sitting next to him which didn't go unnoticed by Weiss who just spare her a glance to see Pyrrha was shoulder to shoulder with him. The knight was really confused he didn't know what to do as he sat with Pyrrha almost laying on him as she leaned to her side resting her head on his shoulder. Weiss well she had just sat and ate her food not once looking at the knight. The rest of the time they waited for their teams in the awkward silence only for a few little awkward things to be said by the knight as he tried to break the silence only to be ignored. They spent the next 30 minutes without saying a thing till their teams got there.

When Ren and Nora got there they noticed the odd atmosphere and looked to Jaune for answers who just shrugged. Ren sighed and offered to get Nora's food who just jumped in joy and ran taking a seat on Jaune's left and began to talk with him. At the same time the rest of team RWBY entered the mess hall chatting as they made their way to the line Blake braking off heading over to Weiss and taking a seat. "Good morning Blake!" Nora cheered as she leaned over the table waving in front of Blake's face, who just nodded and slowly move Nora's hand away. "Morning." She didn't seem to mind the Valkyries actions as she pulled out her book and began to read. The rest of the morning went by with Yang making bad puns when, ever she could Ruby going on about some new weapons, Ren correcting Nora when she would tell her wild stories and Weiss ignoring Jaune while Pyrrha clung to him. Their breakfast was fast and enjoyable for everyone but Jaune seeing as when he decided to stop trying to talk with Weiss and went to talk to Pyrrha said heiress began to dig her heels into his foot. Stopping him from conversing with his partner, who either didn't know the heiress was trying to stab her heels into him or just didn't care when she herself began to dig her nails into his arm when he tried to talk with Weiss instead. 'Damn it what is going on?' He thought in dismay as he help back whimpers of pain as he ate his food. As they all finished up eating Weiss finally removed her heel from his foot while he stood up and went to throw out his garbage. He left rubbing his arm as he did his best not to let the others see him limping because of the pain in his foot. Weiss just turned to Pyrrha who gave her a glare and then went back to being her normal self as she started to talk with Nora. 'Jaune is mine.' Was the thought that passed through the Spartan as she spared him a glance as he rubbed his arm where she held him.

Weiss spared him a glance as well as she watched him sigh as he made some distance from the group and seemed to say something to himself as she saw his lips move. The knight was just trying to understand things. "How did this go so wrong so fast." He whispered to himself as he threw his garbage away just as the bell rang out and the students in the mess hall all began to stand and shuffle their ways to class. 'I should get going don't want to get stuck in that.' He thought as he saw hordes of students moving about all heading to class. He wanted to wait for his team but decided seeing as they all had the same class there was no real point he would see them there and made his way down to class. The rest of the day went by fairly quick and with little trouble. After breakfast teams JNPR and RWBY all went to ports class were they had to sit through the old mustached man's "great feats", all of which were far too extreme to be real. As they sat though class Jaune had decided maybe if he fell asleep he might have a chance of seeing Crystal, but sadly only to wake up as class ended by Pyrrha shaking him awake. 'Great so it only happens if I fall asleep for a long period of time.' He thought with a displeased sigh as he moved on to Ooblecks class with his team. Nora had jumped onto his back as he was leaving as she hung off him talking about how funny the story was giving him small parts as he made it to the door he was stopped by Ports who didn't look too pleased. "I am sorry but would you mind staying after for a bit before heading to your next class Mister Arc?" Ports said as he crossed his arms and waved everyone else off only for the knight to stay with Nora still holding onto him. "Miss Valkyrie would you mind leaving as well?" The professor waited as she got off of the knight and walked by the professor with a small salute but as she got behind the professor she gave a concerned look back to the knight who just waved her off and as she nodded.

"Now tell me why it is you decided to fall asleep in my class Mister Arc?" The professor waved the knight back towards his desk as he walked back into the class. Jaune just rubbed his head nervously as he thought of an answer. "Well with everything that's happened I am kind of tired seeing as my sleep hasn't been that great after what happened on Saturday." He turned away from the professor and stammered slightly as he tried to make it sound true, but he knew it was a flat out lie seeing as even if in his dreams he has been having those weird meeting with Crystal he still felt like he has had the best night of sleep in forever. "If so then you should have taken the day off over come to class if anything you should still resting if that is what's wrong." Ports said in a tone that caught Jaune off guard. The professor's tone was full of concern as he gave him to same look even if Jaune couldn't see his eyes behind those damn eyebrows. "I, uh." The knight was very confused at that he was expecting a lecture or for the professor to push for the truth but no instead the professor believed his lie and he didn't know whether to feel good he was getting off the hook or like udder shit at the fact that he seemed to be getting better at lying, an honor less act. In truth Jaune wasn't really one for honor but still he believed you should have some type of pride that his father always talked about so he thought he shouldn't lie but now it just seemed he was going to contradict himself at every turn. "Jaune to tell you the truth I never expected one of my students to have to deal with such a situation so early into their life." Ports said as he walked over behind his desk and pulled out what looked to be some old journal. "You see I am told by both students and teachers all that my story's in class don't help them, saying things lie, "Professor who will knowing how to fight a hydra without my shirt on help," or "Professor what is the point of you retelling far fetch stories," things like that." He said as he gave a few examples of what students have said to him.

Jaune was confused as he watched the professor walk around his desk back towards the knight with the journal. "But do you know why I always tell my stories?" He asked as he handed the book over to Jaune. "No I don't." He answered as he looked at the journal as he noticed how worn it looked it seemed to be a personal tome something he had seen in his father study, even back in Arcadia when he had stayed there Uther had several with him hell he even left one to Jaune after he died. "Well you see I have seen so many things since I became a Huntsman. Some great things that one could never see unless the brave the lands." He said proudly as he turned and looked back to the diagrams of the Grimm he had p on the board. "And I have seen things that would strike fear into any man." He said in a darker tone as he seemed to be remembering something. "Well the world is far crueler than people let on." Jaune said as he examined the tome. "I guess maybe that's why you tell your stories, so we don't have to see the darker side of the truth." He looked over the spine to find some old faded symbol at the top of it as Ports turned back to him with a slightly surprised look. "Oh so you know what I am trying to say." The professor said as he walked back towards the knight. "Well I think so." The knight said as looked closer at the worn symbol. As he looked at it closer he could see it looked like the Arc family symbol. "Where did you get this?" Jaune asked looking back up towards the professor as he smiled at him. "I thought this might be of interest to you, I found it hidden away in one of Ooblecks store rooms." Ports said as he patted Jaune's shoulder, but before he could ask more questions the professor began to lead him out of the class. "Now you should get going to class, you don't want to be any more late then you are." The professor said cheerfully as he began to push the boy out of the room.

"Wait was that all you wanted?" He asked as he continued to be pushed out of class. "Of course what else would I want from you?" Ports asked as he gave one heavy smack to the knights back sending him stumbling out of the room. As he stumbled he ended up falling flat on his face in the hall as Port laughed exuberantly. "Mow my boy get going." He said as he slammed his room's door shut. "Ow." Was all Jaune could get out as he lifted himself back to his feet rubbing his nose as he looked back to the door. "That looks like it hurt." A voice came from his right drawing his attention as he turned to see a girl with light green hair, wearing a dark blue hooded sweeter and black shorts. She was a pretty girl but she held a smug grin as she looked him over. "You ok?" She asked as he looked to her over as she grabbed hold of her belt. "Yeah I'm fine." He said rubbing his nose. "You sure, I mean that looks like it hurt and trust me I would know I have fallen like that myself several times." She said as she walked up beside him patting his shoulder. "My names Reese by the way, what's yours?" She asked as walked in front of him with a smile. "I'm Jaune." He said as he looked her over. "Well you heard that professor get going to class then Jaune." She said as she turned from him and started to walk away. "See you Jaune." She wave back to him as she left him. He just sighed and turned in the direction of ooblecks class. 'Reese huh." He thought as he gave her another look as she continued on down the hall as she turned the corner she saw him looking and waved him off with a smile. He just waved back as she despaired out of sight and then the bell rang for class. "Oh shit." He turned back down the hall and started to hall ass to Ooblecks class as he hoped he could make it across campus fast enough.

End

 **AN/Yeah, new chapter. Ok not much plot but don't worry you will see new things soon enough. follow and fav if you wish, do leave a review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Queens play

 **AN/Please read AN at the end.**

Chapter 20 onward.

Jaune was sprinting through the halls of Beacon as he tried to get to his next class. He was sprinting as fast as he could while he was also cursing at himself for not asking professor Ports to give him a pass so he doesn't have to dill with one of Ooblecks crazy short quizzes he gave to problem students. He turned a corner sprinting past several transfer students as he slid around the corner as he dodged several people as they jumped back in surprise. ; Hey watch! ; One of them shouted shaking their fist valiantly at him as he continued on with his sprint shouting an apology back. he continued on down several more halls till he finally came up to his class he let a sigh of relief that the door was still open so he continued on till he thought he had a good enough distance to stop and began to skid to a halt but sadly someone had thought today was a good day to wax the floors. So instead of skidding to a halt he just slid like a bullet across the newly waxed floor letting out an extremely girly scream as he began to close in on the doorway. In truth he was really glad the door was open seeing as it would suck if he hit the door at the speed he was going. But it would seem the gods loved to fuck with him because as he came within three feet of the door it slammed shut before him and he crashed into it at full speed.

In the class 1 minute earlier than crash.

Pyrrha sat at her desk next to Blake as she tapped her pen on her paper as she looked between Oobleck and the door way as she waited for Jaune. The bell had run 5 minutes earlier so the knight was going to be late no matter what he tried but still the Spartan couldn't help but worry seeing as she didn't know what had caused Ports to keep Jaune after class. She was only pulled from her worries when a girly scream came from the hallway, causing everyone in the class to turn and look to the door. Oobleck acted fast and zipped over to the door slamming it shut as something crashed into it on the other side causing the door to bend in from the force and then return to normal like it was a rubber band. Pyrrha just dropped her pen as she knew who just hit the door. "Oh no." she just put her head in her hands as she could hear laughter come from Yang as she had to of figured out who hit the door to. "Don't tell me that was Jaune." Blake said drawing the Spartans attention as she looked at the door slightly shocked. "Sadly it had to of been him." With that Oobleck zipped over to his desk a pulled out some papers. "Well at least someone gets to take a quiz." He said cheerfully as he wrote up the papers.

Back in the hall.

Jaune laid on the floor at least maybe 15 feet back from the door as he held his face in pain and rolled about. "Ow, god fucking damn it!" He cursed as he continued to roll about till he laid on his back holding onto his face as he let out a heavy breath. 'Why do you hate me world?' he thought bitterly. "Hey you ok?" A feminine voice asked drawing his attention as he removed his hands from his face and looked up to find a girl with brick red hair and olive green eyes looking down at him. As he looked up to her it took him a secant to realize he was also looking up her skirt. His face flushed and he began to stammer as she tilt her head to the side as she follow his gaze and saw that he was looking up her skirt. Her face flushed all the same till a scowl came across her face as she lifted her leg up giving him the full view of what was hidden under the skirt and then brought the leg down hard crushing his head into the marble floor shattering it and causing spider web cracks to spread about. "Pervert!" She shouted out as she jumped away.

He just groaned in pain as he slowly lifted his head out of the floor holding his face. "That's what you get." The girl shouted out from behind him till he heard another voice. "Come on Octavia that was your fault you're the one that decided it was a good idea to stand over a guy who was laying on the ground while wearing a skirt." A second voice came from Jaune's right as he turned to find three more girls standing off to the side. "W-what, my fault!" the girl now known as Octavia shouted as she ran over to the other girls. The knight just stood from the ground holding his face still as he looked at the four girls as they laughed at their friends little mistake. 'Pink stripes.' He thought as he looked over the girl finally able to get a good look at her other than her panties. The girl Octavia was wearing a blue waistcoat with long tails and brown bodice details, a blue crop vest over the top. A cream color skirt with an orange open front layer and a pair of dark blue belts crossed in front and back with a pair of sleeveless pauldrons. "Why is it my fault this guys a pervert, Answer me that Nebula!" Octavia shouted at one of her friends. A girl with light tanned kin and indigo colored hair brushed to the left of her face. This girl was wearing a high neck tight fitting grey shirt along with a light blue coat and grey pants.

She just waved her hand in Octavia's face with a small grin. "Come on, you are wearing a skirt and thought it would be a good idea to walk up to a guy laying on the floor do you really think it is surprising that he looked up your skirt. I mean come on, what you did was just like saying, 'Oh hey do you want to look up my skirt.'" The girl now known as Nebula teased as Octavia blushed even harder as she started to stammer while the other two girls laughed. "Gwen, Dew come on you two, it's not my fault." Octavia said as she looked over to laughing pair. The girl Jaune had to guess was dew had light tanned skin, long dark blonde hair swept to her left side. She was wearing a sleeveless green dress with an asymmetrical hem, what appeared to be golden scale armor underneath her dress that covered her chest, neck, and a golden pauldron on her right shoulder. She had a lighter green sarong tied around her hips and two chains that looped from the front her pauldron and around her torso and back. The other girl Gwen, had curly black hair pulled back into ringlets.

She was wearing a black corset dress with a dark purple hem and purple lace on the back. The upper part of her dress is light grey, with a high gray collar and elbow length sleeves with black cuffs. Her belt was a purple ribbon tied into a bow on the back, the ribbon belt connected with a pair of armor tassets. She had dark grey stockings and pale gray ballet flats. The two girls just laughed and agreed with Nebula. "Sorry Octavia but you are to blame for flashing the guy." Dew said as she pointed to Jaune who just flinched when Octavia shot a glare at him causing him to chuckle nervously as she hmphed and turned her back to him as the other three girls laughed. '\"Don't mind her she isn't that bad, I'm Nebula by the way." The indigo colored girl said as she reached out her hand for him to shake. "Jaune." He answered nervously as he shook her hand. "The one in green is Dew, the purple one is Gwen and the girl who panty flashed you is Octavia." Nebula introduced the girls while the first to just gave a small nod to him while Octavia protested that she flashed him.

"You best not try anything you damn pervert!" Octavia growled out as she pulled Dew and Gwen behind her like she was a shield for the two girls who both just rolled their eyes at her actions. "Don't mind her she just upset that she flashed you." Nebula said as she patted Jaune's shoulder as he chuckled. "Right." He just gave her a small smile and she glared daggers at him and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Right now that, that is over with, you ok after taking a hit like that?" Dew said as she pushed past Octavia who just tried to pull her back to no avail. "Yeah I should be, you know aura and all that." He said giving the girl a small smile which she reciprocated. "Good to hear." She said as she patted his shoulder. He was about to talk when he heard the door to Ooblecks class opening up and he began to panic and looked around till he saw the window to the hall was open and he dove through it on a whim.

The girls just watched him in confusion till they saw the good doctor walk out of his class holding several sheets of paper. "Excuse me ladies but would any of you three be the girl that was scream before she crashed into my door?" Oobleck asked spitting out words a hundred miles an hour. All of the girls just shared a look and then passed a glance to the window Jaune had dove through and then looked back at the doctor. "No?" They said together as he look them over. "Why are you asking me that?" He said in an unsatisfied tone as they looked at him confused. "No we weren't the ones to hit your door sir." Nebula answered as he turned and looked down the hall and then looked back to the girls. "Well then carry on." He said as he zipped back into his room slamming the door shut and locking it with a click. Nebula and the others just shared a look as they all turned to the window where Jaune's head popped up from with leaves in his hair. "Did he just lock his door?" He asked as he crawled back in through the window only to trip and fall with a heavy thump.

"Ow." He groaned as he lifted himself back to his feet shaking of the dirt and leaves. "Why did you hide from speedy just now?" Gwen asked as the knight fixed his uniform. "Did he have a hand full of papers?" He asked getting a nod. "You see those papers were a short 20 question quiz he makes problem students take." He said as he walked back over to the four girls. "Ok a quiz what's so bad about that?" Dew was confused by the knight's actions. "That quiz is 30 percent the student's grade and he only gives you five minutes to do it." The knight straightened out his coat as the girls all finally understood why he hid. "So you have back grades and if you failed that little quiz you would fail the class." Nebula gave Jaune a sorry look as he nodded solemnly.

"Sevres you right you damn pervert." Octavia grumbled as she crossed her arms and turned away from him. He just rubbed his head as he looked down to the floor sadly. "Sorry about that it was an accident." He apologized to the girls surprised causing her to turn back to him as he rubbed his head. "You're a strange guy." Octavia said as she looked him over again. "Why?" He looked back up to the girls as Dew patted his shoulder. "Don't mind her, she doesn't mean that." The green clad girl said as she walked over to the window and sat on its seal. "So your names Jaune right?" Dew asked as she looked him over. "Yeah I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." He said with a smile as looked between the girls. "Well then Jaune Arc what was all that running, sliding and let's not forget that manly screaming." Nebula teased causing Jaune to turn away embarrassed.

"Right well I guess I could explain." He said as he explained why he was running through the hall. As he explained Nebula just laughed at him at how shitty his luck was and decided it would be funny to show him that they filmed him sliding through the hall all the way up to him crashing into the door and sliding away. As he watched the video it had slow motion at the end to showing the face he made and how stupid he looked. "Why would you do that?" He asked as he deflated at the sight of the video. "What it's funny." She held back snickers as the other girls laughed to. "Well thanks." He said turning away crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's wrong, you upset?" Nebula teased as she started to poke at the knight. "No." He said dryly as he sighed and turned back to Nebula. "Well it was nice meeting you four but I need to get into class without the professor seeing me." He said rubbing his head as he walked over to the window and began to climb out. "Wait what are you doing." Octavia asked as she watched the knight climbed out the window and look up the side of the building. "I am going to climb into my class through that window." He said pointing up to said window as the four girls all looked up to see a window at least two stories up.

They turned back to look at the knight to find him gone. "Where'd he go?" Octavia asked as she looked around turning to her right to find the knight sprinting towards the wall. "Oh this is going to end so badly." Gwen said as she watched the knight bend his knees and jumped. And just as expected he made it.

…

Oh who am I kidding, he at shit.

When he jumped he hit the wall 12 feet to low and went face first into brick. He was now rolling in the grass cursing as he held his face in pain. The girls just started to laugh their asses off at the sight. "Damn it why didn't I have my scroll out to record that." Nebula said in between laughs as she held her side in pain as she watched Jaune roll about cursing. "Do you think we should help him?" Gwen asked as she whipped a tear away as she watched the knight slowly get back to his feet bracing himself on the wall as he held his nose.

"No he'll be fine." Dew said holding onto her sides a she took deep breaths to stop her laughter. "Yeah and I want to see how many more times he does that before he realizes it won't work." Octavia said as she laughed. "No we are going to help him because." Nebula paused as she looked back at Jaune who just gave one last curse as he looked up to the window. "Ah who am I kidding let's see what he tries next." She said with a huge grin as she pulled out her scroll to record his next little trick.

"Right so I can't jump like 20 feet into the air like the other, good to know." He whispered to himself as he backed up from the wall and examined it to find a way up to the window. 'Now what.' He thought as he looked around till he saw a tree that might be close enough to jump from to reach the window. He walked over and jumped up into the tree climbing to the branch that was closest to the window. He began to slide forward slowly as he inched towards the end of the branch. 'Ok even balance, even balance.' He thought as he stood up at the edge and looked towards the window. He was about a foot lower than the window seal but he was still close enough to reach it if he jumped.

He took a breath and bent his knees as he got ready for the jump, but as the world would have it his luck was just not there and the branch broke dropping him 10 feet as he fell into a heap on the ground with a loud thud. The girls just laughed some more at the sight of him falling. "By the gods what does the world have against him?" Dew asked holding her sides as she laughed. "I don't know but I am so glad I got that on camera." Nebula said as she held her scroll up to her team as they re-watched him bend and fall from the tree. They just laughed more as they watched it again on the scroll.

Jaune though was not laughing as he stood up groaning in pain as he pulled leafs from his hair as he turned to see the girls enjoying his misery. He sighed in displeasure as he walked back over to the window that led to the hall and crawled back in. "Well I hope you enjoyed that." He said bitterly as the girls laughed some more at him. "You bet your ass we enjoyed that." Octavia said as she laughed. "I am so glad we met you I think we found the best entertainment ever." Dew said leaning on the wall as she held back her laughter.

"Well good for you." He said as he rubbed his head and rotated his shoulders as he leaned up against the wall. "Well looks like I will be missing class." He said as he sighed heavily as the girls slowly stopped their laughing as they shared a look. "If so why not keep us company?" Nebula asked as she walked in front of him and pulled out some more leaves from his hair. "Why?" He asked as he looked between the girls who just shrugged and smiled even Octavia. "Why not you aren't in class and it seems you won't be busy with anything some keep us company." Dew said as she walked up beside him and wrapped an arm around his neck, which took her a small jump seeing as he was taller than her.

"Come on big guy don't you wont to hang out with some pretty girls?" She teased only for him to give her a blank stare. "Sorry but most the pretty girls I know wouldn't hesitate to break my legs so sorry if I'm a little hesitant." He said pulling her arm off of him and lifting her up with no trouble moving her to his left and sat her next to Nebula. Dew just looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "You are pretty strong aren't you?" She said as she began to pat his arms feeling the muscle. "Damn you are built underneath all that aren't you?" She asked as she looked him over. "Well I am fit but not built trust me there are still tones of people a hundred time stronger than me."

He said rubbing the back of his head nervously as he took a step back. "Well I wouldn't doubt that but still you got some muscle." Dew said punching at him playfully. "Whatever." He said with a small smile as he patted her head, just as the bell rang. "Well looks like I got combat class next." He said as he turned to the door of the room as it opened up and students started to poor out. "I'll catch you girls later." He said as he began to walk with the group of students and waved goodbye.

The girls just shared a look ad then followed after the students as they moved on to the arena. Jaune passed through with little resistance as he moved on past students as he looked for his team only to feel a tug on his sleeve and to get pulled off into another hall. He stumbled till he came to a stop and got a slap to the head. "What the hell why did you ditch class." A voice came from behind him as he turned to find Weiss glaring at him. "Weiss?" He was confused she just rolled her eyes and slapped him again. "Pull yourself together." She said as she crossed her arms over her chested. "Look go get your armor and head down to the arena fast." She said as she turned her back on him and began to walk away. "Wait that can't be all you wanted to say."

He reached out and grabbed hold of her arm causing her to turn back to him. "Look now is not the time just hurry up and get your armor." She said knocking his hand away. "What's wrong?" he asked confused by her actions as she kept her back to him. "Nothing look just hurry up and go, I don't want to repeat myself again." She said as she left him in the hall alone. 'Shit what did I do this time?' He thought sourly as he ran a hand through his hair. He was confused was she still angry about what happened at breakfast or did something happen in class.

He didn't know but he really didn't think he had the right to ask just yet. 'Shit.' He turned away and decided it would be smart to grab his armor and headed off back towards his dorm room. Jaune had sprinted down towards his dorm as fast as he could reaching his dorm in 5 minutes. As he opened up his dorm door he oved as fast as he could and pulled out his armor from the chest at the end of his bed and changed into it as fast as he could. It took him about 3 minutes to get dressed and clipped his armor on leaving him with 2 extra minutes to sprint down towards the arena. Luckily for him the arena was really close to the dorms.

He sprinted out of the dorms at full speed and made his way towards the arena.

3 minutes later the arena.

As Jaune walked up into the arena stands panting as he headed to where he found his team sitting together with team RWBY. Pyrrha was the first to notice him and she shot to her feet as fast as she could and ran over to him. "Jaune what were you thinking ditch Ooblecks class!" She shouted at him and smacked him across the head. "OW." He said rubbing his head as he looked up to her as the others walked over. "So you do have a bad side." Yang said with a huge grin as she walked up to him. "You must think you are one hell of a bad boy now." She teased him as he rolled his eyes as he looked at everyone.

They all scolded him in their own way all of which ranged from them saying he did something wrong up to him getting smacked in the back of the head again. He took all of it with his head lowered in defeat. "Yeah sorry." He rubbed his head nervously as he kept his gaze to the ground. "What's this is the poor knight getting picked on." A voice came from behind Jaune as he turned around to find Neptune walking up to them. "I deserve it to an extent." He said rubbing his head as the spearman walked up beside him patting his shoulder.

"Well whatever you did you most definitely deserved you know what maybe they should ground you and have you set in the corner and think about what you've done." Neptune joked as Jaune rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever dork." He said as everyone took their seats as Pyrrha sat to the right of Jaune and Weiss to his left, to Neptune's surprise. As they all seated themselves the bell rang and Ms. Goodwitch walked in. "All right today you will be fighting random students through tournament rules or requested battles." She said as she typed on her scroll and scanned over the stands looking at all the students.

"If you wish to request a match you can do so now." She said as she watched the students and transfers all think that over till one of the transfer students raised his hand. "I would like to request a match." He said standing up. The man was fairly large he looked to be 6'10 and quiet built. The guy had short buzz cut style dirt brown hair with a light scar across the left of his lower lip. He wore armor similar in design to Pyrrha's, he had on thick black cargos and a sleeveless black t-shirt. His armor was a bronze panoply chest piece, some shin guards with some bronze bracers. "You would be?" Glynda asked as she looked at her scroll as she searched for his file. "My name is Hector Priam." He said as his file came up on screen of Glynda's scroll.

"Well Mister Priam who do you wish to challenge?" She asked as she looked at his file. "I would like to fight Jaune Arc." He said causing her eyes to widen slightly as she looked up to the larger boy as he began to make his way to the arena. She was hesitant at first but she stilled herself and decided it would be best to send for Ozpin. All of Jaune's friends just turned to him as he looked to the challenger with a stoic gaze. Pyrrha grabbed hold of his arm and he turned to her with a small smile. Weiss wanted to grab hold of him and say don't go but stopped when she thought that would be nothing more than insolting him by it saying she didn't have fate in his skill. "Well who am I to refuse." He said as he stood up. "Dude you don't have to." Neptune said from behind him. The knight just gave the spearman a small glance as he turned to look at the Trojan across the stands as he locked eyes with the knight.

"Don't worry I will be fine." He said as he looked down to Glynda who was giving him a worried stare. "I gladly accept." He said as she sighed and began to set up the match. "Alright may the combatants please enter the arena." She said as both Hector and Jaune began to make their way to the ring. Glynda just typed into her scroll as fast as she could sending for Ozpin. As the knight and Trojan came down from the stands the professor watch closely to make sure things weren't going to end badly. "May the combatants take their positions?" She said a both men walked to their side of the ring and drew their weapons. Jaune drew Crocea Mors extending his shield and taking up his stance. Hector drew a gladius from the back of his waist and his left braced extended into a shield similar to Pyrrha's in style.

Glynda just looked between the two and sighed. 'Ozpin you better hurry.' She thought as she gave one last look to Jaune. Hector rotated his blade in his hand as he took his stance and locked eyes with Jaune. "I do apologize beforehand." The Trojan said as he tightened his grip on his sword. "I am doing this on request so don't take any offense when I beat you." He said as he let out a sigh and his aura began to flow from his body. Jaune didn't really know what any of that meant but he really didn't care this was a fight so all he had to think about was fighting. The knight slowly began to let his own aura flow throughout his body as a sheet of white aura began to glow from him as it slowly began to flow off of his body like white flames.

Hector only smiled at that as he let out a deep breath and waited for the match to start. Everyone in the stands just watched in anticipation as they looked down onto the two warriors as they prepared to fight. Glynda finished setting up the arena force field and brought up the two warriors aura meters on the main monitor. "Let the match began." She said as both warriors shot forward towards each other.

End.

 **AN/ yeah new chapter. Yes I know no plot but I did that because I just wanted to give you guys something to laugh at because I was board and I figured why not make some little filler arc style chapters. Don't worry the end was no filler we are getting into actual story again with the next few chapters so prepare for what's to come. Follow and fav if you wish and please leave a review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Queens play

Chapter 21 the challenge.

Jaune ran full speed towards his opponent shield raised high and ready as Hector and the knight closed in on each other. The Trojan raised his shield and rammed full speed into the knight's own shield. Sparks exploded in a blast as the shields grinded together as both warriors began to clash. Jaune leaned right causing the Trojan to move to his left. As Hector slid across the shield he braced himself stopping his forward momentum and turning to face the knight. Jaune thrusted forward lacing out with his sword aiming for Hectors neck only for the thrust to be knocked aside by the Trojans shield. As he bashed away the strike Hector thrusted his own blade aiming for the knights side only for it to be blocked by Jaune's shield.

The two pulled back their blades and pushed forward with their shield causing both defenses to crash together in sparks again. This was a show of force to see which would fall to the other. Both warriors held fast as they used all their might to push the other back. Hector rotated his blade reversing his grip as he pushed with all his might knocking the knight back and slashed out aiming to knock away the knight's shield. As Jaune was forced back he threw his left leg back into the ground bracing himself as he stopped his slide and slashed out with his blade pairing the Trojans own slash. The blades crashed together with a loud clang as the swords sparked and grinded along one another till they pulled back only to slash out again.

The knight and Trojan clashed with blade and shield again and again refusing to give the other ground not once slowing their pace as they clashed. Jaune was beginning to feel the strain, he knew he was out classed but after what hector said in the beginning of the fight he felt he had to win no matter what. With one last clash the swords locked on each other's shields halting the two warriors as they pushed together and locked eyes. "What's this you look tired." Hector said as he leaned in pushing Jaune back as he craned his back. "Don't tell me this is all you got." He said as a smile formed on the Trojans face.

He broke the lock and slammed his shield into the knight's gut as he stumbled forward.

The strike was heavy carrying both the knight's weight and the force of the Trojans punch. Jaune folded along the edge of the shield as he was lifted into the air and thrown back ten feet. The knight crashed into the ground hard as he rolled back across the marble, he used the momentum of the roll to flip back onto his feet just in time to find the Trojan right on top of him again bringing his blade down. Jaune raised his shield clocking the strike as sparks flew into the air. As Hector's blade grinded across his shield Jaune thrusted forward lancing at hectors gut only for his strike to be blocked by the Trojans shield.

The knight shot back to his feet and shield bashed at the Trojan trying to knock him away only for Hector to slam his pommel into the shield stopping it. The two locked again as Hector forced Jaune back as he started to push the knight back down. The knight grit his teeth as he held back the Trojan as he tried to get back up. "Really this is all you can do, I am starting to think this was a mistake to even requesting this battle." Hector said in a board tone as he shifted into the knight's guard sliding past his shield and looping his arm under the knight's sword arm and lifted him over throwing the knight back across the arena. Jaune was taken by surprise as he flew through the air, he hadn't expected the grapple let alone the Trojans strength.

He crashed back into the ground again as he hit the marble floor with a heavy thump as he felt the air get forced out of his lungs. "Shit!" he cursed as he gasped for air as he slowly got back to his feet to see as the Trojan stood at the same spot not once moving as he watched him with a board gaze. "Let's call the match, if this continues you will just humiliate yourself." Hector said dryly as he turned to Glynda with the same board gaze. Jaune was pissed this bastard was acting so high and mighty and it was really getting on his nerves. He wanted to win, he was done being the loser he had to win. As he began to get up he felt it his aura was beginning to resonate through his body, it was a warm feeling that made him feel strong. He looked over to see Hector sigh as he was looking at Glynda. "Profess..." But as he started he heard Jaune laughing drawing his attention back to the knight.

"What's so funny?" Hector slowly began to raise his shield. "Nothing, it's just this is the first time someone actually tried to run away from me in a fight." Jaune slowly stood back up as he locked eyes with the Trojan. Jaune wasn't going to lose he could feel it his aura was giving him the power he needed. Hector raised a brow at the knight's words as he looked up to see that Jaune's aura was at about ¾ while his own was still full. "Please boy just stop, this is embarrassing." Hector said as he lowered his shield as he looked the knight over trying to understand what he was doing. "Really, then why not keep going, let's see if this fight is a mistake." Jaune said rotating his blade in his hand as he took a deep breath.

"You really want everyone to see you get beat down don't you?" Hector brought his shield up and readied himself to cut Jaune down. "Sorry but you're the one that's going to get beat down." The knight didn't raise his shield he just stared defiantly at the Trojan. That didn't sit right with Hector so he wasn't going to give Jaune a chance to even defend and he was going to destroy him. The Trojan shot forward at full speed closing the distance between himself and the knight in secants and slash out horizontally aiming for Jaune's throat. As his blade closed it he was surprised to find his strike paired by the knight as he threw a punch with the point of his shield like a gauntlet and slammed it into Hectors gut stopping him mid sprint. Jaune didn't know what happened but he was able to see Hectors moves, he was even able to predict Hectors movements. He didn't know how but his body moved on instinct, intercepting the strike and striking out on his own as he slammed his shield into Hector.

Hector folded in along the edge and point of the shield in the same manner Jaune had when he shield bashed the knight, but the knight's strike carried even more force and he was sent flying back all the way to the arena force field crashing into it hard. All the air in Hector's lungs was forced out as he fell back down to the marble floor in a heap as he slowly tried to get back to his feet. His legs were shaking from the force resonating throughout his body as he tried to stand back up. He looked over to see Jaune still staring at him defiantly as he lifted his sword aiming it at the Trojan and smiled.

"You were right about one thing this was a mistake." He paused as he took his stance again. "Because you are going to lose." He said as he charge forward full speed. Hector grit his teeth and shot forward to intercept him as he glared at the knight. The two clashed again ramming into each other sending sparks flying through the air as their shields grinded along each other and the two warriors came face to face, both glaring as they pushed into each other. Hector used all his might to try and push Jaune back only for the knight to hold his ground and push forward knocking the Trojan back as their lock broke.

Hector brought his sword up slashing forward only for the strike to be paired as the knight punched out with his shield forcing the Trojan to go on the defensive as he began to get pushed back. He threw his shield up blocking the knight's strikes and pairing what he could as he began to lose ground and slowly was edged back toward the arena force field. He growled and dove to the side rolling away as he shot back to his feet and lunged at the knight's side only for Jaune to turn and slam his shield into the Trojans face sending him stumbling back dazed.

Jaune then slashed out leaving a gash across the Trojans chest piece as she stumbled away. Hector growled as he and Jaune began to clash again. The two slashed and blocked each and every strike that came their way as they battled. The two had been stationary for the last minute not once giving the other ground as they locked blades again. Both pushed into each other glaring as they held the other back. "What the hell happened to you?!" Hector growled out in glee as a dark grin spread across his face as he locked eyes with the knight.

"Nothing I just didn't like that arrogant attitude of yours, it pisses me off." The knight pushed back against the Trojan as he began to force Hector to crane back as he began to fall to the knight's strength. Hector just laughed as he brought his knee up slamming it into the knight's gut knocking him back. The Trojan took the opportunity as he slammed his shield into the knight's gut again sending him stumbling back. Jaune didn't fall though he braced himself and righted his stance quickly as the Trojan closed in again and began to release a flurry of slashes. Jaune blocked all he could as he took several small slashes across his arms and legs as they slowly chipped into his aura.

He cursed at how much faster the Trojan had gotten as he dived past him into a roll then back to his feet behind the Trojan and slashed out cutting into his back cutting some more of Hector's aura away. He passed a glance over to the monitor to see he and hector only had about ¼ of their aura left meaning they needed to deal one last heavy strike to end the match. Jaune back pedaled as Hector turned around with a wide sweeping slash as he missed the knight's throat by a hair. The Trojan growled out as he shot back toward Jaune as he collapsed his shield and took his sword in a two handed grip.

Jaune did the same as he dropped his shield to his hip as he gripped his blade two handed and charged forward toward the Trojan not once wavering. The two closed in on each other and both brought their swords together with a have clang that sent sparks flying as their swords grinded together. They locked one last time pushing into the other glaring into each other's eyes as the grit their teeth and broke from the lock. Hector was knocked back by the force and stumbled losing his footing giving Jaune the opportunity he needed to win as he shifted his blade and slashed out diagonally cutting Hector from his left hip to his right shoulder sending the Trojan flying back to crash back onto the ground as his aura broke and the match ended with a loud bell signaling Jaune's win.

Jaune stood panting as he looked down to Hector who just slowly raised himself up into a sitting position as he looked up to the aura meter in surprise that he lost. Jaune just walked over and reached down to him giving the Trojan a hand. Hector looked at his hand and then Jaune. He sighed and smiled taking the knight hand. "Thank you." He said as the knight helped him up. "Your welcome." He said as the Trojan went to turn only to find the knight still holding him. "What did you mean when you said this fight was requested?" Jaune asked as he tightened his grip on the Trojans. He didn't seem too surprised by the question as he just chuckled.

"Like it sounds someone wanted me to fight you." He said smiling smugly at the knight. "And who would that be?" He asked as his tone darkened and he glared at the Trojan. "Sorry but I was just sent a message that said fight this boy in combat class and an account number that sent me 800 lien." He said as he knocked the knight hand away as he walked back to his seat. "Just know you have made an enemy out of someone so you best keep on guard." Hector said and waved as he walked back up to the stands.

Jaune sighed as he turned away and began to make his way out of the arena and back to his own seat.

Glynda had begun to talk now as she asked if any more students would like to request a battle now as a bunch of the people in the stands started shouting out wanting to request fights after watching Jaune and Hector go at it. Jaune wasn't really listening though as he made his way back up to his seat as he thought about what Hector just said. 'I have made an enemy.' He thought as he slowly made his way up into the stands. 'What the hell does any of that mean.' He thought as he rubbed his head as he made his way to his seat.

As he continued to think about what Hector said he began to worry if this had anything to do with the person who attacked him on Saturday when he came to talk with Glynda. He was only pulled from his thought when a red blur shot into him knocking him to the ground with a thump. "Ow." He said as he looked to see Ruby holding him smiling brightly as she shot up to her feet. "Jaune that was awesome." She cheered as she started to wave her arms about reenacting or what could be called reenacting as she waved her arms around. He just chuckled at her behavior as he stood back up and looked past her to see everyone smiling at him as they all began to walk over.

"Nice job dude that was one hell of a fight." Neptune said as he patted Jaunes shoulder as he started to go on about how cool he looked during the fight. Yang was next who just slugged his should asking where he was hiding all that strength. He just smiled at them as the others walked up. To his surprise Blake gave him some compliments as she smiled at him. He didn't mind that if she had that smile on more often he really wouldn't mind spending time with her. Ren was next and he just gave him a small nod and smile as he looked up to him proudly. Nora, well its Nora she was everywhere just like Ruby she began to wave her arms talking about his fight as she took a spot in front of the little reaper as they began to attack each other.

Pyrrha just smiled brightly at him as she walked to his side resting her hand on his shoulder. "That was spectacular!" She cheered as she pulled him into a hug as she smiled grew. "I told you your skills are improving." She said as she began to lead him back to their seats. Weiss was far more reserved when he sat down next to her she just gave him a small smile as she patted his shoulder. "You did great." Was all she said as she turned back to the arena but still gave him a small nod as she passed a glance from her side. That was more than enough for him though as he smile at her with pride and looked back to the arena.

Glynda was trying to calm the students and transfers as they all were still shouting out who they would like to fight as she seemed to begin to lose her temper. She looked about ready to blow a gasket lucky for everyone Ozpin walked up and smacked his cane across the ground like a judge would do with their hammer in court. "Now, now please do calm down everyone we will get to you when we can so please one at a time." He said as the crowd quieted down and several of the students raised their hands hoping to request a match.

She just looked between the students as she tried to find someone to choose. "For now let's just go with a randomized match and then we can have some more requests." She said getting some groans from the crowd as she began to type into her scroll she gave a look to Ozpin who just sipped at his coffee. "I would like you to take over for me for a bit." She said as he looked down to her as he lowered his cup. "And what would you be doing?" He asked as he looked down to her as she sent him the combat files to set up the matches. "I am going to talk with Jaune." She said as she closed her scroll and began to walk away.

"Good luck." He said as he began to scroll between the students as he tried to find the right match up. Everyone in the stands watched as Glynda left the arena leaving Ozpin to stand in the center alone. "Now instead of doing one v one we will being doing pairs for the next match." The audience all started to mumble some as they shared a few looks before Ozpin raised his hand silencing everyone. "Now let's get these matches going." He said in his ever stoic tone as the main monitor came to life and started to rotate through the pictures of all combatants.

Jaune looked up to the screen in thought as he waited for the next match. 'I need to stay focused on class for now if I start acting weird everyone will start to worry.' He thought with a sigh as he leaned back in his seat as he looked to his sides to see Weiss and Pyrrha as they watched the monitors. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Glynda's voice come from his right. "Mister Arc may I talk with you?" She said standing at the stairs watching him. "Sure." He slowly began to get up as Pyrrha looked at him worried while Weiss just sighed. He patted his partners shoulder reassuringly and nodded to Weiss who returned the gesture as he made his way over to the professor.

"Yes what do you need?" He asked as made it to the stairs only for her to gesture for him to follow. As they started he heard Ozpin call out the first pair for the next match. "May Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee please come to the arena?" The headmaster called out as the knight turned around to see them walking away while Ruby just smiled in his direction and he gave her a thumbs up as she continued on down to the arena. "Now could Jaclyn Frost and Kuro pitch please enter the arena?" Ozpin called as Jaune looked to the monitor to see the other pair. The first girl Jaclyn was a pale skin, platinum blonde hair tied back into a low hanging ponytail with ashy blue eyes. She had on a light blue long sleeved t-shirt, light grey pants and some light looking armor. She had a long length way hexagon chest piece, she had similar designed bracers and a single pouldron on her right arm.

The other girl, Kuro Pitch. She had pale skin like her partner but long straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black jacket similar to Weiss but with no inner color, underneath the jacket she had on a grey sleeveless v neck t-shirt and black jeans. She had far less armor than her partner only wearing a single bracer over her left arm. The pictures didn't give him much to go off of if he wanted to explain what type of fighters they were but he still felt as if something wasn't right. He turned back to follow Glynda as he let out a sigh glad he could talk to her final. 'At least I could get some help now.' He thought and immediately felt bad.

He kind of felt like an asshole for not telling his team, but he really didn't know how to it just didn't seem like the right time yet not with everything that has happened. As the knight and the witch walked out of the arena he could see her look around to make sure they were alone and then turned back to him. "Alright Jaune could you please tell me what you and Mister Priam talked about at the end of your fight." She gave him a concerned stare that he really couldn't refuse. He sighed as he thought for a secant on what he really should start with. 'Guess I should tell her about the dreams too.' He thought as he looked her in the eyes and gave a small nod. "Alright let's start with what Hector said."

Back in the arena.

Weiss stood in the ring as she and ruby prepared for their match watching their opponents. Both girls were somewhat odd. Jaclyn just stood there smiling brightly as she rotated a hug ass great sword in her hands as she looked at Ruby. The sword looked to have a rotating dust cylinder in the handle like Weiss' rapier but the great sword seemed only to house one type of dust. The other girl Kuro didn't really have much emotion but Weiss could see a thin smile on her lips. Kuro just stood watching Ruby and Weiss while she held up a pitch black scythe that was just as big as ruby's if not bigger. The oversized gardening tool didn't seem to have the same gin transformation like Ruby's did but it did collapse into a portable package for that showed it had hollow parts meaning it took dust.

Weiss turned to Ruby who was just bouncing in glee at the sight of the weapons. "Look, look that great sword has a dust cylinder like your sword Weiss, oooh and that scythe holds dust as well those are so cool!" Ruby cheered as she resisted rushing over to the girls to examine their weapons. "Ruby please calm down you don't have to be so excited." Weiss said as she patted her partners shoulder stopping her. 'Sorry Weiss it's just those weapons look so cool!" the reaper squealed as she bounced some more. The heiress just sighed as she looked over to Ozpin as he finished typing into the scroll. "Alright we can get this fight started." He said as he walked over to the edge in the center of the arena so everyone could see him. Both pairs took up their stances on their respected side as they locked eyes and waited for the headmaster to start the fight. "Alright remember I want you to give your all." He began as the crowd all waited in anticipation for the fight. "Now begin!"

He called out as Kuro rotated her scythe and slammed the shaft into the ground causing a huge black mas to spread out across the entire arena floor all the way up to the force field and blocked all began to black out the ring from the crowds view. Weiss and Ruby both started to look around to see anything only for everything around them to be covered in a vail of black. There was still light luckily and they weren't blinded so they turned their attention back to their opponents. Both of which just smiled at them. "Forgive us but we are somewhat shy." Kuro said with a small bow. "Yeah!" Jaclyn smiled even brighter as she aimed her blade at the reaper and heiress. "Now let's have some fun!"

And she shot forward towards Ruby.

Outside the arena.

Jaune had just finished explaining what he had talked about with Hector and got through telling Glynda about his dream as she stood by his side with a surprised look. "Is that all?" She asked as he looked to the ground. "Yeah what do you think this all means?" he ran a hand through his hair as he looked back at her with a tired expression. "I wouldn't know but for now let's handle this enemy of your first." She said as he nodded. She was about to continue till they heard footsteps coming from the side as they turned to find a guy walking up to them. He had light tanned skin and slightly long wavy black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black waist length leather jacket, black t-shirt and black cargos. He smiled brightly at the two as he walked towards them.

He had two diamond shaped daggers at his waist and what looked like a metal rod. "Who are you?" Glynda asked as she walked in front of Jaune defensively. "Hello there I didn't know anyone would be here." He blatantly lied as he continued to walk up to them. "I asked you a question!" Glynda was getting more offensive as he got closer as her hand slowly reached for her crop at her waist. "Oh forgive me where are my manners." He stopped as he chuckled and clapped his hands together. Jaune had already had his hand around crocea Mors but as he watched the tanned boy rub his hands together something in Jaune told him to run. But he was to slow and as the boy pulled his hands apart he vanished from view only to reappear in front of Glynda his fist firmly planted into her gut sending her flying back with great force into the stone wall behind the knight.

Before Jaune could even draw his sword or call out to Glynda the tanned boy had grabbed hold of his face and threw him all the way across the courtyard into the grass flat at the side. Jaune was shocked as he flew through the air with ease thill he crashed into the ground hard. As he hit the ground he rolled and tumbled across the grass till he crashed into a tree having all the air in his lungs knocked out of him. He slowly got back to his feet as he looked across the courtyard to see the tanned boy laughing like a lunatic. Jaune was about to charge the bastard when he felt a warm liquid run down his face. He reached up to find he was bleeding.

"What out of aura already!" Jaune turned to his left to find the tanned boy right in front of him smiling down at him. "Seems you and Hector really went at it, too bad you used all your aura in that fight." He said flopping his hands to his side with a shrug. "Looks like you didn't have enough to take that hit just like, you're spent but don't let that stop the fun!" He cheered as started to walk back away from the knight. He put about ten feet between himself and Jaune before he reached for the metal rod at his back. He pulled it forward and flicked it down allowing for a Khopesh blade to extend from it. **(It's the Egyptian sword.)** "Now show me what you're made of." He said as he crouched forward holding the blade in one hand holding it flush with the ground.

Jaune just watched in shock from the ground as his mind began to swarm with questions. 'Shit another one.' He thought as he forced himself to stand as he drew his sword and extended his shield as he locked eyes with the man. "Good you still have some fight in you." He said as his smile grew even wider. "Then let's get this show on the road!" He shouted in glee and shot forward.

End

 **AN/ yeah new chapter and fights yes. Please leave a review. Fav and follow if you wish.**


	22. Chapter 22

Queens play

Chapter 22 the nightmares.

Jaune raised his shield just in time to block the Egyptians strike only for the force of the blow to send a shock of pain straight through his arm and send him fling back into the tree behind him. All the air was sent out of his lungs as he crashed into the tree as pain shot throughout his back and he felt his bone creak from the force. The Egyptian just laughed as he stood his ground in front of Jaune rotating his khopas in his hand. "What's wrong did that hurt?" He just chuckled at that as he slowly closed in on the knight.

"Come on boy what happen to all that fight you had when you and Hector fought." He mocked as he stood right in front of the prone knight. Jaune slowly raised himself back to his feet as he glared at the Egyptian. "Oh now that's what I wanted to see." He cheered as Jaune bit back a growl as he stood up and slashed at the bastard. The Egyptian just blocked the strike with ease like he was batting away a piece a trash. He then slammed his fist into the knights gut rendering him breathless again as he was lifted up and pended to the tree.

Jaune began to cough out blood as he felt several of his ribs give out from the strike as the tree behind him craked and shattered as he was sent flying through it. The Egyptian just laughed as he watched Jaune tumble throughout the grass flat as he crashed into another tree. Jaune's body was screaming with pain as he held his chest as the burning bile stung at the back of his throat. He forced himself to stand as his arms and legs screamed in protest at the action as his breathing became labored and he started to take shallower and shallower breaths.

As the knight got to his feet he could hear the laughter of the Egyptian as he stood at the tree he punched Jaune through. "Man you are chalked full of piss and vinegar!" he cheered as the knight looked up at him locking eyes. "Now I like that look. It says you want to kill me, good keep that feeling it might be the only thing that keeps you alive." The Egyptians tone was full of glee as he tightened his grip on the khosap and crouched back down into his stance.

Jaune bit back his fear and took his own stance against his body's protests of pain, as he glared at the Egyptian and tried to calm his pained breathing. He was going die if he didn't do something about this bastard quick but he was long past his limit even his father hadn't beaten him to this extent. He froze for a second as he realized what he just thought. 'Wait I didn't have an aura like when I trained with my father.' he passed a look over to Glynda and then back to the Egyptian.

'Damn how did he do that, she should have had full aura and he took her down in a single hit but I know he isn't holding so why am I still standing.' He growled as he slowly began to move forward hoping he could get a strike in. 'This bastard won't pull his punches and each and every one of his strike are meant to kill.' He started to move to circle the Egyptian. "Oh you have plan now do you?" The Egyptian just chuckled as he follow Jaune's example. "Good I was worried this would end too quickly."

The Egyptians smile was starting to send chills down the knight's spine as he did his best not to fall over from fear. 'This bastard is a monster. I need to get help.' He tightened the grip on Crocea Mors as he took a labored breath and prepared for what was to come.

Several minutes earlier in the arena.

Weiss and Ruby jumped back dodging Jaclyn and Kuro as they both brought their weapons down at their original position. Weiss cast a glyph at her feet as she landed above the two girls changing her dust rapier into the fire cylinder and sent a wave of fire towards Kuro. The black reaper just spun her scythe in the air creating a fan as she let a small green dust cylinder slide from her sleeve into the scythes shaft. A gust of wind erupted from her rotating scythe sending the flames flying back towards the heiress causing her to jump away.

Ruby was blocking heavy strikes from Jaclyn as she slashed and hacked at the little red reaper. "Wow, you blocked my strikes, you must be tuff." The knight said in glee as she continued to push her assault. Ruby was having trouble holding her ground against the strikes as each sent waves of pain through her hands as she blocked them. 'Crap!' she thought as she dived out of the wave of another strike finally having the chance to put some distance between her and the knight. She vanished using her semblance to disappear from Jaclyn's sight only to appear behind the knight and fired off four shots into the girls back.

Sadly the shots were blocked crashing into Jaclyn's great sword as she held it behind her using it like a shield letting the flat of the blade block all the shots. Ruby shifted crescent rose back into its scythe form as she chambered another round and shot forward towards the knight. She shifted her grip and swung out in a huge fanning motion aiming to reach behind the knight's defense, only for her scythe to get stop short by Jaclyn as she swung her blade intercepting the scythe with ease. "Look at that, you do know how to fight!" The cheery town that Jaclyn had scared Ruby, she didn't like how the girl kept smiling as if she already knew how the fight would end.

Ruby passed a glance over to Weiss who was doing her best to dodge all of Kuro's strikes as the black reaper relentlessly slashed at her with her. The heiress was slowly being forced back as she evaded and parried the strikes while sending out bursts of fire to try and strike at the black reaper as they clashed. Weiss shifted her footing and casted a glyph at her feet propelling herself to Kuro's right dodging a strike. The black reaper just watched as the heiress but some distance between each other. "What's wrong, afraid of fighting me up close?" Kuro just giggled as she spun her scythe around her body as she took up a low stance as she held the scythe horizontal with the ground and prepared to charge.

Weiss took a deep breath and circled through her dust till she fell onto her ice and waited for Kuro to charge as she aimed the point of Myrtenaster at the black reaper. The reaper shot forward closing the distance with ease. Coming in range in a matter of secants and swung her scythe in a wide fanning motion across the field as she slashed out at the heiress. As her scythe reached out closing in on Weiss she smiled at the sight of the heiress going for the block. As the scythe closed in Weiss shifted her grip on Myrtenaster into a reverse grip and stabbed the blade into the ground creating an ice wall stopping the scythe as the ice froze around the oversized gardening tool.

Weiss turned back towards Kuro with a smug smile as she prepared to force the girl to submit. Only to turned back to the black reaper to find her gone. Weiss began to look around trying to find the girl only for a sharp pain to shoot through her back causing her to scream out in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." She jumped forward and turned around to find Kuro smiling at her as she held what looked to be the black mass that cut off the audiences view in the shape of a small dagger. "Oh I sorry did I forget to mention that this black mass is my semblance." She said as the black mass began to spiral around her feet as it spun around her body like a tornado till it shifted its form into a scythe.

"Don't feel bad, but this is where you lose." Weiss looked down to find her legs pined as the black mass crept up her body binding her. She went to slash at it with Myrtenaster only to find her arms were bond as well. She turned back staring shocked at Kuro as she closed in slowly raising her shadow scythe up. "Forgive me." Was the only thing Weiss heard before pain shot out through her body and she lost consciousness? Ruby had turned after hearing Weiss' scream only to see the heiress get cut down by Kuro. She shifted her scythe to rush over towards her partner only for a wall of ice to form in front of her. She turned to find Jaclyn still smiling at her as her great sword was lifted over her shoulder as ice fell from its blade.

"Sorry red but this is it for you." She said as she shot forward toward the little red reaper.

Outside arena.

Jaune raised his shield as the Egyptian closed in on his slashing out with his khosap. The knight blocked the strike to the best of his ability as he felt the force of the strike resonate throughput his arm. He bit back a growl as he pushed forward slashing out at the Egyptian aiming for the man's throat. His strike was easily deflected as the Egyptian closed in grabbing Jaune's shield by the edge and lifting the knight overhead sand slammed in him into the ground. Jaune let loose a soundless scream as the air was yet again forced out of his lungs as an unbearable burning shot through his chest.

He gripped his chest in pain as he let out pained howls as he rolled into a ball as coughing up blood. The blood was beginning to spill from his mouth like a fountain as he began to choke on the warm fluid. The Egyptian just laughed as he walked in front of the prone knight and kicked him in the ribs lifting him off the ground sending him flying back ten feet. As he crashed into the ground he tumble across the grass flat as his lungs began to fill with his own blood drowning him. He laid sprawled out on his back across the grass as he stared up into the sky.

He couldn't do anything else his body had given out, the pain was far too much for him. Yet he still tried to force his body to move gritting his teeth as he use all his will power to try and stand. But no matter what he did he could his body had already given out. His vision was already blackening as his lungs filled with blood. He watched as the clouds flew over in and almost pictures fashion. Flying by as if everything else around them didn't matter. Jaune couldn't help how the sight seemed to make him feel happy. He knew if he didn't move he would die, but he couldn't, his body refused to move, it was broken.

He could only watch the sky as his vision began to fade and his consciousness with it. He watched as the Egyptian walked up standing over him on his right. "Is that it?" the Egyptians voice came in muffle and far off almost like he was listening to him speak underwater. "Is that really all you have left?" the man's tone was board and hollow almost as if beating Jaunes was a boring thing. "And after I got all hipped up when I saw you fight Hector, but you end up kicking the bucket so easily against me." His tone was as if he was a child wining about getting the wrong toy on Xmas.

"What a waste of time." He reversed the grip on his blade and aimed it down at Jaune. "And I thought you might be worth my time." Jaune watched as the Egyptian raised the blade up. He didn't know why but the scene was familiar to the knight, like it had happened before. His vision was slowly turning completely black leaving the only thing for him to see was the point of the Egyptians blade. It was there something far off and distant a memory lost in the scene that played out before him. But he couldn't do anything so as his vision finally faded to black he just let his consciousness fade with it.

In the arena.

Ruby was slammed into the ice wall that Jaclyn made as said girl gripper the red reapers throat and lifted her into the air and slammed her back into the ground. Ruby screamed out in pain as she felt the air in her lungs get forced out of her. Jaclyn was just staring down at her with the same knowing smile as she walked over to Crescent rose and picked up throwing it back to Ruby. "Come on keep going." The knight said as she as she waited for ruby to stand back up. The red reaper reached for her weapon and used it like a crutch supporting her wait so she could stand.

Jaclyn just waved her hand in the come here motion as Ruby slowly stood. 'Crap Weiss is down and this girl is insane.' She thought as she finally got back to her feet and shouldered crescent rose in rifle form. She took aim and prepared for Jaclyn to charge. "Good, now let's continue." The knight said as she slashed out with her great sword using the dust to create shards of ice, sending them flying towards Ruby.

Ruby activated her semblance and shot off to her right dodging the shard as they crashed into the ice wall where she once stood. Jaclyn just turned in Ruby's direction and used the flat of her blade as a shield again as the red reaper fired off several rounds. The shots bounced off the sword harmlessly as Jaclyn charged forward closing the distance with ease. Ruby jumped firing a shot to propel herself into the air as she flipped over the knight. Jaclyn just looked up to her still smiling and swung her blade into the air straight at Ruby.

She didn't have time to dodge and she was to slow to block and she hadn't even chambered the next round yet, so the sword came slashing out landing right in Ruby's side knocking her out of the air and straight back into the marble floor. As she crashed into the ground she let out a scream of pain as the floor shattered beneath her from the force. Ruby just looked up towards the knight as she smiled down at her. "See you lose." She said as she raised her boot and slammed it into her face knocking her out.

Jaune.

Jaune shot straight to his feet in a shock as he tried raising his hands defensively only to find himself standing alone. He stared looking around like crazy as he saw he was in an open area with in a forest. 'What.' He turned around to try and find the Egyptian as he kept his hands up defensively. He looked around again trying to find anything only to see he was completely alone. He tried to figure out what happened as he thought back on what he was doing before he was here. 'Right so I was talking to Glynda and then that damn bastard showed and attacked us.' He thought as everything came flooding back to him.

'That's right I died again.' He thought as he looked around to find that it was around noon and the sun was setting off in the distance. 'So that means Crystal might be here maybe I could get brought back by her power again.' He thought as he looked around at forest. It was not the same plains he was used to but hell he didn't mind, the place seemed familiar. He turned to his right looking down the path to see anything, till he heard foot steps behind him. "Took you lo..." But he stopped as a man's voice over lapped his cutting him off. "Jaune you should slow down you can't push yourself like this."

The voice was somewhat old but refined almost smooth but with a slight roughness to it. Jaune turned around slowly as he looked to where the voice came from. His eyes widened in shock at who was standing before him. "U-Uther?" the man was in his early forties, he had slightly long messy blonde hair like Jaunes and ashy green eyes. The man looked somewhat refined with a chiseled jawline, with an aura too him that seemed to radiate a warmth that was like a protective field. He was wearing a heavy blue over coat, over top of a loose fitting white shirt, black cargo pants and heavily used combat boots. Over top of all that he had on knight armor. He had a full diamond shaped chest piece covering his chest and upper stomach, he had on a single diamond shaped pouldran, thigh guards, Shin guards and bracers. On his back rested a simple looking long sword with a blue leather wrapped grip.

Jaune couldn't believe his eyes. The man who stood before him was Uther Pendragon a man who died two years ago. "What's with that look I only want to help?" He said with a light smile as he rested on hand on his hip. "But how are you here?" the younger knight asked as he slowly took a step forward towards the man. "Look whatever it is you are trying to prove it doesn't matter here." Uther walked forward and straight through Jaune. 'What.' He reached up for his chest to see if he could pass through himself only for his hand to rest on his chest piece.

"I'm not trying to prove anything I just want to get stronger!" An angry voice shouted from behind Jaune. He turned around to see Uther walking up to slightly younger version of himself in his old armor and clothes. 'What is this?' he looked at the younger him and Uther as the little Jaune glared at the older knight. "Come on Jaune the strength you make now won't last if you don't give your body time to rest." Uther scolded the younger Jaune as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't care just as long as I am strong enough to defend what I care about!" He shouted knocking away the other knight's hand.

"I know but please calm down." Uther asked calmly as he slowly lowered his hand to his side. He was acting like father trying to teach his son. Jaune sighed as he walked over to a knocked over log that had his weapon the Crocea Mors resting at and sat next to it. "Uther, what do I do?" He asked as the older knight sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're asking me this again." He said as he gave Jaune a started to rub the back of his head. "Look Jaune I can't answer that question for you because I don't know." Jaune just slumped forward at that as he looked to the ground defeated.

"I thought so." The younger knight said as he looked over to his weapons. "Look Jaune you can't ask someone else what you should do, you have to decide that yourself." Uther said as Jaune looked up to him. "But what if I don't know what to do?" He asked as Uther smiled lightly at him. "Well than son you must let your heart decide." He said patting Jaune's head. The younger knight just looked up to him with a wondering stare. "What is it?" Uther asked as Jaune just smiled. "You called me son." Uther's eyes widened slightly as he looked down to Jaune. "Sorry that was weird wasn't it?" Uther said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed as he took a step back from Jaune.

"Not really, I mean you're like a father to me anyways so I guess I don't mind." Jaune said standing up and clipped his weapons to his side. "Let's go back into town." He punched Uther's arm lightly as he walked away from the older knight and began to head down the trail. Uther stayed still for a secant as he looked at Jaune with a surprised gaze till a smile slowly formed on his lips. He just chuckled and moved to follow the little Jaune. Jaune himself just watched as his younger self and Uther with wide eyes as they walked down the path. 'Is this a memory?' He thought as he moved to follow them.

As they got back into town the sign at the gates read Arcadia. The men standing guard all waved down to Uther and Jaune with smiles as they let them through. The older knight waved at the street stand owners as they all greeted him and Jaune offering up different types of food and snacks here and there as they thanked the two for doing them some favors. "So Uther how is Jaune improving in his training." A women at one of the stands they stopped at asked as she put some apples into a small cloth bag and handed it to Uther. She had long straight silver hair and bright yellow eyes she looked to be about in her mid-thirties. She was wearing a simple white sundress and sandals. "He is improving, he just need to learn to pace himself or he might end up over doing it." The older knight sent a slightly stern look to Jaune who just rolled his eyes. "And Uther needs to realize that you want to ask him on a date."

Jaune shot back causing the women to flush as Uther started to sputter. "J-J-Jaune t-that's not respectful!" The older knight was as red as the apple at the stand as the women just held her gaze down to the ground only passing small glances to Uther. "You should apologize to Sara!" He scolded Jaune who just put his hands behind his head as he looked off to the side. "All right." He said as he put his hands at his side and bowed to the women now known as Sara. "I am sorry that Uther is too dense to know you like him." He said as he jumped back dodging a smack to the head from Uther who was just bright red as he glared at the younger knight. "That isn't what I mean Jaune!"

"I know, good luck." He said turning from the older knight and walked away down the street. He had a huge smile on his face as he turned back to see Uther talking with Sara obviously apologizing for Jaune's actions still beet red. As he finished up Sara gave him a warm smile and waved him off as he gave what looked to be his own awkward goodbye and ran off after Jaune. Said boy walked up to a bench some ways down the road as he sat and waited for Uther to catch up to him. As he sat he looked around the town watching as everyone walked about going from stand to stand chatting and buying what they need.

He turned back to his left just as Uther slowed to a stop in front of him glaring. "What the hell Jaune do you know how embarrassing that is!" he shouted as he ran a hand through his hair. "Come on Uther you know she likes you." Jaune said as he stood up and grabbed an apple from the bag Sara had giving him. "That's not the point you shouldn't have done that!" Uther sounded like a kid trying to understand his parent's actions. "Really, tell me did she ask you on a date?" Uther turned away looking off down the road awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yes" He whispered as Juane smiled at that as he took a bite of his apple. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that what did you say?" Jaune turned to the side aiming his ear at Uther.

"I said yes, she asked me on a date." Uther said just a little louder. "I'm so sorry it's just you aren't talking loud enough what was that again?" the older knight turned to him and glared as he balled his hands into a fist. "I said Sara asked me on a date!" He shouted only for everyone on the street around him to freeze up and turn and look at him. Jaune just smiled smugly as the older knight flushed as some of the people started to clap for him. Some every yelled out good job as he fumed and grabbed hold of Jaune's collar glaring at him as he still carried his smug smile. Off in the distance Sara just face palmed as sever all woman walked by giving he smiles and saying good catch.

"I hate you." Uther said dryly as he dropped Jaune and turned away. "Come on let's get home." He said as he held his head down in embarrassment. Jaune just smiled and walked with him as they slowly made their way through town. The older Jaune just stood off to the side laughing as he remembered this day as he looked around the town with a fond smile. 'This really is a memory, I remember this day.' He thought with a smile as he looked around some more only for his smile to slowly fall. 'I wonder why I am remembering this stuff.' He looked down the road to see his younger self and Uther starting to fade off in the distance.

'I hope I could get back to the real world soon.' He looked off to the setting sun with a distant gaze as he let out a sigh. 'Well this isn't that bad.' He thought as he turned back to follow his younger self. Little did he know that these happy memories were all but fleeting.

End

 **AN/ Yeah new chapter. Please leave a review. Fav and follow if you wish.**


	23. Chapter 23

Queens play

Chapter 23 monsters are real.

Jaune walked forward behind his younger self and Uther. 'I wonder why I am looking at my past?' he thought as he walked in front of his younger self as little Jaune and Uther argued about what to have for dinner. "Damn it Jaune I want fucking meat!" The older knight growled as he gripped little Jaunes shirt lifting him up. "Well to bad because you ate it all so we have to settle for pasta or some fucking salad!" the younger knight barked back as he knocked Uther's hand away. "Fuck that I'm a carnivore, not a fucking herbivore!"

Uther shouted as he waved his arms about violently. "You think I'm happy about this I wanted some stake, but because you always want to eat meat we ran out!" Jaune grumbled as Uther glared at him. "Hey this would be fine if I ate alone, but no you have to mooch off me." The older knight crossed his arms angrily as Jaune shot him a glare of his own. "Mooch, I am your student and I work around your house cleaning and cooking so don't go saying I'm a mooch, if anyone's a mooch it's the bastard that sits on the couch all day reading!"

Jaune shouted in displeasure at the older knight as he turned his back on him and grumbled to himself. "Fine but we best have meat for dinner tomorrow!" Uther grumbled as he crossed his arms himself and they continued on back to the older knight's house. The older Jaune just sighed as he watched his younger self and Uther grumble our each other. 'I forgot Uther was like that.' He continued to watch them as they moved down the road in bitter silence as the two refused to look at the other. 'How could I forget that when Uther and I, were together it was like two children fighting over who got what toy." He sighed as he looked ahead of his memories and saw Uther's house coming up into view.

It was a two story house with an attic. It looked like a standard old house that one could find anywhere. 'I don't get it but something doesn't feel right.' He turned back to look at the sun set as the sun slowly began to reach the horizon line. 'I know once that sun sits something going to happen, I just wish I could remember what.' He ran a hand through his hair as he turned back to his younger self who sighed. "Look Uther if we have any mea left I will cook it for you ok." The younger Jaune said as Uther looked at him from his peripherals. "You would?" He asked as he uncrossed his arms and looked straight at the younger knight.

"Yes I would." He said as he held his hands behind his head as he continued walking. Uther just looked back to the ground and sighed. "Ok." Was all he said as the two finally reached the house. Uther walked up the porch and reached for the door knob only for the door to fly open slamming into the older knight's face sending him tumbling down the porch and onto the ground holding onto his face in pain. "Jaune!" as the door shot open a girl came jumping out tackling into the younger knight calling out his name as she landed onto him as they fell back onto the ground.

"Ow." As Jaune looked down he saw to pointy white tipped grey wolf ears in front of him as a girl rubbed her face into his chest. "Your back!" She cheered as she looked up to him with a huge smile. The girl was about sixteen. She had bright brown eyes, she had on a black sleeveless button up vest over top of a grey long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were very long reaching past her hands covering them up. She had on tight fitting black jeans and a pair sneakers. She had long straight grey hair that was about as long as Yang's. She sat up as Jaune groaned as he lifted himself into a sitting position. "Hey Timber." He said with a smile as she smiled just as bright at him. A puffy grey, white tipped tail wagged behind her as she stood up then reached down to help him stand.

"Thanks." He took her hand as she smiled brightly at him. Uther grumbled as he got to his feet and walked into the house. "So how did your training go today?" Timber wasn't like most Faunus, usually a Faunus has only one animalistic trait, but Timber has two. Faunus with two animalistic traits are extremely rare and almost nonexistent. The reasons for this is because the human genes in their body's normally works as a counter to stop the creation of extra appendages through shutting down the animal genes, but there are cases were the animal genes are stronger than the human ones allowing for the creation of a second animal trait.

Faunus like Timber may be extremely rare, but when they are born they are subjugated to far worse racism and even abandoned by their own Faunus parents. Faunus and human alike all believe that the Faunus that carry two animal traits are far more like the animals that their traits are taken from. Most believe this because of the fact that the Faunus with multiple traits tend to act more on instinct and have less cognitive functions. But this is not the case for all multiple trait Faunus. With the rarity of such Faunus the ones that do appear that have less cognitive functions are usually like that because of some type of trauma or their bodies didn't fully adapt to their traits. Timber was different she was fully cognitive and carried no physical trauma to impede her.

"It went just fine." Jaune said as he patted her head. She gladly let him as her tail wagged gleefully behind her. "Good than that means you can take tomorrow off and take me and Brook into town." She said placing her hands on her hips striking a triumphant pose as she smiled up to him. He just chuckled as he patted her head again. "Alright, I guess you two deserve some fun." He said as they walked up into the house. Brook was Timber's younger sister. Brook was just like Timber with two animal traits. But the difference other than age was that Brook was bed ridden.

Jaune and Timber made their way up to the second floor of the house waling past a study, kitchen a living room and several rooms on the second floor after they made it up the stairs. At the far end of the hall was a second staircase that led up to the attic and right next to it was a door leading to Brooks' room. As they made their way to the door Jaune opened it up slowly to duck his head in to see Brook sitting on her bed reading a book. She was thirteen. The girl had the same color of hair as her sister only it was wavy tied back into a low hanging pony tail. Brook at first glance looked like every other girl save for the tail and ears but she was weak for her age. He body had trouble building muscle so she had a weak physic that left her bed ridden.

She was wearing a white short sleeved V-neck t-shirt and black sweets, she had a long white scarf wrapped around her neck. The scarf was a gift from Sara the woman from the food stand, when Timber and Brook came into town Sara had given it to Brook as a gift. "Hey Brook." He said opening the door fully as she looked up and smiled brightly at him. "Jaune your back!" She cheered as she slowly got out of her bed and stood up shakily. "Easy." He said as he ran over to her side. "I'm fine look." She stood straight as she lifted her hands above her head. "See if I wasn't I couldn't do this." And she did a summersault. Timber walked up to Brook as she landed and stumbled slightly forward into her sister.

"Easy Brook you really shouldn't push yourself." Timber held Brook up as she took a deep breath. "Sorry I was just existed." The younger girl said as she let her sister lead her back over to her bed. "Well no need to fear because you two will get to go into town with me tomorrow." Jaune said as he handed over her book as she smiled brightly at him. "Really." She looked up to the knight as he smiled down to her. "Really." She lunged forward wrapping her arms around the knight's neck pulling him into a hug. She started to giggle as she held onto Jaune rubbing her face into the crook of his neck as she held him tightly.

The three just started to talk after that as Jaune sat with Brook in his lap as she read her book as Timber and the knight planed out their day. "We can head down to the river and swim." Jaune said as Timber shook her head at the proposal. "No Brook doesn't know how to swim and neither do I." Brook just looked up to Jaune as he rubbed his chin. "Then I could teach you." He slimed at her as she thought about it. "Would you really?" Timber asked as she looked up to Jaune worriedly. "Oh come on, I taught my sisters how to swim so I can teach you." He said as he reached up and patted her head. "So don't worry." He said as she smiled.

"Ok so…" But before she could continue Uther called from down stairs. "Hey jaune come down here I got something for you." The three shared a look as Jaune shrugged but got out of the bed to the protests of Brook who held his arm not wanting him to go. "Don't worry I'll be right back." he patted her head and smiled. She slowly let go of his arm and nodded. He turned away and patted Timbers shoulder as he walked out of the room. As he made his way down the stairs he walked over to Uther's study where the man normally spent his time.

"Yeah what do you need?" The younger knight asked as he walked into the study as he saw Uther standing at one of the shelves pulling out an old tome as he looked it over. "I got something for you." Uther walked over to his desk were two swords laid. One sword was Uther's, and the other was new a blade Jaune hadn't seen before. "Here take this." Uther handed over the tome to Jaune who just looked at it confused. "Uh, why a book?" He asked as he looked over the old leather cover. "The book is just one of the things I'm giving you." The older knight said as he lifted up the two swords on the desk and threw his sword to Jaune.

The younger knight caught the sword and fumbled with it as tried to juggle the sword and tome. "Hey give a guy some warning next time!" He shouted as he gripped both gifts to his chest. "You caught." Uther smiled as he clipped the new sword to his back. It was another simple long sword with a silver blade. Jaune just looked at the sword in his hands and then back up to Uther confused. "Uh, Uther. Why are you giving me your sword and a book?" He slowly unsheathed the blade as he looked over the beautiful blade. The blue handle had small golden writing across it. The cross guard was slightly curved up ward with a gold exterior and blue decoration.

Attached to the cross guard was a large rain guard designed like church windows with blue decorations, leading up to a white blade with a golden fuller that was engraved with a language Jaune didn't know. "Well the book might have a way to help you find the answers you are looking for and the sword is because you deserve it." Uther smiled down to Jaune as he looked to the older knight in shock. "Wait your giving me your sword!" The younger knight was completely shocked. He had never once thought of taking Uthers sword let alone holding it, he always thought Crocea Mors would be all he needed.

"Calm down it's not that big a deal." Uther walked over to Jaune and placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down. "Look I haven't used that sword in a long time, I only took it out because you asked me to train you and I am." He smiled down to Jaune who was impersonating a fish as he tried to think of something to say. "Speechless are we, well don't worry I am only giving you this sword because I don't want it to rust away with me in this house after you leave, it would be in better hands if you have it."

Jaune looked back down to the blade as he examined it some more. "Its name is Caliburn." Uther said as the younger knight looked back up to the older knight. "But why?" Jaune asked as the older knight just ran a hand through his hair. He looked off to the side out at the empty fire place he had. "It's just if my sons were alive I would have given one of them this sword." Uther had a fare off stare like he wasn't looking at the fire place but at a distance memory. Jaune remembered Uther had told him that 16 years ago he was taking his wife to the hospital so she could give birth to his twin sons only for them to be attacked by Grimm.

Uther had fought off the Grimm but sadly his wife was mortally wounded and he stayed behind to keep any more Grimm from chasing after them. After word he got to the hospital only to find that his wife was dead and both his sons died just after being born. Jaune looked down to the sword as he thought what this meant. "But why me?" He asked as Uther turned back to him with a small smile. "Because if anything you are like a son to me." He said as he patted Jaunes back and walked out of the study. "Just remember always do what it is your heart tells you."

With that Uther left the study as Jaune stood there holding onto the Caliburn. 'Do I really have the right to use this blade?' He turned around and made his way out of the study lost in thought as he tucked the tome into his chest piece and clipped Caliburn to his back. As soon as he let the blade rest on his hip he felt as if it was right. The weight of the blade seemed to be familiar like it belonged there. He didn't know why but Caliburn seemed to radiate a warmed from it that reassured him. He pushed the thoughts of the blade away as he walked out onto the porch and looked out onto the horizon as the sun set.

He wanted to think about what he was going to do with Brook and Timber but his mind kept wondering back to what Uther said about the tome he gave him help find the answers he was looking for. He sighed as he watched the sun vanish behind the horizon and then there was a gust of hot air that washed over him as the tree all waved in the winds. Jaune looked around trying to find what caused the sudden heat as he started looking around. Uther walked out onto the porch looking around all the same as the two knights both slowly reached for their weapons.

"Uther what's going on?" The younger knight slowly started to draw Crocea Mors. "I don't know but something bad is coming." The older knight didn't hesitate in drawing his blade as he walked down the porch. Jaune herd foot steps behind him and he turned to find Timber holding Brook tightly to her chest with a combat knife in her right hand as she held it up looking around franticly as if everything around her was terrifying. "Timber what is it?" He asked as she moved beside him as he drew his sword fully and extended his shield. "There's something coming, and it's big." She tightened her grip on Brook who just cowered into her sister.

"We need to get to town now." Uther's tone was heavy and demanding like that of a general giving orders. The three nodded as Uther led them away from the house and into town. Timber staying close behind Uther while she carried Brook, Jaune right behind them with his shield raised as he scanned the tree line around them. So far there was nothing the heat had begun to get far worse and the wind had completely stopped. The worst part was the silence. The only thing they heard was their own foots steps and nothing else. 'This is wrong why aren't there any noses a bird, critics, anything!' Jaune's fear was beginning to take over his mind till Uther stopped flat as they came up to the turn in the road.

They all closed in on each other Jaune putting his back to Timber and Brook as Other scanned the road. "Listen to me closely." The older knight whispered as he tightened his grip on his sword. "I want you all to run as fast as you can and no matter what don't look back just keep running till you get to town and no matter what don't slow down, once you get there get everyone in town to evacuate." He said as he lowered himself into a runs stance and held his sword to his side flush with the ground. "But what about you?" Jaune asked as he tightened the grip on his sword and lifted his shield up.

"I'll be alright just start running when I say so." Jaune and Timber shared a look and nodded. "Alright but if you aren't right behind us I will come back and kick your ass!" Jaune said as he and Timber prepared to run. Uther just smiled bitterly at the younger knights words as he looked down the road. "Alright." And he shot forward down the road at full speed while twelve Beowulf's shot from the tree line at him. The beasts had formed a circle around the old knight as they all dived at him. His slide to a stop just a fast as he shot forward and spun in a circle slashing through each Beowulf with ease causing their corpses to fly through the air and fade.

"GO NOW!" He shouted as Jaune and Timber sprinted down the road as another set of Beowulf's charged from the tree line at Uther and them. The beasts never got close to the young knight and wolf as Uther intercepted each and every one of them cutting them down with ease. Jaune was in front with his shield raised as he charged down the road as a load roar sounded out causing the ground to shake and Jaune's ears to ring. The roar sent a shock straight through his body like a huge weight was being pressed down on top of him as his legs felt like they turned too led.

He wanted to turn around to see what just roared, he wanted stop running but his fear was the only thing keeping him going and Uther's words kept him from turning around. As he charged forward a Beowulf shot out from the tree line in front of him blocking his path. He grit his teeth and charged forward even faster as the beast dived at him prepared to take his head off. As the beast and him closed in on each other Jaune lifted his sword like a lance and let the beast impale itself along his sword and bounce of his shield as he batted its body away.

He ran for what felt like eternity refusing to slow down or stop the only thing that ran through his mind was get to the town. That was the only straight thought he had at the moment everything else was plagued with fear and doubt as he closed in on the gate. But even then the fear he felt began to grow as he heard gun shots come from town. 'No the town is being attacked!' his fear was close to boiling over as the gates came into view just ahead of him. "JAUNE LOOK OUT!" Timber shouted from behind him as a Beowulf shot out from his side crashing into as its fang dug into his arm.

He screamed out in pain as his right arm began to burn in pain as the beasts fangs dug into the bone. Timber rushed to his side driving her combat knife into the beast's neck killing it instantly. "Jaune your arm!" She reached out to grab him only for him to grab her arm puling her behind him and throwing his shield up blocking another Beowulf that had lunged at her. "RUN NOW!" He barked out as he pushed the beast back. "NO WE ARENT LESVING YOU!" She shouted as Brook could only stare at him with teary eyes as fear filled her.

"IT DOESN'T MATER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME JUST GO!" He pushed forward with all his might knocking the beast back causing it to tumble onto its back as he jumped onto it and slammed the edge of his shield into its neck breaking its wind pipe and snapping its neck. "I"LL BE FINE NOW GO!" He barked out as several more Beowulf's appeared in front of him as he growled at the beasts. Timber was about to protest but when she saw Uther coming down the path she stilled herself and ran for town tucking Brook tighter into her arms.

Jaune looked down to his tattered ab broken arm as Crocea Mors hung limply in his grip barley even in his hand. He looked up to the Beowulf's as they all growled and snapped their maws drooling at the sight of his blood. He looked past them to see Uther coming up quickly as he cut through each and every beast that stood before him. 'Damn it!' He raised his shield as the beasts let out a howl as it and its three companions charged him. He tucked into one of his pouches and pulled out a red dust grenade and pulled the pin chucking the grenade into one of the beasts maws at it clamped down on the explosive and swallowed.

He jumped back throwing his shield up as the beast froze and gaged slightly on the grenade till a bright red light started to emanate from its stomach and it exploded sending flames across its pack mates burning them all to death. The force of the explosion sent Jaune flying back into a tree. As he cashed into the tree he bit back a scream as he fell onto the ground. He looked around to see Uther closing in as several Ursa's appeared out of the tree line to intercept him. Jaune forced himself to stand and reached into another one of his pouches pulling out three high grade Schnee medical bottles and open them and started to drink the dust.

In most cases drink three doses of medical dust is enough to kill a person but Jaune didn't have time to worry about that he needed his arm healed and the only thing that could do that is the dust. He felt as the dust slide down his throat into his stomach only for an extreme burning sensation to shot through his body as the dust caused him to fall to the ground gripping at his chest as the burning started to causes his body to overheat. He felt as if his insides were on fire and heart was working in over drive as the dust sent him into a seizing mess across the ground.

His arms thrashed about as his skin burned and his lungs felt like they were collapsing in on him as his vision blurred and the world went black for a secant till a cool filling covered his body as everything came back into view, and he saw Crocea Mors sitting in front of him as Uther ran towards him after cutting the head off of an Ursa major. Jaune reached out with his right arm gripping Crocea Mors as he looked to were the Beowulf had bit into him to find the wound completely healed just leaving several bloody trails from where the wound once was.

"JAUNE!" Uther called out as he closed in and Jaune forced himself to his feet. "I'm FINE WE HAVE TO GET TO TOWN!" Jaune said as Uther nodded and the two ran off towards the town. As they closed in on the wall they could see hordes of Grimm rushing through the woods heading towards the walls. "JAUNE ONCE INSIDE FIND BROOK AND TIMBER AND GO!" The old knight ordered as Jaune started looking at the gates as they were torn down. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Uther shot him a glared saying, doesn't matter. Jaune bit back any protest he had as a huge light burned brightly behind the two knights. They both shared a glance as they charged even faster into the town gates passing dead guards and town's people that had tried to run.

The corpses were all badly mutilated missing limbs and having their guts torn open as several Beowulf's still munched on the bodies flesh. Jaune held back the vomit that began to burn in the back of his throat as he tried not to look at the corpses. Uther slid to a stop as he turned and faced the gates as several Grimm started to leave their meals and charge on the fresh meat. "JAUNE KEEP GOING, I WILL DRAW AS MANY AWAY AS I CAN, JUST FIND THE GIRLS AND RUN!" Jaune wanted to protest but as the flames from the woods grew and a hug beast shot out from the trees flying high into the air its silhouette taking shape revealing a huge dragon. Jaune shot a glance to Uther who kept his back to him as he fought of the Grimm before him.

He bit back any words he had and turned from the old knight and started to search for Brook and timber. As he ran from house to house killing any Beowulf that stood in his way as he tried to search for the girls. He kicked in a collapsed door frame to find several people who were trapped inside cowering in the corner. "HURRY GET OUT OF TOWN QUICK!" He started to pull the people out of the rubble lifting up collapsed support beams leading the people to the east side of town side of town. As he started pulling more and more people he heard a huge explosion come from the west gate where he left Uther.

"Shit!" He turned back to the people as they all ran as he tried to think of what to do. His mind was in a blur he wasn't sure what to do he wanted to find Timber and Brook but he wanted to head back and help Uther. He turned and saw Sara helping lead the people out of town as she held a blood red rag in her hands. "SARA!" He ran to her side as fast as he could to him with blood covering her. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She fell to her knees eyes pouring with tears as she held up the blood red rag showing him it was Brooks scarf.

He froze at the sight of the accessory as she pulled it to her chest. "They were attacked and Brook was hurt badly!" She said in-between cries as she held the scarf tightly. He began to shake as he looked at all the blood that covered Sara as his mind began to fall apart as he slowly reached out to her. 'No, that's wrong.' He fell to his knees in front of her as he tried to reach out for the accessory only to freeze up as tears streamed down his cheeks as his mind broke. He trembled as he tried to collect himself to no avail as he let his emotions flow over.

"DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist into the ground as he cried. "Jaune we need to run." She grabbed hold of his shoulder only for him to smack her hand away as he stood up teeth grit as his rage began to boil over. "I'm not running!" He growled out as he turned away from her and drew his sword and sprinted off towards the west gate. Sara tried calling out to him only for it to fall on deaf ears. Off to the side stood the current Jaune as tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched as his younger self ran off towards the burning side of town to get to Uther. 'It was that.' He thought as he balled his hands into fists as the memory began to blur as he looked at his younger self charge stupidly into the chaos.

'I should have known that this would be the memory I see when I die.' He thought as he slowly followed after his younger self. 'I was such a fool.' He looked around as he watched the corpses that remained as his younger self began to blur somewhat as the memory became distorted. It seemed this was when all his memories were damaged and he forgot part of his past. He knew from here on he ends up finding Uther dead but he only has been able to remember parts of it never able to see the full memory. The more he follow after his younger self the more the memory became distorted.

It was like watching an old VHS with the strange static snow filling out areas he couldn't see. The closer he got to the west gate the more it became distorted, even the Grimm that stood before became silhouettes with bright red eyes. His younger self just slashed half hazarded into the beasts as he charged down the beast's as he screamed out at them. He charged forward filled with rage as he cut through the stupid beasts as they tried to stop him. His body was covered in light gashes from where the beasts clawed at him as his clothes became caked in blood.

As he charged down the road he heard another explosion as the dragon's silhouette stood off to the south burning more of the town. He came up to the west gate as he saw Uther go flying back into one of the last standing houses stone wall. He was covered in blood and his left arm was gone with nothing but a gapping bloody stump remaining were the arm should be. In his right hand he held a broken silver blade that he still gripped tightly as he stared down the beast that he was fight. The current Jaune froze at what he saw. He had taken the perspective of his younger self, but all he was doing now was watching from his own eyes.

What stood before Uther was a faded silhouette of what looked like a person only to be covered in a disgusting black smoke that concealed it from his view leaving but its form to be burned into his eyes. The creature stood bipedal like a human having the general physic of a person. The difference was the disgusting look smoke and white snow that distorted the memory. The thing had bright glowing red eyes just like the Grimm. It slowly made its way toward Uther who just growled as he lifted his broken blade and charged at the creature.

He slashed out as he got close doing his best to hit the monster, but sadly it dodge every single strike only to react out gripping at Uther's throat and lifting him off the ground. Uther went to stab at the beast only for it to catch his arm and twist it in the wrong direction causing a sickening crack to sound out as the bone and flesh in the old knight's arm was torn apart. Uther wailed in pain as the beast caught his broken sword and looked at it. _**"IS that it?"**_ the thing spoke as it looked back to Uther.

Jaune stood off to the side frozen in fear unable to move as he watched the beast. Its voice was like a grinding that burned the young knights ears as it spoke. Jaune wanted to scream out to Uther he wanted to run to his side but the things voice its form everything about it left Jaune frozen in terror. Any of the rage he had was snuffed out as soon as he saw the beast. _**"Really, this was all you could do, I expected so much more."**_ Uther looked to the side as his eyes widened at the sight of Jaune. His eyes were filled with fear, but not fear for himself but fear for Jaune. He turned back to the beast and kicked at it trying to break free only for it to tighten its grip stopping his struggle as it turned and locked eyes with Jaune.

The young knight felt as ever nerve in his body screamed at him to run but the fear had paralyzed him as what he had to guess was a smile spread across its face. _**"Yes there you are, I was looking for you."**_ It began to chuckle as it looked back up to Uther who was trying to struggle again. "Don't you dare touch him!" Uther growled as he tried to break free of the monsters grip. _**"And what will you do If I did touch him?"**_ the beast slammed Uther into the ground causing the stone to shatter and split from the force as, Uther began to cough up blood. _**"You are broken, you can't protect him."**_ The beast raised Uther broken sword and slammed it into the old knights gut causing him to wail out in pain again as the blade was driven into him.

Uther's wails had finally pulled Jaune from his shock as he watched Uther's blood poured out onto the stone road as the monster laughed manically. "UTHER!" Jaune ran forward towards the broken knight only for the monster to appear in front of him slamming its fist into his gut sending him flying into the air. _**"Oh just ignore him ******* you sho*** forget **out that *ld fool."**_ The monsters words began to fade away into distant grumbles that Jaune couldn't hear. _**"All *ou ne** is t* foc** on me."**_ Jaune crashed back into the ground hard as the air was forced out of his lungs as he felt several of his ribs give out. He couldn't understand the beast its word wear far to distorted for him to make out and the pain in his body was too much for him to bare.

The monster walked up over top of him as he laid sprawled out across the stone floor. It smiled down at him again as it mouth words that he couldn't hear. The world had turned dark and all he could see was the monster as it drew a sword from its side and raised it up in a reversed grip and aimed the tip at the young knight. He waited as everything slowed as the blade closed in on him as he watched in stunned horror. _"Don't give up."_ A voice rang out to him as he turned to see Uther looking at him. _"Don't give up Jaune, you made someone a promise to become stronger so you can't die here."_

Tears welled in Jaunes eyes as Uther smiled at him. _"You have to fulfil that promise."_ And everything faded away.

Outside Beacon arena.

The Egyptian just flicked his blade letting the blood on it spatter across the stone walk way. "Damn it, this was such a waste of time." He complained as he turned away from the prone Jaune who had a hole in his chest over his heart. "And after I got so excited watching Hector fight with this kid he turned out to be a weakling." He cursed as he walked away from Jaune's body. He collapsed his khopas into its carry form as he went to enter the arena. He walked ten feet before a gust of wind blew past him carrying a force the Egyptian hadn't felt before. He turned around to see Jaune slowly standing back up. "What the hell you should be dead."

He was shocked as he looked at the knight as he stood before him gripping his sword. The Egyptian noticed that his blade was glowing gold as bright runic symbols ran up the knight's right arm onto the right side of his chest and face while on his shoulder was two crescent arcs. The knight lifted his face and locked eyes with the Egyptian. As the Egyptian stared in shock at Jaune he was struck with fear as he looked into the knights eyes.

No longer were they a bright ocean blue but a burning gold that sent chills down the Egyptians spine. He took a step back as he drew his khosap again. He looked down to his legs to see they were trembling. "Ha." The Egyptian started to shack. "Hahahahahahah." He began to laugh manically as he lifted his blade up and aimed it at the knight. "Good now this is what I wanted!" he shouted out as he spun his blade in his hands and locked eyes with the knight again. "Come at me!" He shouted as he shot forward towards Jaune.

End

 **AN/Yeah new chapter. Please leave a review. Follow and fav if you wish.**


	24. Chapter 24

Queens play

Chapter 24 thicker than water.

The Egyptian closed in on Jaune in a matter of seconds with ease as he took his khosap in a two handed grip and slashed upward towards the knight's face. The knight back pedaled and raised his sword pairing the strike and slashed out with his own downward strike. The Egyptian lifted his sword and blocked the strike only to feel as the force sent pain shooting throughout his hands as he was sent sliding back across the stone walkway. His hands shook in pain as he looked to the knight who just stared at him with those burning gold eyes. He growled as he charged forward towards the knight as he aimed to take his head off.

Jaune just back pedaled pairing and dodging all the Egyptians strikes with ease. He blocked a horizontal strike that the Egyptian used to push into the knight as he felt a tree push into his back. The Egyptian smiled as he lifted his left and aimed to punch at the knight. But as soon as his hand left his swords grip the knights force increased and he pushed the Egyptian back with ease as he charged forward slashing at the man. The Egyptian was forced on the defensive as Jaune charged him. 'Damn it this brat got faster.'

The Egyptian watched as the knight thrusted forward and he used his semblance to teleport away in a purple smoke as he appeared above the knight falling down towards him spinning as he slashed out. Only for his blade to fall across the flat of the knights own as he turned up to his holding his sword up blocking the strike. The Egyptian cursed as the knight reached up with his left forcing him to teleport away again as he landed ten feet behind the knight. 'This little shit made me use my semblance.' He grit his teeth as the knight turned back to him and locked eyes again.

"What's wrong, you ran away from you, are you afraid?" Jaune began to walk towards the Egyptian slowly as he rotated his blade in his hand. The Egyptian raised his blade diagonally as he waited for the knight's next move. He looked over the knight's right arm as he examined the runes across it. The marks looked like someone had taken the symbols of a glyph and tattooed them into his arm. The Egyptian looked around Jaune as he examined his surroundings. He smiled as he looked back at the knight. "Fuck you!" He growled out as Jaune continued to close in.

He just let the ghost of a smile creep across his lips as he shot forward far faster than the Egyptian expected causing him to teleport away. He appeared at the grass flat to Jaune's left a good 20 feet away. He channeled his aura into his sword and slashed out rapidly sending out aura slashes. The knight just lifted his blade and cut through each and every slash that came his way. The Egyptian stood dumb struck by what he just saw as the knight examined his own sword for a secant.

"I like that move I think I'll us it myself." The knight said as he took his sword in both hands and raised it over head as the gold began to glow even brighter and he brought the blade down creating a huge wave of aura to shoot out and fly towards the Egyptian. He cursed as he watched the huge golden wave fly towards him as he channeled his aura into his sword again creating another wave to try and intercept the knights. "You think I would run from this you bastard!" The two waves crashed in a huge confrontation of purple and gold as the larger gold wave began to overlap the purple waved till they sparked and exploded creating a huge blast of smoke blinding the Egyptian as he cursed.

He looked around franticly trying to see anything as the smoke started to settle. He turned just as he heard footsteps coming from his left only for his arm to be grabbed and the knight to appear in front of him, slashing out horizontally across his gut. The golden sword crashed into the Egyptians gut, hard forcing him to bend into the blade as sparks flew out as his aura shielded him till a sharp sting and burning pain shot through his gut as he was sent flying away.

The Egyptian crashed into the ground hard being sent back ten feet as he tumbled and rolled across the stone walk way. He cursed as he went to stand back up only too feel as a warm liquid began to cover him. He looked down to find he had a gaping gash cut into his gut were the knight had slashed at him. His blood poured slowly down his as his aura tried to slow the bleeding as he fell forward onto his hands and knees.

He looked back over to Jaune who just swung his blade off to the side as the blood flew off it splattering across the ground. "What, how?" The Egyptian was shocked he had more than enough aura but Jaune had easily cut through it without any trouble. "Sorry about that, it seems I didn't put enough force into my strike so the cut was shallow." Jaune said as he aimed his blade at the Egyptian. "Don't worry you won't have concern yourself about that, because it's not happening a second time." He took up a stance holding his blade across his chest diagonally as he crouched.

The Egyptian held his stomach as he stared at Jaune in horror. 'What the hell happened this isn't that kid I was fighting this is something else.' He was starting to panic as he prepared to teleport away. "That is enough!" A voice shouted from the side causing both warriors to turn in the direction the voice came. The knight turned to his left to see Hector walking over as he put himself between him and the Egyptian. "That is far enough, Carter is done you don't have to fight anymore." The Trojan said as he raised his hands up in surrender as a brown haired girl ran over to the Egyptian now known as Carter. The knight just raise his blade defensively as the girl ran across the courtyard.

The girl had short brown hair done up in a low hanging pony tail. She had on some faded construction jeans combat boots and a black short sleeved t-shirt. Over that she had on a layered steel stripped chest piece over her ampule chest, shin guards and bracers of the same design as the chest piece. She took a knee over Carter as she pulled out a first aid kit. "Hector get him to put his sword down!" He shouted angrily at the Trojan who just sighed as he turned and looked at her. "Easier said than done Jasmin." He sighed again as he looked back to Jaune who was still holding his sword defensively.

"Look kid for now just put your sword down we don't want to fight trust me." Hector said as he kept his hands held up. "Why should I trust you?" Jaune asked as he tightened his grip on his sword. "You shouldn't." Hector said dryly as he lowered his hands and put them in his pockets. "But I think you would rather take care of that teacher of your over continue this fight." He said as he gestured with a nod to the fallen Glynda. Jaune looked to his side to see she was still unconscious across the ground at the arena entrance. He cursed as he looked back to Hector.

"What are you going to do, keep fighting and risk something being wrong with the little professor or sheath your sword and take her to get some medical attention." Hector said as lifted his hand out of his pocket and rested it o his gladius. "I much rather we call it a day so I could take care of this fool behind me." He said as he thumbed in Carters direction. Jaune just growled as he lowered his blade and turned to retrieve his shield. "Thank you." The knight turned back and glared at the Trojan. "I didn't stop for you!" he growled as he picked up his shield and sheathed his blade and clipped the two to his belt.

He turned and ran over to Glynda. He took a knee next to her and slowly turned her over. She had a burn mark on her stomach where Carter hand punched at her. It seemed he used his aura to create a blast of energy to paralyze her or simply got her with the luckiest punch ever to land on a professional Huntress. He looked her over to find any other injuries. He sighed and he saw nothing wrong with her other than the mark on her stomach. He looked to his right arm as the glowing runs still laid across it as he turned back to her. He slowly rested his hand on her head and closed his eyes as he let his aura flow to the downed professor.

He felt as she started to stir in his arms as he opened his eyes and stopped his aura from flowing as Glynda groaned and opened up her eyes. She slowly tried to sit up. "Easy take it slow." The knight said as he helped her sit up. "J-Jaune what happened?" She asked as she looked around. "You got knocked out when that bastard attacked, you took a pretty nasty hit." She looked up to him as she stared at him for a secant confused till she saw his eyes and the runes on the right side of his face that ran down his arm and chest as well as all the blood that covered him. "Jaune what happened to you?!" She asked in shock as she reached up and grabbed hold of his right arm looking over the runes.

"Doesn't matter right now we should get you checked out." He said as he removed her hands and slowly stood her up. "Can you walk?" He asked as she stood shakily. "Yes thank you." She kept passing glances to the runes across his arm. "Jaune what are those marks?" She asked as he looked over the runes across his arm. "I don't know but for now let's get you to the medical wing." He said as the runes started to fade and his eyes slowly turned back into their original ocean blue. She looked him over as she saw that he had blood drier into his clothes and in his chest piece was a puncher right over his heart. She wanted to ask more but as she stood she stumbled slightly falling into him.

"Easy." He held her up looping an arm around her waist as he began to lead her away. He turned to look at Hector only to find that he was gone along with Carter and the girl Jasmin. 'Shit.' He sighed as he looked back to Glynda who was trying to keep herself steady. "Come on let's get you to the medical wing." He said as he lifted her up and cradled her bridal style in his arms. "M-m-mister Arc w-what are y-you doing p-put me down!" she shouted only for her screams to fall on deaf ears as he walked down to the medical wing with a blushing Glynda in his arms.

Several minutes later Beacon medical wing.

As Jaune closed in on the doors to the medical wing he noticed Ozpin standing on the other side of the door talking with one of the doctors. Jaune slowly set Glynda down as she held onto his coat sleeve as he led her inside. "… It seems that her aura was depleted greatly to the point of partial nerve damage." The doctor said as Jaune walked in only catching the end of his conversation. Ozpin turned to see Jaune and Glynda as a look a shock spread across his normally stoic face as he saw the blood that covered Jaune. "Glynda, Jaune what happened to you two?" He waved several of the medical staff over as the y took Glynda. The knight just pushed them aside as he walked over to Ozpin.

"It's complicated." Jaune said as several of the nurses tried to lead him away as he just pushed them aside. "I'm fine just check on Ms. Goodwitch, I need to talk with Ozpin." The knight said as he pushed the more persistent nurses back. "Leave him be, let me talk with him." Ozpin said as the nurses shared a look and nodded as they turned and left to tend to Glynda. "All right Jaune what did you want to talk about?" The headmaster asked as he walked up to Jaune looking him over as he looked at all the dried blood across the knight. "This is going to take a minute." He said as he walked over to one of the waiting rooms and went to open the door.

"Wait Jaune you shouldn't…" but Jaune already opened up the door to find yang and Blake sitting in the room. Yang was the first to notice him as her eyes widened in shock at the sight of his bloodied form. "Jaune what the hell happened to you?!" The brawler shouted as Blake turned to him eyes widening. The two stood up and ran over to him as they looked over his blood stained clothes. "I will explain later, first tell me why you two are here?" He asked as he turned back to Ozpin who kept his gaze to the floor.

"Ruby and Weiss they got beaten up pretty bad in their fight." Blake said as Yang balled her hands into fists as she glared at the ground and her eyes flashed red. "Those two psycho bitches beat them up past their aura's limits and then had the gall to say it was an accident!" Yang growled out as the flames in her hair began to flare. "Wait they lost." He was shocked to say the least. He knew Weiss and Ruby weren't invincible but for them to lose it was still something her hadn't thought of. "Yes they were beaten when we were finally able to get to them their opponents were carrying them to use saying they should get medical attention."

Ozpin said as he finally walked over to them. "Yeah well this wouldn't have happened if you called the match as soon as they crazy black hair bitch cut off our view of the ring!" Yang shouted out as she stomped towards Ozpin. Jaune stepped in front of her holding his hands up submissively. "Easy yang calm down." The knight held her back as she pushed forward and glared at the headmaster. "This is your fault!" She shouted out as Blake grabbed her by her shoulders and slowly pulled her back. "Yang please calm down, he still hasn't told us how they are doing yet." She tried to calm down the brawler but Jaune could see she was just as angry.

He turned back to look at ozpin who just sighed. "Miss Ross is doing fine, she already awake and is only resting so she could leave any time she wants." The headmaster said as the flare in Yang's eyes died down some. "And Weiss?" Jaune asked as he looked back to the headmaster. "Miss Schnee wasn't as lucky, her aura was so depleted that it left her with some nerve damage." He said as Yang and Blake just stared in shock at the man. "But she got out lucky, the damage isn't too great it should take about a week for her to fully heal for now she is still resting." He said as yang and Blake looked to the floor with pained stares.

"Or she will be just fine in a few secants." Jaune said as he walked past Ozpin as he stared at the knight in surprise as Blake and yang shared a look and followed after him. The knight walked into the main room and went straight to the desk. "Which room is Weiss schnee in?" he asked as the girl working the desk looked up to him. She gave him a skeptical look as she turned to Ozpin who just nodded. "Room 12 on the left." She said as Jaune turned and ran down the hall with Yang and Blake following suit. The nurse looked at him and them at the headmaster who just calmly followed them.

As Jaune walked down the hall he looked at all the room numbers till he finally found room 12. He opened up the door to find ruby sitting next to a sleeping Weiss. Ruby looked up to see him as her eyes widened in shock. "Jaune what happened to you!" She ran over to him only for him to put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "I'll explain later." He said as he walked over to Weiss' side as Ruby walked with him. "They say she would be out for the rest of the day." Ruby said as she looked to the floor in defeat. "Didn't you know Ruby, doctor's lie." The knight said as he patted her head as she looked up at him. "And don't blame yourself." He looked down to the sleeping heiress as he took her hand and closed his eyes.

'Just like I did with Glynda.' He thought as he brought out his aura as he felt it flow over him in a warm sensation as he heard a gasp from his side as the aura began to glow across his body and pass over to Weiss. He opened his eyes to see Weiss stirring in the cot as he took a step back and waved ruby forward. She looked at him as the white aura flowed around his body like flames as he let out a sigh. "Stop staring." He said as he walked back to one of the chair in the room and took a seat as his aura began to fade. Ruby kept her gaze on him till Weiss frowned and sat up. 'What happened?" She looked around to find she was in a hospital like room with ruby standing in front of her with watery eyes as she jumped at her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You're ok!" Ruby buried her face into Weiss as she held onto her. Yang and Blake both looked to Jaune who just chuckled at them as he nodded in Weiss' direction. They both nodded at him as they walked over to their teammate. Ozpin stood in the doorway as he looked at team RWBY as they piled into the room and began to talk and hold Weiss. The headmaster turned to Jaune as he leaned forward and panted as he held a hand to his chest with a pained grimace. "Jaune come with me I would like you to tell me everything that happened when Glynda went to talk to you." He said as the knight looked up to the headmaster and nodded leaving the room. Weiss saw the knight walk out with Ozpin and was about to call out to him only for Yang to block her view and started asking questions.

"Ok Weiss what happened out there you and Ruby looked like you got beaten pretty badly." Yang held the heiress as she looked past her at the door to see Jaune had left. She looked back to her teammates as they all looked her over and ruby held onto her side. "Weiss, Ruby could you please tell us what happened during your match?" Blake asked as her and Yang took a step back to give the girls some room as they shared a look.

Outside Beacon medical wing.

Ozpin stood next to Jaune as he leaned against the wall as the headmaster looked him over after the knight told him what happened when He talked with Glynda. "That is not what I expected." The headmaster said as he leaned against the wall next to Jaune. "Well did you expect puppies and ice cream?" Jaune said sarcastically as he looked down to his chest piece as he could see the hole when Carters blade had pierced him was sealing up with little specs of dust. 'Hu it has self-repair dust made into it.' He thought off handed as he ran his hand over the piece of armor. "And Jaune when you died what did you see?"

Ozpin asked seeing as when Jaune mentioned his death he didn't go into detail on what he had experienced. Jaune looked at him from his peripherals as he sighed bitterly. "I saw something I don't want to talk about." he said as he turned to Ozpin with a pained smile. "Can let me have some time off so I can think about some things?" the headmaster looked him over as he saw how uneasy the knight was and the fact that he wouldn't let go of his swords handle. "Alright, but I will call you to my office latter." He said as he walked back to the doors of the medical wing.

"And Jaune I want you to take the last few days of classes off so you can sort yourself out." He said as the knight nodded. "Thank you." He turned from the headmaster as he looked up to the sky. 'I need answers.' He tightened his grip on his sword as he turned and made his way back to the dorms.

End

 **AN/ yeah new chapter. Please leave a review. Fav and follow if you wish.**


	25. Chapter 25

Queens play

Chapter 25 side effects.

Jaune slowly made his way down the stone walkway towards the dorms as he did his best not to vomit. 'Damn it.' He slowly moved to one of the trees and let the vomit that was building up still out of him. He used the tree for support as he continued to heave as his mind went back to what happened to him and what he saw. 'Damnit what's going on?' the shock of both his death and the things he saw when he was dead seemed to be overloading his mine. His body shook as he let out one last dry heave and spit up the last of the vomit as he groaned in discomfort.

Jaune was no stranger to death his little flash back was more than enough to prove that but for him to face his own death a second time or at least what he had to guess was a second time was too much for him. He leaned back and let out a sigh as he looked up into the sky. _**'Yes, there you are, I was looking for you.'**_ That monsters voice rang out though his head causing another wave of nausea to strike him as he bent back over as his stomach churned. 'What the hell was that thing, and what did it mean it was looking for me.' His mind was beginning to wonder to some bad things this till he heard a voice come from his side.

"Jaune!" He turned to find Pyrrha sprinting over to him. 'Shit.' He didn't want her to see him like this. He turned to run afraid of what might happen if stayed. "Wait Jaune!" She grabbed hold of his arm just as he turned and he froze. "Jaune what happened to you!?" she held him tightly as she looked over his bloody form. The blood on his clothes has dried and left nothing but flaky clothing. "Jaune talk to me what happened!?" She pulled on him but he refused to look at her, he grit his teeth trying to think of something to say. 'Shit I didn't want her to know, what do I do?' He lowered his head as he began to shake. "Pyrrha, please let go."

Her eyes widened as she looked him over. He turned to her and held back his emotions as best he could. In truth he didn't want her to let go but he didn't want her to see like this, so broken. "Please Pyrrha just let me go." His face was filled with pain and his body shook as she locked eyes with him. She was shocked and confused she had never seen Jaune like this. She lowered her head as her grip tightened on his arm. "No." Her voice was but a whisper as she held a vice grip on his arm. "Pyrrha please." Her head shot up as her eyes had tears and she glared at him. "No, I am not letting go!" She shouted as she pulled him forward and started to lead him back to the medical wing.

"I don't care what you say I am not letting you go until I know you are ok!" she was pissed Jaune was pushing her away again and that wasn't something she wanted she wanted to be with him so if he wasn't going to listen to her she was just going to use force. "Pyrrha I am fine just please let go!" He tried to break free of her grip but she only tightened it. He want going to let he drag him around and with his mind so jumbled up his body acted on its own as his hand shot to her wrist and he twisted her arm behind her back causing her to wince in pain. She acted on instinct when the pain shot through her arm and she twister her body shifting her footing as she rotated her arm back the right way and lifted her knee to hit Jaaune in the gut.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself the strike was already too far gone to stop it. The knight lifted his left hand catching her knee and gripped her leg lifting it up and flipped her backwards, only for her to land and stumble slightly. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, he grit his teeth and growled. "I told you I'm fine now leave me alone!" He barked out as glared at her only for his own eyes to widen as he realized what he did. He took a step back as he looked at her shocked face as he lifted his hands. "I-I didn't… I'm sorry." He turned from her and ran away. He could hear her calling out to him but he blocked it out as he continued to run.

He didn't care anymore where he was going just so long as he was away from anyone else. He continued to run nonstop not even once slowing as he ran till he reached Beacon's cliff side just over the emerald forest, where he started initiation. He looked out over the forest as he slowed to a stop. 'Damn it what did I just do?' he couldn't believe he really attacked Pyrrha like that, that wasn't him. He fell down to his knees and he balled his hands into fist. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist into the ground in frustration as he looked up to the sky. He let out a deep breath as he looked out over the horizon. 'Damn it what the hell is wrong with me?' He wasn't in a god state, he went through some pretty bad things in such a short time.

He looked over the edge of the cliff as he thought back to what happened when Carter killed him. The memories he saw everything all happening so quickly it was too much. He was tired he didn't want this he was angry he hatted himself for attacking Pyrrha and he hated that he was still only a berdan. After what happened what go is he all he is, is a risk to the people closest to him. Maybe if he fell it would stop his friends would be free of him and they wouldn't have to worry about him getting them kill. _'Don't give up Jaune, you made someone a promise to get stronger so you can't die here.'_ Uthers words rang out through his head. He froze as he heard them it was like Uther was still there. _'Don't you remember what I've told you, it doesn't matter if you are strong or weak it matters if you have the will to carry on.'_

Uther was one of the first people to ever actually have faith in Jaune, he was the real reason the young knight didn't give up after arcadia was destroyed. _'Listen to me Jaune, you can't stop not now, keep moving forward don't lose sight of who you are, it doesn't matter how bad things look if you are still alive then keep moving forward and never give up.'_ Those were the words Uther's always gave Jaune, Uther never let Jaune give up so why would he do it now even after he was dead. Jaune lifted his right hand up and looked at his palm. 'He was right I can't give up, I still don't have the answers I was looking for and I won't give up till I find out what that monster was.'

He stood up and balled his hand into a fist as he let a deep breath and looked up to the sky. He watched as the clouds flew overhead. 'I need to apologize to Pyrrha.' He reach for his scroll when he heard footsteps from his left causing him to turn. Pyrrha stood to the side panting as she bent over holding her hands to her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up to Jaune with red eyes showing she had been crying as she glared at him as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "What the hell are you doing you idiot!" She stomped in front of him and slammed her fist into his chest. "Why did you run away!?" She continued to slam her fists into his chest as she cried. "Don't just leave like that, I was worried I didn't know what you were going to do!" her hits slowed to a stop as she dropped her head onto his chest and she sobbed.

"Why do you always do this, why can't you just let me help you?" Her voice was shaky as she shook. He looked down at her form as he lifted his hands up wrapping her into a hug. She went to push away only for him to hold her tightly. "I'm sorry." She stopped her struggling as she heard his voice. It was filled with pain as he held her. "I shouldn't have attacked you, I shouldn't have run, I just didn't know what to do." He let her go and took a step back as he locked eyes with her. He had tears in his eyes as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He just lowered his head as his tears fell. "I'm so sorry." She lifted her hands and cupped his cheeks as she lifted his face.

She still had some tears in her eyes as she locked her gaze with his. "Then tell me what's going on." She was done waiting for him to tell her she needed to know. He let out a sigh as he reached up and held her right hand in his left. "I need help." He went on to explain everything to her all the way from the fight and what he saw when he died.

Ozpins office.

Ozpin sat at his desk as he and Glynda re-watched the security footage from Jaune's fight with the transfer student Carter. They watched as Jaune was beaten and killed only for him to come back to life as the marks on his arms appeared and his eyes changed color. Ozpin stopped the footage as he turned back to Glynda. "How is that even possible?" the headmistress asked as she looked at her boss. "I truly don't know, even with the magic we know of none of it has ever shown to be able to revive the dead." Ozpin said as he pulled out his scroll from his desk and started to type into it. "But I think we may have found a way to save Amber." He said she looked over the headmaster.

"But Ozpin we don't know what the extent of his healing abilities are what if he can't heal her or what if to heal her he has to give his life?" She was against putting Jaune in anymore danger than he already is, yes he was able to heal both her and Weiss but still that was for minor wounds or at least somewhat minor wounds, nothing on the scale of how badly Amber was hurt. "I understand but if we can at least try we might just be able to find out who is behind all this." He said as he put down his scroll. "And what else can I do I doubt anyone else has such a power.

If he can heal her than we won't have to see if Miss Nikos is the next maiden." Ozpin didn't want to us Jaune either but what other choose did we have, if Amber could be healed Pyrrha wouldn't be forced to bare the burden of being the next fall maiden." He said as he let out a tired sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I understand that but still with everything that is happening to Jaune he has a burden all his own now if anything we shouldn't put any more weight on his shoulders." Glynda was not very happy about this she had to keep Jaune out of this battle yes he has shown a strength he never had before, but he is still growing and after what just happened he needs time to cope with the situation with what little time he has.

Ozpin could understand after what's happened to Jaune his mind should be in pieces. Ozpin is impressed that the young knight was able to keep himself from falling apart when he talked to him but now he should facing the shock of what's happened. "Glynda please if I had any other option I would take it but after everything that's happened we don't have any time to spare, we can't waste our time anymore we need to act or things will get worst." The headmistress looked up to him as he gave her a pained smile. "You are starting to sound like James." She said bitterly as the man lowered his head. "Well with the fact that the people have become far more worried about everything since James brought his fleet I was hoping to fix things faster and far more quietly."

Glynda bit her lip as she looked at her boss. She shouldn't have said that Ozpin would take action unless it was absolutely necessary, but still it was hard for her to let one of her students be put in such a situation. "I'm sorry that was wrong it's just I don't want any of the students to face this kind of enemy, it's too soon for them." She was having trouble thinking of what to say if this continued she would end up just repeating herself. "For now let's just…"Ozpin began only for the elevator to him office to ding and open to reveal Jaune and Pyrrha. The knight had changed out of his bloodied clothes and cleaned up. He was wearing his uniforms pants and plain white shirt under his unbuttoned dress shirt, he had on his double belts one was hanging with several pouches on his right and his sword still clipped to his left.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have something to tell you." Jaune walked up to Ozpins desk as the headmaster eyed him. He spared Pyrrha a glance to see how uneasy she looked as she stood close to Jaune holding onto his arm as she held he gaze to the ground. "What is it you have to say?" Ozpin asked. "I want to tell you about something that happened 2 years ago." The headmaster raised a brow at that as he looked to Glynda who just shrugged. "Well what is it?" Jaune pulled a tome from his far back right pouch and set it on the table. "I want to tell you what I saw in the village Arcadia when it was destroyed." Jaune saidas Ozpins eyes widened slightly as he looked up to the young knight. Glynda was even more shocked as she stood from her seat.

"Wait you don't mean to tell us you were there!?" She was shocked as he turned back to her giving her a bitter smile. Ozpin just looked down to the book one the table worriedly. "Jaune what does this book have to do with it?" He asked as Jaune reached back down and picked the book up and looked at it. "Tell you the truth I don't know yet." Ozpin let out a sigh as he looked at the book and then the knight. "Then why show it to me?" The headmaster didn't really understand what was going on but something about the book didn't sit right with him. "I showed you because if it has answers for me you might what to hear them." The knight locked eyes with the headmaster.

"And what answers do you hope to find?" Ozpin asked as he held the knight s stare. "Answers on what destroyed Arcadia, an answer to what that monster was." Jaune said firmly as a dark look came to his eyes as he rested his left hand on his swords hilt. "Jaune for the reports of the few survivors there were from Arcadia, we have heard it was a dragon type Grimm tha…" But Ozpin before he could finish Jaune slammed his hand onto the table. "I know there was a dragon I know there were Beowulf's that were first to come I know that a large group of Ursa minor and Ursa Major's came after, I even know that just before the village was destroyed just as the sun vanished over the horizon a warm air struck the village and all came to a standstill! I could even tell you how high the flames burned in the village, if I wanted I could name over a hundred of the graves that mark that burned stretch of land that once Arcadia!"

Jaune shouted out as pain filled his voice and it cracked at the end. Ozpin just stared dumbfounded at the knight as he grit his teeth with his hand on his sword in a white knuckled grip. The pain Ozpin saw was immense something one could not fake, but what shocked him the most were the tears. Pyrrha just held Jaune's arm as she pulled him back as she had a pained grimace as she kept her gaze to the ground. Glynda just stood shocked as she looked at the pain Jaune was in as she slowly moved to the knight. "Jaune, it alright you don't have to tell us anymore." She reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder only for him to stiffen as he shook in pain.

"No, there is more I have to say." He turned to her as he wiped the tears away. "Thank you both of you." He looked back to Ozpin as he let out a heavy breath. "There is one thing that no one else know about what happened that day." Jaune let go of his sword and balled his hand into a fist several times as he tried to calm himself. He then began to tell Ozpin and Glynda everting he remembered from that day all of it. He didn't go into details he refused to seeing as just saying what happened was painful enough he didn't want to go too far into the subject but he did tell Ozpin of what he saw, only going into detail on describing the monster that killed Uther. Ozpin and Glynda sat more than a little shocked after what they heard.

"And whatever that thing was it wanted me for some reason." Jaune said as he ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "What do you think this means?" The knight asked as the headmaster held his hands locked in front of his face as he looked over Jaune. "I…" Ozpin really couldn't say anything this was far more than he was expecting. This monster whatever it was it seemed to be a threat that was far beyond his knowledge. "I don't know." Glynda stepped forward. "Jaune you said that book of yours might have answers, why do you think that?" She asked hoping to help. "At the time I thought it was just someold book Uther wanted me to have but after what happened, it seemed Uther knew something about that monster and me. It was like Uther knew it was looking for me." The knight looked at the book in his hands.

Pyrrha just put a hand on his shoulder. She had heard this all again and it still was too much for her to understand but she refused to let Jaune suffer through it alone. "Professor, do you think that whatever it was that attacked the village was a Grimm?" She asked as she looked to the headmaster. "I don't know, I have never heard of such a monster, I doubt anyone has but if what Jaune says is indeed true I don't know what help I can be." He looked back to the knight as he kept his eyes on the tome. "Let's just see what this book Intel's." Ozpin said as Pyrrha nodded and looked back to Jaune. "For now I want you to keep quiet on the matter do not tell anyone else." He said as Pyrrha went to protest only for Jaune to raise his hand stopping her.

"I understand I didn't want anyone else to know about my monsters as is, for so I will keep quiet." He said as he stood from his seat and turned away. "I will tell you as soon as I find out anything new." He said as he and Pyrrha left. Ozpin and Glynda just watched as the pair entered the elevator and left. As soon as the doors were closed Glynda spoke up. "I don't really know what to say." Ozpin turned to her with a pained smile. "Nor do I, but we need to take this into account with everything else that has happened." He said as he looked back at the elevator.

"If that monster was hunting Jaune for whatever reason it might still be after him." The headmistress turned to Ozpin with a worried look. "Do you think it was the one to send those students after Jaune?" the headmaster let out a sigh as he started to type into his computer. "No I don't think so someone else might have done that but for now we should be worried if that monster is still out there." The headmistress turned and walked to the window and looked out over the school. 'What is happening?' Ozpin thought as he started looking through any and all files he could fine on anything that would describe a monster like the one Jaune described.

Things are starting to become complicated.

Edge village south of Vale.

There was gun shots ringing out in a farm as fire burned the farmers' fields. As the gun shots rang there was the sound of metal crashing into metal as a person was sent through the one of the stables as gunshots followed. The person who was sent through the stables blocked several of the shots only for one to land on his shoulder. The man looked to be in his late twenties. He had long orange hair tied back into a low hanging pony tail. He had a double head axe in his left hand, the man was wearing heavy set of armor over top of a block shirt with black pants and combats boots. The man's right pauldrun was gone after he took the shot to his shoulder.

"Damn." He shifted the axe in his hand as it changed into two smaller axes that became t handguns. He took aim through the hole he was sent through as he waited for his attacked. His eyes shifted through the smoke of the hole he came through, he tried to spot anything till a small flash caught his eyes and he opened fire. The shots rang out as they crashed into their target and a scream came out. He smiled as he waited for the smoke to clear so he could see his handy work. "Nice job kid but you don't stand a chance against a real Huntsman!" He shouted as the smoke cleared only to reveal a small metal plate.

The man's eyes widened as pain shot through his back and stomach as he looked town to see a dark grey spear had run him through. "Your right against a real Huntsman he wouldn't stand a chance but you, well that's different." The boy turned around to see a young man who didn't look older than 18 standing behind him. The boy hand a cocky smile as he withdrew his spear. The boy had short black hair swept back and light green eyes. He was wearing a brown duffle coat that was left open over top of a grey shirt, black pants and grey combat boots.

The man fell to his knees as he looked up to the boy. "W-who are y-you…" the man was having trouble talking through the pain as he coughed up blood. "Oh, you don't need to know that because you aren't going to live." The boy rotated his spear in his hands and turned into a rifle. The boy aimed the gun at the man's head and smiled. "Bye, bye." And he fired off a round blowing the man's brains out. He looked over his handy work and nodded. "Hey Lucas his dead you can come out now!" He shouted towards the stables only to get silence.

"Hey what are you doing come on out!?" He shouted as he waited for an answer only to still get nothing. He groaned as he marched over to the stables and walked through the hole that was in its wall. Inside sat a boy with mess blonde hair. His back was turned to the spearman. The boy had on a black trench coat with pieces of knight armor on over it. He had on black cargos with black boots. The spearman groaned as he walked over to the boy. "Lucas what are you doing!?" He asked frustrated as he grabbed the boys shoulder turning him to face him. Lucas kept his gaze on the scroll that was in his hands though. Lucas had bright red eyes and a small scar on the left side of his jawline.

The spearman looked at him for a secant as Lucas looked like he saw a ghost. "Hey dude you ok?" Lucas finally turned to look at the spearman. "Look at this Reiner." The spearman now known as Reiner raised a brow as he looked down at the scroll. The scroll was frozen on a video of a picture of a boy who looked identical to Lucas save for his eye colors and no scar on his jawline. Reiner's eyes widened as he say the picture. The boy in the picture had a white shield with two crescent arcs on it and a long sword in his hands. "What the hell he looks just like look!" Reiner was shocked as he looked at the scroll. "Who is he?" He looked up to Lucas. "Someone I have been looking for, Jaune Arc." The black knight's tone darkened as he pocketed his scroll. "Master is going to want to hear about this."

Lucas turned and made his way out of the stables as Reiner followed after him. "Hey wait what do you mean someone you have been looking for and what would master want with him!?" The spearman asked as he chased after the black knight who sped up. "That was the boy who scared master two years ago in Arcadia!" Lucas growled out as he continued to storm forward. Reiner froze for a secant as he looked at the black knight. "Wait you mean that boy was the one who killed your father Uther!" Reiner just watched as Lucas slowed his stride as he stopped and turned back to him. "Yes!" He growled.

Reiner didn't know what to say. "But if that's true, why does he look just like you?" Reiner asked as he tried to understand what was going on. "Because he is my twin brother!" That was all Lucas said before he continued on down the road as Reiner shut up. The two continued on forward down the road for about an hour not once talking as Reiner didn't wish to piss of Lucas. The two came up to a carriage that was tucked off to the side of the rode. On the back of the carriage sat a man in a black cloak covering him. The man had his entire body covered by the cloak as he let his hands out as he peeled an apple.

He looked up to reveal burning red eyes as he saw Lucas and Reiner. "Good you two are back did you deal with that foolish Hunter?" He asked with glee as his eyes trailed over the two as he noticed their unease. "What's wrong was there a problem?" His tone shifted fast as he took a more demanding tone and stood. He was about 6'8 and his eyes seemed to burn even brighter. "No master, not with the hunter but I did find something." Lucas pulled out his scroll and showed his master. The cloaked man took the scroll and looked at it only for his burning red eyes to widen as his hand tightened around the small device shattering it in his hand. He reached up for his face as a burning white line shot over his left eye and down his left shoulder and chest. The cloaked man growled in pain as he backed up holding his face.

 **"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!?"** He shouted as his voice shifted into something dark as a black smoke spilled from under his cloak. Reiner took a step back not wanting to be too close to his master but Lucas held his ground. "It was on the net it seems he is at Beacon academy." Lucas said as he looked back to his master. The man looked back at Lucas as a smiled formed on his lips. **"GOOD THAN NOW WE KNOW ARE NEXT DESTINATION."** The cloaked man snapped his fingers as the sound of hooves came from the forest behind him as out came two pitch black stallions with Grimm bone and masks.

Lucas and Reiner just shared a look as they watched there master connect the beasts to the carriage like they were tamed ponies. "Master are you sure, if we head to vale and someone see's you…" Reiner started only for his master to turn around and shoot him a death glare. **"I KNOW FULL WELL WHAT WOULD HAPPEN BUT I WILL GET MY REVANGE!"** the cloaked man growled out as he stared down the spearman. Reiner gulped as he held his hands up in defeat. "Forgive me, I was out of place." Reiner bowed his head as the man just let out a chuckle. **"LETS GO WE WILL PICK UP THE OTHER TWO ON THE WAY."**

The cloaked man jumped into the back of the carriage as Reiner and Lucas got into the front seat. The cloaked man's black smoke slowly began to fade as he sat only waving his hand signaling the u=steads to move. "Lucas if you want you should take your fathers sword." The cloaked man said as he pulled a long sword from a strange spiraling portal that appeared in the palm of his hand. Lucas just looked back at his master and the sword. "Is it fine?" He asked getting a chuckle from his master. "Of course." He tossed the sword over to the black knight who caught it. Lucas looked at the sword for a secant before unsheathing it some.

The blue handle had small golden writing across it. The cross guard was slightly curved up ward with a gold exterior and blue decoration. Attached to the cross guard was a large rain guard designed like church windows with blue decorations, leading up to a white blade with a golden fuller that was engraved with a language Lucas didn't know. He held the sword tightly. 'I will avenge my father.' he looked up to the sky as he watched the clouds pass over head.

End

 **An/ yeah knew chapter and plot twist. Please leave a review. Fav and follow if you wish.**


	26. Chapter 26

Queens play

Chapter 26 aftermath.

The elevator to Ozpins office dinged at the bottom as Pyrrha and Jaune walked out. Jaune hand his left hand resting on his sword as he held his gaze to the ground while Pyrrha kept a hand on his shoulder looking at him worriedly. "Jaune you didn't have to tell Ozpin, you know that right I wou…" But before she could finish he turned to her with a sad smile that stopped her. "I know you would help me, you always do. But I never wanted you to be burdened with my monsters." He said as he looked back to the ground. Pyrrha really didn't know what to say about that it seemed he meant it both metaphorically and literally, it was kind of sad that he wished to carry such a burden all alone.

She looked off to the side as she stared at the horizon and sighed. "I understand but, you need to understand no matter what burdens you carry as your partner I will always be there to help." She meant it but with everything how was she supposed to help. This was so out of her understanding that it seemed anything she said or did would be have baked and nothing but more of a burden for him. "Thank you but you don't have to do anything." He paused as he turned back to her. "I want help, I do, it's just I don't know how I am supposed to act with something like this."

He ran his hand through his hair as he off to his right to see students milling about as they moved to lunch. "Jaune it doesn't matter what it is just act on what your heart decides." As soon as he heard the last part his eyes widened as he turned back to her in slight shock. _"Well son you have to let your heart decide."_ Uthers words rang out through his head as he looked back at Pyrrha who was giving him a slightly worried look. "What is it did I say something weird?" She asked worried if what she said sounded wrong.

She was starting to freak out enteral till she heard Jaune stifle some laughter. She looked up to him to see him holding his hand to his mouth hiding a small smile. She was surprised after everything she didn't expect him to smile so soon. He looked up to her with the smile a reminiscent smile but one that made her heart flutter with how much warmth was in it. He wrapped his left arm around her holding the back of her head pulling her forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

"Thank you Pyrrha." She looked up to she hadn't noticed before but recently Jaune had started to get taller she only reached his chin compared to height and with the exercise he was doing he was much more defined. In a sense when she thought back onto when the knight first put on his new armor and clothes he reminded her of old fairy tales kind of like the prince charming. She couldn't help the blush as she looked at him she just reached around and pulled him into a hug as she buried her face into his chest.

"You don't have to thank me I am always here to help you." She wanted to say for you but she choose against it seeing as now wasn't the time to let him know about her feels even if it was her fears getting the better of her she still didn't want to ruin the moment. "I know." He let go somewhat regretting doing so as he pulled from the embrace. "For now can I have some time to myself to think?" he asked as she gave a worried looked but sighed and nodded. "Ok but call if you need anything." She turned with slight unwillingly but she believed in Jaune and she didn't want to push him too much.

She waved good bye and left him as he turned and went off in another direction. As he walked he made his way off to one of the older corridors of Beacon that were less used to find a place for peace and quiet. Ashe walked through the courtyards he did his best to keep from people try and stay in the back and watch the students walk by. He was doing this to keep his back aw y from possible attackers and have a good line of sight pf anyone that might desire to attack him, even if it was also a double edged blade, were if he was attacked he would literally have his back to a wall.

He continued on not really feeling much better till there was no one in sight and he was far from the crowded halls back in one of as he now called them the lost halls. It seemed fitting seeing as these halls were so old it looked like the matinées teams here at Beacon haven't been in these halls sense its founding. He continued to look at the old ruined halls as he made his way down them. As he looked through the windows and corridors he kind of felt good. You see this old stuff was kind of refreshing from all that crazy technologic crap that was scattered around the school.

This hall wasn't filled with the digital lamps nor did it have hollow signs that would display the weather and other useless stuff. To tell the truth Jaune like the old stuff it was better and this hall seemed right. It had little old fashion dust lights that should have died over a hundred years ago but still burned bright. He let out a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. He noticed chandeliers hanging with actual candles on them that were covered in dust and begging to be burned. It was kind of sad that these halls were so old Jaune would have like to see them all cleaned up and shiny. In all truth right now he was just trying to distract himself to keep from thinking about the bad things.

The only reason is it reminded his of his grandfather. His grandfather was Julies Arc this old timed kind of guy who wore a white dress shirt, black silk vest and blazer with slacks all the time. The man looked like he was always ready for a job interview and he always acted it too. The old Arc was such a gentleman that it made gentlemen look like idiots. It was odd to tell you the truth in the beginning though Jaune loved to dress like his grandfather he would always dress like the old Arc when he went to visit just to feel more like him. But Jaune's father was so different in comparison. You see Jaune's father Jeramiah Arc and yes he knew it was odd that almost all of his family had a name starting with J.

It seemed to be a trend in his family even if they said it was coincidence. But back to his father. Jeramiah Arc was the complete opposite of his father Julies. Jeramiah was an unkempt man he had messy shoulder length hair. He wore torn blue jeans with blood stains all over them both his and others peoples. His shirts always were thick whole almost lumber jack style dress shirts that he left un-buttoned over a heavy white shirt. All of this underneath his heavy knight armor. His armor was just like Jaunes old armor but with added pieces like a metal plate underneath his chest piece to extend it to shield his stomach. Bracers made to do the shields job if you didn't have it and some tassets on the thighs to hold some knives.

His father was more of the wild man who would over to jump into a fire just to say he could. Even with the fact that Jaune's father was an asshole during his training almost killing him more times than he could count Jaune couldn't help but still admire the man for some odd reason. The man really had no right to be a father after what he did to Jaune but still he never acted like that with Jaune's sisters in fact it was the oppeset. In the beginning Jaune thought his father was harder on him because he was the only boy but after he started to train with Uther he realized maybe his father treated him the way he did because he didn't want him to fight.

Uther had once said. _'You see Jaune what you are doing isn't sword play you are just swinging your sword around like an angry child, whatever your father taught you was wrong, just forget it!'_ at the time Jaune had thought Uther was saying the Arc style of sword play was just down right bad and that pissed him off, but the more he started to learn about sword play from Uther the more he understood. Uther was right Jeramiah hadn't even taught Jaune real sword play he just showed him how to hold a sword and said "this is swordsman ship", and started to swing.

Jeramiah hadn't teach Jaune a thing but Uther. Uther really taught Jaune, even if it was for a short time he gave Jaune the basic knowledge of swordsman ship and it was the real thing that started Jaune on who he was to be, to who he is. With those thoughts he looked around the corridor and found and empty old class room and walked in. the room was like all the classrooms in the school, ramped seats and a flat marble floor that extended to the teachers platform. It was odd to see that the class room was actually clean like someone had just used it. He didn't really think too much on it as he looked over to the desk to find there was an old rolling chair set at it.

He walked over behind the desk and placed his hand on the back of the chair spinning it some as he looked at the oak wood that made the desk. Unlike Ozpins this one seemed more fitting of a headmaster. 'I am starting to think everyone I know is eccentric in one way or another.' He thought as he pulled the chair back and sat down. He reached into his back pouch and pulled out the book Uther had given him the one he showed to Ozpin just a little bit ago. He looked over the book as he tried to figure out what to do. 'Damn it even now I still don't have the will to open it!' he was frustrated that he was still too much of a coward to even try and open it after he decided to find answers he was still too afraid of what he would learn.

This book was the only other thing Jaune had left of Uther other than the sword that was used to kill him. Even with his memories of that becoming clearer they still had gaps lapses of parts that would lead to answers but no matter how hard he tried he still couldn't make it past the monster getting ready to run him through and Uther's final words. He didn't want any more of his past to fade like that he already doesn't remember his time with Weiss. He flinch as he thought about that. 'Oh shit I didn't talk with Weiss after I visited the medical wing.' He shot to his feet and turned for the door. 'I need to talk to her I want to know what happened in her fight.'

He sprinted off down the halls as he went to look for Weiss.

Rwby dorm room.

Weiss sat on her bed as she looked out the window to her room. 'What should I do about Jaune?' she thought as she held her knees to her chest. Back when she was still in the medical wing Yang and Ruby told her that Jaune was the reason she healed so fast. They also told her how badly beat up. The thought didn't really set well with her she wanted to talk with him about what happened but he was gone before Yang could find him. Ruby had said she and Yang would go and look for him. Blake had offered to stay behind and keep an eye on Weiss just in case she wasn't completely healed. So that is how Weiss and Blake found themselves alone in their dorm waiting for Yang and ruby to return with Jaune if they found him.

"Weiss you should get some sleep right now I will wake you if Yang or Ruby call." Blake said as she looked over her books edge at the heiress. "You might be right but I don't think I can sleep knowing Jaune was so beat." The heiress said worriedly as she looked over to her Faunas teammate. "I understand what you mean I really didn't expect Jaune to leave the medical wing when he was so bloodied." Blake said as she sat her book down on her lap. "What do you think happened to him?" Weiss asked as Blake looked out the window. "I really don't know but if I guessed someone saw his fight with Hector and the video of him fighting with Cardin and his team, and decided they wanted to fight him." She answered all though she wasn't sure if that was truly the case.

"Are you sure?" Weiss was having trouble believing that completely. "I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't completely believe that." Blake said bitterly, as she looked back over to Weiss. "So what do you think we should do now?" The heiress asked as she looked back to her teammate. "For now I think we should ask Jaune what happened when we find him and help." Blake said as she threw her legs over the edge of her bed and walked over and sat next to Weiss. "Has he answered any of your messages?" She asked as Weiss liked up her scroll to show it had no replies.

"Well we should try again, mayb…" But just as she spoke she heard someone knocking on the door. She stood up and made her way over to the door. When she opened it low and behold there was Jaune leaning on the frame panting. "Hey Blake is Weiss in?" He asked as he took one last breath and leaned back giving her a worried look. "Jaune!" Weiss shouted as she went to stand up only to wobble so as Blake and the knight shot to her side to catch her. "Easy." They said in unison as she supported her. She looked up to see he had changed into some casual clothes but still kept his sword on his waist.

"Sorry I only just got her the thing is my scroll was broken and well I had somethings I needed to think about before I talked." He said as he took a step back as Weiss sat down and Blake pulled out her scroll as she sat next to her. "Good thing you are here we sent Yang and Ruby to look for you after you vanished from the medical wing." She said as she quickly typed a message to said girls telling them he showed up at the dorm. "Jaune what happened to you Yang and Ruby said you were covered in blood when you showed up at the medical wing are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she looked over him. He slowly rested his hand on his sword as he turned from her with a pained expression as he looked out the window.

"I got attacked by someone, they ended up beating me pretty bad seeing as my aura was depleted." He said not wanting to go into detail on the fight as well as trying not to remember what he saw with the memories that came with it. "What do you mean what happened please you have to explain?" She didn't like that he was holding out on information, and that look of pain on his face said he wasn't just hurting physically. "Jaune…" Weiss was about to ask what happened but Blake held her hand up and stopped her. "Jaune I don't know what happened to you but just tell us when you are ready." The Faunus said as she looked over Jaune. It seems what ever happened wasn't what was bothering him, but something else was eating at him.

He turned back to her and let out a tired sigh. "Thank you for understanding." He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the two girls. "So I need to ask, are you ok Weiss?" He looked her over. "I am fine, I lost my fight because I wasn't prepared." She said as she looked down to the ground. "Could you tell me what happened?" He asked as she looked back up to him. She let out a sigh and explained that during the fight what happened and how she lost. Jaune held his chin in thought. 'The girl Weiss was fighting, Koru, she asked her to forgive her, why?' He didn't like how that sounded it was like the girl had a different type of motive.

"For now let's not talk about the fight, it was just a stupid mistake I made, so don't worry." Weiss said as she looked back over the knight. "But what that girl said…" Weiss raised her hand up stopping him. "Look I don't want to talk about my failure so please just drop the topic." She asked as she gave him a pleading look. He went to talk again but stopped as he let out a sigh. "I guess you are just as stubborn as I am." He said with a small smile, but just as he was about to say something else the door to the room shot open and Yang and ruby came tumbling in.

"Ow." Yang groaned as Ruby fell on top of her. "I'm sorry." Ruby pushed herself off of Yang as she turned to her right to see Jaune sitting in front of Weiss and Blake. "Jaune!" She shot up and dived for the knight slamming into him taking him and his chair down as he fell back with her pulling him into a hug. "You'rehereareyouhurt,whathappened,whywereyoucoveredinblood!?" She shouted out so fast he couldn't really follow her as her words blinded together. He just groaned as reached up and patted her on the head. "Good to see you to Rube's, would you mind getting off?" He tugged at her hood as she realize what she did and shot back to her feet. "

I'm so sorry!" She shouted out as she looked up over as he rolled and got to his knees holding his head. "That Hurt." He stood back up and lifted the chair back into a seated position as he looked at her only to get grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled to his left to come face to face with a red eyed Yang. "What the hell were you thinking leaving the medical wing without medical attention you were covered in blood and looked like you went through hell so why would you leave!?" She shouted into his face and grit her teeth and glared at him. "Well I..." He was about to tell her he was ok only for her to pull him into a hug before he could really start talking. "Shut up you Idiot!"

She shouted and then pushed him away holding onto his shoulders she glared at him some more. "I'm glad you're ok now." She turned and walked over to herbed and sat down crossing her arms. "Know I want answers." She pointed at the chair in a manner that was ordering him to sit. He was about to protest but luckily Blake came to his rescue. "Yang listen to me." She walked up to her side and explained things to her as Yang's expression softened as she looked back to him. "If he doesn't want to talk than I won't push Him." She looked back to the ground and he let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head as he walked up to her.

He patted her on the head. "Thanks but just give me some time to completely understand things?" He asked as he gave her a small smile. "Yeah sure." She smiled back up to him. "It looks like he might be a player." A female voice came from the doorway drawing everyone's attention. Jaune turned around to find Nebula standing in the door way with her team. "Hey girls what are you doing here?" He asked as he looked over the four newcomers. "We over heard these girls here talking about you being hurt." Octavia said as she walked up. "See we heard your name get mentioned and after we heard you were hurt we decided to follow them to see what happened but it looks like you are ok." Dew said as she walked up.

Gwen followed as she nodded to the occupants of the room and slid to the side as they all looked to Jaune. "So we hear you are hurt but instead we find you flirting, I wonder was that little accident in the hall really an accident." Nebula teased as causing the knight to blush. "W-what n-no I'm not flirting." He stuttered out getting a giggle from the girls as he took a step back. "Team RWBY on the other hand just watched as Jaune talk with the four new girls. Weiss was the first to speak though. "Jaune would you mind introducing us?" She asked in a sweet voice that hid her anger which sent shivers down everyone's spin.

The knight slowly turned around to see her smiling darkly at him as she waited. "Y-yeah, let me introduce you." He went on to introduce the four new girls going from Nebula, Dew, Octavia, and Gwen. The girls all gave their own greeting. "Nice to meet you." Nebula said as she nodded to team RWBY. "Hello." Dew said as she waved over to them. "Good day." Octavia said as she nodded to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Gwen said as she nodded again. Team RWBY all did the same as they greeted the new team of girls. "So lover boy how did you meet these fine ladies." Yang mocked the knight as he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, that's easy this is how we met this dork." Nebula said as she pulled out her scroll and played a video. Jaune realized quickly what she was showing them and dove for the devise. "No you don't need to show them!" He shouted as he reached for the scroll only for Dew to get in front of him holding him back. "Don't worry their going to love it." She cheered with a huge grin as Nebula let team RWBY watch the video. The girls all began to laugh Even Weiss who was doing her best to keep a straight face, as they watched Jaune go face first into a door. He kept reaching for her as Gwen and Octavia all help Dew hold him back as he tried to grab the scroll.

"No, don't!" He was struggling as the scroll was just out of reach. Every one laugh as Nebula closed her scroll and looked at the poor knight as he lowered his head in embarrassment. The three girls holding him let go as Dew reached up and patted him on the head. "There, there." She gave him a small smile. He just looked back up a smiled back. "Fine." He said as he stood back straight as the girl all decided to chat.

Transfer student dorms.

Mercury and Emerald sat in their room as their watched the footage of Jaune fighting Carter. They watched as the knight was killed and yet he still came back to life. "Damn it what the hell is going on here doesn't that fucking brat know how to die!" Mercury growled as he watched the video play out. "This might be a problem, if Cinder sees this video she will know something is up add in the fact after Jaune's fight with hector she already called me asking what was going on." Emerald said as she bit her thumb in worry. "She said she was going to look for him." Mercury didn't like the sound of that. "Great now we have to worry about that kid meeting her just great. "

He said bitterly as he looked over the video again. "So what the hell kind of power is that?" He asked as Emerald looked over the video. "I really don't know, but I can tell you it's a dangerous one we won't want to run into this guy if he is using it." She looked over how it seemed the gold from the sword was what spread over his body causing those runes to appear. "Look I don't get it this kid shows no skill and then out of nowhere he ends up being this strong and some sort of immortal freak!" Mercury is starting to get pissed he just wants the kids head on a platter but it seemed it won't be that easy. "What information does Cinder have on this Arc kid!?"

Emerald pulled up the file and started reading through it. "Not much all his combat records are extremely poor it's almost too bad to be true." Emerald was having trouble seeing Jaune Arc as a threat but the video proved her thoughts wrong. 'Shit things are getting bad.' she thought as she looked back to Mercury who was watching the video again with a worried expression.

Team RWBY dorm.

Jaune team RWBY and NDGO all sat in the room chatting. "So Jaune her is partnered with Pyrrha Nikos, no wonder he is so strong." Dew said as she looked to her right at him. The way everyone sat was Jaune took a seat next to Weiss while team NDGO all decide to be next to him on the floor with the rest of team RWBY sitting over on Blake's bed. "What do you mean, I'm not that strong." The knight said as he waved off the girl remark. "What do you mean, your fight with Hector was awesome." Dew reached up and patted his arm pushing him somewhat.

"Yeah she's right." Ruby said as she bounced on the table. "You girls are over estimating me." The knight said as he waved the girls complements off. "I disagree you have improved far more than anyone could ever believe possible for just a few months of training." Weiss said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He just smiled as he looked back to everyone in the room. "If you say so." It was nice to know so many people thought he was strong. They all fell back into some small chit chat as they joked till they heard a knock on the door.

"What's going on is today visit team RWBY day." Yang said confused as why people just showed upat her room. "She went to stand up only Jaune beat her to it. "I got least this I could do." He said with a small smile as she just sat back down. He walked past the girls of team NDGO and made his way to the door. "Hello welcome to team RWBY dorm." Jaune said cheerfully as he opened the door. The person who stood in the door way was a girl Jaune hadn't meet before. Ruby noticed her though real fast and shot to her feet. "Hey it's Cinder." She cheered as she waved at the girl.

As the knight heard the name his eyes widened slightly as he turned back to the girl. "Wait Cinder as in Cinder fall?" He asked as he looked the girl over. Her eyes widened slightly as he said her full name. She looked up to him. "Wait Jaune you know her?" Everyone else asked in unison. "Yeah, me and Cinder grew up in the same town when we were younger we were friends." He said as he looks Cinder over. She looked so different than he remembered in his memories she was a small scared girl that was bullied but this girl no woman was so different. "You remember me." She said as she locked eyes with him.

Even with the difference in appearance she still held the same bright amber eyes that only she could have, the only difference was they were brighter. "Yeah how could I forgot." As he said this Weiss flinched as she looked at the knight. 'What he remembered her, but not me?' She thought sadly as she looked at the two. "If so could you talk with me in private?" She asked. "Sure why not." He looked back to everyone. "I will see you later." He said as they walked out of the room. Everyone else just watched as he left. "What just happened?" Yang asked as everyone else just shrugged save for Weiss who held a sad expression as she looked at the door.

'Why did he remember her?' she didn't know what was going on.

End

 **AN/ yeah new chapter. Fav and follow if you wish. Please leave a review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Queens play

 **An/ Please read full An at the bottom if one feels odd about this chapter.**

Chapter 27 reunion

Jaune and Cinder walked outside of the dorms heading off to the side to talk. The knight looked to his right examining Cinder. In truth he was having trouble believing this woman was once that shy little girl he had played with when he was a kid. The queen held an air to her both thick and heavy, that made the knight feel uneasy. It was like the air around her was telling him to run away. 'She's so different than I remember.' He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her hand rest on his arm. He turned to find her looking up at him awkwardly.

"This silence is killing me can you please say something?" For a split second he saw the little girl he used to know as she looked around nervously. He chuckled at that as he reached up and patted her head. "Looks like even if you've ground physically you are still the same Cinder I remember." He was glad to see she hadn't completely changed but still the appearance was so different it was shocking. She just let out a breath as she looked up to him. "I didn't think it would be so awkward to try and talk to you again. I thought that maybe if you remembered it would be easy to talk to you, but I see even with all that I have been through, I didn't expect things to be so different."

He had to agree with that they had only been walking for 3 minutes and it already felt like he was an awkward kid going on his first date (Ok so he was an awkward kid but that isn't the point.) he just rubbed the back of his head as he gave he a confused look. "So not what you thought our reunion would be like?" He watched as she let out a sigh and slowly turned to him fully. "Definitely not how I thought it would go." He faced her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking at her like this it was like the old days when he would talk to her about her problems. "Nothing ever goes as planned." He said as he locked eyes with her.

"You know I should have recognized you as soon as I saw your eyes." She couldn't help the blush she had as she saw the soft gaze he was giving her. "If I remember correctly you told me that my eyes were pretty when we were younger." She said as they both chuckled as they thought back on the memory. "Your right I said that when we first met didn't I."

Flash back 10 years.

A 10 year old Cinder ran across a bridge as several boys chased after her throwing stones as they shouted. "Stone the witch!" One buy who looked about 12 years was leading them as he carry some pretty big stones that he chucked like baseballs at the young Cinder. As soon as she made it over the bridge the older boy paused just for a secant and aimed his throw landing a solid strike in Cinders back knocking the wind out of her as well as taring throw her dress and cutting her skin. Blood trickled down her back as she played on her stomach trying to catch her breath as he back burned with the pain of each breath.

The boys all walked over to her laughing as they circled to downed girl with sick smiles of satisfaction. She looked up as she saw the older boy walk in front of her bouncing one of his rocks in his hand as he smiled darkly at the young girl. The boy had curly black hair with bangs that looked like someone took safety scissors to them. The boy was wearing a worn military jacket over a black t-shirt with black cargos. "Looks like we caught the witch, now we just have to burn her." His tone was so arrogant and cold that she just slowly tried to curl into a ball as tears streamed down her face. "Someone please save me." She pleaded as she felt the older boy reach out and grab her hair lifting her up.

"Hey did you hear that the witch wants to be save Charlie." One of the boy's said to the older boy now known as Charlie. "Why yes I did." Charlie's tone got even darker as he smirked at her, bringing her to his level as he held her by her hair. She whimpered as she tried to look away from the boy. "Sorry to break it to you but you aren't being saved." He pulled his arm back with the stone in his hand so he could slam it into her face only for her eyes to widen as she lifted her hands up to shield herself. As she did she felt a small warmth came to the palm of her hands as her eyes closed, only to be dropped and her Charlie scream out.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Charlie backing away holding his face as the other boys back up with scared faces as they looked at Charlie to see smoke coming from under his hands as he rubbed his face. She didn't know what happened till she looked to her hands to see them glowing with small flames in the center. 'Did I do that?' She thought shocked only for it to fade when pain shot through her head as the stone that Charlie was holding crashed into the side of her head. She crashed into the ground holding the spot as she felt her blood start to pour down the side of her face.

She looked up to see Charlie growling as he stomped back towards her with hate filled eyes. His brows had been burned off as well as the bands he had were now singed and smoking. "You will pay for that you little bi…" but before he could finish a stone the same size as the ones he had been throwing crashed into his mouth causing him to stumble back holding his bleeding mouth in pain as he cursed and sputtered up blood and teeth. "BACK AWAY FROM HER!" A voice shouted from behind Cinder as she turned to find a small blond boy wearing a blue t-shirt and some faded blue jeans. He looked her age with a wooden sword on his left hip and some pouches on his right, as well as another stone in his hand as he glared at the boys surrounding the girl.

"Hey it's that stupid Arc kid!" One of the boys from the side shouted out to Charlie as him and one of his little goons were standing back. Charlie looked up as he led his mouth trying to stop the bleeding and tried to shout 'get him' but it came out as. "Geh hah!" it was close enough for the kids to understand as some threw their stones while others charger him. He easy landed a good shot to one of the charging kids face with the stone he had and pulled out his wooden sword and swung it knocking it into two more kids faces sending them stumbling to the ground in pain as they held their faces. But sadly he wasn't fast enough to stop the stones from hitting him, but it didn't look like he cared about those.

He got hit in the head, the shoulder and his legs. His head was bleeding when two more boys who used all their stones charged him. He charged back giving a heavy growled as he ran at the boys. He was tackled hard by one of them as they lifted him up and threw him back to the ground on his back hard. He let out a heavy scream of pain as the other boy lifted his foot and stomped on his chest. "Stupid brat!" They shouted as the other boy reached for the blonde boy's sword only for it to come lifting up stabbing him in the stomach. The other boy went to stomp on him again only for him to roll away and shoot to his feet as he slashed out with the wooden sword in to the kids jaw causing a sickening crack to ring out as the kid spun and crashed in the floor unconscious.

The other boy who got stabbed in the gut heard the sound and vomited as he turned and ran. Charlie watched with a bloody face and hate filled eyes as he looked to his side and found an old rusted pipe laying off on the side. The pipe had a chain attached to a sign that said in faded words "Don't Trespass." He smiled with broken teeth as he run over grabbing the pipe and then turning to Arc who just made one of his goons run, and charged him. Charlie let out a garbled shout as he sprinted to Arc and swung the make shift flail sending the sign streaking for Arc's head. Arc turned only to get the sharp corner of the sign to graze his cheek leaving a small gash on it causing blood to seep from his cheek.

He jumped back when Charlie sent the sign down with an over the head strike barely missing Arc by an inch. Charlie let out an animalistic growl as he went with a horizontal swing sending the sign out as its corner slashed into Arcs side cutting open his shirt and leaving a deep gash across his stomach. Arc bit back a scream of pain as the sign cut through him he watched as Charlie smiled with his bloodied and crooked teeth. Arc shot forward lifting his left arm as the flail came in and slammed into his left shoulder cutting into him. He reached out with his left hand and grabbed the chain of the make shift weapon causing Charlie's eyes to widen as he realized what Arc had down as he came into the bullies guard and thrusted into the older boys gut causing him to bend forward.

Arc shifted his grip on his wooden sword quickly and lifted the wooden weapon up and slammed the pommel into the bullies already screwed up mouth. Charlie's head snapped back and he went flying back into the dirt crashing into the ground with a heavy thud. His goons who could still stand all ran in terror as they looked at Arc who just held a rage filled stare as he panted like a rabid animal looking down at the bloodied Charlie. Cinder was still sat where she fell when everything started. She looked at the beaten form of Charlie on the ground as he let out incoherent words and rolled in pain.

The boy Arc was standing over him panting as blood seeped from his clothes and face. His gut had a hug gash in it that was pouring blood all over his pants, his left arm hung limp as his shoulder poured blood all the same as his stomach. His face had blood pouring down it from where the stones that hit him struck as he glared down at the broken corm of Charlie. Arc turned to Cinder and she flinch when she saw his glare turn to her only for it to soften as he stumbled over to her. He fell to his knees in front of her smiled with bloodied teeth. "Hi, my name is Jaune Arc." She was shocked by his introduction as she looked him over to see up close how badly he was beaten.

He coughed valiantly for a secant as he wiped the blood from his mouth and reached into his pouches and pulled out small little vials filled with some glowing powder. He handed one to her as she looked at it for a secant to realize what it was. "This is dust!" She said shocked as she looked at the boy who just opened his own vial and downed the powder like it was a soda. She stared shocked at him till she noticed that the wounds on his body slowly stopped bleeding as he looked back at her. "Drink it, it should heal you seeing as you aren't as hurt as me." He said as he opened it for her. She looked at the dust and then back at him. "Why?" she was so confused she didn't know what to do. He just chuckled and let out a pained grimace as he held his stomach.

"Why because your hurt and you needed help." He said as she looked at him smiling like it was nothing. She was so confused he was just beaten and almost killed and it looked like he almost killed two people but it didn't faze him. "What's wrong with you, this isn't normal you don't fight people like that and you don't just act like it didn't happen!" She shouted as she shot to her feet her hands heating up. He looked at her as she shot to her feet and then watched as the dust he gave her fell out of her hands spilling onto him getting in the cuts on his head and stomach. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the dust seep into the wounds stopping the bleeding even more as well as helping heal him.

He looked hack up to her glaring when he noticed her eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty." He said half dazed at how they looked. She growled as he said that as her hands lit up in flames pulling him from his daze when he saw them. He jumped back some as he saw the fire and looked back up at her as she glared. "My eyes aren't pretty they are the reason everyone calls me a witch why everyone is afraid of me, I hate these stupid eyes!" She shouted as she lifted her hand to smack him not even noticing the flames yet. She swung her hand to slap him in the face when she finally noticed her hand was on fire it was it late to stop her swing as she smacked him in the cheek.

If she burned him though he didn't react he just took the hit with a confused look as his cheek turned red. He rubbed it and looked back at her. "But your eyes don't make you look like a witch I think they are really pretty." He said as he rubbed the cheek some more and looked at her sadly. She was confused but she didn't know what to do. He just let out a sigh and reached his hand out to her. "Like I said hi, I'm Jaune Arc." He introduced himself again this time with a slightly hopeful look. She didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could. "Hi, I'm Cinder fall." She said weakly as she slowly reached her hand out to him.

End flash back.

Jaune and Cinder leaned back against the wall after retailing how they first met. "You know that is still the weirdest way to meet someone isn't it." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. At that time it was about 2 years after he started training with his father or kind of trained with his father back in Eden to try and become a Hunter, so of course he beat up some stupid bullies with ease but still the memory was such an odd one. "Yeas and now you see why I thought it was so weird the way you acted back then." Cinder said as she pointed at him. "What was wrong with you I mean you just got beaten and beat what 6 bullies, and acted like it didn't happen?" She asked confused still by his action.

"At the time I didn't have an understanding of how a person's aura worked let alone the fact people had one." He said defensively. "So you could just shrug off the kids getting beaten half to death." She said in shock. "No I didn't understand the concept of death as a 10 year old kid, if a person got beat up I thought they were like me and just drank some dust to heal the wounds." He defended. "Jaune people just don't drink dust, you are probably one of the very few that do that." She said as he realized it was kind of true, whenever anyone else used medical dust they used it like a lotion rubbing over the wounds. "Ok so I was a weird kid what do you want from me?" he asked as she chuckled at him.

"So if you remember that, could you tell me if you remember our promise?" She asked as he leaned back and looked up to the sky in thought. 'I promise her something?' He didn't know what it was and he really hoped he could remember as he tried to find the memory. She looked at him worriedly as he thought afraid he didn't remember till his eyes widened in realization. "I promised that even if the world turned against you calling you a witch I would always be by your side." He turned down to her as she smiled. "Yes but you didn't get it completely right." She said as she went on her tip toes get a few inches from his face with her own as she locked eyes with him.

"You said that no matter what you will always be my knight and you sore to protect me." She paused as he thought about that. "What do you think about that?" She asked as he looked back to her she still held her face right in front of him he could feel her warm breath spread of his lips as he slowly inched towards her. He was lost in her eyes as he closed in. He couldn't help it, the memory of her was something that he hadn't seen in a long time and she was one of the first girls he ever had a crush on so of course seeing her again, remembering his past with her it brought up those old feelings. As he closed in just before their lips could meet he had a flash as if something changed in what he was looking at and he was pulled back.

As he stepped back his ears began to ring and his aura pulsed out in a wave sending Cinder back. His chest tightened up as if someone had reached in and grabbed his heart. Cinder looked at him as his aura flared in pulsed that let loose white flames, that caused her right hand to burn she looked down to see the some marks that wear once on the glove she used to steal the fall maidens powers reappear. She looked up to Jaune to see a bright red light glow from his chest over his heart that looked similar to the marks on her arm. She looked at him in shock as he reached up grabbing his head as the marks on his chest started to spread up reaching his left eye. He felt like his body was being burned away as if his aura was trying to light him on fire.

He couldn't understand what the hell was happening it was as if he had a sickening poising burning through him coming from the mark on his chest. Then his sword at his hip burst out in a golden light stopping both his aura flares and the strange Grimm like marks from spreading. She watched as Jaune fell to his knees panting as his aura calmed and the marks faded. She looked down at her arm to see the marks were gone as well. They shared a looked of complete disbelief. "What the hell just happened?" He asked as she stood up looking him over. "I have no idea." The knight went to stand only for his legs to give out.

Cinder stepped forward to help but he raised his hand stopping her. "Don't." She froze in slight shock as she looked at his pained expression. "If what just happens again I think I might just kill me, or you could get hurt so don't." she wanted to protest but she couldn't, she knew he was right him coming into contact with her caused this, whatever this was and it had something to do with the way she took the fall maidens powers. She didn't like that one bit whatever just happened meant either Jaune had a power just like hers or he had a power that was just like the gloves she had used. The worst part Jaune looked at his chest as if he knew why or at least had an idea of what just happened.

"Jaune do you know something about that little… I really don't know what to call that." He stood shakily holding his hand over his chest wear the marks appeared. She could see that the main mark was still there just losing its glow. "Not sure." He answered slowly as he leaned back onto the wall. He locked eyes with her. "Are you ok?" He asked as he looked to her right arm. "You hit the ground hard is your arm ok?" She was lucky he hadn't noticed the marks but she really didn't know what to do. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said taking a step back.

"I need you to keep this to yourself if someone finds out." He said as she looked to the ground. "I know don't worry." She paused as she looked back up to him. "This is not the way I thought this would end." She said with a pained smile as she went to turn around. "Me either." HE said as she bit her lower lip and began to leave. He leaned on the wall and looked at his chest. _**"I found you!"**_ the voice of that monster rang out through his mind as the marks on his chest burned. 'Shit.' He thought as he looked up to the sky.

"I guest nightmares to come true." He whispered as he watched Cinders walking away.

End.

 **AN/ yeah knew chapter. So for those that wonder about the thing with that fight, I see it this way, Remnant is a nightmarish hell were people die every day by both Grim and well people. The people and obviously the children growing up in a world like that would become desensitized to the horrors of death to an extent, but yes do have trauma. But when it comes to a person getting beaten really bad like what happened in the flash back it is more so we see that all the time away from the safety of the four kingdoms in the outer villages. Jaune in this comes from one such village and with the way he was raised plays into it. Also I think children are the scariest thing in the world because if not raised right, they could, would and have done things like what I wrote. So if one feels that is bad or wrong I apologize for it.**


	28. Chapter 28

Queens play

"Talking" 'thinking': **Phone :**

Chapter 28 History part one.

Jaune stood outside of the dorm building leaning against the wall with his hand resting on Crocea Mors' hilt. As he looked up to the sky as his other hand was held over his heart. He still felt the burn from the strange red Grimm like marks that had been burned into him. It let his chest feeling heavy his breathing somewhat labored and his head reeling. He didn't know what to do. It was like his aura was trying to kill him. 'What the hell just happened?' he thought as he held his chest holding back a grimace. He was trying to focus his aura on healing him as he willed small amounts of it out to help with the pain.

But it wasn't easy, he need to keep his mind in check and focus solely on his aura. Seeing as he didn't want to have another little outburst from his aura he needed to keep himself calm and focused, not really easy when your chest feels like it's on fire. He really didn't like this. He gets to meet up with someone he once had a crush on and obviously she like him back which made him feel even better, but instead of getting a happy reunion he ended up blowing up in a blast of aura. Yep the best way to get a girls attention make her totally afraid you might kill her with your aura or kill yourself, although he really didn't know if he would stay dead for long.

The worst part of it seemed that monster, that nightmare yeah that was a good name for it a Nightmare, was still around and it knew where he was and it was coming. 'That's just great first I see Uther die in a memory I didn't even know I had and now I got the same monster hunting me.' He thought bitterly as his chest slowly began to cool and his head stopped spinning. He let out a sigh of relief as he let his hand fall from his chest as he stared up at the sky watching as clouds passed over head in slow little puffs.

He needed to find answers and quick if he wanted to figure out what the hell had happened to him and why that damn Nightmare was chasing him. He reached into his back pouch on his belt and was about to pull out the book till he heard a voice from his side. "H-hey, a-are you o-ok?" Asked a meek little voice. He turned to see Velvet looking at him worriedly. It took him a secant to realize what was happening. "H-hey Velvet." She slowly moved towards him taking small steps as if she might scare him off if she went to fast. "Are you ok?" She asked as she walked up to his side.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." He said pushing himself off the wall. "Are you sure you don't look ok." He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, don't worry I was just lost in thought." He wasn't completely lying but still a partial lie was just as bad. She didn't look convinced but she didn't say anything and nodded. "So is there something you needed?" He asked as he looked around to see if her partner or teammates were anywhere nearby. "I was going to head up to your dorm room and congratulate you on your match today and thank again for saving me on Saturday."

She looked to the ground nervously as she held her hands behind her back and let her bunny ears fall down to hide her face. He couldn't help but thing she was extremely cute doing that as a small smile formed on his lips. "Hey it was nothing, you don't have to thank me for saving you." He rubbed the back of his head again embarrassed. She looked up to him lifting her ears as she kept her head tilted down. "What do you mean it was nothing you saved me from Cardin and his team, I have to repay you for doing that."

She lifted her head fully as she locked eyes with him as if saying, 'don't refuse just accept what I'm going to do'. He just sighed as he reached out and patted her on the head between her bunny ears. She flinched at first but just let him pat her as she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. "Look, I'm glad you want to thank me, but I don't need it seeing you safe is more than enough payment." He said pulling his hand away as she looked up to him surprised and blushing slightly. "But…" She began only for him to put his hand up stopping her. "Listen to me Velvet, if you think you can try and make me change my mind on this matter you better know, that I am a stubborn fool and it is going to take a lot of convincing to change my mind."

He smiled at her. "Thank you really, but I don't want any type of repayment or anything, so please don't worry about it." She couldn't help the small smile she had. "Ok." She couldn't really say anything else he was just so different that she didn't know what to say. "Good, so if you don't mind why don't you come with me and hang with Team RWBY and another team who I'm friends with?" He asked. She shifted somewhat but she looked back to him with a smile. "Sure." Waved him forward as she led him back into the dorms.

He really shouldn't be getting side tracked like this but it was better than letting his mind destroy itself while he tried to focus on what's happening to him but for now he had to act like nothing was wrong. 'Well this is going to be interesting.' He thought as he walked with Velvet in silence.

Ozpins office.

Ozpin was reading through file after file on his computer looking for anything that might help him understand what was happening to Jaune. Glynda was in the back room searching for paper files and old books that were left by the men and women that have protected the secrets of Remnant. As they searched Ozpin was beginning to wonder if what Jaune saw was real or something his mind created till Glynda came out of the back room holding up an old book. "I think I found something." She walked over to him with the book and set on the table opened to one of the pages revealing an old drawing of what looked to be a man.

The drawing depicted a humanoid shaped being that was covered in what appeared to be dark mist drawn with gleaming red eyes and the ever familiar Grimm bone armor and marks. Ozpin looked at the picture in shock at how similar it appeared to be to the monster described save for the armor and marks. "This is bad isn't it?" The headmaster asked as he lifted up the book examining the drawing as he looked to the right page to see a description on the monster. "You should read it and you might understand just how bad it really is." The headmistress said.

He let out a sigh as he began to read. _[This drawing is depicting one of the most dangerous creature of Grimm mankind has ever faced. This creature has no name as of yet so for now it is known as the human Grimm. This beast unlike most Grimm has an aura. The monsters aura is so powerful that it flows off of its body in a black smoke that is toxic to humans and Faunus of the like. This beast is rarely seen by people and has a unique ability to damage a person's memories to keep them from remembering it.]_ As Ozpin read he couldn't help the surprise and horror he felt at the small amount of info he just read.

Right off the bat this book just tells you that the beast is the worst of all Grimm and to make matters worse it has an aura and could make people forget it even exists. He decided to continue reading. _[The only way one could remember confronting this monster is if they have the power to kill one, or they survived long enough for their memory to recover, which might be impossible depending on what happened to the people. Even worst from after firsthand accounts from survivors that remembered say that this beast is both capable of speech and had a will of its own.]_

 _[This beast will choose what and who to attack in a fight. Aiming for commanders or strong fighters to quickly dispatch them and force Hunter and military forces to get scattered and confused. Very few have been able to survive an attack by one of these humanoid Grimm. So far from reports it seems these beast do not travel in groups or backs of their own but control the other Grimm with in their area. The worst of such news being that no one has ever encountered more than one of these beast, meaning that in all reports of military compounds and full villages being destroy by these creature, is that it only took one to destroy everything.]_

 _[So far the few to ever survive and kill one of the humanoid Grimm are the four maidens and two of the old knight families. From reports given by the four maidens that had confronted the beast was that even with all their magical abilities as well as dust, semblance and aura techniques they had they still lost one maiden to the beast and had a second wounded greatly. From the reports from the knight families being the Arc and the Pendragon families, they report they had encountered one at different times. The Pendragon family had encountered one of the beast at the beginning of the construction of Vales. Having been forced to face the beast alone was the fourth head of the Pendragon family Azazel Pendragon.]_

 _[From Azazel's report it seems that the humanoid Grimm seek out strong aura supplies to feed off of. This would explain why these beast specifically target groups of bout Hunters and soldiers, as well as why they will attack the four maidens. From the report it seems that the Pendragon family being known for both its skill and honorable bloodline has a special aura that can counteract the humanoid Grimm's powers making them especially useful in dispatching the beasts. With this knowledge known to us we will request further assistance from the Pendragon family should we need it.]_

 _[Now onto the Arc family report. The third head of the Arc family Damien Arc had confronted one of the humanoid Grimm just after the construction of the first walls that was the border of Vale during its beginning. From known information on the Arc family it is said that their wealth and power comes from their role they played in the building and defense of Vale in its early years. The Arc family is known for having the special ability of negating a person's aura allowing them to bypass the defense one would normally have thanks to their aura.]_

 _[Thanks to said ability the third head of the Arc family was able to defeat the humanoid Grimm. After the confrontation the Arc family had requested to be informed of any news regarding the humanoid Grimm.]_ Ozpin was shocked he didn't know the Arc and Pendragon families had confronted these humanoid Grimm before let alone the fact that Jaune was one of these said Arc's. But the most shocking thing was that Jaune would have his family's power. From what the knight had said about his battle with the transfer student Carter he had said his sword was able to bypass the boy's aura.

This left Ozpin with fears of what might happen because of this power. "Glynda, please call Jaune up, now." Glynde had already drawn he scroll as she dialed in the knight's number. "Ozpin about what the book says…" Ozpin raised his hand stopping her. "Let's discuss this with Jaune before we do anything else." She nodded as the headmaster looked back down at the book. 'This is not good.' He turned and looked out the window of his office as he tried to think of the next course of action.

Team RWBY dorm room.

Jaune sat on the floor listening to everyone as they talked. Yang was being vary animated as she waved her arms in the air going on about how she lost several bets to Jaune the previous day when they went into town. Velvet sat and talked quietly with Blake as they kept some distance from the blond brawler. The two were being very calm and enjoying their chat with small smiles. Team NDGO as Nebula said was split between listening to Yang and talking with Ruby and Weiss. Nebula and Dew were listening to Yang while Octavia and Gwen talked with Weiss and Ruby.

The knight couldn't held the small smile he had as he listened to them as they all went about their conversations. He didn't need to say anything he could just sit and listen. That was until he scroll rang drawing all attention to him. He chuckled as he pulled out his scroll to see it was Glynda Goodwitch calling. Weiss noticed and walked over to him. Ever sense he got back with Velvet she had been keeping her distance not wanting to talk to him so he was kind of surprised at her actions.

"What does Ms. Goodwitch want?" She asked worriedly as she looked at his scroll. "Don't know." He was lying but if what he was thinking happened to be the topic she wanted to talk about he wasn't going to let the others know. They already had their own problems. "Do you mind?" He stood up and pointed to the door. Everyone but Weiss nodded. "What do you need to leave for?" She asked as she gave him a glare. "Well if she's calling it must have something to do with my detention remember I still have to spend the afternoons with her." So he had to admit he was getting good at lying, but that didn't make it feel any less wrong.

Weiss looked like she accepted the answer but she didn't look to happy about it. "Fine go." She said as she turned and walked back over to her bed and sat down. He wanted to stay but if Glynda was calling it had to be important. He waved to everyone and walked out of the room and answered his scroll. "Hello, did you find something out?" He asked as he heard a sigh from the other side of the line. **: Yes we did please head to Ozpins office right now. :** Her voice sounded worried and that didn't make him feel good at all. "Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up the scroll and made his way down to Ozpins office.

Transfer student dorms.

Cinder paced around her room as she stared at her right hand as she tried to make the marks that were on the glove she used to steal the Fall maiden's power to reappear like they had when she was with Jaune. She was worried about what happened. She was just about to kiss Jaune and then both the power she had stolen as well as Jaune's aura flared up pushing each other back. She didn't know what was happening but when the power flared it was like fall Maidens powers burned from her almost like what had happened when she stole the powers in the first place. 'What is going on?' She didn't like this one bit but she couldn't just ask Jaune if he has a connection to the four maidens.

She looked at the back of her hand as she tried to summon the marks again only to get nothing. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at her hand. 'Damn it this isn't working what happened out there and why did the power react to Jaune!?' she thought frustrated as she sat down on her bed. She didn't like this after Jaune's aura flared up like that the hunger for power seemed to grow making it almost unbearable to not want more power. She held it back though but it wasn't easy. 'This isn't good I must find the fall maiden or the other four if I am to stop the hunger.' She thought as she looked at her hand as she tried to understand what was happening.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a knock came from her door. "Yes who is it?" She called as she stood up and made her way to the door. "Sorry to bother you, but it's me." Emeralds voice came through as Cinder opened the door. Emerald stood with her hands behind her back as she waited for Cinder to invite her in. "Is something wrong?" The queen asked as she waved the thief in. "Nothing's wrong I just came to see if you spoke with the boy?" The thief asked as she walked into the room. But as soon as she asked se regretted doing so as Cinder turned away with a frustrated huff.

"So is that a no?" She asked worriedly as she sat down at the desk. Cinder walked over to her bed and plopped down with a heavy thump as she let out a frustrated sigh. "No, I met him, and he remembered me." As she said this Emerald felt uneasy and more than a little pissed at the fact that Jaune Arc some worthless brat that should be six feet under already had some connection to Cinder. "What do you mean he remembered you who is he? What's his connection to you?" Emerald was starting to get frustrated this boy was starting to change Cinder and that wasn't good.

The queen just looked up to Emerald with a surprised look as she noticed the frustration in her pawn. She felt as a rage began to boil but she quickly pushed it down as she let out a sigh and stared down the thief with a hardened stare as she stood up and walked to her. "If I wished to tell you what my connection to Jaune is I would have." She said coldly as Emerald leaned back with a gulp as she looked to the queen. "Listen to me closely. I do not care what it is you fell about the matter if you try anything to get rid of Jaune I will personally perform you cremation!"

She growled out as she brought up her right hand as it started to heat up and let it hover over Emeralds face. Said thief just held her breath as she looked at the palm of her mistress's hand as it appeared red hot sending waves of heat over her face. "I-I-I…" Emerald couldn't do anything but stutter as she looked at Cinder with utter shock. "Let this be a reminder, I took you in because you were useful to me, but if you continue with this jealousy of yours I will not hesitate in removing you. I don't mind having to postpone my plans by killing you because in comparison to Jaune, you are nothing!"

Cinder hissed as she withdrew her hand and let the terrified thief tremble in her seat. "I gave you a better life that means I can take it away." She turned and pointed to the door. "Now leave." Emerald didn't hesitate she had already enraged her mistress enough so she quickly made her way to the door without saying a word. "Oh and Emerald, tell Mercury the same thing." With Cinders final words emerald left. The queen just let out a sigh as she sat back down on her bed. 'That girl needs to learn to stop questioning me!' She thought bitterly as she turned and looked out the window.

Elevator to Ozpins office.

Jaune waited as he watched the dial on the elevator slowly go up with small dings as it ascended to the headmaster's office. He let out a sigh as he reached behind him pulling out Uther's nook he had given him. 'I guess now is as good a time as any to start reading this.' He thought as the elevator continued up. He let his fingers slide over the edge of the book as he slowly began to open it. He wasn't sure why but he was afraid of opening it. After all the time he spent trying to find answers he was just too afraid to open the book that could finally help him understand.

With a ding he was pulled from his thoughts as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal Ozpin and Glynda staring at a wall monitor that displayed a picture that sent chills down the knight's spine. As he walked out of the elevator he couldn't help how shocked he was at the sight of the picture. The monitor displayed a drawing of what looked to be a humanoid Grimm with full down armor and pitch black skin. As he stared his head began to spin as the picture began to blur in and out as if he were looking at an old tap that had been damaged, with black specs and blurs that made it hard to focus.

Ozpin turned to find Jaune staring at the drawing. "Terrifying isn't it?" The headmaster asked as Jaune turned to him. "What is that?" He asked shakily as he moved towards Ozpins desk as Glynda came to his side. "This creature has no recorded name. It is a humanoid Grimm as you can tell and I believe it is the same creature you saw two years ago in Arcadia." Ozpin said sadly as he shut off the monitor and walked back over behind his desk. Jaune just fell into the chair with a shaky breath as he reached up and held his head.

Glynda rested her hand on his shoulder supportively as she looked at him as he stared down at the floor in shock. "I…" The knight was at a lost as he rested his head in his hands. "It's alright Jaune, just take a minute to breath." Glynde said as she knelt down in front of him. "Just take a deep breath." He closed his eyes to try and forget what he just saw only for his memories to flash as he saw that monster appear again but in its full form over the shadow he had seen. His eyes shot open as he felt his stomach churn and he shot up to his feet and ran to the nearest waist been and began to vomit. Ozpin and Glynda just stood at the desk with sad looks.

"I take it you remember." Ozpin said solemnly as the knight heaved up what was in his stomach. Glynda turned to the headmaster with a sat stare. "Maybe we should discuss this when he's calmed down some." She said not wanting Jaune to be pulled into such a situation. "No." She turned as the knight answered and leaned back wiping his mouth. "This isn't something that can wait we need to discuss it now." He said with a brittle voice that was on the verge of breaking as his let out a shaky breath. The witch wanted to protest but when he turned around and fixed his stare on her she knew she could.

The knight looked so brittle but at the same time there was something in his eyes that made it seem like he wouldn't break. "Alright than." She said as she walked up to him to be supportive as she helped him make it back to the desk as he turned and stared at Ozpin. "Well than, lets began." The head master said as he was about to turn back on the monitor till Jaune raised his hand stopping him. "Sorry but there's something else we have to talk about first." The knight said as he reached down and lifted his shirt off revealing the marks that had appeared on his chest.

Both Ozpin and Glynda stared in shock at the sight of the Grimm like marking that seemed to have been burned into the knight's chest. The marks were in an odd design a straight line going directly vertical over his hear with to s shaped marks at the bottom in a perfect semetrical form as at the top there was a dot surrounded by what looked to be a circle with three points aiming one up, one to the lower right and one to the lower left. Just under it looked as if it were in the design of wings. "I think we have a problem." The knight said as he looked at the unusual marks.

End

 **An/ yeah new chapter. Please review. Fav and follow if you wish.**


	29. Chapter 29

Queens play

Chapter 29 history part two.

Jaune stood as Ozpin and Glynda stared at the marks that appeared across the knight's chest. The 2 professors were at a loss for words as they looked at the marks. The knight just let out a tired sigh as he put his shirt back on as he turned to look at Glynda as she stared at him in shock. "They showed up just a little while ago and they won't disappear." The knight said as he turned back to Ozpin. The headmaster just let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened exactly?" The headmaster asked as he put his glasses back on.

The knight took a secant to answer as he thought of a way to tell what happened without Ozpin knowing Cinder was there. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He went about telling Ozpin what happened to him, the pain, the way his aura flare and how the marks spread over him. He told Ozpin and Glynda everything that happened to him save for the fact that Cinder was there. He really didn't want her to get involved in this. The two professors just sat in silence as they let the information sit in.

Ozpin couldn't even drink his coffee after the news he just heard. 'That thing knows where Jaune is now.' Ozpin thought worriedly as he looked to Glynda who couldn't look at Jaune. "Jaune, if that's true than you might not be able to stay at Beacon if this monster comes looking for you." The headmaster looked back at the knight to see his reaction. Ozpin was caught off guard by what he saw. Instead of seeing sadness in Jaune's eyes he saw the knight smiling. "I know, but I would be lying if I said its fine that I have to leave. I don't want to, this place is my home now so I don't want to leave my home again."

The knight just looked to the floor with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, I want to stay just a little longer and maybe I can find the answers I've been looking for." Jaune looked up to Ozpin. "Just give me a little more time and then I will leave." Ozpin couldn't help how painful it was to see Jaune resign himself to such a thing. The headmaster had seen how Jaune had grown he wanted to let the knight stay and become something more than he is but he had no choice if Jaune stayed everyone would be put at risk of the Humanoid Grimm when it arrived.

"No." Both Jaune and Ozpin turned when they heard the headmistress as they looked at her to see she had her hands balled into fists as she glared at Jaune. The knight just gave her a surprised look. "I'm sorry but no?" the knight was confused as the headmistress walked up to him and raised her hand slapping him across the face. Ozpin and Jaune were both shocked by her actions as she glared at the knight. "You are a stupid brat if you think I would let you run off into the unknown while you being hunted by a monster! I would never let any of my students be put at such risk!" She shouted as she glared at the knight.

Jaune just held his hand to his cheek as he looked at the pissed off professor as stood in front of him with a glower. "You think this is something you can do on you own than you are a fool." She said with a sad tone as her glare turned sad as she turned from him and looked at Ozpin. "I think we need to look into this monster more before we decide to throw Jaune away." She said as she reached for her scroll opening it and turning the monitor on the wall back on to go over the file they had on the monster.

Jaune just let out a sigh as looked back at the monitor not wanting to enrage his professor or get hit again. "Fine if we can learn something about the beast that could help us deal with it." He said as he looked at the disturbing drawing as he examined it. Yes the picture was nothing but that a picture but every time he looked at it he could fell the sickening aura to gave off flow over him again. That picture wasn't of the same monster he saw before, the nightmare as he called it but it was just the fact that it was the same type of beast that it left him feeling sick.

Glynda placed a hand on his shoulder for support seeing as the last time he vomited. "Let's start with the information we have on the Humanoid type Grimm." She said as he raised his hand stopping her for a secant. "Wait Ozpin said they don't have a name for the creature yet why?" He asked wondering what would make them not name it. "It doesn't have a name because they are a rare type of Grimm and the little information we do have on them doesn't really help us call it anything." Ozpin answered very vaguely as he looked at the picture.

The knight just took a guess and assume it wasn't name because like an old saying goes 'names have power.' "Ok sorry but I don't think I can keep calling Humanoid Grimm without having an aneurism, so let's just give it a name for now, like nightmares." The knight really didn't think it was that bad but hell he really doesn't know what he's doing. The headmaster took a secant to replay as he thought about Jaune's idea for a name for this monster. "I guess if it makes it easier to talk about than let's call it a nightmare, for now at least."

The knight nodded at that as he waved Glynda to continue. She went about explaining the few sightings they have had of the Nightmare's and let Jaune read through the files. As they went on the knight noticed the two names in the file as well as the reference to a group call the four maidens whatever that was but he decided to ignore that and focus on the names of the "knight families". "Ms. Goodwitch the knight families I guess that was the main reason you called me up here." He said as he pointed to the names on the screen.

She nodded solemnly as she pulled up a secant window on screen to show him the files she had on the knight families. "From what we know and the files we have the two knight families of Pendragon and Arc have a special talent, so to say at fighting the Nightmare's." As she opened up the file she showed Jaune all the available data they had on both families. The knight just skimmed over the files as he looked at them both. 'I am from the Arc family at least I think I am, but this files shows that Uther's family has a connection to the Nightmares. That would explain why Uther choice to fight the Nightmare.

'But it doesn't explain why the Nightmare was after me. My aura hadn't been unlocked yet so there was no reason for it to want me.' He looked over the files some more to try and find anything that could be useful. He let out a frustrated sigh as took a step back. Glynda looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking. "I take it you will call you family for some assistance?" She asked as he turned and looked out the window of Ozpin's office. "Yeah, I don't think I have a choice if we want answers." The knight said sadly as he turned to Ozpin.

"Do you mind if I use your terminal there." The knight asked as he pointed at the headmaster's terminal. "No, I would actual prefer that. This way I can speak with your family as well." Ozpin stood up and gestured for Jaune to take a seat behind his desk. The knight walked over and sat down in front of the terminal. "So this is what it feels like to be you." Jaune paused as he reached out and typed in his family's number. 'Got to say kind of disappointed, I thought… you know it would feel like I have control, but no."

As Jaune said this Ozpin let out a small chuckle. "Well sorry that it's so disappointing." The headmaster joked as Jaune finished typing and watched at the line began to connect. The two watched as the screen loaded. For a secant Jaune had wanted to get up and leave and let Ozpin do all the talking not wanting to be there. He knew his sisters would be pissed and he knew his father Jerimiah might just want to fly down to Beacon just to kick his ass for stealing Crocea Mors, but he steeled his nerves and waited for the call to connect. With one last load the screen flashed to reveal a beautiful Blake haired woman with bright green eyes that would put Pyrrha's to shame.

The woman looked like she could be a model with how beautiful she looked to be about twenty maybe twenty one. Her long black hair was wavy and tied into a low hanging pony tail that passed over her right shoulder. She was wearing a beautiful blue sun dress and a golden neckless with the Arc crest hanging from it. "Hello this is the Arc residence, this is Clarisse speaking." The girl spoke as she typed something into her terminal before looking up. As soon as she saw Jaune on the screen her eyes widened and she shot to her feet knocking back her chair almost falling.

Jaune couldn't help the pain he felt as the girl ran off screen screaming for her parents. Ozpin turned to Jaune with a surprised look. "Who was that, did you call the right number?" The headmaster asked confused by what he saw. The knight couldn't stop the small dry chuckle he let out. "That was my older sister." He said as he leaned back in the chair. The headmaster just gave him a surprised look as he thought how different Jaune and his older sister looked. "She takes after our mother when it comes to looks. It's kind of surprising, when you say me and her are family when we look so different."

The knight said as the sounds of people flooding into the room on the other side of the call came through. The screen shook on the other end as several people fell into frame. One person was a scruff looking blonde man in his early forties a women who looked like Clarisse just older with her hair done up in a messy bun. The third person who fell into was a small little girl that had short blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. The girl had on a white long sleeve turtle neck sweater, some skinny jeans, which were covered by some light armor. She had on a white diamond shape chest piece alongside, some bracers and shin guards.

The girl's eyes were a light blue that looked like an ashen sky. "Jaune." Her voice was small almost a whisper as she looked at the knight on the screen. "Hey Lily, been a while." Jaune greeted as the girls eyes began to water as she smiled at the screen. She was about to speak the scruffy blonde man lifted himself off the floor throwing the knights younger sister out of frame. The man in frame was Jaune's father Jeramiah. The man was an unkempt man he had messy shoulder length hair. He wore torn blue jeans with blood stains all over them both his and others peoples. His shirts always were thick whole almost lumber jack style dress shirts that he left un-buttoned over a heavy white shirt.

All of this underneath his heavy knight armor. His armor was just like Jaunes old armor but with added pieces like a metal plate underneath his chest piece to extend it to shield his stomach. Bracers made to do the shields job if you didn't have it and some tassets on the thighs to hold some knives. The man gave a relieved sigh as he saw Jaune surprising the knight till he looked back up with a glare. "Well look who finally decides to fucking calls!" the man shouted as he slammed his hands into the desk the terminal was sitting on.

Jaune didn't even flinch at that he just let out a tired sigh at his father as he felt something boiling inside him at the sight of his father. "Oh, what you think just because you haven't seen me in four years you can act like I don't matter! Is that it!?" the older Arc shouted out as he tried to look around the room Jaune was in through his screen. "Where are you!? Tell me right fucking now so I can fly down there and kick your ass for stealing the Crocea Mors and drag your stupid ass back home for making your mother and sisters cry!" The older arc was about to shout and curse some more only for a steel ladle that looked to be covered in aura smash into the side of his head sending him off screen.

The one wielding the ladle was none other than Jaune's mother, Isabel Arc. His mother patted the dust from her dress and apron as she put the ladle into one of its pockets. She was wearing a simple white dress with a pink apron over top of it. "Forgive your father it's just he was so sad when you left he…" She was stopped when Jaune spoke up. "Sorry mom but could you let dad back up I need to ask him some questions." The knight said as his mother looked at him with a surprised stare. "Alright." She reached over and lifted up the older Arc.

The man groaned in pain as he rubbed his head were his wife hit him. "You didn't have to hit me so hard." He said sadly as he looked back at the screen to see Jaune. He scowled for a secant then calmed himself. "Sorry about that Jaune it's just when you left it…" the older Arc paused trying to think of what to say. "I didn't call about that." Jaune said dryly surprising the occupants of his room and his family. Jerimiah looked at the screen shocked as he looked at the cold expression Jaune had. "What's wrong, are you ok?"

The older Arc asked as he looked at Jaune. The knight just let out a bitter laugh at his father's question. "That doesn't matter right now we have some questions for you so just answer them." Jaune was being very rude but he couldn't help the fact that he was angry with his father. Ozpin wanted to stop the knight but seeing as he knew Jaune was a runaway there had to be some reason to it. Jaune's father on the other hand looked shocked at the knight's remark as he looked on in shock at Jaune. "You have no right to speak to your father in such a way!" The knight mother scolded only for Jaune to keep his stare on his father.

The older Arc seemed to understand his son's anger so he just raised his hand. "Its fine Isabel, he has every right to hate me." The older Arc just let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "So what did you want to ask me?" With that Ozpin came into frame and spoke. "I am sorry to be calling you like this but there is something that we must discuss about the history of the Arc family." Ozpin said as Jerimiah looked at the headmaster in surprise. "Wait, Jaune are you at Beacon?" His father asked in shock as he looked at his sun for an answer.

The knight didn't say anything he just turned away. Ozpin took that as he didn't want to speak with his father any more. "Yes Jaune here is one of my students." The headmaster answered as Jerimiah just stared in shock with his wife only for someone to come into frame. It was the same small blonde girl from before. Jaune's younger sister Lily. "Jaune you got into Beacon that's so cool." She squealed in delight as she tried to get into frame only for her to be pulled away as the voices of Jaune's other sisters came through scolding Lilly.

Jaune didn't want to talk to his father but things were starting to get side tracked. "Enough with the idle chit chat, we have more important things to talk about." the knight said bitterly as he looked back at the screen. "Jerimiah, we wanted to ask you about the humanoid type Grimm." Jaune said causing the older Arc to flinch as his eyes widened at the mention of the monster or was it at the fact that Jaune used his father name of saying things like dad, Father or old man. "How did you know about that?" the older arc asked shakily as he turned and waved off his daughters save for Jaune's older sister Clarisse and his mother.

Jaune and his father didn't say anything till they were sure the other girls had left. "Jaune what do you know?" His father asked as he looked at his son. The knight just let out a sigh as he looked up to Ozpin and Glynda. "I guess you should know what happened." Jaune really didn't want to tell his father anything the man was a bastard but he really didn't have a choice. He went on to tell Jerimiah about what happened in Arcadia, this time not holding back on any of the detail as he spoke of every single thing he saw.

He explained the pain, the smoky air, the fires that looked like they could reach the heavens and he even explained the Nightmare in such detail that Ozpin and Glynda looked sick at how well he explained its appearance. Jaune's sister had tears in her eyes and his mother could only look at the floor in despair at the information she was given. His father kept a harden expression as he looked at his son. "I…" He stared only to stop himself as he let out a sigh. "I will head out to Beacon right away." The older Arc said as he stood up. "I will be there tomorrow after noon. It's better if we discuss this in person." The older Arc looked at Jaune with a sad expression.

He didn't say anything he just ended the call and left everyone in Ozpin's office in silence till the headmaster broke it. "Well that was terrible." The headmaster turned and walked over to his coffee kettle and shakily poured himself a cup. "Jaune are you going to be ok with your father coming down?" Glynda asked as she looked at the knight who had his hand on the handle of his sword in a white knuckled grip as he looked at the floor. He didn't answer he just let out a sigh and looked up to the ceiling. 'This sucks.' He thought as he felt the mark on his chest begin to burn.

Outskirts of Vale village Trade.

Lucas and Reiner walked through old village as they went to a food stand to purchase some lunch for themselves. The village Trade was a dump, one of those few little hell holes were all the trash in the world could be left to try and survive it the shit world they called home. A place Lucas and Reiner could fit in just fine. The two men were looking for two people their master had said would be of use to them when they reached Vale. "So Lucas, do you know what the guys we are looking for well look like?" The spearman asked as he look a bight out of a burrito.

He immediately spit it back out as he stared at the burrito like it was an abomination. "They call this shit food, by the gods it tasted like I just ate ass." Reiner threw the burrito away as he and Lucas continued on down the streets of the village. "It's can pass as food so I won't waist it." Lucas said getting a scowl from his partner. "Whatever." The spearman said as Lucas continued on eating his burrito. "So like I said do you know what the guys look like?" The spearman asked again as he looked at his partner. "No, master just said we need to start a fight and the people were looking for will come to us." Lucas said as he finished off the burrito.

The two made their way into the center of town. "Start a fight. Now that's a plan." The spearman drew his weapon as several of the people passed by giving him worried stares. He shifted his spear into its rifle form and looked for anyone who would be fun to fight. Lucas just sighed as he reached for the sword he had on his back and drew it. He was surprised with the way the blade felt in his hands. Caliburn the sword his father used. He looked at the sword as he let out a deep breath as he looked around noticing that several of the villagers were starting to circle them with weapons of their own.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Reiner shouted as he took aim. But before he could even pull the trigger he had a knife at his throat as he heard a clang of metal from his side. He turned to see a girl no older than 15 standing next to him. 'What the fuck were did she come from. The villagers all seemed to back off at the sight of the petite girl. He turned to see Lucas had raised his sword to clock what looked to be a pitch black Katana blade from reaching him.

The girl holding him with her knife to his through had rusty looking red hair tied back into a ponytail with light brown eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket over top of a black t-shirt. She had on some cargos what had several straps going down her this and shins with combat boots. She was small but the way she held the knife to his throat Reiner wasn't going to risk fighting her. The girl with the katana who was in a sword lock with Lucas had long silver hair left to flow down her back.

The girl was wearing black skinny jeans, a grey form fitting long sleeve t-shirt with a single bracer on her left arm and a chest piece that looked samurai armor. This girl in Reiner's eyes had one hell of a body with curves that would made any man drool. He wolf whistled at her seeing as the way she was pushing forward into the sword lock with Lucas gave Reiner a nice view of her ass. The girl with the knife to his throat pushed it in just a little deeper. "Easy girly." He said as he looked back to his partner's dilemma.

Lucas didn't flinch he didn't fold and he didn't even blink as he locked eyes with the girl in from of him. He didn't know who she was but he was guessing she was the one his master had sent him to find. Her eyes were cold green eyes that looked to have faded over time. "Why don't you put down your sword?' He asked the girl as she scoffed at his remark and tried to push him back only for him to keep his ground not even budging.

"Sorry but you and your friend here came into this village to pick a fight so here we are." She said as she glared at the black knight. He just sighed as he looked to Reiner. "Put your weapon down Reiner." Lucas ordered as the spearman let out a frustrated groan. "Fine but you better let me fight someone in the next village we visit." The spearman put his rifle on his back as he looked to the little girl with her knife to his throat. "You can put down the blade now." He said only for her to push it into his throat even harder.

He was about to knock the girl out till the one holding Lucas spoke up. "Its fine Alice let him go." Reiner turned to see the girl was still in a lock with Lucas but the little Girl Alice listened and disappeared from his sight. The spearman turned back to his partner. "I take it you want to handle this on tour own?" He asked as the black knight nodded getting a sigh from the spearman. "Alright soot yourself." He said as he walked over to the crowd of people and sat down on a wall as he looked back to his partner. "Finish this quickly." He said as Lucas just stared at his opponent.

The two shifted their blades together causing sparks to fly as they broke their lock and jumped back from one another. They had a ring about forty feet all around giving them enough room to fight. "My name is Diana, you would be?" she asked as she introduced herself to Lucas. The black knight just tightened his grip on his blades handle as he kept his eyes on Diana. "Lucas." He answered after a secant as he looked over Diana. "Well than Lucas let's begin." She said as she shot forward towards him.

End.

 **An/ yeah new chapter and yes I am going to be showing you Lucas fight next hurray if you actually remember this guy, if not well you should read the story again. Ok so yes this is important don't think it isn't so please review. Fav and follow if you wish.**


	30. Chapter 30

Queens play

Chapter 30 duel.

Lucas raised his sword just as Diana's came in. he blocked her strike with tried ease as he pivoted on his heels sliding to her right causing her to stumble forward as he lifted his knee slamming it into her gut. As she bent over his knee he shifted his sword and slammed his pommel into the back of her head sending her crashing into the ground. As Diana slammed into the floor the stone walked way gave out and shattered under the force leaving a small crater in the ground. Lucas just stepped back putting a few feet between himself and her as she shakily got to her feet.

As she stood she tried to catch her breath as her vision blurred after taking the hit to the back of her head. She slowly got back to her feet as she turned to look at the black knight as he kept himself back from her. 'Why isn't he attacking?' she thought as her vision came back into focus as she looked at him to see he was waiting for her. She didn't like that. If she went in to try and overpower him like she just did she would have the same results of herself getting knocked down again.

She let out a deep breath as she tightened her grip on her katana and began to circle the black knight as he watched her with an almost board expression. He followed her as she circled to his left. 'So she knows she can't overpower me, so she's decided to look for a way to get past my defense.' He analyzed her moves as she made a complete circle of him not once letting her leave his line of sight. He watched as she tensed and glared at him.

He watched her eyes noticing something he wasn't expecting. She almost looked sad as if Lucas wasn't what she expected, almost like she was trying to see someone he wasn't. As he watched her he shifted his footing as he prepared to charge. He slowly inched his foot forward as he moved his sword behind him in a low hang. She tightened her grip on her katana and lifted her own hold on the blade to bring it into an almost kendo style hold. The only difference was she kept the blade straight almost in a position to thrust.

He didn't like that if he charged in and made a small slip her blade would pierce any part that was in front of it. He sighed and tightened his grip. 'Let's see what she can do.' He thought as he took one last breath and shot forward letting his blade slide across the ground. It cut into the stone walk way leaving a line wear it dragged as he closed in on her. Just as he closed in he slammed his feet into the ground just a few feet before he met her blade and slashed upwards hitting her katana knocking it up into the air surprising her. He then stepped in and shoulder charged her with all his weight.

She felt as his shoulder crashed into her forcing her to back pedal as she re-adjust her grip on her sword shifting her hold and bringing it down in a diagonal slash. Her katana was met with his long sword as he parried her strike and stepped into her again throwing his fist up slamming it into her jaw knocking her into the air. He then reached out grabbing hold of her leg and swung her back into the ground with all his might causing the stone walkway to crater again from the force.

He didn't give pause like he did before to evaluate her this time he reversed his grip on his sword to bring it into an ice pick hold and aimed it for the center of her back. He was about to thrust down only to hear the sound of wind as he jumped back barley dodging a knife that was aimed for his head. He turned to his right to find the little girl, Alice that had held Reiner glaring at him with two odd shaped combat knives in her hands. The knives tips were bent forward like fish hooks with serrations running down the length of the blades.

She didn't wait for him to get any other looks at her as she vanished from view only to reappear in front of him so fast he barley bad time to raise his sword to parry her daggers that most certainly would have taken his head off. He may have had full aura but he was still human so it didn't matter how much aura can stop a fatal blow it doesn't make you invincible. 'Shit she's fast!' he began to parry and block all the strike he could as the smaller girl began appearing around him only to fade when he tried to counter to reappear behind him again.

As he clashed with the smaller girl he didn't notice that Diana had begun to stand again. "You bastard!" She growled as she glared at him as the black knight and Alice clashed so fast it was almost impossible for a normal person to follow. She took a breath as she watched her small partner go to town on the ever persistent knight. "Alice do give him a single inch!" she ordered as she shot back towards him. With two opponents Lucas was starting to give ground.

It also seemed with Diana getting her second wind she was beginning to push him back with how powerful her attacks were becoming. He noticed as he clashed that an odd black energy was starting to come from the Samurai's katana with every strike. He didn't know what was causing it but with her added strength and the little assassin continuing to push him he was beginning to be cornered. He grunted as he forced a lock with the samurai as he locked his cross guard with the blade of the katana to hold the girl in place and drew a collapsible short sword from under his coat.

He pushed into Diana and began to fend off Alice with his off hand with the short sword as he spun still locked with the samurai as he started to use her as a shield to keep Alice from betting any good hits. Every time Diana tried to break the lock he would move with her blocking kicks and the occasional punch she threw to dislodge him from her. Alice's attack were beginning to come less and less as she feared for striking her partner. Diana cried as she did something that was really stupid.

She let go of her katana and jumped to the side as Lucas stumbled forward righting himself quickly only to get kneed in the gut by the samurai as she then grabbed hold of his sword arm holding both his swords. away from her as she lifted her foot catching her katana by the handle and then kicking with the sword using her cross guard to move the blade up as she let the tip of the blade crash into the black knights gut. He grunted as he broke free from her grip slamming his elbow into her face knocking the samurai back only to see Alice bringing her knives up to stab him in the throat threw the corner of his eyes and leaned back as far as he could dodging the strike.

He then slammed his pommel of his sword into her gut knocking her back as he then turned to find Diana had her katana again and was aiming to take his head off. He lifted his short sword blocking the strike with the flat of the blade and parried it off to his left. He pivoted on his heels to get behind her as he aimed to slam his pommel into the back of her head only for her to pivot with him bringing her sword in between them horizontally as she slashed across his chest knocking him back onto the ground. He rolled with the fall and got back to his feet just in time to bring up his sword to block a downward strike from the samurai, and lifted his short sword in a reverse grip up at his side blocking Alice as she appeared to his left.

He jumped back as the two girls panted and glared at him as he shifted his grip on his sword and prepared for them to charge again only for a voice to shout out stopping him. "That is enough!" the three fighters turned to see something they didn't expect. "Master!?" Two of the three shouted only to turn back to each other with confused looks and glares as they turned back to the one who yelled at them. Now standing in the crowd was Lucas' master with another man next to him. Lucas' master was still cloaked with his hood up.

The other man standing next to him was a tall tanned man with a fairly decent build who looked to be in his forties. The man had short brown hair with dark brown eyes. He had a mark that almost looked like Grimm marks under his left eye. The marks were in a v like shape with for slanted tear drop like shapes inside it that looked like eyes with a line running between them down the center of it splitting into a fork. The man was wearing a white V-neck shirt with a thick leather jacket over top as he had on black cargos and combat boots. "Diana, Alice stand down!" The man ordered to the girls as they nodded and ran to his side. Lucas just turned to Reiner who gave him a confused look with a shrug as he turned back to their master.

"What's going on master?" Lucas asked as he looked to his master who just lifted his hands up at his side in a shrugging fashion. "Well you just finished testing your two new teammates." His master answered as if it were plain as day. Lucas let out a growl as he looked at the two girls as she sheathed his sword and collapsed his short sword tucking it into his coat again. The girls looked to the other man with the Grimm marks on his face.

"What does he mean master?" Diana asked worriedly as she looked at her own master. The other man rain a hand over his short hair with a sigh. "Girls this is an old friend of mine Gabriel." The other man introduced Lucas' master by name as her removed his cloak. Gabriel had messy black hair that reached his shoulders tied back into a low hanging pony tail he looked to be about his mid-thirties. He had dark orange eyes with a deep scar running down the left side of his face.

Underneath his cloak Gabriel had on a black button up shirt with a grey vest and black dress pants and dress shoes. The sleeves on his dress shirt were folded up to make them shorter. Across his right arm leading up it to his neck. Lucas could see his masters Grimm marks as they spiraled and turned almost making a clawed arms shape. "Please Lucian you know we aren't friends were brothers." Gabriel joked as he patter the girls master now known as Lucian on the back.

The older man just rolled his eyes at Lucas' master as he looked at the girls. "Gabriel here has requested my help with a center matter that puts both of us in danger and asked if he could take my two students to help his own." Lucian paused as he pointed to Lucas and Reiner. "In this matter while I helped him on another front." The older man said as the girls shared a confused look and then turned to Gabriel as he nodded to them. "Don't worry girls you will be fine in his care." Lucian said as Gabriel patted his shoulder.

"And if not well you so how capable Lucas is so trust in his care." Gabriel joked as the black knight walked up to him with a displeased look. "You mean to tell me that we wasted our day to look for some girls over going after that bastard that killed my father!" Lucas growled at his master as he pointed angrily to the girls in question. Gabriel turned to him with a displeased frown as he glared at his charge. "We came for the girls so you can make a four person team to enter the Vytal festival when we reach Vale."

His master's town was dark and heavy as he glared down at Lucas only for the black knight to step into him meeting the glare. The two stayed with their glares locked till Lucas let out a defeated sigh as he turned to the girls and their own master Lucian with a glare. "Fine but they better not get in the way." The black knight turned to leave only to feel a hand rest on his shoulder firmly and he reached up grabbing the offending appendage to twist only to find that it was Lucian and his grip was far tighter than he expected.

He locked eyes with Lucian as the man glared at him. "I don't care what Gabriel says about you but you better learn respect!" the man spat as the marks under his left eye began to glow faintly. Lucas just chuckled. "Believe what you want." He said as he knocked the man's hand away and walked over to Reiner who was nervously sitting off to the side as he watched the whole interaction. Lucian turned back to Gabriel. "So he's the half breed you were talking about."

Gabriel didn't answer but he did let the smallest of smiles form on his lips. "Come lets head to Vale." He said as he walked over to his two students and they began to leave the village. "Master are you sure?" Diana asked worriedly as she looked at the black knight. 'He looks just like him.' she thought as her hand went to her pocket drawing an old picture. In the picture was a younger Diana around the age of ten with a boy who looked identical to Lucas save for having bright ocean blue eyes and a hug toothy grin without a scar on his lower lip on the left.

Her master rested his hand on her shoulder. "Don't let that boy see this." He said as she looked at him confused. "Why?" Her master took a secant to respond. "Because I doubt that is the same boy." He said as he walked a head of her catching up with Gabriel and the boys. Alice walked up to her side resting her hand on her arm. "Don't worry." The little girl said as she smiled at her partner. "Ok." Diana let out a sigh and then went to catch up with her master. 'Where are you Jaune?' she thought as she looked at Lucas again worriedly.

Beacon elevator to Ozpin's office.

Jaune leaned back against to cool metal walls of the elevator as he and Glynda Goodwitch slowly descended back to the ground floor. They had spent the rest of the day after the call with Jaune's father Jerimiah looking over the files they had on the Nightmare's as Jaune named the humanoid Grimm. Glynda turned and gave the knight a worried look as he stared at the ceiling lost in thought. He was busy thinking about what to do when he father arrived tomorrow.

He hadn't really said much about why he was so upset about the matter but Glynda didn't pry and she didn't try and comfort him because she really didn't know how to in a situation like this. She just sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked back to the knight and decided to break the silence only to be beaten to it by the knight. "You know, I might end up fighting with my father tomorrow when he arrives." He said as he turned to the witch with a sad smile.

She didn't know what to say to that but she just lowered her head with an, oh escaping her as she looked at the floor of the elevator. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that." She looked back to the knight as he rubbed the back of his head. "No you are just worried about what's going to happen its fine." In truth she thought she was spewing shit with saying that seeing as when the knight's father first started to talk he was screaming at the poor boy about him stealing a stupid sword.

"Well I at least hope its going to be fine." She said as she turned and looked down to the floor. The knight chuckled dryly at that as he turned to her. "Yeah." He said as he looked down to the witch. He was surprised by that seeing as she us to stand a few inches taller than him but now he stood just as tall as Ozpin after the last few days and he had to look down to lock eyes with the witch. She looked up to him as he smiled at her.

"How do you do that?" She asked as he gave a confused look. "Do what?" He asked. "Smile when things seem so bad." She said as she reached up letting her fingers slide over his cheek. He didn't stop her he just let her hand cup the side of his face as she looked at him. "To tell you the truth, I don't know." He said leaning his head into her hand. "I didn't really know I did that." He said as he reached up holding her hand.

She just lowered her head a little at that. "Really?" She didn't know what else to say he was just so odd. She looked back up to her knight as he locked eyes with her. "You are a lot stronger than I thought." She said as she moved in closer to him as he leaned down. Their faces were a few inches from each other as he closed the distance between them. He didn't know what he was doing but he really didn't care at this point.

As he closed in he felt her breath brush over his lips as the two closed in. there was only and inch between them as they were about to kiss only to hear the ding of the elevator as it stopped bringing the two back to reality as they back up from each other. The knight just cleared his throat as he turned from her with a blush as she did the same. "S-sorry, I-I didn't…" He stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "N-no I w-was the one…" the two of them tried to apologize awkwardly as they walked out of the elevator.'

They just stuttered and stopped as they just stood in front of each other embarrassed. The knight had one hand on his hip as he ran the other through his hair. "R-right so I-I will see you tomorrow." He said as she looked around trying not to lock eyes with him. "Y-yes tomorrow." She said and turned away to leave. She gave him a small nod and left. He just stood there and sighed dejectedly. 'Well I screwed that up.' He thought as he turned away and began to head back to his dorm.

Glynda just turned back to see his retreating form as she blushed and then turned forward to continue on back to her own room. 'Did we really just try to kiss!?' she thought in utter shock at her actions as she continued only through the campus.

Ozpin's office.

Ozpin sat at his desk rubbing his temples as he looked at a drawing Jaune drew of what the Nightmare he faces looked like. The beast had a very strong build like that of an Olympic athlete. It had bone armor over its chest like ribs that made a chest and back piece protecting it. Its arms had bones over its shoulders like pauldrons that reached down the arms meeting at the hands were it looked like the bone armor. At the tendons the bone moved over top of the hands in four likes that connected to the knuckles and then split to make jagged pieces that went down the finger.

On its back its spine jutted out in spited as its legs had three long bone armor pieces over the shins working like shin guards. Its thighs had a similar form of armor to its chest that were like smaller rights that just lined its thighs in an almost chain mail like form. The worst part was the mask over its face. The mask was like the full face masts that the white fang wear with the difference being it split were the mouth was opening up revealing its teeth. Along its right arm were the Grim marks one would always find on any creature of Grimm but the marks ran up its arm to its neck making a claw armed like shape on top of the creature pitch black skin.

This Grimm was by far the most terrifying thing Ozpin had seen. Jaune described it for his father but drew a very detailed picture for Ozpin making the situation seem even grimmer (no pun intended.). The headmaster leaned back in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a drink from his mug. 'Things are only going to get worse from here.' He thought sadly as he turned at looked out the window of his office.

End

 **AN/ Yeah new chapter hopes you like. Please review. Follow and Fav if you wish.**


	31. Chapter 31

Queens play

Chapter 31 waiting.

Jaune sat atop of the roof where he and Pyrrha normally trained as he watched the sun set in the distance. He sat watching the sun lost in thought as he tried to think about what to do when he father arrived the next day. When Ozpin spoke with him he said that he wouldn't have to go to classes and he could help with handling his father when the older Arc arrived. To say he wanted to be there would be a lie but he had no choice he needed answers, even if he was still refusing to open Uther's book. Said book was in his hands. 'Why the hell can't I open it?' he thought with a frustrated sigh as he put the book back in one of his pouches.

He knew why he couldn't open the book he just didn't understand why. He couldn't open the book because he was afraid what he would find in it. He has been looking for answers ever sense he met Uther. The man made him see the world differently he taught him so many things that he was so grateful for, but he could repay the man for any of it because Uther had died trying to protect him. 'Stupid bastard, I didn't want you to protect me.' He though sadly as he looked up at the sky just as the sun hit the horizon.

He watched as evening sky came. As he watched the sky he slowly began to dose off as he thought back to the time he spent with Uther as his eyes slowly closed.

Flash back.

A 15 year old Jaune with some bandages wrapped around his right arm and neck as well as his chest from the bandages that you could see through his collar, sat on the railing of a porch leaning against one of the supports to a two story blue house at the edge of a forest just at the edge of Arcadia. He watched as the shattered moon loomed over head. "Nice night isn't it?" Jaune turned around to find Uther standing in the doorway with his arms cross as he leaned against the door frame. The young knight didn't say anything he just turned back to looking at the moon.

Uther just sighed as he walked over to the young knight as he leaned forward against the railing. The old knight turned to Jaune. "Can I ask a question?" The young knight turned to Uther. "You just did." He said dryly as he looked back to the moon. Uther just sighed as his head dropped. "Don't be a smart ass." Jaune just laughed as he looked to the older man. "What do you want to ask?" Uther looked back up to Jaune as the young knight smiled at him.

Uther turned away from Jaune as he looked out over the forest. "Can you tell me what happened to you?" The older knight asked as he looked at bandages on the younger knight's body. Jaune just sighed as he turned away and looked up to the shatter moon again. "I went into the forest to train myself by fighting a Grimm or two, I ended up getting in over my head." Uther just sighed as he looked out over the forest. 'He is far too reckless.' The older knight lowered his head. "Why would you be so reckless?" 

Jaune just leaned back as he looked at Uther. "I want to get stronger so I can protect the people that matter most to me." He answered as he ran a hand through his hair. Uther could understand that more than most. "I doubt any would be as forward as you." Jaune just chuckled as he looked back up at the moon. "You think so?" Uther looked up at the moon as well as he thought about it. "Well I don't really know, to tell you the truth I think if I asked another person that question they would give me a less forward answer."

Jaune thought about that as he looked back to Uther with a small smile. "You know, that is weird." Uther laughed as he leaned over the railing. "Weird you say, come on I was just speaking my mind." Jaune just rolled his eyes as he looked up at the moon. He watched as the pieces slowly pieced themselves back in place. He let out a sigh as he looked over to Uther. "You know, if you want I could train you." The older knight said as he looked back to Jaune. "What you want to train me?"

Uther just laughed at how surprised the young knight sounded. "Yes I want to train you." Uther Faked hurt in his voice as he mockingly held a hand to his chest. Jaune just shook off his surprise as he thought about the offer. "Why?" Now it was Uther's turn to be surprised as he looked back to the young knight. "Well you, just said you were training in the forest right?" Jaune nodded to that. "So if you want, I could be a far better teacher than a pack of Beowulf's." the young knight laughed at that as he leaned forward.

"Yeah but that's not answering the question." Uther just rolled his eyes at that as he looked up at the sky. "I don't really know." Ok so to say that Uther sound like an idiot would be going too far, but the old knight definitely sounded weird. "OK so other than sounding like you are crazy why not tell me what you think the reason is." Uther just scratched his head as he looked at the ground. "I feel like if I didn't help you might end up getting yourself killed, so instead of standing by, I'm going to help you." He paused as he turned around and looked into the house to see Timber and Brook looking at him and Jaune from the stairs.

"And, it be wrong of you to leave those two girls alone." Uther pointed up to the said girls as Jaune turned to look at them. The young knight just sighed as he leaned back against the railing support as the girls waved. "So they asked you to train me." The old knight just nodded as he looked back to Jaune. "And they won't let you refuse." Jaune sighed as he rubbed the back of his head as he thought about it. In truth he would learn more from a trained Huntsman even a retired one, but he felt it would be over abusing Uther's kindness. "I really don't want to, but I guess you're right, I need the help."

Uther smiled as he heard that. "Good, because you are starting tomorrow." With that the old knight walked back into the house leaving Jaune alone. The young knight just turned back to looking at the sky. As he watched the stars and moon he heard some footsteps coming. He turned to see Brook slowly backing her way towards him using the wall as a support. She was slightly pale and hand on nothing but a black nightgown with a small blanket over her shoulders. The knight got off the railing and made his way over to her.

"Easy now, you shouldn't be pushing yourself." He reached out wrapping his arms around her as she stumbled forward into his chest. "Sorry, I just wanted to sit on the porch with you." She said with a light smile as she looked up to him. He let out a sigh as he looked down at her. "Ok let's go." He slowly led her out onto the porch as he moved her onto one of the porch chairs setting her down. She smiled at him as he took a seat next to her. Brook was about 13 and had some health problems. She had long grey hair with little wolf ears that faded to white at the tips sprouting from the top of her head.

She also had a wolf tail of the same color behind her that wagged lightly. She leaned on his shoulder as she looked out over the night sky. Jaune didn't pay her actions any mind as he turned to see Brook's older sister Timber standing in the doorway with her own wolf tail drooping as she looked over at her sister and the young knight. The young knight just sighed as he waved her over and she smiled at him as her tail shot up wagging as she came over sitting to the young knights right and resting her head on his shoulder as well.

He just sighed as the too wolf girls laid next to him as he leaned back in the chair looking out over the forest. Timber slowly nuzzled into his side as she looked out over the forest. "So did Uther ask to be your teacher?" The young knight turned down to her as she looked up to him. "No why was he supposed to?" As soon as the young knight said this Timber shot to her feet. "What but I told him to ask, that jerk I'm going to claw his eyes out!" She growled as she turned to go back into the house only to stop as she heard the young knight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He just smiled. "I was joking, he asked and I accepted." As he said this Timber's anger reseeded as she sighed only to give the young knight s sharp glare. "Don't tease me like that." The young knight just chuckled as Brook smiled at her older sister. "Calm do sis, just sit down." Timber just turned away with a displeased frown. "No, not until he apologizes." Brook just sighed as she looked up to the young knight. "Do as she says." The young knight just looked back to Timber as she gazed at him from her peripherals.

The young knight just sighed as he looked up to Timber. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you can you please sit down again." She turned back to him as he tail wagged lightly behind her and she gave a teasing smile. "Only if you let me use your lap as a pillow." She smiled as she slowly made her way in front of him. He had a slight blush at the request but he gave in and let her as she pumped a fist into the air victoriously as she sat back down and laid her head on his thigh and looked up to him.

"All is forgiven." With that she snuggled some and looked back out over the forest. After that the three sat in silence as they let the night carry on with only the sound of the wind and crickets to flow. As time went only Brook had dosed off as Jaune and Timber just watched the stars. "Hey Jaune, what do you think is in stores for the three of us?" Timber asked as she looked back up to the young Knight. "What do you mean?" The young knight looked down to the wolf girl as she gave him a sad stare.

"Come on, you know what I mean." The young knight just sighed as he looked up to the sky. "You mean when I leave for Beacon." The wolf girl nodded as she sat up and looked down at her sister. "You will leave and me and Brook will be all alone again." The young knight just patted her head. "I won't leave you alone, I will make Beacon take you and Brook or I will just stay here and train with Uther till I become a Huntsman." As he said that Brook gave a surprised look as she saw his smile. It was sad but at the same time there was something in his smile that gave him a strange glow.

"But why would you do that?" He just let out a sad chuckle. "Because I made you a promise to never to let you be alone." As he said this the wolf girl blushed and turned from him. "But you would give up on going to beacon one of the best if not the best Hunter academies." She had a point, he would be giving up on going to the best Hunter academy in the four kingdoms, but he made them a promise, he gave them his word, and wouldn't go back on his word. "I won't leave you two alone, I am a man of my word so even if I have to give up on going to Beacon that doesn't mean I will stop trying to be a Huntsman. I will just train till I know I can protect you two and everyone else I hold dear."

Jaune reached up patting Timbers head as he looked back up to the sky.

End of flash back.

Jaune's eyes opened as he looked up to see that it had to be late in the night as the moon loomed over head. He was about to get up till he felt a pressure on his back. He turned his head around to find Pyrrha sitting with her back to his asleep. It seemed while he was sleeping she must of left him be and sat behind him only to fall asleep herself. He sighed as he turned around and reached out holding her in his arms as he lifted her bridal style. He sighed as he walked over to the door Pyrrha stirred slightly. "Thank you." It was nothing but a whisper but he couldn't help the smile that came to him.

He slowly made his way back down towards his dorm with Pyrrha in his arms as he thought about what is to come in the morning.

Outside of Vale.

Lucas looked up to the shattered moon as the carriage moved along. He turn to see His master and Lucian chatting in the front seat. Diana and Alice had chosen to sit in the middle on the right side of the carriage to sleep, while Lucas sat in the back with one leg off the side with Reiner sitting next to him. "So do you know anything about that Lucian guy?" The spearman asked as Lucas turned back to look at the sky. "No, but if master wants his help than we can't go against him, but I would prefer having someone else as our new teammates over these girls." Reiner just hmphed as he leaned back. "Come on, it's not every day you can find someone who could shrug of one of your attacks."

Lucas didn't pay Reiner any mind as he watched the moon. The spearman just gave a sigh as he pulled a knife from his belt and started spinning it in his hand. "So which of the two do you think is stronger?" This time Lucas turned to Reiner. "If I had to guess it's the little one, but I might be wrong, as my fight carried on Diana seemed to show more power as her aura passed through her and her weapons. I might be wrong but I think her semblance takes time to activate or it has another requirement to be used other than the wielder just making it take effect."

The spearman nodded at that as he looked back over to the girls as they slept. "Ok so the girls do have skill that you're willing to acknowledge, but you still think of them as a burden." The black knight nodded as he let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall of the carriage. "They aren't on par with you or me alone so they will be useless in a fight if they get separated from each other. But when they fight together they make more than an admirable opponent." The black knight looked back up to the shattered moon as he thought about the plan of attack for when they get to vail and what he was going to do to Jaune when he found him.

Reiner let out a sigh as he watched his partner. "You're thinking about what to do next aren't you?" The black knight turned to the spearman with a raised brow. "And how did you know that?" The spearman just laughed. "You always scrunch up your brows and glare at the sky when you're thinking and I can feel the rage flow off you." As the black knight heard this he just let out a sigh. "Really?" the black knight had an annoyed tone. "Yeah, I've known you for two… well one and a half years so I know some of your habits." Reiner leaned forward and flipped his knife in his hand and aimed the tip and Lucas.

"And what else would you be thinking about?" Lucas could say much to that it was true ever sense he found out where Jaune Arc was he hasn't thought about anything but what his plan of attack would be. "I guess you have a point." With that Lucas leaned back. Gabriel looked back as Lucas and Reiner finished talking as he sighed. "What's wrong?" Lucian asked. "Nothing, it's just when that boy lets his emotions control him he lets of an enormous amount of rage so I can't help it when I fell the hunger to want to rip his throat out."

Lucian just laughed at that. "I figured, to think a single person can give off such murderous rage." Gabriel watched as the Grimm that had been attracted to Lucas' emotions ran alongside the rode. He sent out a pulse of his aura that sent the beasts away. "So are you sure about going into Vale?" Lucian asked as Gabriel turned back to him. "I am, I need to kill that boy, even if it risks walking into another territory without permission." Gabriel's eyes shifted to a bright blood red as he stared off into the horizon. Lucian just let out a frustrated sigh as he looked out to the horizon.

"I don't think that's smart, it's fine if I enter even if I get some heat about breaking the rules, but you were exiled for what you did eighteen years ago." As Lucian said this Gabriel shot him a glare that meant nothing but death as the older man just sighed. "Don't get angry at me, I was just saying even if you are one of the last of your blood that doesn't give you special treatment." At that Gabriel's Grimm marks began to burn bright as his blood red eyes began to shift and burn as his skin began to blacken with the dark aura flowing from him.

"Don't worry so long as we make things quick and finish our business we won't have to worry about telling Liana." Gabriel's aura began to reseed and he began to return to normal as he let out a deep breath. "Still I will take care of her so she doesn't kill you once we enter the kingdom." Gabriel turned and looked out over the forest. "Just make sure she doesn't interfere and don't tell her why were there I don't want her stopping me." Lucian just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 'I got one hard job.' He thought as he turned back to look at Lucas.

"Tell me why bring the half breed?" Gabriel gave a look back at Lucas as well as a dark smile crept across his lips. "He is stronger than most half breed so he has his uses. But the real reason is he will be a good lure to draw out the person we are after." Lucian raised a brow at that as he looked back at the boy. "Whys that?" Gabriel's smile was twisted and dark when he turned back to Lucian. "You'll find out, but just know family feuds are the best." Lucian didn't understand that but he decided against asking more.

Beacon team JNPR dorm.

As Jaune walked back into his room to find Nora sleeping in his bed while Ren was fast asleep in his own. The knight just sighed as he walked over to Pyrrha's bed and set her down. 'This is going to be interesting.' He thought as he walked back over to his dresser and pulled out some sleep wear and changed into them quickly. He looked out the window of the room and sighed. "Tomorrow." He whispered to himself as he thought about what he was going to do when his father got there. 'Things are not going to end well for me.' He walked over to him bed and laid down next to Nora as she let out small little snores.

Any other day he would think it was cute and he wouldn't mind watching her sleep like that for the whole day but at the moment he wasn't really feely to great. He just sighed and closed his eyes hoping he could get some more rest before his life went to shit. As he began to fall asleep he felt a tug in his chest as if something had pulled on his heart and then everything went to black only for a blinding light to flash before his eyes as he shot to his feet to find he was back in Crystals world. The only difference this time was Crystal wasn't anywhere in sight.

'Well shit.' He turned around to try and find the girl only to see that the town she had taken him to the second night was now a destroyed burned down husk of what once was a town. He walked in with his guard up as he looked around happing this was just a bad dream till he saw Crystal talking with a man. The man looked to be in his late thirties. He had long blonde hair tied back into a braid and he had bright blue eyes. He was tall and built he was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with a black vest over top of it, he had on cargos that looked to have had better days.

The man noticed Jaune first and he gave the knight a scowl as Crystal turn to see she waved her hands about stopping the man as they looked to be arguing till Crystal seemed to win and the man walked over to a bench and took as seat as he watched Crystal make her way to the knight. He looked at her to see she didn't look to great almost like she had gone through the whole day fighting Grimm. "Jaune, you shouldn't be here right now, how did you get here?" To say that confused the knight would be an .understatement.

"What do you mean, you didn't bring me here?" Crystal looked worried as she turned back to the man who was still scowling. "Jaune look just try and wake up it will be fine I will talk with you later." Her voice was shaky and she sounded terrified. "What do you mean try to wake up, I don't know who this weird dream meetings work?" Crystal brought a hand up and bit down on her nail of her thumb as she looked around as if waiting to be attacked. "Jaune I don't know what to say just please try and wake up it will be fine."

As she said that thought the man who she was talking to just walked up behind her pulling her back from the knight, as he drew a gold metal rod from his hip that was about a two feet long that extended into a seven foot spear and aimed it at the knight. Jaune jumped back and instinctually reached for Crocea Mors only to find it gone. He cursed as he looked back to the man. "Don't think about it boy, you have caused enough damage!" The man growled out surprising the knight. "What do you mean, what damage?" The man just got angrier as he took a step forward. "WHAT DAMAGE! LOOK AROUND YOU THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Jaune was shocked at the man's claims as he looked around at the destroyed dream town.

"Damien stop!" She pushed the man now known as Damien back as she put herself between him and Jaune. "He didn't do this I told you that already." Damien just scoffed at that. "Bullshit he shouldn't even be able to come here. So what do you mean he didn't do this, who else but this outsider could?" Ok so Jaune was lost he had no idea what was going on but it wasn't good.

End.

 **AN/ yeah new chapter. Please leave a review. Fav and follow if you wish.**


	32. Chapter 32

Queen's Play

 **Editor. Shasta115**

Chapter 32 Even more Problems

Jaune took a step back from the spearman. "What the hell is wrong with you, what do you mean I did this!?" Damien just laughed at the question as he pushed Crystal to the side as he stepped closer to the knight. Jaune could see that the spearman had no intention of answering his question so he didn't like what happened next. Damien shot forward so fast the knight only dodged a thrust from the man's spear by an inch. As Jaune got a better look at said spear he noticed that it was the same one his father Jerimiah always used. The spear was about four inches from his head as he began to back pedal only for the shaft of the spear to come in as Damien turned his thrust into a swing and slammed the spear shaft into Jaune's face.

The knight bit back a hiss of pain as he was thrown back into the ground as he used the momentum of his fall to come back up in a roll. He shot to his feet and jumped back dodging another thrust from Damien as the man just held his glare on the knight. Jaune could hear Crystal from the side calling out trying to stop Damien only for him to push his assault more. Jaune was having trouble dodging all the strikes getting hit here and there as the spear spun around and thrusted as if it were a damn snake that had a mind of its own. The knight was starting to lose ground as he back pedaled, only for his foot to get caught on a piece of debris from one of the broken buildings causing him to fall back.

As the knight fell the spearman just took the opportunity as it was presented and thrusted forward with his spear as his eyes shifted to a burning gold and the tip of his spear lit up as if it was burning hot. Jaune had no way to dodge, no way to block so he did the only thing he could. He brought up his left hand pumping his aura into it to help and grabbed the blade of the spear only for it to easily pass through his aura covered hand. He bit back a scream of pain as his fingers gripped the spear head and he turned it to the side knocking it off course as it slammed into the ground to his left.

Jaune didn't wait for the spearman to draw back his spear as he lifted up his leg and kicked Damien in the face with all his might. The older man barely even budged as he took the hit and his glare intensified as he leaned forward and covered his left hand in his own aura. The knight watched as the spearman's left hand was incased in a bright golden light that blinded him for a second only for his vision to clear when the spearman brought his hand down into the knight's gut like a hammer hitting an anvil. The knight bent forward as the spearman's fist was buried into his gut as he crashed into the ground.

The knight's vision blurred again as pain shot out through his body as his stomach screamed in pain. It felt like a white hot fire had just been set in his stomach; blood filled his mouth and spilled out almost like a fountain as the ground beneath him shattered and cracked. The ground fell in as Jaune sank four feet as Damien just smiled at him. The knight forced himself to move as he placed his feet into the spearman's chest to push the man back. In doing so he felt as if he was putting burning hot metal rods into his gut. Jaune braced his back against the slope of the ground and used whatever strength he had to push the spearman away.

The spearman was pushed back about three feet giving the knight just enough room to roll away and get back to his feet. He stumbled forward as he tried to get back to his feet. As he stumbled Damien's spear flew overhead just barely missing him. He tried to crawl away only for the spearman to grab hold of his leg and lift him over head slamming him into the ground. He felt as if his ribs gave out from the force. He got back to his feet as he tried to pump his aura into his chest to heal the wounds, but only managed to stop the pain allowing him to stand. The knight watched as Damien shot towards him at such speeds he barely had time to dodge. He dove to the right as the spearman swung wide in a sweeping motion aiming to take his head off.

He rolled against his body's protests as pain shot throughout his chest and his lungs burned as more blood began to fill them. He cursed as he ducked under another swing from the spearman as he tried to finds an opening. As he dodged more and more strikes he could feel as his body was failing as his limbs became cold from lack of blood and his vision blurred. He needed to get away, he needed to heal but Damien wasn't giving him any room. And finally his luck run out as the spearman shot forward and ran his spear through the knight's chest.

The spearman didn't say anything. He just drew his spear as Jaune fell to his knees as black tendrils filled his vision. He looked up at the spearman as he sighed as if he wasn't happy with the outcome as he removed his spear. The knight wanted to do something, anything but he couldn't his body was long past its limits and he couldn't even speak only for his vision to start to fill with black. As everything filled with black he felt as if something was there, like something was calling to him. He wanted to reach out and grab hold of whatever it was that had kept his mind from fading, only for a warmth to fill him as a women's voice rang out in his head. _'Don't die.'_ that was all he heard. He felt as if those two words was all he needed to hear as he felt his aura begin to flow.

Damien just sighed and started walking away from the downed knight as he pulled his spear from Jaune's chest. Crystal was in front of the spearman just looking away with a sad expression as Damien walked to her. "There's one problem dealt with so let's get everything back in order." Damien said to Crystal as she looked back to him with a hateful expression. "You didn't have to kill him!" She shouted out as he walked up to her.

"What made you think I'm dead?" Jaune asked as he got back to his feet. Damien spun around in shock as a wave of energy crashed into him. "What!?" He looked at the knight as the boy got back to his feet. The knight stood back straight up as he looked to Damien as he was utterly shocked by what he just witnessed. Crystal had a look of relief if a little shocked by his revival. Crystal couldn't believe what she was seeing, before her wasn't what she had expected. Jaune looked and felt different. His aura was flowing from him in waves of pure white fire that burned the air around him.

His hair had turned pure white and his presence was so overpowering that it almost made her fall to her knees. She was over filled with both fear and joy at what she was seeing as Jaune stood before her alive. Damien though didn't look at all pleased as he growled and lifted his spear up like it were a javelin and prepared to throw it. "If that isn't enough to kill you than I will just render you to a pile of ash!" His aura passed over his aura in a huge wave of gold that passed over into his spear as he pulled his arm back to throw. Jaune just watched as the spear's tip began to glow again, even brighter light than it had before. Jaune thought back to what Uther said. He didn't know what that meant yet but he knew one thing if he was going to win he would need a weapon.

He looked at Damien as he smiled at him. "This time kid, just die." And then he threw the spear so fast it broke the sound barrier. The spear rocketed towards him so fast he doubted even Ruby could dodge it. But he wasn't going to dodge. He was going to take the spear. Everything happened so fast he doubted he really did anything. But just as the spear came into reach he threw his right arm up and turned, pulling his left shoulder back as he held his right hand up just as the spear came into his grasp and he spun backwards.

He spun so fast spun it must have looked like a blur because as soon as he stopped he skidded back ten feet to find that catching the spear had sent him a good hundred feet back. Damien just stared in shock at Jaune as he held the spear in his right hand his arm covered in burns as he stared down the spearman. "Sorry but I don't plan on dying." Jaune's tone was firm and threatening as he glared at Damien who could only take a step back as he looked to the knight. Crystal just stared in utter awe at what she just witnessed as the knight's right arm healed in a matter of seconds as the burns just faded away as the skin healed.

Damien growled as he drew his sword in a flash of gold. As soon as Jaune saw the sword he knew exactly what it was. "Crocea Mors." He whispered to himself as he shifted the spear in his hand. He had never really practiced with a spear before but if he could get Crocea Mors out of Damien's hands he could switch back to a weapon he had more practice with. He let out a deep breath as he lowered himself into a stance just as Damien did and prepared to charge. But before he and Damien could charge one another a voice boomed out.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The voice held such force Jaune could feel his teeth rattle. He turned to his right to see a man dressed in a white dress shirt, black silk vest and blazer with slacks. The man looked to be in his late twenties but the knight could recognize the man. "Gramps?" Yes this man was Julies Arc, Jaune's grandfather, or at least a younger version. Julies just turned to see Jaune. The man had a strong body that one could see even with the fancy clothes. His hair was short slicked back blonde hair. The man had a decent scruff on his face something between a five a clock shadow and well-trimmed scruff.

The man just smiled down to Jaune as he looked at the old… young grandfather, person… Jaune was very confused at what he was looking at because this man was indeed his grandfather but well young and that was never really something Jaune had ever thought about. Julius just laughed cheerfully as he walked over to Jaune and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Well look at you Jaune! You've grown to be such a fine, strong young man!" He sounded like professor Port. Julius was busy looking Jaune over, as Damien just snarled and shot forward towards Jaune while he was distracted. Julies noticed as soon as Damien shot forward an in an instant far too fast for Jaune to see.

Julies hand drew his own Crocea Mors and deflected the strike aimed at Jaune and brought his blade up into Damien's neck. "Now Damien, you wouldn't be trying to harm my Grandson would you?" It may have sounded like a question but Jaune knew that Julies was telling Damien to stop and crawl in a hole somewhere very far away. The young knight just gulped as he looked at his Grandfather… his young grandfather. Ok you know what he is just his grandfather fuck semantics. "Not at all." Damien didn't look happy about it but he backed down sheathing his blade as he looked at Jaune. "My spear."

Jaune looked down to see he still had the spear in his hand and looked back up to the spearman. He just glared and turned away and pulled his arm back and chucked the spear as far as he could which to his surprise was about 2 no 3 hundred feet away. Julies just shout him a glare as the young knight just shrugged as Damien growled in displeasure and went after his weapon. "That was childish." Julies said as he held a displeased look with Jaune. The young knight just rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't want him trying to attack me again."

Ok so that wasn't the full truth, he just wanted to piss that spear touting asshole off. Julies just sighed at his grandsons actions. "Well at least you aren't like your father Jerimiah when he and Damien went at it the two would always be trying to one up each other." Jaune looked to the old Arc as he walked over to a bench and sat down. "Well we don't really have time to be chatting, you have to wake up." As soon as the old Arc said this the world began to fade. "Wait but I wanted to ask Crystal some questions." As soon as he said this Julies just laughed. Said girl just stood off to the side not coming over as she looked down to the ground.

"Don't worry when you get better at controlling Crocea Mors power you won't have to come here to talk to her." He said with a cheery smile. "All though if you have taken a liking to her I doubt she would mind you dropping in." Julies just laughed as Jaune blushed at what his grandfather was insinuating. "Damn it Gramps, what's wrong with you?" The old Arc just laughed some more. "Good luck out there. And tell that stupid father of yours I said hello." And with that everything faded and Jaune woke up in his bed. He went to sit up only to feel as an arm wrapped around him tightly.

He looked down to see Nora snuggled up next to him with a content smile as she snored quietly. He just sighed as he fell back into bed and looked up at the ceiling. He looked down to Nora who just loosened her grip as she held him just enough for him to get out of the bed. He slid out quietly. 'I should get dressed.' He thought when he noticed some of his hair fall in his eyes to see it was lighter than normal. He reached up pulling his bangs down so he could see them. 'What the hell?' He could see how light his hair was even in the dimness of the room. He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door, turning on the light to see that his hair was completely white.

It took him a second though to realize what he was looking at. He ran a hand through his hair as if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. 'What?' He was very confused. He continued to pull at his hair trying to find any trace that it was once blonde only to find nothing. His hair was completely bleached. He sighed looked at himself in the mirror. 'This is going to take a lot of explaining.' He just shook his head as he thought back to his dream. It seemed when he was run through in the dream his aura, his soul which had to of been what made his body in that dream, at least he thinks that's what made his body, was damaged meaning it had some effects on his body. Like turning his hair white.

He just didn't want to think about it, hopefully his hair would turn back to normal if not well he had cool white hair now. He just turned and decided it would be a good idea to jump in the shower.

 _Outside of Vale: Town of Right_

Lucas stood at the edge of a lake with his sword drawn. He let out a sigh as he took a stance and began to practice. He slashed and stabbed at invisible opponents as he pivoted, turned and slid across the edge of the lake. His moves were savage and primal, almost like he was using a club over a sword. He moved about the edge of the lake practicing occasionally cutting down one of the trees near him as he attacked his invisible opponent with such ferocity one would think he was a beast wearing human skin. He continued on like this for about thirty minutes. He gave one last ferocious swing in a huge fanning arc as he passed his aura into the sword sending out a wave of pure black energy that took down eight or more trees.

He stood panting like a wild animal his breath visible in the cold morning air. He looked up at the morning sky just as the sun rose over head. He let out a deep breath as the air that escaped his lungs turned to fog before him in a huge cloud. He turned to see Reiner laying down against one of the downed trees. "You done?" The spearman asked as he sat up looking at the black knight. "Yeah, are we needed?" Reiner just shrugged as he fell back against the tree and looked at the sky. "Not sure. The girls haven't come back and Master and Lucian are still off doing whatever it was they had to do." Lucas just sighed as he sheathed his blade on his back and walked over to the spearman. "Then why are you here?" Reiner gave a mock hurt look to that. "What, I can't spend time with my best friend?" the spearman asked in a fake hurt tone.

Lucas raised a brow to that as he sat down next to his partner. "I am your only friend." Reiner laughed at that. "Which automatically makes you my best friend." The spearman said in a cheery tone as he lifted his arms over head and stretched. "Well than if you to want we can leave you guys to do your bro bonding." A voice called from behind the two as they turned to find Diana and Alice looking at them. "Your back." Reiner shot to his feet as he walked over to the girls. "Did you bring anything back for us?"

He asked as he looked over the girls trying to find anything only for Diana to put her hand in his face pushing him to the side as she looked at Lucas. "We just got a message from out master." As soon as she said this Lucas stood and walked over giving her his full attention. "What's it say?" The samurai pulled out a note from her breast piece and handed it to the black knight. He read it over. _[Find a man named Daniel Price and kill him.]_ Lucas turned back to Reiner who was just glaring at Diana while Alice eyed him worriedly.

"You girls stay here, this wouldn't have been an order from your master. It's from ours, you don't have to get involved." The black knight said as he pointed to Reiner. But before he could turn around the samurai reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Sorry but it came to use, so that means we are joining you two!" She spoke in a firm tone that meant she didn't want any arguing. Lucas just sighed as he looked to Reiner who just shrugged. "I don't care, just as long as they don't get in our way." The spearman said as he turned to face the down.

"Let's go and kill somebody!" He shouted in glee as he began to walk off towards the tone. Lucas spared one last glance to the girls to see Diana looked a little nervous while Alice just held her head down with a sad look. "You two shouldn't come but I can't stop you. Just remember, whatever you do or see could have been avoided." Lucas didn't like having inexperienced brats tagging along but if they were to be a part of his team they would have to get used to getting their hands dirty sooner or later. He just turned and began to leave as the girls followed after.

 **End of Chapter 32**

 **A/N Yeah another chapter. Please do leave a review. Follow and favorite if you wish. I now have an editor that will be going through the old chapters and fixing them up so there isn't terrible grammar that this story normally has' because of my in ability to know how to right like a normal person, so big thanks to my editor shasta115.**


	33. Chapter 33

Queen's Play

 **Editor. Shasta115**

Chapter 33 Time to Hunt

Lucas, Reiner, Diana and Alice made it into the town of Right. The town was a farming town with huge fields on the sides just inside the walls that surrounded the town. The fields were fairly large for such a large town. Lucas had to guess they wanted to get more product out by growing more and reducing the living spaces for the workers. Not something that was to surprising seeing as towns like Right all survived off of the output of their product so giving up on larger housing for more farm land wasn't something the villagers cared for seeing as if they didn't sell their crops they couldn't get payed and then in turn they couldn't pay for the Hunters that they hire to defend this little town.

Lucas looked over the town to see it didn't have much to it. "This place looks like shit." Reiner said as he looked down the main street to see it had people scattered about sitting on the side of the gravel road in tattered clothes and even women selling themselves off to whoever comes first. 'Seems this town didn't do too well this winter.' The black knight thought as he looked over the people. "Why is every place the same?' Lucas turned to see Diana giving sick looks to the prostitutes and homeless beggars. "What's wrong? Shouldn't this place fill homey for someone from Trade?"

The black knight asked with a smug smile as the samurai just glared at him. "Just because you found me in Trade doesn't mean I lived there! We were passing through to our master's territory!" She hissed out not happy that Lucas would make her out to be like these sick degenerates. The black knight just chuckled as he turned and saw a tavern next to a sleazy motel with more than a few prostitutes standing at the ready for any man or women to come through. "Well let's head to that tavern, we might be able to get some information from the people there." Diana didn't look to happy about that as she turned away from the black knight. Reiner just sighed as he looked around.

"You go ahead; the girls and I can check the market." The spearman said only to get slapped in the back of the head by a fuming Diana as Alice just hid behind her partner. "You expect me to talk to these disgusting women who don't care about their own bodies!?" The samurai hissed as she looked at all the women putting themselves out. "No you fucking idiot. I don't mean this market, I meant the food market!" the spearman growled out as he glared at the samurai who just blushed a dark shade at misunderstand his meaning of market.

She just hmphed and turned away as she crossed her arms. "How was I supposed to know that, you should have said so!" She said angrily as the spearman just threw his arms in the air in frustration. "What do you mean how were you supposed to know, I said market!" He shouted at her as she turned back to him. "Do you not know there is more than one type of market?!" She hissed causing him grit his teeth and glared. The spearman was about to reach for his rifle till a strong wave of aura crashed into him and Diana pushing them both back some as they turned to Lucas who had his back to them.

He turned his head around glaring at them. "That is enough! We came here for a reason, so stop fighting and get you act together or I'll kill you myself!" The black knight growled as he glared at them. Reiner just held his hands up in defeat as he sighed. 'Man did it suck when Lucas did that.' The black knight had a way with making people do what he wanted just by glaring and letting his aura hit them. "Sorry." The spearman looked to the samurai who just shuffled as she looked back to the spearman. "Yeah, sorry." With that the two stopped bickering and Lucas let his aura vanish.

"Good now you three wait her while I get some information." They didn't argue the all just nodded and let the black knight leave for the tavern. As the black knight walked down the street to the town some of the prostitutes walked up to him smiling and passing their hands over his shoulders to get his attention. He gave them no mind and continued on even as some tried to stop them just giving a sharp glare stopping the women as he continued into the tavern. As he entered he was greeted with the sight of a brawl breaking out as men were being thrown around and beaten.

The bartender just reached under his bar and pulled out a double barrel shot gun and fired a blank stopping all action in the bar. "Now you all now the next shot isn't going to be a blank, so if you still want to fight you best prepare for me to bust this buck shot right in your ass!" The bartender shouted as he took aim at the people who were fighting only for them all the scatter out the door past Lucas. The black knight just raised a brow at the sight as he looked at the bartender who just pulled out the empty blank casing and loaded another as he sighed.

'Worthless fucking drunken idiots!" The bartender grumbled as he put the gun back under his bar. The black knight just chuckled at that as he walked up to the man. The bartender was a bland guy with overalls and plaid shirt. Nothing too special save for the fact the man was built like a tank. "What you want kid? I don't serve minors, even if this town has gone to shit!" The man spat with the most southern accent Lucas had ever heard. "Well then you should be happy to know I'm not here to drink. At least not today." At that the bartender raised a brow as he looked over the black knight.

"Well than what do you want kid I don't have all day!" The man grumbled as he began to wipe down the counter. "I am looking for someone, there name is Daniel Price." Just as Lucas said the name his instincts kicked in and he reached over the counter grabbing hold of the bartender pulling him forward slamming him into the counter as he tried to pull up his shotgun. Only for Lucas to bring out his short sword and slam it down onto the man's wrist as it pierced into his wrist with a sickening crack causing the man to scream in pain.

The black knight held the bartenders face down on the counter as he glared at him. "Well you seem to know the man, why not tell me where dear Mister Price is?" The black knight asked in a sickening sweet tone as he began to twist his short sword causing the man to scream in even more pain. "He's on the far west side of town!" the man shouted out as he tried to pry his arm free. "Can you tell me what he looks like?" The black knight leaned down getting face to face with the bartender. "Or you can lose the hand." As soon as he said that he twisted the blade again causing another scream to escape the poor bartender.

"Daniel isn't too hard to miss just look for a big guy with Grimm tattoos!" The man shouted out causing Lucas' eyes to widen slightly. "Please let me go!" the man begged as the black knight just stood for a second glaring at the bartender. The black knight withdrew his sword with a sickening squelch as the bartender fell back behind his bar crying in pain as he held his bloodied wrist. The black knight just turned and left the bar. In the doorway were some of the patrons just staring on in horror at the young man who just attacked their bartender.

He didn't pay them any mind and continued out back over to the girls and Reiner. Each of which who just looked on I confusion at the bar trying to figure out what happened. "What was that?" Reiner asked as Lucas just shrugged. "The bastard of a bartender tried to pull a gun on me so I put him in his place." The spearman just laughed at that. The girls on the other hand just glared at him. "And did you get the information we wanted!?" Diana growled as she glared at the black knight. "Yeah, the guy we're looking for is here. But the down side is he only just got into town so the bartender doesn't know where he is staying." The black knight lied with such ease that he could be an actor. The girls just grumbled at that as they looked around. Reiner just raised a hand to his chin in thought.

"Well at least we know he's here, so what's the next move?" The spearman asked as he looked back to his partner. Lucas just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "It would be easier to look if we split up." He said getting the girls attention as Diana looked at him warily. "Oh, and what would happen if we found him and he was too strong for us to fight alone?" She asked. "Simple. You lead him to the center of town and let the rest of us get to you after you give a signal." He said as the samurai just thought about it for a second. "Alright, so we all take a corner of the town but what would the signal be?" She asked only for the black knight to raise his hand stopping her.

"The signal will be an explosion if you can cause one. Just make sure you don't cause too much damage. Also you and Alice don't have that much experience in something like this am I right?" Diana just turned from his with a slightly angry look. "And what about it?" He just sighed. "I'm saying this because, instead of taking all four corners we take three you and Alice take the east while Reiner takes north and I'll take the west." He said as she just turned back to him with an expression full of doubt. "Oh, and why don't you and Reiner go as a pair, as well?" She asked crossing her arms giving the black knight a light glare. He just sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. Damn this girl was a handful. "The reason for that is Reiner and I have experience with these kinds of things, so if we do find the target we won't have much trouble getting away if the target is too strong."

He wasn't lying there. It's true that if Lucas and Reiner ran into the target they would have a higher chance of survival alone than the girls. Diana didn't look happy about that but she didn't want Alice to run into their target alone so this was better to keep Alice by her side. She sighed as she looked back to the black knight. "Fine." She said as she turned around and started to head for the east corner of the town with Alice in tow. Reiner waited with Lucas as they watched the girls leave. The spearman turned back to his partner with a bored look. "You know where the target is." Well even if Lucas was a good liar but that didn't mean he could fool an even better liar like Reiner.

"Yep." The spearman just sighed. "So why do you want to fight him alone?' The spearman asked as he crossed his arms. The black knight turned to him with hardened expression. "The target is a Grimm." As soon as he said that Reiner took an expression of shock. "What?!" The black knight just squared his shoulders as he turned and looked to the west. "Seems master left out some important information in his letter." Reiner just looked to the floor worriedly as he thought about what this meant. "Damn it, you aren't really going to fight this monster alone are you?" Lucas just sighed at that as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sadly I don't think I have a choice." Reiner just clicked his teeth as he turned away with an angry expression. "Fine." He said as he turned and looked down the path the girls left down. "I will go and keep the girls busy so make this quick." The black knight nodded and made his way to where the target should be. As he walked the black knight took a deep breath and began focusing his aura so he could sense the target. Almost as soon as he focused he felt the presence of his target. He looked down the road and sighed. 'Does this beast not even know how to conceal his presence?'

It seemed his target wasn't one to hide his presence or he was just plain stupid. The black knight just continued on down towards his target.

 _10 minutes later_

As soon as Lucas made it into the western side of town he could tell this was where most of the prostitution happened seeing as almost every corner if not every corner had a prostitute waiting to be taken. For once Lucas actually felt sick at the smell of this sickening town. 'Seems like this is the best place for a Grimm to feed.' He thought as he could feel the despair of the people wash over him from the pain and the sadness to the sickening lust and hunger.

He looked around to see starved people begging for anything while either people just gave them no mind and walked by or kicked them saying 'Keel over already.' Lucas just sighed at the sight as he continued on following the presence of his target get stronger the more he went down the street. As he passed by probably the main hotel for these prostitutes he saw a huge man who looked to be built like a tank talking with two prostitutes. As soon as Lucas saw him the presence he was sensing grew to an abnormal level as the man talked with the woman.

The black knight raised a brow at that as he looked the man over. The man had a bald head with several red Grimm marks running over the top going over to his face which he couldn't see with the man's back to him. The man had on a heavy biker jacket with a steel grey under shirt and heavy cargos and combat boots. The man was talking to the prostitutes waving a wad of cash in front of them. 'Seems he found himself some dinner.' The black knight though as he could feel the craving spilling from the man. It wasn't that of lust but a hunger that meant he wanted to feed.

The black knight sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Guess I should get his attention.' He took a deep breath and began to let his aura flow out of him freely sending it out in waves. As soon as he did this the target turned around so fast one would think he was going to break his neck. The man's face was hard and dirty. The Grimm marks that ran over the top and back of his head formed over his face creating a strange bird head like design with two tear drops on his forehead to look like extra eyes. The man met Lucas's eyes as his shifter from a dirty brown to a bright red for a split second only to change back to brown as a dark smile spread across his lips.

He turned back to the prostitutes saying something that seemed to make them look angry as he turned his back on them and walked over to Lucas. The man towered over the black knight by two feet standing at eight feet as he looked down at Lucas. His sick twisted smile never leaving his lips. "Well I didn't expect someone to purposely show off such a dark aura to me." The man said as his smile only grew and he reached his hand out to the black knight. "The name's Daniel Price." He said. "I know who you are, I'm Lucas." The black knight reached his hand out taking the bigger mans and shaking it putting all his force into it as the bigger man seemed to smile even bigger.

"Well you're interesting, what is it you want?" He asked as Lucas just chuckled. "Just a simple fight." As soon as he said this the man's eyes shifted back to bright red. "Oh really?" the bigger man just leaned forward looking at Lucas like a piece of meat. "Well then lead the way." Lucas just smiled at that as he turned and began to lead the man to one of the open fields to fight him.

 _10 minutes later_

As soon as they got to the farthest field Lucas stopped as he turned and locked eyes with Daniel. "This is far enough." He said as the bigger man just laughed and his eyes shifted bright red as the marks on his body started to glow. "Well than boy I hope you know what you're getting yourself into!" The bigger man shouted as his skin started to turn black and a huge wave of black aura like smoke spilled off of him destroying any image of this man's human appearance. Lucas watched as bone armor began to form over the man's body. The man's forearms had several long bone plates form over them making bracers as at his hands he had bones splitting through his knuckles coming out as long talons as his hands shifted into more like birds like hands.

It looked like a bird feathered his hand, along with long razor sharp talons. At his head a large bird like Grimm helmet formed over his face and lower jaw. On his back huge bird wings sprouted in a sickening tear as his flesh ripped and the wings came out in covered in a black viscus blood. His legs ended up inverting with sick cracks as heavy black fur sprouted on them as his feet shifted into large paws like that of a lion as well as a tail sprouting from behind it with barbed spikes at the end. As this all happened Lucas just watched with a hardened expression. 'I will never get used to seeing that.' He thought as he watched the beast stand at his full height.

He stood just a little short of eight feet with his inverted knees but Daniel was still a large towering monster to most normal people. The monster looked like the byproduct of a human and Griffon having a baby. A union that should never happen. "Well that was flashy." Lucas said as he drew his sword and locked eyes with the beast at least with what he could see of its eyes seeing as they were on the side of its head. The beast just let out a loud monstrous scream as it reached out with its creepy human bird hands grabbing one of its feather from its wings in both hands and pulling them out as they seemingly formed into hardened blades.

Lucas took a stance a glared at the beast as it held its feather short swords up in a stance of its own. **"Let's have some fun kid."** Daniel's voice came out distorted and sick like he had just swallowed a cheese grater. Lucas just bit back any comeback at the hopes of never having to talk with this stupid bird brain again. He just let out a sigh and readied himself for its attack.

 **End of Chapter 33**

 **An/ Yeah, another new chapter. Please leave a review & fav and follow if you wish.**


	34. Chapter 34

Queen's Play

 **Editor. Shasta115.**

Chapter 34 Monster Parade

Reiner let out a sigh as he walked down the road behind Diane and Alice as they stopped at some stands to ask questions. He watched as the girls talked with some of the venders who were selling what looked to be make shift weapons. 'Guess they do with what they have on hand.' He thought as he looked over the crappy looking swords and knives that laid across the table of the vender. The spearman just turned and looked over some of the other stands. 'Let's hope this doesn't blow up in our face.' The spearman thought as he turned and looked west. As the spearman looked out over the top of the buildings a wind passed over the town causing all business to halt.

Reiner knew this feeling. That cold air that promised death. He knew it well. 'Things just had to go to shit.' He thought, he grit his teeth and turned to see everyone who was in sight just stopped looking around trying to figure out what just happened. He saw that Diana and Alice both could tell what was happening as they turned and looked to him worriedly. The spearman just cursed as he looked back to the west where the overpowering aura was coming from. 'Damn it Lucas, what the hell were you thinking letting that monster take its true form.' He thought as the girls ran up to him.

"What the hell is a Grimm doing here?!" Diana hissed out as he looked around to make sure if anymore of the lesser Grimm showed up she would know. "I will explain later, but we need to leave, now!" He looked around just like the samurai as he reached up grabbing hold of his weapon. 'This isn't good.' He spared one last glance west as the people in town began to go about their business' again almost like the over powering aura wasn't there.

 _Lucas; Western side of town_

Lucas readied himself as the Griffon spread its wings wide bringing itself low as it prepared to charge him. He tightened his grip on his sword as the beast slowly began to move forward on its lion like legs. As it inched forward the black knight watched closely for any possible weakness he could exploit. He watched as the muscles across the beast's neck tightened and it let out a huge roar sending a blast of air towards him. He held his sword up shielding his eyes as he held his ground only getting pushed back slightly from the force.

As the blast subsided he lowered his sword just in time to see the beast shooting towards him gliding low over the ground as it came at him like a bullet. He stepped to the right bringing his sword up blocking the Griffons feather swords as they crashed into his pushing him to the side. He braced himself putting his left leg back holding his ground from the powerful strike. He was about to counter when something came into his peripherals forcing him to lean back under the beasts barbed tell that flew past his head. His balance had been thrown off just as the tail flew overhead and he felt a force crashing into his stomach to see that the beast had kicked at him with its lion feet.

He growled as he fell back using the momentum of his fall to turn into a roll. As he came up he came face to face with a feather blade about two inches from his face only for him to turn and pivot away on his heels. As he spun he slammed his feet into the ground anchoring him to a complete halt just in time to bring his sword up blocking another tail swipe as well as dodge another kick. As he looked around he found the beast hovering in front of him a few feet off the ground. **"What's wrong? You look like you are having some trouble there."** The beast taunted as it hovered above him.

Lucas just bit back a cringe at the sound of this things voice. 'By the gods this voice will kill before its claws do.' He thought as he looked over the beast hoping to find a way to get it down. It seemed that this beast was just playing games with him so he should give it a reason to fight him seriously. He reached in under his coat and drew out a handgun. He took aim and fired off a few shots only for the beast to float and take them without even flinching. The rounds bouncing off of its thick hide like he was shooting at it with a pee shooter.

The beast just laughed in a sick grinding like sound came from its throat. 'Ok its laugh is even worse than its speech.' The black knight thought as he just sighed frustrated and holstered his gun only to come back out with a giant revolver and fire off a single round. This time when the round hit at caused the Griffon to get pushed back through the sky some as it shook and let out a roar of pain. In the center of its chest the bullet was visible in its black hide as the round was smashed and flattened into its flesh. The beast brought one of its feather blades up and dug the bullet out. It seemed the round stopped on its rib cage.

'Well at least I know I can hurt it.' He thought as the beast glared down at him as its red eyes burned so bright they looked like fires. **"You will regret that!"** The beast roared out as he flapped his wings gaining some air and then dived down towards the black knight. As the beast came down Lucas just took aim with his hand cannon and fired another round only for the beast to duck under it as it continued its dive. The black knight just lowered his gun and took a step back as he readied his sword. The Griffon took this as its chance and continued its dive flattening its wings to increase its speed as it came down even faster.

As it fell just before it reached the black knight the beast spread its wings and came to a halt just above the black knight creating a gust of wind picking up dust causing the black knight to cover his eyes. As Lucas reopened his eyes the Griffon had vanished only for pain to shoot through his back as Lucas turned around to end up getting a barded tail to crash into his face as he was knocked back. He growled as he watched the Griffon turn and began to fly around him circling like a vulture. He took aim with his hand cannon and fired. Only this time when the round made contact it bounced off without much effect except for the slight knock back it had, pushing the Griffon further away and causing it to fall some.

The black knight just clicked his teeth as the beast righted itself in the air and began to circle him again. The black knight changed the grip on his sword going for a reversed grip as he followed the Griffon's flight. He watched closely waiting for his chance as he lowered himself some. Just as he bent his knees the beast turned and dived him again, but this time he met its dive with his own charge. He sprinted at full speed towards the beast as it came closer and closer.

Just as soon as he was close enough the black knight jumped flipping over the Griffon as he tried to turn and follow him but its dive was too fast and it was carried forward. As the black knight flipped over the beast he turned and corkscrewed in the air so he could hold out his sword in its reversed grip as the blade and his arm worked like a hook and caught on the beast's right shoulder. As his sword caught the beast he used it to bring his feet down slamming them into the beasts back causing it to plummet from his weight. As well as the fact he slammed his feet into the beast shoulder blade where were its wings connected.

The beast let out a growl as it fell some and Lucas brought the barrel of his hand cannon right in the center of the beasts back and fired. The round crashed in causing a sickening crack to sound out from the force as its blood splattered out. The beast fell even faster till it hit the dirt field and skidded. Lucas fired another round this time having the round pierce clean through causing the beast's blood to start spilling from its beak. The black knight was about to fire another round only for the beasts tell to come up and slam into his back knocking him forward. Lucas rolled away getting back to his feet he spun around just in time to see the Griffon stand back up and growl.

The beast shifted its arms and flapped its wings some as the hole in its chest sealed. **"That's it, you're dead!"** the beast screeched out as it shot forward digging lion paws into the ground as he leaned forward falling into a glide as he sped towards the black knight at high speeds. The black knight shifted his grip and holstered his hand cannon as it took a two handed grip on his sword and prepared for the beast to reach him. As the beast closed in Lucas began passing his aura into his sword to create a wave slash.

'That's it, just a little closer.' He thought as he tightened his hold on his sword. He pulled back and prepared to swing. As the Griffon got in range he swung his sword at full speed sending a huge black wave of energy out ready to cut through the beast only for the beast to cut the attack in half with its feather blades. Lucas' eyes widened slightly at that as the beast came in to fast for him to doge or block. As the feather blades cut across his chest in an x shape cutting clean into his chest causing blood to fly out, only for the Griffon to fly upwards digging its lion claws on its feet into his shoulders lifting him over head flying as high as it desired. It did a flip sending the black knight flying up even higher.

As Lucas flipped and spiraled upward through the air he let out a roar of pain as his blood filled the air around him. He was about a hundred feet in the air when he reached the peak of his ascent he came to the sight of the beast flying up towards him at great speeds. "Shit!" He cursed as he tried to bring up his sword only to be to slow as the Griffon came at him swinging wildly with its feather blades cutting into him furiously, each strike passing through the black knight's armor cutting into him.

Lucas let out a scream of pain as the Griffon flipped and slammed its barbed tail into his shoulder and did an axe kick with its lion paw feet sending him plummeting back to the ground. As Lucas fell he watched as the Griffon lifted its head back and then let out a roar sending a wave of air at him causing him to fall even faster as well as it used the feathers on its wings as projectiles like a Nevermore would. As the black knight fell he felt as each and every one of the razor sharp feather cut into him piercing his arms legs and chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain till he crashed into the ground. The Griffon descended slowly as it looked to the huge dust cloud that had been kicked up from the black knight crashing into the ground. The beast looked around to see if the black knight would move from the crash site and try and attack again, but to the beasts' luck when the dust cleared the black knight was kneeling with feathers sticking out from him as he tried to stand only to fall forward using his sword as a support.

The beast let out another sickening laugh as he lowered itself down landing about ten feet in front of Lucas. **"Well that was fun, I doubt any normal human would have been able to even hurt me let alone survive as long as you have."** The beast stepped in closer to Lucas as he panted and blood spilled from his wounds. 'Shit, I knew he would be tough but damn. To think he would end up beating me so badly.' The black knight reached up and pulled out one of the feathers from his legs that had pierced his knee. He bit back a scream of pain growling as he felt the feather grinding against the bone and pulling at the muscles in his leg.

The Griffon stopped 5 feet in front of him watching in slight interest at the sheer will to survive that this human was showing. **"So you still think you can fight with your body so badly beaten."** Lucas looked back up to the beast as he stared down at him. Lucas just chuckled at that as he forced himself to stand as pain shot up through the leg that had been knee capped. "Well to tell you the truth, I was hoping I didn't have to really take this fight to seriously." The Griffon tilted its head as it observed the black knight. **"And why would you be so foolish as to think you could half ass a fight with me? Don't you see, I'm a monster?"** The beast had a point.

"Well, you're right you are a monster, but you aren't the first monster I've fought." As the black knight said this his aura began to flow off him in wisps of black flames. The Griffon felt strange at the sight of the Black knight's aura. The beast's hands began to shake as the aura grew and grew as the wounds that once covered the black knights body healed. The black knight drove his blade into the ground letting it stand as he reached up to his breast piece unclipping it and removing his trench coat and armor all in one. "I hope you don't mind but I hope you wouldn't mind that I take this fight serious now."

As the black knight dropped his damaged armor and coat he turned back to the Griffon glaring at it as he rotated his shoulders. Over both of the black knights arms were Grimm markings going from his wrists up his arms to his shoulders and back. At the sight of the marks the Griffon took a step back. **"Y-you are a Grimm too."** The beast said in shock as Lucas spread his arms in a stretching manner. "Well not fully, but yes I have Grimm blood in me." The black knight said as the Grimm marks on his body began to glow brightly. As the marks began to glow the marks on his back which looked like wings spread out creating long spires that reached up under both his eyes.

His already bright red eyes lit up like fires burning so bright if one looked too long they could swear they were looking into hell. The black flames that covered him grew in as his blonde hair turned pitch black as his veins started to turn black like that of tendrils under the skin. As the marks brightened bone plaiting like that of a Grimm's began to form over the black knight's body. At his forearms three strips of bone plates sprouted making bracers as several smaller more sharp pieces formed over his fingers making claws. Across his chest rib like bones formed covering his chest in a protective coat as an extra set of six more with strange leather between them reached around almost like hands holding his chest.

The strange leather like reddish skin that formed in between the bones made a coat replacing his trench coat as the leather fell down to his ankles with slight tears and holes lining the bottom of the leathery flesh. As the bones formed the black flames slowly reseeded into a black smoke. The Griffon had watched on in shock at what had just happened to the black knight. He still held his human form only to be covered in Grimm bone armor and markings. To say the beast was afraid would be an understatement as it shook in fear backing away from the new Grimm.

The Griffon had never seen a half breed before but from the reports he had gotten from other Grimm, half breeds have different powers than the normal Grimm. The beast raised its feather blades as it began to back away from Lucas. Said boy just smiled at the retreating Griffon as he held his hands out wide. Lucas just smiled at the sight of the Griffon. He then shot forward so fast the Griffon barely had time to block his strike. The boy brought his claws down slashing at the beast as it jumped back. He then flipped landing an axe kick on the Griffons left shoulder with a sickening crack as he broke its colar bone. The beast let out a howl of pain as it swiped out at him with its good arm missing as Lucas kicked off of it to get away.

The Griffon jumped back spreading its wings to get above the boy. "What's wrong? You look scared." As soon as the cold empty voice of the boy before it hit the Griffons instincts kicked in causing it to jump back flying as high as it could to get away. 'This isn't right, this boy's a monster, I have to get out of here!' Lucas just watched with a small smile as the Griffon tried to retreat. The bones over his chest creaked and moved as they spread out forming huge leathery wings from his back. As it flew the beast felt a weight above it as a shadow passed over head as a pain shot through its back causing it to screech in pain and then it came crashing down towards the ground.

The Griffon crashed into the ground so hard its arms and legs broke from the force as its bones bent and twisted inside it in unnatural ways. The griffon tried and tried to heal its wound to no avail as a boot slammed down next to its head as it looked up to see Lucas standing over its broken form with its wings in his hands severed from the beast's back. "Now, I can't let you leave when things just started to speed up." The boy leaned down getting face to face with the Griffon as the burning red eyes faded turned back into its human ones. **"Wait let's talk this over. If you want my territory you can have it."** The Griffon offered as its Bird mask cracked revealing Daniel Price again as he looked up to the boy still in his Grimm form.

"Oh, but I didn't come to take your territory, I came to kill you." As soon as the words left Lucas' lips he began to dig his claws into the downed beast. His claws dug into the foolish man's back with a sickening crack as they passed through the man's ribs causing him to scream out in pain. But that was only the beginning as Lucas pulled back his arm and brought down his other in the same fashion. This continued on to Lucas had completely ripped the man's back open. He stabbed and stabbed pulling out ribs and organs with such ferocity that even the mindless Creatures of Grimm would have run in fear.

Blood splattered and spilled across the earth filling the dirt with pools of black viscus blood as it splattered out covering the black knight from head to toe. He continued on till the man's scream stopped and all that remained was but the head and limbs and his heart held tight in his right hand dripping blood. The black muscle that had been within Daniel Price was now held tight in a crushing grip turning the once heart into a piece of ground meat. Lucas just panted like a wild animal as black blood dripped from his face and hands.

He looked down at what had once been a heart in his hands as he heard a clapping come from his side. He turned to see his master Gabriel and Lucian looking at him. Gabriel had a proud smile while Lucian just stared at him in shock. "Well done Lucas, I knew you were perfect for this job, just perfect!" The boys master cheered as he walked up to him. "Now, the heart please." His master reached his hand out to take what remained of the crushed organ. Lucas handed to him as he took a deep breath calming himself as he flicked his hands off to the side while his Grimm bones faded away and his marks stopped glowing.

"You should have said that the target was Grimm beforehand." Lucas said as his master took the heart happily. "Oh, come on, if I did that where would the fun have gone?" Gabriel asked as he smiled down at the sick black organ in his hands. "Either way you did your job just fine, now if you excuse me I would like to eat." His master said as Gabriel's eyes turned a bright red and he opened his mouth wide as he brought up the black heart and began to eat it. Lucas turned away as to not watch as he sighed and looked off to the side to see his sword still standing in the ground where he left it.

He walked over retrieving it and his broken armor. Lucian walked up to Gabriel as the later finish eating the heart, licking away the black blood from his lips as he let out a pleased sigh. "It has been a while since I had a heart." He said as he looked to the older man who was just glaring at him. "You have some explaining to do!" Lucian said as Gabriel just sighed as he looked to the older man. He just took a dark look and turned back to the black knight as he retrieved his broken armor. "Not now." Lucian didn't look too happy with that answer but he choose to ignore it knowing Gabriel would tell him soon. "Fine." With that Lucian turned to look at Lucas. 'To think this boy was her son.' He thought sadly as he watched the black knight look over his armor.

 **End of Chapter 34**

 **An/ Another new chapter. Please leave a review, follow and Fav if you wish.**


	35. Chapter 35

Queen's Play

Chapter 35 Hard to Explain

Reiner, Diana and Alice waited at the lake outside of the town of right where they had set up camp when they first arrived at the town. Diana paced back and forth as she waited for her master and Gabriel to return so they could go looking for Lucas. Alice was calmer as said smaller girl just sat on a tree truck waiting. Reiner though had his rifle at the ready just like Diana. 'Damn it Lucas what happened to making this quick!' the spearman thought angrily as he noticed a Beowulf walking around the campsite. He shouldered his rifle lining up his sights and fired killing the stupid mutt with a single shot to its head.

Diana reacted quickly drawing her Katana as she began to scan the perimeter. Alice shot to her feet heading to the samurai's side. Reiner slowly paned over the surrounding to see if his shot ended up alerting more Grimm when he noticed something move. He quickly took aim and fired only to hear his shot land on what sounded to be metal followed by the sound of someone cursing. The spearman lowered his rifle as the person he shot came into view. The person he had shot so happened to be the only person he didn't one to piss off. "Shit."

Lucas walked into view from the tree line covered in blood with his armor and coat in hand as his sword rested at his hip. The black knight glared at Reiner who just gave an apologetic look as he put his rifle on his back. "Sorry." The black knight just growled at the apology as he chucked his armor and coat at Reiner. The spearman coat the gear to find that it was damaged beyond repair. "Whatever!" The black knight grumbled as he turned to see the shocked looks of the girls as they looked over his bloodied form. He didn't pay them much mind just sighing as he turned back to Reiner who was looking at the gear still.

"Think you can make some new armor for me?" The black knight asked as Reiner just sighed tiredly as he threw the armor to the side. "Yeah, it will take some time but I can." He answered as he looked over the black knight. "So are you going to tell us what happened?" The spearman asked as Lucas just raised a brow at the question. The black knight didn't answer as he just gestured to himself as if saying, 'do you really have to ask?' Reiner just rolled his eyes as he saw that Diana didn't look to happy with that answer and was about to say something only for another voice to come in stopping her. "Lucas did his job, that's what happened."

Reiner turned to see his master walking in with a small frown as he looked over the three. Diana just glared at the scared man only for her expression to change when her own master Lucian walked in. "I wouldn't say it like that but Daniel Price is gone and we can leave this forsaken town now. There will be no more questions on the matter, understood?" The older man said as he shot Diana a warning stare knowing she would try and push the topic if he didn't stop her. She gave him a glare but turned away not wanting to get on her masters bad side.

Lucian sighed as he turned to Gabriel who was just smiling cockily as he looked over everyone. "Now with all the questions out of the way let's get some rest and then we can continue on to Vale." Gabriel said cheerfully clapping his hands together. With that said he turned back to Lucian and gestured for him to follow. The older man nodded as he followed him. "You girls stay here and help with what you can." Lucian said before turning away after the girls nodded at him. Diana sighed as her master left. 'Damn it this isn't right.'

She turned and looked over Lucas who was busy digging through a duffle bag pulling out some clothes. "Hey Lucas, is that your blood or Daniel Price's?" The samurai asked. "Price's." Diana scowled at his answer as she stomped over to the black knight. "And what you just happened to forget to mention that that bastard was a Grimm!" She shouted out as she went to grab Lucas' collar only for him to catch her hand and spun her around locking her arm behind her back. "No, I didn't forget, I just choose to keep you away because if you followed me you would've gotten in my way!"

The black knight growled out as he held her tight. "Get in your way, you are one cocky bastard!" The samurai hissed out as she tried to break free of his hold to no avail. She was about to shout out at him till she felt a push and she was sent face first into the dirt floor. "Listen good, I don't care what you think you can do, I don't care what you want to do and I don't give a fuck if you die!" the black knight shouted drawing his sword aiming at the girls throat when she turned around to glare at him.

She just looked to him in shock at his actions. "Remember, you are here because your master is helping mine, not because we are supposed to be a team, no matter what Gabriel and Lucian say!" the black knight growled out as he withdrew his sword sheathing it again. "And don't forget. If I didn't trick you and Alice into leaving so I could fight the Grimm myself, you two would be dead!" As soon as he said that Diana realized he was right. If she tried to fight their target which happened to be a Grimm she wouldn't have won, she would be dead.

"Now if you understand, leave me the hell alone!" Lucas turned from the girl and stomped away. Diana was about to draw her sword and charge the black knight only to feel a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to see Reiner looking at Lucas' retreating form with a harden stare. "Just leave him be." The spearman said as he helped her up. She pushed his hands away though as she got to her feet. "And why should I listen to you!" She hissed as the spearman just sighed. "Trust me, you don't want to fight Lucas when he's like this, just let him cool off." The spearman said as he went to turn away only for Diana to grab his shoulder stopping him.

"What do you mean when he's like this, what is he like?" She asked not very pleased with the vague reason to stop. The spearman just sighed at the girl. "Doesn't matter, just leave the guy alone." Diana wasn't pleased with that answer but she also didn't want to deal with the crap anymore so she just hmphed and stormed away. The spearman just let out a sigh as he walked over to a downed tree and sat down. 'Things just get worse and worse.' He thought bitterly. He spared a glance up to the sky as he hoped things would get better when they got to Vale.

 _Earlier that day, Team JNPR dorm room_

Jaune walked out of the bathroom with a sigh as he finished toweling off his hair. He looked up to see if any of his team was awake yet only to find them all still asleep. He thought about waking them till he remembered his hair was white. 'Best not let them see it till I know what happened.' He thought as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out the extra coat Emile had sent with the armor as well as a white under short sleeved shirt and some black jeans. He sighed as he looked over to see Nora snoring in his bed as she let out a small mumble.

Jaune went over and reached down patting her head as she slept. 'She is so weird.' He thought with a small smile as he turned to look over his other teammates. Ren looked like he was out cold and wouldn't wake up till someone threw him out of bed. Pyrrha was rolled up into a ball as she held her pillow to her chest with a small smile. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his partner sleeping like that. He turned away from them and decided he should get dressed and head to talk with Ozpin about what was going to happen today with his father and to see if the old headmaster knew anything about why his hair was white.

At least some solid information over the knight's original guess of it being his aura being damaged. He really hoped that wasn't what happened because if it was that meant his aura was weaker. The knight just sighed in slight frustration. 'I will think about this later.' He walked over to the chest at the end of his bed and pulled out his sword and armor. He looked over the armor to see it wasn't damaged anymore. 'Good thing it has that repair feature to it.' He thought as he wondered how it did it. He just reached into the chest and pulled out Crocea Mors.

He walked back into the bathroom and began to change out of his sleepwear and get changed into his gear. After about a minute or two he was out of the bathroom in full gear again save for some added pouches for some extra help. He was just fixing up the straps on his left arms bracer. He tightened it up with a nice tug of the leather strap and smiled proudly at himself. It was funny how simply getting his gear on was so easy now when one he first started he would need help fixing his armor. His smile fell when he thought back to when his sister would help him with his armor.

He missed his sisters but he also felt he no longer had the right to see them after running away like he had. Still he had other things to think about so he just stretched letting out the tension that still was in his body. He let out a deep breath and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a note pad and pencil and wrote what he was going to do today so his team didn't have to worry about him skipping class. He left out the fact his father was coming seeing as he really didn't want them to be there for that.

With that he set the note down next to Pyrrha's scroll so she would see it as soon as her alarm went off and he left the room to head to Ozpin's office.

 _Ozpin's office_

The headmaster sat at his desk looking over some files. The headmaster took a sip of his coffee mug as he read over some paper work about the Vytal festival and Amity Colosseum. The headmaster sighed as he leaned back in his seat removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Things just seem to be getting worse and worse. First Amber then the White fang and now Jaune and this Nightmare business.' He just let his hands fall to his side as he looked over the paperwork. 'Things couldn't have happened at a worse time.'

A ding from the elevator drew the headmaster's attention as he turned to see Glynda walking in with her scroll out typing away. The headmistress looked up giving Ozpin a small nod as she then moved over to the kettle and poured herself a cup. "Good morning." The headmaster greeted as he sat back up and began to work again. "Good morning, how is everything?" She said as the headmaster just lifted a pile of papers and then waved his hand over an empty basket. The headmistress just cringed at that. "Still worried about everything that happened yesterday?" Ozpin just let out a chuckle as he rubbed his forehead.

"Not just yesterday's events." To say he had his hands fool would be an understatement. "Hopefully things will get better." He said as he began to work. The headmistress just nodded and hoped he was right as she moved over to help him. The two worked for about 10 minutes finishing up about a third of their paper work when the elevator dinged. Glynda turned to see who it was to come upon the sight of a white haired Jaune. It took her a second to understand what she was looking at. "Jaune!?" Said boy just flinched as he let out a sheepish smile as Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

Ozpin had looked up from his papers to see the white haired Jaune only to let out a frustrated sigh. "What happened?" He asked as the boy just sighed and turned away. "That is hard to explain." He said as looked up to his hair as he pulled some of his bangs forward. "In truth I don't really know fully what happened either." He said as he let out a tired sigh and walked over to the coffee kettle. "Do you mind?" Ozpin just waved him forward. "Thank you." The knight poured himself a mug as he tried to act normal but the two teachers could see he wasn't.

"Jaune can you explain what happened?" The headmistress asked as watched the knight slowly put the kettle down. He rubbed the back of his head as he thought about what to say. "This is going to take a minute." He said as he walked over to the teachers pulling up a chair next to Glynda and sat down. He began to tell them what happened from the very beginning with his strange dream. He told them all about the strange destroyed dream town, also going over Damien and his grandfather Julies.

Needless to say both teachers were at a loss with what to make of the strange dream. Ozpin wanted to say he knew something about why Jaune's hair was white now but in truth he didn't know. Hell Jaune died once already yesterday to hear the boy had to die in his sleep wasn't really what he wanted to hear in the morning. "Jaune, I'm sorry but I don't know what to make of this." The headmaster answered honestly. "I figured." Jaune leaned back in his chair looking up at the strange gears in the ceiling. 'Great even more questions and even fewer answers.' The knight thought as he sighed.

Glynda sat with her mug held tight in her hands as she tried to understand what all this meant. In truth after yesterday's events and the fact that she had almost kissed Jaune she was more than a little worried about what all this would do to him. She couldn't really say anything seeing as she had little knowledge on a subject like this but she knew one thing she was going to help him. "Jaune, do you know what your grandfather Julies meant when he said you wouldn't need to visit that world when you got better at controlling Crocea Mors power?" She asked as Jaune brought a hand up to his chin as he thought about the question.

"Well I don't really know." He wanted to know what he meant to but he wasn't going to try and venture off into unknown territory without understanding some more things. Meaning he has to talk with his father when he arrived. "We just have to wait and try to answer the questions one at a time." He said as he looked up to Ozpin. "First I bet you want to get through with this paper work." The knight said pointing down to the pile of paper on the desk as Ozpin sighed. "Right, well we can continue this conversation later. For now I still have to act like a headmaster and get this paper work done."

He said as he pulled up some paper and grabbed a fountain pen. "Glynda for now you and Jaune should head out and try to figure out how Jaune's powers work, as well how he can activate the powers within his sword." Ozpin said as the headmistress nodded and stood handing over her pile of papers back to Ozpin. Jaune stood with her and nodded to Ozpin as he turned and left with the witch. Ozpin watched as the two left with a tired sigh. 'Why must things always get worse?' The headmaster thought as he leaned back in his chair and looked out over the school through the window.

 **End of Chapter of 35**

 **Yeah another new chapter. Please leave a review; Fav and follow if you wish.**


	36. Chapter 36

Queens play

Chapter 36 Arc's.

Jaune and Glynda stood in the elevator heading down from Ozpins office after speaking with him. Jaune stayed silent lost in thought at what he was going to do. He figured that this day would be hard to handle but after that incident in Crystal's dream world he was now lost completely on how to handle this first he was just going to leave his father in Ozpins care seeing as he rather not deal with the man, but after what happened last night in his dream and seeing as his hair was white it would be best to get his father to explain some things to him.

He mostly didn't want to deal with his father because he knew for certain that the old bastard would more than likely try to start a fight. Jeremiah was never one for words after all he was always run before you walk. The old fool probably was going to start a fight to take his sword back seeing as that was more important to him than how his son was doing if the call from yesterday was any indication of it. Knowing that was it really smart to even talk to his old man or should he just leave everything to Ozpin and Glynda.

He was about to get even more lost in thought when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he noticed that the elevator had stopped and Glynda was looking at him worriedly. "Come on Jaune, let's head down to my office." She said as she let her hand fall from his shoulder as she walked out of the elevator. The knight just shook his head and followed after the witch. Glynda watched him carefully to make sure he was ok as he followed. While in the elevator she had tried to speak with him but he was so lost in thought that he heard none of it and simply stood as if a statue.

She was worried about him, with that but she couldn't find the words when she needed them as she simply stayed close to his side as to be ready for when he finally choose to speak. As they walked she couldn't help but admire how much the young knight had change in both appearance seeing as his hair was now white which made his already startling blue eyes brighter as they seemed to shine under his white bangs. She had already seen how well the knight had filed out as well as felt it when she had helped him on Saturday when he was first attacked.

Still too see how well he had grown over the past 6 months in Beacon it seems that the knight was more than just a little handsome. Something the witch would never say out loud or think if it wasn't for how things happened yesterday when they were in the elevator. With that thought flashing the image of the knight leaning down to kiss her brought her out of her thoughts as she shook her head to dispel the image only to notice the knight and her had stopped as he looked down to her. His eyes almost lost as he gave her a small frown as his emotions seemed to be hidden.

"Were here." he said as he pointed to the door before them. She had a light blush across her cheeks as she turned from him coughing into her hand as she opened the door to her office. She opened it up as she waved the knight in. as the knight entered he let out a sigh to see that her office looked like most class rooms with the sloped seats on one side of the room leading down to a large marble floor which could easily make for a good arena if one wanted. Which might be the case seeing as Ozpin wanted Glynda to help him understand Crocea Mors better as well as his own powers which still confused him.

He walked over to the center of the room and drew his sword and extended his shield. "Jaune what are you doing?" The witch asked as she eyed him. He just turned back to her with his head tilt to the side as he gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, I thought we were going to figure out how the power in my sword worked." He answered as she nodded as walked up to him just placing her had on his shoulder. "We are but that doesn't mean you need to draw your sword please put it away." He just let out a sigh as he figured if this was the way she wanted to do it who was he to argue.

He sheath the blade as he turned to look at his professor. "Alright, than what are we going to do?" He asked as she pulled out her crop and flicked her wrist with it sending him flying across the room. He flew through the air letting out a very girly shriek till he crashed into the wall at the end of the room. "I lied you are going to need your sword." As soon as the knight heard that he let out a groan realizing that she was testing him on his reaction speed, at least he hoped it was that. He stood from the floor unsheathing his blade and glaring at the witch as she simply took a stance similar to Weiss' with her crop extended outwards.

"Now let's begin your training." The professor said as she smirked at the knight as he stood drawing his sword and shield in one fluid motion. "Then let's get started." The knight stated as he let his aura flowl through his. As it began to pass over his body he felt different. He let his eyes roam over his arms and chest as he watched his white aura envelop him in a bright glow. Originally he thought the white flames where bright and destructive like it was the sun covering him. But now instead of the light coming out in a bright glow it was almost a pale light like that of the moon. He pushed the thought aside and locked eyes with Glynda. He let out a slow breath and then took his stance. The professor just stared for a second before flicking her wrist in several different direction creating glyphs around the knight and then charged.

Several hours later Landing pads Ozpin.

The head master stood at the landing pads with a coffee mug in hand and a frown. He had happened he would have the rest of the morning to finish up his paper work and get it done before the head of the Arc family arrived. After several hours of hard working and writing Ozpin set down his fountain pen with a sigh of relief as he just finished up another stack of papers. He slowly reached for the next sheet of papers when he received a call from Jeremiah Arc saying he was arriving in 5 minutes. The head master turned around to see an air ship with the Arc family symbol painted across its hull flying up to the school just above the city. The headmaster pulled up his scroll typed in a message and then called Glynda.

Back in the Glynda's classroom

Jaune landed onto the marble floor of the class rool with a heavy thud as he was thrown by the force of a heavy strike from his professor. He growned as he set himself up only to come face to face with a gaint spear made out of rubble. Glynda simply smiling at him as she stood triamphand with her wond held out controlling the telekinetically made spear. "You have improved." The professor said as she flicked her wrist sending the rubble scattering back to where it came from as she walked over to the knight as she stood. She was about to speak up when both hers and Jaune's scrolls rang. The two shared a look as the reached for the scrolls. The knight had received a messafe that read. [I am sorry but I like for you to meet me at the landing pads right away it seems that your father has arrived.] Jaune just let out a tired sigh as he closed his scroll and sheathed his blade. 'Great.'

The knight thought bitterly as he turned to see Glynda speak with Ozpin shortly sharing some simple words before telling him they were coming. She put her scroll away and turned to the knight. "Shall we." She waved her had towards the door and the knight could only sigh as he walked over to the door. "We Shall." He said as he opened up the door and waved her on. She nodded and walked out with the knight following close behind.

Several minutes later Beacon landing pads.

Ozpin had called Glynda and Jaune right away for them to be there as he made his way down to the landing pads. Now he stood waiting as he watched said ship flying closer and closer as waited. Lucky for the headmaster his Tower was fairly close to the landing pads making it easy for him to get to it so he would look as if he had been waiting like a proper host. Something he liked to be. 'Let's hope this goes well.' He thought as he heard foot steps behind him as he turned to see Glynda and Jaune jogging up to him just as the airship landed. Glynda stood at his side taking a very professional stance as she looked on to the air ship as its engines slowly hummed to a stop.

Jaune stood to his right with a less professional figure and more of a stance saying this is going to end badly very quickly. Ozpin hoped the knight was just a little worried that his reunion with his family might not be very heart warming. As the ramp to the air ship opened Ozpin saw something that surprised him as well as the knight next to him. Both had prepared to face Jaune's father and only his father if maybe his mother after the call they shared. They did not expect to see Jaune's sisters. At least two of them that was.

One was Jaune's older sister Clarisse was standing at the entrance in her combat gear. Her long black wavy hair was tied up into a bun to keep it out of her face with only some of her bangs hanging loosely at the side of her face. She had on black cargo pants with some black combat boots. She had a short sleeved red t-shirt with a black button up vest with some pockets in it. She had on a simple chest piece under her vest and some side guards that reached over and under her shoulders to connect her back piece. She had on some shin guards that connected with her knee guards protecting her legs. She didn't have any bracers or shoulder guards all she had was those light pieces of armor which seemed to be enough for her. On her back she had a two handed long sword with red grip and silver cross guard.

On the back of her hip was a short sword with a dark grey handle and gold cross guard. The knight knew those swords, the one on Clarisse back was Angau Coch, the red death the sister blade to Crocea Mors. The blade at her hip was a sword she made herself she calls blood. Both were simple swords save for Angau Coch which sheath doubled as an extension to create a great sword out of the two handed long sword. When it was a great sword Angua Coch was capable of cutting through damn near anything up to that of a goliaths hide with some trouble when it came to Griffons or large nevermore but it still could cut them with surprising ease.

His younger sister Lily though was dressed just like she was in the call yesterday with her sword on her back. She was a small little girl that had short blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. The girl had on a white long sleeve turtle neck sweater, some skinny jeans, which were covered by some light armor. She had on a white diamond shape chest piece alongside, some bracers and shin guards. She had on her back the secant of the sister blades to Crocea more Angau Glas strapped to her waist. The sword was a simple rapier with little functionality other that it's normal use as a thrusting sword, if not a lot more sturdy than most rapiers. She just stood with her hands held together in front of her as she looked to the ground and back up to Jaune nervously. His older sister Clarisse just held her stare with him a sad stare. At the back of the airship a door opened from the cockpit to reveal Jaune's father Jeremiah and his mother Isabel.

The two looked to be talking about something important but stopped as soon as they saw the young knight and his professors. The older Arc seemed to stand straighter as he moved out of the airship with the three women in tow. As the older Arc came forward he stopped in front of Jaune with a stern stare. The young knight could feel his rage boiling at the look he had hoped even just a little that his father would be a better man when he saw him again but it seems he wasn't. The knight slowly reached for the sword on his hip as him and his father stared each other down.

He was about two inches from the handle of the sword when his father spoke stopping his actions. "You look… good." There was a pause as the older Arc turned slightly taking a breath. "I would like to ask why your hairs white, but I guess you have some questions for me first." As Jeremiah spoke his stern expression faded into a guiltier look as he looked Jaune over. "I know you're angry with me for the things I did but I want to put that aside for now seeing as we have far more impor…" Before the older Arc could even finish his sentence Jaune let all his rage boil over and punched his father in the face with one hell of an upper cut that knock the man 5 feet into the air.

A weak punch compared to others but one that got its point across. "If you think I can put it aside than you are wrong you stupid son of a bitch!" the knight shouted at the top of his lungs as he glared at his father who slowly got up off the ground from where he fell almost as if Jaune's punch did nothing. The older Arc didn't look angry though he looked glad, and that just pissed Jaune off even more. Jaune didn't know why he was so pissed it was as if he was someone completely different but he really didn't care at the moment seeing as all he wanted was to beat the shit of Jeremiah. "I know but please if only fo…" And yet again the knight strike his father but this time putting even more force into his punch as he sent the older Arc flying back 20 feet. 

"Fuck you!" The knight shouted as he glared at Jeremiah who this time looked like he felt the hit. The knight just smiled at the sight of his father feeling some pain as he turned to see the shocked looks on both his sisters, his mother and his professor's faces. He turned back to his father who stood again and looked at him with a proud smile that made the knight even angrier. "How about this Jeremiah why don't we settle this little feud in the ring?" The knight asked as he gave the older Arc a sharp glare. Jeremiah simply sighed as he walked back to the knight. "If that's what you want."

The words made Jaune want to hit the man again but he held back his anger this time as he turned to Ozpin and Glynda. "I don't want you to interfere no matter what." Both professors looked shocked. "Wait you…" Glynda began only for Ozpin to raise his hand stopping her as he held his gaze on the knight and his father. "Are you sure about this?" He asked as the knight simply nodded as he turned back to look at his father.

Glnda wanted to protest to stop this but Ozpin simply gave her a small sad look almost saying they couldn't do anything. She simply held her tong and looked over to the knight's sisters and mother who all had the same shocked expression. She could understand why they seemed so shocked hell if she was just as shocked as them. Jaune's sisters looked ready to protest but it seemed that the knight's mother was just like Ozpin having raised her hand to stop them. Jaune and Jeremiah simply locked eyes as the older Arc looked happier than anything else while Jaune had a glare that would cause even an Ursa Major to run in fear.

The knight turned and began to walk away. "Come on!" The knight growled out as the older Arc nodded and followed after him with the professors and the rest of the Arc's. The walk was a short one that felt like it took forever as the awkward silence only made matters worse. Jaune was at the head of the small group as he walked them to the arena with stomps as he growled to himself internally. 'Damn it, what the hell is that bastard thinking just expecting me to turn a blind eye after everything that he did!' The knights anger was starting to boil over again when they final reached the arena.

Jaune and Jeremiah simply made their way into the ring without the others save for Glynda who went over to the control panel to activate it so the shielding would be up. The witch looked like she wanted to say something but simply held it back as she turned and gave a sad look to the knight as he stared down his father. The older Arc simply looked around the ring as if reminiscing. "This place hasn't changed all that much has it." The old Hunter said in a cheery tone as he looked up to see that they had a small audience. The groups varied from random students to some transfer students. One of the groups a set of four girls stared in what looked to be worry as they looked down at the older Arcs son. The man watched as an indigo colored girl seemed to try and wave to get the younger knights attention.

The older Arc simply turned from the small crowd as he looked back down to Jaune who had drawn his sword and extended his shield. Jeremiah just let out a tired sigh. "Jaune, we don't have to do this, I mean there's a crowd why not postpone this till no one is around." The old Hunter said as he offered an out to this fight. Jaune just growled in displeasure at the prospect of stopping now as he tightened his grip on his sword. "Fuck you, I don't give a damn who is watching!" He barked out as he took his stance and prepared to charge his father. the old hunter just sighed again as he pulled a two foot long rod out from one of his tassets on his hip and let it extend into a seven foot long spear.

Jaune had fought Damien Arc last night in that dream while he was using the same spear. The spear looked like it was made out of gold. It wasn't all that complicated either. Seeing as in the dream Jaune didn't have much time to look over the spear he had forgotten how amazing it really looked for how simple it was. It look like an ordinary javelin with a long diamond shaped head that was about a foot long with an end that looked pointed like a sharpened stick. The spears name was Atgeir one of the oldest weapons of the Arc family secant to Crocea Mors.

Jaune hadn't notice in his fight with Damien but when the spear was extended in made an odd sound almost like that of singing or more so a hum that made a strange melody in his mind. The way the spear seemed to vibrate with his father's aura and the bright glow of the spear head it almost made the knight think twice about this fight before he stilled his nerves and let his own aura flow. Strangely Crocea Mors began to almost burn in his hand as if trying to stop him or telling him to fight, which ever it was the knight just let his aura flow even more as white flames formed over his body burning the air. This time the light from the flames where back to the same ferrous glow they had before over the more pale light they gave when he was training with Glynda.

The two fighters locked eyes one last time as Jeremiah's blue eyes turned gold as his aura filled the air around him. Flowing over his body in almost Arcs of golden electricity. Then the two charged at one another with such speed and force that the audience felt the earth shake.

 **End.**

 **AN/Yeah, new chapter. Please leave a review. Fav and follow if you wish.**


	37. Chapter 37

**News for the reader.**

 **Hello. Yes this is not a chapter. So I will just get straight to the point with you all. I have been going back through this story looking at all my terrible writing mistakes like plot holes and a whole other slew of things that I just didn't know how to do when I started writing. So I was thinking of going back through and rewriting the story. Now this is only because I can see how terrible it is now. So I just wanted to tell you reader people so you know.**

 **Now you must know that doesn't mean I will just up and give up on the first version of this story here. But it means I will be starting a new one that I hope will be better. And yes I know I can't please everyone, but I can at least try. Now I want to know from you readers if you will either stay with this version or the rebooted version I will be starting someday hopefully soon. I would like you to leave a review so I know what you all think. I really do want you the reader opinion. So sorry for not giving you a chapter but I will soon so just wait for that as well as the rebooted version if you want to move to that one. So thank you for reading my rambles and story.**


	38. Chapter 38

Queens play

Chapter 37 learning through experience

Jaune shot forward at full speed towards his father as the older Arc charged in spear held tight tip aimed for the young knight's chest. The moment the two were within range Jeremiah's spear crashed into Jaune's shield while his sword came down in a heavy slash aimed to remove the older Arc left arm only for it to stop along the spearman's left bracer which was held up like it was a small shield. Sparks flew as spear and sword grinded against their opponent's respected guards only to break away with a loud clang of metal. The two men stepped back and to the right on their respected sides turning as they clashed again with even more force than before. Jeremiah's golden aura sending out wisps of almost electric currents over Jaune's shield while the young knights own white aura sent out raging white flames. The two clashed like this for only a few second making a complete 180 as they replaced each other from their original starting points.

With one final clash both Jaune and Jeremiah where sent back several feet as finally each landed a solid strike on each other. Jaune aimed his strike in a horizontal slash finally getting past Jeremiah's defense only to find he left himself open as Jeremiah brought his spear to bar and ran it into his right shoulder grinding past the edge of his shield and guard. Jeremiah slid back from the strike to his side only to come to a stop with little trouble while Jaune on the other hand came out with a deep stab wound in his right shoulder from where Jeremiahs spear pierced him and his aura. Jaune had to fight back a howl of pain as he lifted his left hand up to hold his now bloodied shoulder. Jaune could hear voices from the stands only to block them out as he used the pain in his shoulder to bring his focus to the fight. 'Damn it how did he get past my aura it should have defended me, so why was he able to get through it, this is just like with Damien!?'

The young knight thought in frustration as he eyed his father with a new level of caution. The old spearman seemed to see the frustration and confusion on his sons face and spoke. "If you are wondering how I got past your aura it's fairly simple." The older Arc said as he took a relaxed stance leaning forward on his spear as a support. The action elicited more frustration from Jaune as he growled in displeasure of his father's leisurely action. The older Arc seemed to pick up on this as a small smile crept its way across his lips as he let out a small chuckle. The action bringing even more frustration to Jaune as his glare intensified. The older Arc just continued one though as if Jaune's glare meant nothing. "You see this is my semblance." The older Arc spoke in a matter of fact tone as he stood straight again now resting his spear along his shoulders.

"You see my semblance allows for me to bypass my opponents own aura granting me the ability to inflict a wound to those who I fight." Jeremiah smiled as he saw the realization pass over Jaune's face at the knowledge of what he just learned. But the older Arc wasn't done. "So with that said that means you have no possible way of beating me in this fight. You may have improved of the past four years but you can't beat me." At this Jaune's glare returned as he let his left hand fall from his right shoulder as he stood tall raising his head as a small grin spread across his lips. At this Jeremiah seemed to take in a more cautious stance as he eyed his son. 'Why is he grinning?' The old spearman thought as he watched the blood from his sons shoulder spread along his shoulder under his shoulder guards.

"Thank you for telling me that." Jaune said in an almost amused tone. Jeremiah watched with his curiosity getting the better of him as he waited for Jaune to continue. The young knight than raised his right arm over his head and started to rotate his shoulder almost like he was never wounded to begin with. The old spearman stared in shock at what he was seeing. 'What the hell! How is he able to move his arm after I speared his shoulder.' The old spearman thought as he watched his son lower his arm now aiming the tip of his sword at the old spearman. "If what you say is true than even with my shield you would still be able to beat me so no matter what type of defense I have you will be able to get past it right?" the knight asked never losing his small grin. Jeremiah eyed him some as he tried to understand what was going on before he answered.

"That would be correct." As soon as he said this Jaune shot forward at full speed closing the gap between them in only several powerful strides as he brought his sword up in a diagonal slash aimed to bisect Jeremiah. The spearman reacted quickly as he spun his spear around his neck catching it in his left hand using the shaft of the weapon to block the powerful strike. The old spearman's eyes were wide in shock as he stared into his sons eyes which were now only a few inches from his own. "Then I just have to Beat you before I lose my defence!" Jaune shouted out as his strike sent sparks flying through the air as he pushed Jeremiah back. Jeremiah grit his teeth as he pushed back against the young knight's new found strength. Jaune was going all in slashing out and throwing his shield forward like a gauntlet as quickly as he could with all the strength he could must.

The knights should burned in pain with every move but thanks to his enhanced healing the pain was subsided quickly as he sent out attack after attack. The pain easy to hide as he used most of it to full himself to move forward. 'You know what they say the best defense is a good offence.' He thought as he and his father clashed. He wasn't letting up on his strikes as he aimed each and every one to try and break through his father's defense even a little.

The strikes all carrying his rage as he struck out. As the two clashed the audience that had gather watched in both awe and shock at what was happening before them. Ozpin and Glynda watching from the stands alongside Isabel and her two daughters. The five watched in both shock and amazement of what was befalling before them.

"Is that really Jaune?" Asked Lily as she held her hands to her chest as she watched her brother clash with their father. Clarisse could only stare in awe at what she was seeing. 'Is this really a fight?' Clarisse thought. From her perspective her father was just screwing around as he tried to defend against all of Jaunes attacks. While She knew her father was strong she was surprised to see him get so thrown off by one surprise attack as she continued to watch he father and brother battle throughout the ring.

She was truly at a loss she has never seen her father on the defensive before. Isabel on the other hand simply rested a hand on both her daughters' shoulders to calm them as she stared at the fight before her with both Awe and a strange sadness. "Girls no matter what happens down in the ring between your father and brother I want you to promise not to take any actions to stop it."

The declaration brought both the girls as well as the two professor's present attention. The girls shared a look of confusion and concern as they looked to their mother. While Glynda gave a shocked stare of complete and utter confusion while Ozpin seemed to stay impassive to the whole ordeal only listening as a bystander. "Why?"

Lily asked confused by her mother. Isabel just looked down sadly. "Because I don't think we would be able to stop your father and brother even if we tried." Isabel paused as she took a breath. "This fight was going to happen sooner or later, so if we stopped it now all we would be doing is prolonging the inevitable." As she said this she could see the worry rising on her daughters faces as they turned back to watch the battle. Glynda and Ozpin could only stand in silence at this while the witch let her own worries rise. She simply didn't understand what the women was getting at. The witch was about to ask when she heard several gasps pass through the audience while several people shouted out Jaune's name drawing the professor's attention back to the fight.

What the professor turned back to was the sight of Jaune clutching at his chest with his left hand while he was on his knees panting as a pool of blood was starting to form beneath him. The young knight was on the left side of the ring while his father stood at the center with his spear in hand now covered in blood.

Glynda had no true idea of what happened other than the obvious being that Jaune's father had taken the offensive and hade come out on top. The witch just stared in shock as she saw Jaune gasping for air as he held his chest tight trying to slow the bleeding. The arena had fallen silent as everyone stared in shock at what had just happened as the young knight bled. "You should have known this was going to happen."

Jeremiah's voice cutting through the silence. He had gained everyone's attention as he stood flicking his spear to the side letting the blood spatter across the floor of the ring. Jaune slowly tried to stand only to fall to his knees again now forced to use his sword as support to keep himself from falling completely. Jeremiah began to move towards his son slowly. "You should have listened to me when I told you we shouldn't fight. But instead you stubbornly ignored my advice and now you have an audience to watch as you fail."

There was a slight pause as he stood behind his son staring down at the hunched from of the young knight. "They get to watch as you fail, like you always do." Jeremiah pulled his spear back and went for a horizontal swing so the shaft of the spear could crash into Jaune's head and knock him out. The young knight felt as things slowed down and he watched as she spear closed in on him. 'No Damn it! I won't lose, not again!'

He shouted in his mind as he grit his teeth and let his body fall forward under the swing. He cut it close as the shaft of the spear grazed the top of his head doing less damage than a full on hit but still enough to rattle his the world exploded in spots the young knight did his best to force away any disorientation he could and used what strength he had to tackle into His father.

The move caught the old Hunter off guard for a split second before he lifted his leg kneeing Jaune hard in the gut. The strike had enough force to almost make the young knight vomit but he held back to urge and onto his father as he shifted his hold. He turned in on his father's chest, sliding his right arm which still held his sword in a reversed grip up his father's back and over his left shoulder and holding the best he could.

He then gripped Jeremiah's belt in his left hand and lifted the old Hunter and threw him face first into the ground with all his might. Jeremiah had been caught completely off Guard assuming when he kneed Jaune he would have downed him but it seemed his son was as stubborn as ever as he refused to fall. The old Hunter braced himself as best as he could as he felt his face meet marble and his world turned upside down.

The young knight having finished his improvised attacked jumped back as far as he could as he shot his gaze all across the arena to where his shield laid. He then passed his gaze down to his still wounded chest. He cursed as he saw the deep gash running from his right shoulder to just the end of his ribs. Luckily his father hadn't aimed to kill him with the strike so instead of trying to bisect him he just hurt him terribly. The wound would take some time and that was one thing Jaune didn't really have.

He then turned his gaze back to his father who was lifting himself off the ground holding his nose. The old Hunter stood slowly and looked back to his son with a small smile catching Jaune off guard. "You know it's been a while sense you and I last fought so I forgot how unpredictable you are in a fight." The old Hunter said with a small chuckle at the end as he rubbed his nose.

"I mean really you don't even have proper training in swordsman ship or fighting!" The old hunter shouted out in an almost amazed tone as he rotated his neck letting it pop several times before lifting his spear and aiming it at Jaune. The young knight turned his gaze to his shield again before going back to his father as he tried to think of a plan. The old hunter saw this though and just smiled and then shot forward to take the young knight out.

The knight cursed as he jumped to the right diving into a roll. He slide on his side shifting into a crouched and brought up his sword still in a reversed grip and used the flat of the blade to block the incoming strike from his father. The spear and sword exploded in sparks as they crashed together locking the two fighters together.

The knight grit his teeth as he felt his father pushing down on him trying to force him even further to the ground. Jaune shifted his gaze over his father's body looking for anything he could use to his advantage. As his eyes flashed over each part of his father's armor Jaune saw one of his father's throwing knives just in his reach.

He pushed back against the spear and shot his left hand forward grabbing hold of the four inch knife pulling it from is sheath in his father's tassets on his right leg. His father's eyes lighted with slight surprise, but he pushed it aside quickly as he then collapsed his spear shooting his left hand up catching the pommel of Jaune's sword and holding it in placed. His other hand still holding the collapsed spear brought down the 2 foot long golden shaft down like a baton into the knights wrist with bone crushing force.

As soon as the improvised baton hit the knight's wrist he pushed down with all his weight as he held onto the knight refusing to let go as he drove the four inch blade into the old Hunters thigh. Jeremiah's eyes widened in shock as the knife bushed past his aura and into the muscle of his thigh. He let out a scream of pain as Jaune did the same for his now broken wrist. Both fighters shifted their positions and pushed away from one another.

The two put some distance between each other as they both panted as they stared one another down. Jeremiah looked down to the knife in his thigh and cursed. 'Damn it, that's going to slow me down now!' he thought in frustration as he looked back to his son. Jaune held his left arm to his chest as his hand hung at a strange angle. 'Well there goes my shield Arm.' the knight thought with a bitter sigh. Both fighters than locked eyes and began to plan for their next move.

The two fighters were about to move again when a voice boomed out through the room stopping them. "THAT IS ENOUGH, STAND DOWN!" the two fighters turned to the where the voice came from to see an extremely pissed off man with an atlas military coat and six soldiers alongside twelve robots all with plasma rifles aimed at the knight and old Hunter. Jaune recognized the man who shouted as General James Ironwood glaring at him and his father.

The knight gave a confused stare to the general for a second before turning to the audience to see Ozpin making his way down towards the ring. 'What's going on?' Jaune thought as he watched Ozpin come down the stairs Glynda in tow. The knight than looked back to the general who now had his men and robots spreading out around Jaune and his father. "Both of you drop your weapons now!" one of the soldiers shouted at them as the men closed in on them.

At the order Jeremiah just laughed as he stood up slowly holding his thigh where the knife was. "Now why would I discard my weapon for some Hunter reject from Atlas?" the old Hunter said with a sneer as he pulled the knife from his thigh. The remark seemed to be enough reason for the soldier to fire his rifle sending out what looked to be a Taser like barbed projectile at the old Hunter who just batted it out of the sky with his collapsed spear.

Then threw the knife at said soldier having it pierce the poor man's thigh causing him to scream in pain and fall to the floor. This got all the soldiers on edge who took aimed with their own Taser rifles ready to fire till the generals voice boomed again. "DON'T FIRE!" this caused all the soldiers to stop as they seemed to growl in displeasure. Jeremiah just smiled smugly at them before he looked over to the General.

General Ironwood stood glaring at the Old Hunter Ozpin coming to his side and resting a hand on his shoulder. Beacons headmaster whispered a few things to the General which seemed to make the man slightly angry but quickly hid it as he gave a nod and then looked back to Jaune and his father. "You two will stand than and head to the medical bay to be treated. I will than ask you both questions as to why you decided it was a good idea to try and kill each other in front of such a large audience."

At this remark Jaune passed his gaze over said audience seeing it was much larger than when the fight had first started as well as the fact it seemed both his team as well as teams INDO, SSSN and RWBY where all in the stands watching alongside that Emerald girl. He cursed himself slightly as he turned back to the general not wanting to look at any of his friends.

'Damn it of course they would see this.' He thought sadly now worrying about how he's going to explain himself to them. He then looked back to the general who was talking to Ozpin again in whispers. He turned away from that and looked to his shield which was just behind one of the soldiers. "Hey you mind grabbing my shield?" he asked as he nodded to said weapon behind the soldier to his right.

The soldier scowled under his helmet as he turned to see the shield on the ground and then kicked it away. "Like I would give you another weapon!" The man sneered. Jaune then gave him a deadpan stare as he lifted his broken left arm showing the soldier. "Do you even think I could use it with my arm so fucked up!"

Jaune barked at the man as he gave a small grimace at the sight of the messed up limb only to flinch some as Jaune continued. "I need the shield to sheath my sword or do you want me to walk around with a very sharp sword!" He growled out making the soldier take a small fearful step back. Another soldier readied his rifle to taze Jaune only to be stopped by Ironwoods booming voice again. "Enough just get the shield and get him to the med bay!" The general wasn't as loud as he was in the beginning but still loud enough to get the soldiers moving. The men collected the shield and let Jaune sheath his weapon and then began to herd him to the med bay with his father.

End

 **AN/ Yea new chapter. Please leave a review. Fav and follow if you want. The reboot of this story is out now so you can go and see that on my account.**


End file.
